


Haunted

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Feelings, Hallucinations, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Mental Institutions, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plans For The Future, Rehabilitation, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Verbal Fighting, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 84,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: General Armitage Hux. Wie hatte sich Ben doch gewundert, als er entdeckte, dass es ihn tatsächlich gab. Als er den Namen aus Jux im Internet eingegeben und das Foto gesehen hatte, glaubte er seinen Augen nicht. Obwohl er hätte schwören können, dass sie sich noch nie begegnet waren, sah Hux beinah genauso aus, wie er es in seinen Träumen tat. Nur dass er hier nichts mit der Armee am Hut hatte. Stattdessen war er ein Callboy mit einer eigenen Homepage im Netz. Ben war zu gleichen Teilen fasziniert gewesen, wie er entsetzt war. Noch nie hatte er auch nur in Erwägung gezogen, mit jemandem für Geld zu schlafen, doch nachdem ihm der Mann Tagelang nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen war, hatte er schließlich doch einen Termin mit ihm gebucht.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Das erste Kapitel enthält einen (kurzen) Lemon, im weiteren Verlauf ist die Rede von Drogensucht, Prostitution und Kindesmisshandlung (allerdings nichts Graphisches). Wer das nicht mag, sollte es lieber auch nicht lesen.

Kapitel 1

My haunted lungs  
Ghost in the sheets  
I know if I'm haunting you  
You must me haunting me

(Beyoné, Haunted)

Bereits auf das erste Summen der Anlage fuhr die Tür mit einem Zischen zur Seite. Das Licht im Quartier dahinter war gedämpft, so dass die Augen des Mannes, fast schwarz wirkten, als er ihn hinter dem Eingang empfing.

„General.“ Trotz der späten Stunde trug Ren seine üblichen Gewänder, nur den Umhang und den Helm hatte er abgelegt, als er Hux mit einem Nicken bedeutete, dass er eintreten konnte.

„Oberster Anführer.“ Mit einer knappen Bewegung seines Kopfes grüßte der Rothaarige den anderen Mann. 

Die Kappe unter dem Arm, trat Hux an ihm vorbei in den Raum, wobei ihn der andere Mann kritisch in Augenschein nahm. Die Uniform saß tadellos wie immer, die schwarzen Stiefel waren blank poliert und das rote Haar zu einem akkuraten Scheitel frisiert, nicht ein loses Haar trübte das Erscheinungsbild eines Bilderbuchoffiziers der Ersten Ordnung. 

Perfekt.

Ren wartete bis sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, bevor er zu Hux hinüber ging, der in der Mitte des Raumes stehen geblieben war. Die Beine hüftbreit gespreizt, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet, als stünde er hier zum Rapport in seinem Büro und nicht in Ren's privaten Gemächern. Dumpf hallten seine Schritte von den nackten Wänden des fensterlosen Raumes wider. Kein Bild hing an dem blanken Stahl, keine Ziergegenstände bereicherten die karge Ausstattung. Trotz seines Ranges behielt Ren das Quartier rein funktionell eingerichtet. Die wenigen Möbel waren aus Stahl und Glas. Kein Staubkorn war zu sehen und nichts lag herum, so dass der Raum einen fast sterilen Eindruck machte.

Als Ren so nah war, dass sie sich gegenüber standen, sah der General ihn an. „Ihr habt mich herbestellt?“ 

Die Augen des Obersten Anführers schienen Funken zu sprühen, als er sich so nah zu dem anderen Mann beugte, dass Hux den Kopf unwillkürlich zurückzog. „Ihr habt mir bei der Konferenz widersprochen. Vor den versammelten Offizieren. Schon wieder“, sagte er leise, aber mit einem so dunklen Unterton, dass der General unmittelbar eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Trotzdem weigerte er sich sich Ren zu beugen. „Erwartet Ihr etwa, dass ich tatenlos dabei zusehe, wie Ihr uns in eine Katastrophe manövriert?“ fragte er giftig genug, um seinen Standpunkt deutlich zu machen.

„Ich erwarte, dass Ihr mich vor dem Führungsstab mit dem gebührenden Respekt behandelt, der mir zusteht“, grollte Ren ganz hinten in seiner Kehle, was der General mit einem Zähnefletschen beantwortete.

„Respekt muss man sich verdienen, den bekommt man nicht in die Wiege gelegt“, gab er zurück und dieses Mal war er es, der sich so weit nach vor beugte, dass sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten. 

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde flog Ren's Hand nach vorn. „Wenn Ihr weiter so unverschämt seid, fürchte ich, dass ich Euch zum Schweigen bringen muss.“ Der Griff seiner behandschuhten Finger war fest, als er sie um Hux' Kehle schloss, dennoch funkelte ihn der Rothaarige mit ungebrochenem Kampfeswillen an. 

„Ach ja? Versucht es ruhig, wenn Ihr glaubt damit Erfolg zu haben.“ Als habe er nur auf dieses Zeichen gewartet, schubste ihn Ren plötzlich nach hinten, gegen die Wand des Quartiers. Der Angriff kam überraschend und knockte für einen Moment die Luft aus Hux' Lungen, doch bevor er sich erholte, hatte Ren den Abstand zwischen ihnen erneut geschlossen und presste seine Lippen auf die des Generals. Es war ein grober und gieriger Kuss, der von Hunger zeugte und mehr versprach, so wie es auch die Finger des Dunkelhaarigen taten, die blind an seiner Jacke herumnestelten und Hux küsste ihn mit dem gleichen Eifer zurück. Ungestüm schlug er seine Zähne in Ren's Unterlippe, saugte, leckte und biss, während der dunkelhaarige Ritter mit der Zunge in seinen Mund stieß. Verlangend stöhnte er gegen Ren's Lippen, als dieser die erste Hürde gemeistert hatte und die Uniformjacke endlich von seinen Schultern schob, doch das Hemd war mindestens eine ebenso große Herausforderung, so dass Hux schließlich die Geduld verlor und es selbst aufknöpfte. Ohne zu zögern ließ er es auf den Boden fallen und auch das Unterhemd folgte wenig später.

Sich Ren's Gewänder zu entledigen, gestaltete sich wesentlich einfacher, hatten die meisten Sachen gar keine Verschlüsse, sondern ließen sich einfach über den Kopf ziehen, nur an der Hose musste er eine Schnalle überwinden, bevor er sie abwärts schieben konnte. Trotzdem musste Ren erst aus den Stiefeln schlüpfen, um sie ausziehen zu können, dann stand er endlich nur in einer Shorts und Strümpfen vor ihm und auch Hux war nach Minuten des Ziehens und Zerrens mit nicht wesentlich mehr bekleidet. 

Verlangend leckte sich Ren über die Lippen, als seine Augen den etwas kleineren Mann betrachteten, dann pinnte er ihn abermals an die Wand, um seinen Mund zu plündern. Unterbewusst konnte er Hux' Hände in seinem Haar fühlen, wie er sie in den dicken Strähnen vergrub und hart daran zog, so dass es nun an Ren war, haltlos in seinen Mund zu stöhnen. Sein Unterleib ruckte unwillkürlich gegen den des Rothaarigen, zufrieden registrierend, den General bereits halb hart vorzufinden. Seine eigenen Hände flogen geradezu über Hux' Körper, erkundeten, fühlten und ertasteten jeden Muskel, den er erreichen konnte. Er konnte nicht mehr sagen, wo sein Körper aufhörte und Hux' begann, nur dass er mehr wollte, als ihn einfach nur zu berühren. Er wollte verschmelzen, eins mit ihm werden, bis sie beide nur noch aus Verlangen und Lust bestanden.

Ren wusste nicht mehr, wann sie sich ihrer Shorts entledigt hatten und wie das Gleitgel in seine Hand gekommen war. Als er wieder zu sich kam, hatte Hux ein Bein um seine Mitte geschlungen, während Ren bis zum Anschlag in ihm vergraben war. Eine Hand in die Hüfte es Rothaarigen gekrallt, die Andere an der Wand abgestützt, ließ er sein Becken in kräftigen Stößen gegen Hux' Unterleib prallen. Heftig atmete der General in sein Ohr, die Arme fest um seinen Hals geschlungen, die eigenen Erektion zwischen ihren Körpern eingeklemmt. Mit jedem Stoß rieb sich das harte Glied zwischen ihren Bäuchen, verteilte glänzende Lusttropfen auf ihrer Haut, bis sie ganz feucht und glitschig waren.

Eng und heiß schloss sich Hux' Körper um ihn, passte sich perfekt seinen Bewegungen an, als sei er für ihn gemacht. Jedes Mal, wenn er gegen Hux' Prostata stieß, entfuhr dem General ein Laut, der sofort in Ren's Lustzentrum fuhr und ihn beinah selbst über die Klippe jagte, doch er hielt sich zurück, wollte ihr Liebesspiel so lange wie möglich auskosten. Tatsächlich hätte Ren am liebsten ewig so weiter gemacht, doch er fühlte den nahenden Orgasmus bereits wie ein drohendes Gewitter herannahen. Himmel, er war so nah dran zu kommen, als er den General plötzlich in sein Ohr keuchen hörte. 

„Ben ...“

Unwillkürlich fühlte er ein wütendes Aufflammen in sich, doch er kämpfte es nieder, wobei er dennoch nicht innehielt, immer weiter in den anderen Mann zu stoßen, stattdessen wurden seine Bewegungen noch schneller und noch härter. „Nenn mich nicht so. Mein Name ist Kylo Ren.“ Die Worte klangen dunkler, als er sie beabsichtigt hatte, doch es war gut, wenn der General die Folgen seines Fehler erkannte. Dennoch suchte er sofort wieder Hux' Lippen, brachte ihn zum Schweigen, so wie er es ihm angedroht hatte.

Der General kam von ihnen beiden als Erster. Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen krallte er sich noch etwas fester an Ren, während sein Glied zuckend zwischen ihre Körper spritze. Das Zusammenziehen der Muskeln in seinem Unterkörper war eine süße Pein, stimulierte es Ren's Schwanz doch so stark, dass es ihm immer schwerer fiel an sich zu halten, doch schließlich konnte auch er den Orgasmus nicht länger zurückhalten. 

„Hux!“ Mit einem Schrei ergoss sich der dunkelhaarige Ritter in den anderen Mann. Nervenimpulse jagten wie Blitze durch seinen Körper, das Blut rauschte wie ein reißender Fluss durch seine Adern und für einen Moment waren seine Sinne so geschärft, dass er glaubte jedes Haar auf seinem Körper wahrzunehmen. Dann verließ ihn mit einem Schlag seine Kraft und er kollabierte heftig atmend gegen den anderen Mann. Einen langen Moment standen sie einfach eng umschlungen da, gefangen in den Nachwehen ihres Höhepunkts und warteten darauf, dass sich ihre Körper wieder beruhigten, bevor Ren sich schließlich zurückzog. 

Obwohl er den Blick des Rothaarigen suchte, wich Hux ihm aus, während er sich mit einem Taschentuch säuberte, das er aus einer Box aus dem Regel nahm. Dann klaubte er die eigene Shorts vom Boden und hielt Ren die seine entgegen. Wortlos nahm der Dunkelhaarige sie an und zog sie über, bevor er sich aufs Bett setzte und dem anderen Mann beim Anziehen zusah. Es lag ihm auf der Zunge, ihn zu bitten zu bleiben, aber er tat es dennoch nicht. Hux hatte bisher immer 'nein' gesagt, heute würde da keine Ausnahme sein. Trotzdem widerstrebte es Ren ihn gehen zu lassen.

Ohne ihn anzusehen zog der General die Hose nach oben, stopfte das Hemd hinein und schloss den Gürtel, bevor er in die Stiefel schlüpfte. Als er die Jacke überwarf, angelte er ein Päckchen Zigaretten und ein Feuerzeug aus der Tasche.

„Nein“, bestimmte Ren sofort, bevor der andere Mann eine Kippe entnehmen konnte. „Nicht hier drin.“

Gleichgültig zuckte Hux die Schultern. „Wie Sie wollen.“ Im Gehen nahm er seine Kappe vom Tisch, wo er sie beim Betreten des Raumes abgelegt hatte, dann ließ er sich von Ren zur Tür begleiten. Ein Bündel Scheine wechselte von einer Hand in die nächste, bevor Hux sie in der freien Jackentasche verschwinden ließ. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe den ausgehandelten Betrag nachzuzählen. Er stimmte immer auf den Dollar genau.

„Nächsten Freitag, die selbe Zeit?“ fragte er, als die Tür zur Seite glitt.

„Wie immer“, gab Ren zur Antwort und sein Gesicht gab nicht Preis, ob es ein angenehmer Gedanke oder eher eine lästige Pflicht war, die er sich auferlegt hatte.

Hux nickte, bevor er nach draußen auf die Treppe trat. „Dann gute Nacht.“

„Gute Nacht“, erwiderte der Dunkle, dann schloss er die Tür und ging zurück zu seinem Bett. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich in die seidenen Laken sinken. Der einzigen Gegenstand, den er sich in diesem Zimmer zu verändern gestattet hatte. Der Mann, der jetzt wieder Ben Solo hieß, hatte diesen Raum in seinem Haus extra einrichten lassen, damit er genauso aussah wie das Quartier aus seinen Träumen. Geld war kein Problem gewesen, davon hatte er durch den Tod seiner Eltern genug. Seit einem Jahr schon suchten sie ihn heim. Bilder aus einer anderen Welt. Mit Sternenzerstörern, Sturmtruppen und Lichtschwertkämpfen. Er träumte fast jede Nacht davon, mal mehr, mal weniger intensiv. Manchmal träumte er auch von Gesichtern, manche bekannter als andere, doch der Mann mit den auffälligen roten Haaren spielte in jedem seiner Träume eine wichtige Rolle.

General Armitage Hux.

Wie hatte sich Ben doch gewundert, als er entdeckte, dass es ihn tatsächlich gab. Als er den Namen aus Jux im Internet eingegeben und das Foto gesehen hatte, glaubte er seinen Augen nicht. Obwohl er hätte schwören können, dass sie sich noch nie begegnet waren, sah Hux beinah genauso aus, wie er es in seinen Träumen tat. Nur dass er hier nichts mit der Armee am Hut hatte. Stattdessen war er ein Callboy mit einer eigenen Homepage im Netz. Ben war zu gleichen Teilen fasziniert gewesen, wie er entsetzt war. Noch nie hatte er auch nur in Erwägung gezogen, mit jemandem für Geld zu schlafen, doch nachdem ihm der Mann Tagelang nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen war, hatte er schließlich doch einen Termin mit ihm gebucht.

Es war eigenartig gewesen, ihm endlich gegenüber zu stehen. Das andere Outfit und die Art wie er sprach und sich bewegte sorgte dafür, dass er fremd und vertraut zugleich auf ihn wirkte. Als Profi wie Hux einer war, kannte er die eigenartigen Wünsche seiner Kunden, daher war es nicht schwer, ihn für seine Phantasie zu gewinnen. Schließlich zahlte Ben gut dafür und Hux war nicht gerade billig. Die Uniform, seine eigenen Gewänder und den Helm hatte er bei einer Kostümschneiderei nach seinen Erinnerungen aus den Träumen in Auftrag gegeben und dem Rothaarigen genau gesagt, was er sagen und wie er sich verhalten sollte. Trotzdem verliefen ihm immer wieder Fehler. Die Sache mit seinem Namen wäre dem Hux aus seinen Träumen niemals passiert und soweit er wusste, rauchte der General auch nicht. Der einzige Luxus, von dem er wusste, war ein Glas Brandy in der Offiziersmesse, das sie einmal zusammen getrunken hatten. 

In Erinnerung an die Berührungen des anderen Mannes strich sich Ben über seinen noch immer empfindlichen Schwanz in der Shorts. Zwar fühlte sich sein Körper angenehm matt und befriedigt, doch tief in seinem Inneren fehlte ihm etwas. Egal wie oft er mit Hux in dieser Realität schlief, es war nicht das selbe wie in seinen Träumen. Es war nur ein Echo dessen, wie es sein sollte. Doch mehr würde er nicht von ihm bekommen können. Alles was ihm blieb waren seine Träume, in denen er immer von roten Haaren und grünen Augen verfolgt werden würde. 

Tbc ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, dass das neue Kapitel so spät kommt. Da ich beruflich im Moment sehr eingespannt bin, kann ich maximal nur noch einmal pro Woche einen neuen Teil hochladen, aber keine Sorge, es wird garantiert ein Update geben.

Kapitel 2

Soul not for sale  
Probably won't make no money of this, oh well  
Reap what you sow  
Perfection is so mmm

(Beyoncé, Haunted)

Unwillkürlich zog Armitage Hux die offene Uniformjacke etwas enger um sich, während er den Weg zu seinem Auto zurücklegte. Als er vorhin hier ankam, war weit und breit kein Parkplatz frei gewesen, weshalb er den Wagen ein Stück die Straße hinunter geparkt hatte. Ihn fröstelte, obwohl die Nacht eigentlich angenehm war. Verflucht, was war nur wieder mit ihm los? Er machte den Job doch nicht erst seit gestern. Trotzdem konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass er die Augen des anderen Mannes immer wieder vor sich sah. Dunkel, warm, geheimnisvoll. So als wüssten sie etwas, das er nicht wusste. Ein Spinner, rief er sich zur Ordnung, kein Wunder, dass ihn beim bloßen Gedanken an Ben eine Gänsehaut überzog. Um sich abzulenken zündete sich Hux eine Zigarette an, während er versuchte an den nächsten Job zu denken. Ein anderer Mann, ein anderer Fetisch. Hux würde es gerade noch so schaffen, zu duschen und sich umzuziehen, wenn er sein Appartement erreicht hatte, bevor er wieder los musste. In seiner Wohnung empfing er grundsätzlich keine Kunden. Sie war sein Rückzugsort, sein sicherer Hafen, den er nicht von irgendeinem Mann entweihen lassen würde.

Die Lichter des Sportwagens flammten auf, als Hux die Tür mit der Fernbedienung öffnete, dann trat er die Kippe auf dem Bürgersteig aus. Auf keinen Fall würde er riskieren, dass ihm ein Stück glimmende Asche die Ledersitze ruinierte. Der Mustang war schick und nicht ganz billig gewesen. Er passte zu dem Image, das der Rothaarige von sich selbst geschaffen hatte, jung, erfolgreich und gut aussehend zu sein. Solange das Äußere stimmte, würde niemand auf die Idee kommen, dass er innerlich kaputt war und das war gut so. Der Weg zu seiner Wohnung war nicht weit. Sie war nichts besonderes, nur zwei Zimmer mit Küche und Bad, doch sie gehörte ihm. Gekauft mit seinem Schweiß, seinem Blut und anderen Körperflüssigkeiten, an die er lieber nicht denken wollte. Niemand begrüßte ihn, nachdem er die Tür aufgeschlossen und das Licht eingeschaltet hatte. Er lebte allein, hatte es immer getan, seit er der Hölle, die er sein Elternhaus nannte, entkommen war. 

Ohne sich lange aufzuhalten, zog Hux die Stiefel und die Uniform aus und legte sie zur Seite. Er würde die Sachen morgen in die Wäscherei bringen, damit sie bis nächsten Freitag wieder frisch und glatt gebügelt waren. Das war eines der ersten Dinge gewesen, die Ben Solo ihm eingebläut hatte, wie wichtig ihm die tadellose Uniform war. Sie machte einen großen Teil seiner Phantasie aus, daher musste Hux dafür sorgen, dass sie immer wie geleckt aussah. Die Kleidung für den nächsten Kunden hing bereits am Schrank. Nichts wirklich Spektakuläres in diesem Fall: Lack, Leder und kniehohe Stiefel. Ein alter Sack, der sich gern dominieren ließ, nichts was er nicht schon hundert Mal gemacht hätte.

Doch bevor er sich umzog, musste er duschen. Den Geruch nach Sex, Sperma und dem anderen Mann von sich abwaschen. Im hellen Licht der Badezimmerbeleuchtung entdeckte er sofort die frischen Zahnabdrücke an seiner Schulter. Verfluchter Ben Solo. Wie oft hatte er ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass Spuren zu hinterlassen ein absolutes No-Go in seiner Branche war. Trotzdem machte er es immer wieder und das Schlimmste war, dass Hux ihn damit gewähren ließ. Genau wie mit der Unart immer in ihm zu kommen. Eigentlich machte er so was nicht. Zum Sex gehörte für ihn schon allein aus hygienischen Gründen immer ein Kondom. Wer wusste schon, was für Seuchen diese Irren in sich trugen. Einen Tripper konnte er sich nicht leisten, von AIDS gar nicht erst zu reden. Dennoch ließ er es zu, dass Ben jedes Mal wieder in ihm abspritzte. Er hätte damals, gleich zu Anfang, als ihm der Dunkelhaarige gesagt hatte, dass ein Gummi nicht in seine Phantasie passte, die Notbremse ziehen müssen. Ihm sagen, dass dann nichts aus dem Sex wurde. Die ganze Nummer mit der Uniform war ihm sowieso suspekt gewesen, hatte er doch Angst gehabt, sie würde ihn an seinen gewalttätigen Vater erinnern. Doch er hatte nichts davon gesagt und eigenartiger Weise hatte er entgegen seiner Befürchtungen nicht einmal an Brendol gedacht, wenn Ben mit ihm gevögelt hatte.

Mit einem Seufzen wandte Hux sich ab, dann stieg er unter die Dusche und drehte den Regler voll auf, so dass das Wasser einem Platzregen gleich auf ihn herunter prasselte. Ein dumpfer Druck saß hinter seinen Augen, von wo er sich langsam in seinem ganzen Schädel ausbreitete und ihn daran erinnerte, wie spät es bereits war. Zwar hatte er sich am Nachmittag kurz hingelegt, aber wirklich geschlafen hatte er nicht. Himmel, er brauchte unbedingt noch eine Priese Koks, bevor er wieder losfuhr, sonst würde er das nicht ertragen. „Pathetisch“, hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters in seinem Kopf widerhallen. „Du bist eine Enttäuschung durch und durch. Dünn wie Papier und genauso nutzlos.“

So sehr es Hux auch widerstrebte das zuzugeben, aber manchmal dachte er, dass sein alter Herr am Ende doch recht behalten hatte. Wenn er ihn jetzt sehen könnte. Eine Karikatur seiner selbst, die für die Phantasien anderer Männer die Beine breit machte, aber dem Himmel sei Dank war sein Vater seit Jahren unter der Erde. Nicht eine Träne hatte Hux geweint, als er auf der Beerdigung neben dem offenen Grab gestanden und die Beileidsbekundungen von Brendols alten Kameraden bei der Armee entgegen genommen hatte. Nein, er hatte keine Trauer gefühlt, nur Erleichterung darüber, dass es nun endlich vorbei war. Einem Gehirntumor sei Dank, würde sein Vater ihn von nun an nie wieder demütigen oder die Hand gegen ihn erheben. Jetzt war er endlich frei.

Es war nicht so, dass Hux dieses Leben gewollt hatte. Irgendwie war er da hinein geschlittert. Eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände. Seine Mutter war bei seiner Geburt gestorben, so dass es immer nur seinen Vater und ihn gegeben hatte. Obwohl er Brendol gehasst hatte und seine halbe Jugend davon träumte, endlich von ihm wegzukommen, war er auf seinen Wunsch dennoch zum Militär gegangen. Doch weiter als bis zur Grundausbildung war er nicht gekommen, als ein anderer Kadett ihm im Nahkampftraining die Kniescheibe zerschmetterte. Natürlich hatte sein Vater ihm dafür die Schuld gegeben, obwohl der andere Mann mit voller Absicht gegen sein Bein getreten und seine Verletzung billigend in Kauf genommen hatte. Damit war der Traum von der Offizierskarriere ausgeträumt gewesen. Trotzdem waren seine Noten gut genug, um eine Ausbildung zu machen oder zur Universität zu gehen. Wie gern hätte der junge Armitage damals Politik studiert, doch es war anders gekommen. 

Charlie war ein Freund aus der Akademie gewesen. Um genau zu sein der einzige wirkliche Freund, den Hux gehabt hatte, bis dieser ein paar Wochen vor ihm wegen Disziplinlosigkeit von der Ausbildung ausgeschlossen worden war. Genau wie er selbst, war er ein Außenseiter gewesen, aus einem Zuhause mit zu hohen Erwartungen und zu wenig Liebe. Vielleicht hatte Hux es daher gewagt ihm von seinen Problemen zu erzählen, weil er wusste, dass Charlie ihn verstehen würde. Zu ihm flüchtete er sich, als er die Angriffe seines Vaters nicht mehr ertrug und mit ihm schlief er, obwohl sie beide mehr Verzweiflung als Liebe fühlten. Gemeinsam versuchten sie der harten Realität durch Drogen zu entfliehen und Charlie war es auch, der die Idee aufwarf, wie man sich das nötige Geld dafür beschaffte. Am Anfang war es nicht leicht gewesen und sie hatten mehr Schläge als Einnahmen vorzuweisen gehabt, doch irgendwie waren sie trotzdem über die Runden gekommen. Bis Hux eines Tages von einem Fick zurückkam und Charlie tot in seiner Wohnung vorgefunden hatte. Gestorben an einer Überdosis Heroin. Da hatte er das zweite Mal den Boden unter den Füßen verloren.

Hux wusste nicht wohin, hatte nichts gelernt, war drogenabhängig und pleite, weshalb er weiter das einzige tat, von dem er wusste, dass er gut darin war: Zuerst verkaufte er sich auf dem Straßenstrich, später dann nachdem er genug abgezweigt hatte um nicht mehr ein kurzes Nickerchen in einem Stundenhotel machen zu müssen, sondern ein Zimmer in einer WG mieten konnte, kam ihm die Idee mit der Webside. In den ersten Jahren ekelte er sich oft vor sich selbst, doch die Drogen halfen ihm den Akt zu ertragen und heute fühlte er meistens gar nichts mehr, wenn die Männer mit ihm taten, wofür sie ihn bezahlten.

Bis auf die Sache mit Ben Solo.

Aus irgendeinem Grund ging ihm der Mann unter die Haut. Bei ihm brauchte sich Hux nicht zu verstellen. Er empfand tatsächlich Lust, wenn er mit ihm schlief und obwohl er sich dafür ohrfeigen wollte, sah er dem Freitag Abend immer mit einer gewissen Vorfreude entgegen. Hux wusste, er sollte so nicht fühlen. Es kam nichts Gutes dabei raus, wenn man sich mit einem Kunden einließ, doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er die Zeit mit Ben genoss. Gerne hätte er seine Einladungen nach dem Sex zu bleiben angenommen und es kostete ihn jedes Mal mehr Mühe standhaft zu bleiben und abzulehnen, doch er durfte nicht weich werden. Am Ende würde es nur noch mehr weh tun, wenn er feststellen musste, dass Ben genauso ein abartiger Freak war, wie die meisten anderen Kunden. 

Trotzdem dachte Hux noch immer an ihn, als er die Dusche beendete, sich abtrocknete und anzog. Vielleicht wäre es besser, den Abstand zwischen ihren Terminen zu vergrößern, damit er endlich den Kopf frei bekam. Inzwischen war es schon so weit gekommen, dass Ben's kranke Phantasiewelt sich einen Weg in seinen eigenen Schlaf bahnte. Erst gestern hatte er von ihm geträumt, wobei sie allerdings nicht in dem Quartier gewesen war, dass der Dunkelhaarige als Spielzimmer in sein Haus hatte bauen lassen. Stattdessen hatten sie in einem Raumschiff vor einem großen Panorama-Fenster gestanden. Hux in seiner Uniform und Ben, oder Kylo Ren in diesem Fall, in den Gewändern einschließlich des Umhangs und des Helms neben ihm. Sie hatten kein Wort gesprochen, nur hinausgesehen in die Weiten des Alls, während sie einander so nah gewesen waren, dass ihre Schultern sich fast berührten. Dann hatte Ren den Kopf gewandt und Hux wusste trotz des Helmes, dass er ihn ansah. Auf die selbe eindringliche Weise, wie er es auch in der Realität immer wieder tat und allein dieser Blick hatte gereicht, dass Hux' Puls in die Höhe geschossen war. Schweiß überströmt und mit klopfendem Herzen war er aufgewacht und hatte es trotz der bleiernen Müdigkeit nicht mehr geschafft, in dieser Nacht noch einmal einzuschlafen. 

Verflucht so konnte das nicht weiter gehen!

So langsam musste er sich wirklich beeilen, wenn er noch pünktlich zu seinem Termin kommen wollte. Sich innerlich zur Ordnung rufend, holte Hux ein Tütchen Koks aus dem Versteck in seinem Nachttisch hervor und zog mit Hilfe seiner Kreditkarte eine ordentliche Linie auf dem Tisch. Er brauchte das Kokain heute noch dringender, als er es sonst schon tat. Es würde ihm helfen, Ben zu vergessen, damit er sich auf die Phantasie seines nächsten Kunden einstellen konnte. Auch wenn der Alte dumm wie Brot war, würde es er bestimmt nicht zu schätzen wissen, wenn Hux beim Sex mit ihm abgelenkt war, weil er in Gedanken gerade mit einem Anderen fickte.

Tbc ...


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

You trick your lovers  
That you're wicked and devine  
You may be a sinner  
But your innocence is mine

(Muse, Undisclosed desires)

Mechanisch packte Ben seine Utensilien in die Sporttasche, während die Kursteilnehmer nach und nach den Raum verließen. Schweiß lief ihm zwischen den Schulterblättern hinab, so dass das dunkle Tanktop unangenehm an seinem Körper klebte. Eklig, er konnte es kaum erwarten endlich unter die Dusche zu steigen, als er neben sich ein Räuspern hörte. Eher mäßig interessiert sah Ben auf, um einen jungen Mann in einem blauen T-Shirt und grauen Sweatpants vor sich zu sehen. Er mochte etwas Ende zwanzig sein, braunhaarig, gutaussehend und wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, hatte er den Mann schon häufiger in seinem Kurs gesehen.

„Hi“, begann der Braunhaarige mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln, voller weißer, gerader Zähne. „Ich bin Brian und ich wollte dir nur sagen: dein Kurs war wieder der Hammer.“

„Danke“, gab Ben defensiv zurück, während er die Tasche schloss und sich aufrichtete. „Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat.“ Seit zwei Jahren unterrichtete er in einer Kampfsportschule Kendo, eine moderne Form des ursprünglichen japanischen Schwertkampfes. Nicht, weil er das Geld brauchte, sondern einfach weil er Spaß daran hatte. Ben selbst war schon als Kind von der asiatischen Kampfkunst fasziniert gewesen und auch wenn seine Eltern zuerst wenig begeistert waren, hatten sie ihn gewähren lassen, während er zuerst Judo, später Taekwondo und Kung-Fu ausprobiert hatte, bevor er beim Kendo hängen geblieben war.

„Vielleicht hast du ja mal Lust, was zusammen trinken zu gehen“, fuhr Brian fort. „Ich hätte am Freitag Abend Zeit und da dachte ich ...“

„Danke, aber da habe ich schon was vor“, entgegnete Ben, bevor der andere Mann den Satz beenden konnte. Ohne große Mühe hob er seine Tasche hoch, dann wandte er sich zum Gehen.

Die Enttäuschung war dem Braunhaarigen deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, trotzdem machte er noch einen letzten Versuch. „Ein anderes Mal vielleicht?“ 

„Ja, vielleicht“, antwortete Ben und er gab sich Mühe es nicht allzu schroff klingen zu lassen, als er Brian stehen ließ und sich auf den Weg zu den Duschen machte. Verflucht, er hasste diese Situationen. Am liebsten würde er ihnen ganz aus dem Weg gehen, aber es ließ sich nicht ändern, dass in der mehrheitlich von Männern besuchten Kampfsportschule, der eine oder andere ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hatte, was per se ja auch nichts Schlimmes war. Ben war sich im Klaren darüber, dass er nicht schlecht aussah. Groß, breitschultrig und mit gerade so viel Muskelmasse, dass es ästhetisch und nicht bullig wirkte. Gut, er hatte vielleicht abstehende Ohren, doch das konnte er durch seine Haare ganz gut kaschieren und die große Nase wurde durch seine warmen, braunen Augen von den Meisten irgendwie übersehen.

Es war auch nicht Brians Schuld, dass Ben kein Interesse hatte. Wenn seine Mutter noch leben würde, hätte sie ihn vermutlich geschüttelt und ihn gefragt, was zum Teufel bei ihm nicht stimmte. Da kam ein gutaussehender Mann und wollte ein Date mit ihm und Ben hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als ihn abblitzen zu lassen, weil er lieber mit seinem rothaarigen Callboy fickte. Aber Ben konnte einfach nicht anders. Andere Männer interessierten ihn nicht. Er wollte Hux, oder besser das, was dieser ihm von sich geben konnte und wenn das nur der bezahlte Sex war, würde Ben ihn nehmen. Natürlich nagte es an ihm zu wissen, dass er nicht der Einzige war. Dass Hux auch noch andere Kunden hatte, mit denen er vögelte. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, weshalb er es nicht lassen konnte, seine Male auf ihm zu hinterlassen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass Hux alles andere als erfreut darüber war, bereitete es Ben dennoch eine gewisse Befriedigung zu wissen, dass jeder Mann mit dem der Rothaarige nach ihm schlief, die Spuren sehen konnte, die er hinterlassen hatte und dass Hux bei jedem Blick in den Spiegel an ihn denken würde.

In der Umkleide angekommen, schlüpfte Ben aus den verschwitzten Sachen, schnappte sich Handtuch und Duschzeug und ging hinüber zu den Gemeinschaftsduschen. Gott sei Dank war es heute nicht so voll, nur zwei andere Mitglieder der Schule standen in dem mit Wasserdampf gefüllten Raum. Ben grüßte die beiden mit einem Nicken, dann wandte er sich ab und stellte den Regler auf warm, bevor er die Dusche anstellte. Ein Strahl wie ein Regenschauer prasselte auf seinen Kopf und seine Schultern, lief an ihm herab und sorgte dafür, dass er in Sekundenschnelle bereits komplett nass war. Mit einem wohligen Seufzen schloss Ben die Augen und genoss für einen Moment einfach das Gefühl des Wassers auf seiner Haut, bevor er sich mit dem Rücken zum Raum einseifte. Obwohl er es hasste in der Gesellschaft von anderen Männern zu duschen, blieb ihm nach dem Unterricht meist doch keine andere Wahl, als es dennoch zu tun, wenn er nicht dreckig und verschwitzt in sein Auto steigen wollte. Trotzdem tat er es deutlich zügiger als er es zu Hause tun würde, reinigte sich schnell und effizient, bevor er die Dusche wieder verließ und sich abtrocknete.

Zu Hause angekommen parkte Ben sein Auto in der Einfahrt vor dem Haus, dann ging er zum Haupteingang und öffnete die Tür mit dem Schlüssel. Der Nebeneingang in der ersten Etage, der über eine Treppe zu seinem Spielzimmer führte, war nachträglich eingebaut worden, doch dahin würde er heute nicht gehen. Das Vergnügen würde er sich für den Freitag vorbehalten. Zwar hatte der Raum noch einen zweiten, versteckten Eingang, welcher ihn mit dem Rest des Hauses verband, aber es hatte nicht zu seiner Phantasie gepasst, dass man auf dem Weg zu dem Quartier sein reales Umfeld durchqueren musste. Es war nicht perfekt, dass er den Garten und die Treppe sehen konnte, wenn er seinen Gast einließ, aber daran war leider nichts zu ändern. Auch wenn Ben über genug Geld verfügte, konnte er es sich nicht leisten, ein ganzes Raumschiff nachzubauen. 

Nachdem er sich einen Energiedrink aus dem Kühlschrank genommen hatte, ging Ben hinüber zur Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Noch zwei Tage, dann war endlich wieder Freitag. Wie so oft hatte er schon am Samstag begonnen, die verbliebenen Tage herunter zu zählen. Vielleicht lag es am Mond, aber in den letzten Nächten hatte er besonders intensiv geträumt. Von einem Kampf mit in rot gewandeten Männern, deren Gesichter er nicht sehen konnte, die er jedoch einen nach dem anderen mit seinem Lichtschwert getötet hatte. Von hitzigen Diskussionen mit einem braunhaarigen Mädchen, dessen Anblick ihn dermaßen in Rage brachte, dass er mit der bloßen Faust eine elektronische Konsole zerschlug. Und von leidenschaftlichem Sex mit seinem rothaarigen General, der gezittert und gebebt und seinen Namen gestöhnt hatte.

Kylo …

XXXXXX

Gott, ihm war so übel.

Als er endlich in eine Parklücke eingeschert war und den Mustang ausschaltete, musste Hux für einen Moment die Augen schließen. Vielleicht hätte er heute doch mehr zu sich neben sollen, als den Kaffee irgendwann am Nachmittag zusammen mit einem trockenen Brötchen, das er noch im Brotkorb gefunden hatte. Dann wäre ihm von den Fütterspielen mit seinem letzten Kunden jetzt auch nicht so schlecht. Normaler Weise machte es ihm nichts aus dem anderen Mann verschiedene süße Soßen oder kleine Leckereien vom Körper zu lecken, doch heute fühlte sich die Schlagsahne, mit der sein halber Magen gefüllt war, bei jeder Bewegung an, als schwappe Säure hin und her. Zittrig fuhr sich Hux mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Wenn er hier fertig war, sollte er sich wirklich irgendetwas Festes zu Essen besorgen und sich zu Hause einen Tee kochen. Ben Solo war ohnehin sein letzter Kunde für diese Nacht. Auch wenn Hux das Geld gut gebrauchen konnte, war er ausnahmsweise ganz froh, dass der alte Lack-und-Leder-Fetischist mit einer Grippe flachlag und den Termin abgesagt hatte. 

Sich einmal noch zusammen reißen, das würde doch wohl irgendwie drin sein, versuchte sich Hux zur Ordnung zu rufen. Im gleichen Moment wissend, dass es nicht ohne eine Priese Koks gehen würde. Ohne die Droge würde er nicht die Kraft finden, in die Rolle des Generals zu schlüpfen. Normaler Weise war Hux kein Freund von einer schnellen Nase unterwegs, zu groß war die Gefahr, dass die Bullen einen erwischten oder er etwas von dem teuren Zeug verschüttete, doch obwohl er der Meinung gewesen war, noch ein Tütchen in seiner Wohnung zu haben, hatte er nach der obligatorischen Dusche nach dem letzten Kunden nichts finden können. Also war ihm, nachdem er schnell in die Uniform und die Stiefel geschlüpft war und sich die Haare gemacht hatte, nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als noch bei seinem Dealer vorbei zu fahren, um sich mit neuem Stoff einzudecken.

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr angelte sich Hux ein Tütchen aus dem Handschuhfach. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, aber die brauchte er auch nicht. Als er vorhin aus seiner Wohnung gekommen war, hatte ein Flyer von irgendeinem Restaurant an seiner Windschutzscheibe geklebt, den er ohne ihn zu lesen in den Fußraum des Beifahrersitzes geworfen hatte. Jetzt konnte er ihn gut gebrauchen. Vorsichtig balancierte Hux den aufgeklappten Flyer auf den Beinen, dann schüttelte er den Inhalt des Tütchens auf das beschichtete Papier. Mit geübtem Griff schob er mit der Kreditkarte den Stoff zu zwei Linien, dann nahm er einen Dollar aus seinem Portemonnaie und rollte ihn zusammen. Es war nicht ganz einfach den Koks hinter dem Lenkrad eingequetscht zu inhalieren, doch irgendwie schaffte er es die beiden Linien einiger Maßen sauber zu konsumieren. 

Es würde einen Moment dauern, bevor die Droge von seinen Schleimhäuten aufgenommen worden war, doch so lange konnte Hux nicht warten. Kritisch kontrollierte er im Rückspiegel sein Gesicht, um verräterische weiße Spuren beseitigen zu können, dann stieg er aus. Ein Klicken verriet ihm, dass der Wagen abgeschlossen war, als er sich abwandte und zu Ben Solos Haus aufbrach. Scheiße, seine Hände zitterten immer noch, daher holte er im Gehen seine Zigaretten hervor und zündete sich eine an. Mit Glück würde das Nikotin seine Nerven so lange beruhigen, bis das Koks sein Hirn erreicht hatte, danach würde der drogenindizierte Rausch dafür sorgen, dass er den Rest des Abends so genießen konnte, wie er es sich erhofft hatte.

XXXXXX

„Oberster Anführer.“

„General.“

Hux war pünktlich, das schätze Ben an ihm. Der General aus seinen Träumen war immer sehr korrekt, in der Kleidung und der Art wie er seinen Dienst versah, da wäre es fatal gewesen, wenn der Hux in dieser Realität sich anders verhalten hätte. Mit Wohlwollen sah Ben die gepflegte Erscheinung, die tadellos sitzende Uniform, das sauber gescheitelte Haar, nur seine Augen hatten heute einen eigenartigen, fiebrigen Glanz, als der Rothaarige an ihm vorbei ging, aber vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein.

Wie schon bei seinem letzten Besuch wartete Hux in hab-acht-Stellung in der Mitte des Raumes darauf, dass Ben die Tür schloss und sich zu ihm gesellte. Erst dann konnte das Spiel beginnen.

„Ich habe Euch gewarnt, dass der Gefangene mir gehört“, knurrte der Schwarzhaarige mit der Stimme, die Ren eigen war.

„Scheinbar sind Eure Methoden ineffektiv, sonst hätten sie längst zum Erfolg geführt“, spulte Hux den Text herunter, welchen ihm Ben vor ein paar Tagen per Mail geschickt hatte, doch obwohl ihm der andere Mann gegenüber stand, mied der Rothaarige seinen Blick ganz anders, als er es sonst tat.

„Vorsicht, General“, fuhr Ben das Spiel fort. „Oder Sie zwingen mich dazu, Sie an die kurze Leine zu nehmen.“

„Seien Sie lieber vorsichtig, dass Sie dann nicht gebissen werden“, erwiderte Hux, doch er schwankte bedrohlich beim Reden und musste sich schließlich am Regal festhalten.

Was zum Teufel? Das gehörte definitiv nicht zu seiner Phantasie. „Ist Ihnen nicht gut, General?“ fragte Ren scharf nach.

„Nein, Oberster Anführer. Es ist …“ Hux schüttelte den Kopf, wie um ein Spinnennetz aus seinen Gedanken zu schütteln, dann presste er plötzlich die Hände vor den Bauch und krampfte sich zusammen, bevor er sich umdrehte und eilig in die Richtung stolperte, von der er wusste, dass sich dort das Badezimmer befand. Das Licht flammte auf, bevor die Tür von innen zugestoßen wurde, jedoch nicht fest genug, dass sie ins Schloss fallen würde. 

Unschlüssig blieb Ben an der Stelle stehen, an der Hux ihn zurück gelassen hatte. Sollte er dem Rothaarigen folgen? Sicher stellen, dass alles in Ordnung war? Aus dem Inneren des Bads konnte er deutliche Würgegeräusche hören. Nun ja, vielleicht war es besser, wenn er draußen blieb. Offenkundig war der Rothaarige krank. Vielleicht hatte er sogar Fieber, was auch die komisch glänzenden Augen erklären würde. Ihr Rollenspiel konnte er für heute jedenfalls vergessen und an Sex war unter diesen Umständen erst recht nicht zu denken. Ben konnte es nicht verhindern, dass bei diesen Gedanken eine Welle der Enttäuschung in ihm aufstieg. Die ganze Woche hatte er sich auf diesen Abend gefreut und nun das. Trotzdem sagte er sich, dass Hux nichts dafür konnte, wenn er plötzlich krank geworden war. So etwas suchte man sich ja nicht aus.

Unruhig trat Ben von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Irgendwann waren die Geräusche aus dem Bad abgeebbt, doch Hux kam trotzdem nicht wieder zurück. Vielleicht sollte er doch mal nach ihm sehen. Nicht, dass er am Ende umgekippt war. Unsicher näherte er sich dem Badezimmer, als er die Tür erreicht hatte, räusperte er sich hörbar, doch in dem Raum blieb es trotzdem weiterhin still.

„Hallo? Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte er, bevor er schließlich die Klinke ergriff und die Tür einen Spalt weit aufschob. Wieder keine Antwort. Als er die Tür schließlich ganz öffnete, konnte er sehen, dass der Rothaarige vor der Toilette saß. Sein Kopf lehnte an der gekachelten Wand, seine Beine waren in einem eigenartigen Winkel unter ihm zusammen gefaltet und seine Arme hingen schlaff herab. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen, doch Gott sei Dank schien er zu atmen.

„Hux?“ sprach Ben ihn an, dann als er wieder keine Reaktion bekam, hockte er sich neben ihn und rüttelte den anderen Mann an der Schulter. „Armitage?“

„Hm?“ Verwirrt ruckte Hux Kopf nach oben und seine Lider hoben sich halb, so dass Ben die riesigen Pupillen sehen konnte, die fast die gesamte Iris bedeckten. Unruhig zuckte sein Blick hin und her. Es dauerte einen Moment bevor sich seine Augen fokussierten, dann schien er Ben zu erkennen.

„Oberster Anführer“, brachte er undeutlich hervor. „Melde misch sofort sum Rapport.“

In dem Versuch Halt zu finden, stützte sich der Rothaarige auf der Toilette ab, doch seine Bewegungen waren unkoordiniert und seine Beine knickten ein, bevor er sich auch nur halb aufgerichtet hatte. 

„Verfluchter Stoff“, artikulierte er knurrend. „War dieses Mal stärka als isch gedacht habe.“

Das war es also. Jetzt wo Hux es ausgesprochen hatte, fiel es Ben wie Schuppen von den Augen. Der Rothaarige war nicht krank. Er war high, stoned, völlig zugedröhnt. So vollgepumpt, dass er nicht aus eigener Kraft aufstehen konnte. Er hätte es wissen müssen, als er den fiebrigen Blick gesehen hatte, denn auch der Hux aus seinem Traum hatte Probleme mit Stimulanzien. Doch die Drogen aus der anderen Welt machten ihn konzentrierter, wacher, leistungsfähiger anstatt ihn schwach und hilflos zu machen, wie den Hux aus Bens Realität. Es passte Ben nicht, war ihm zuwider, doch trotzdem konnte er ihn hier nicht liegen lassen.

„Warte, ich helfe dir“, erbot sich der Schwarzhaarige und fasste Hux unter die Arme. Durch den Mangel an Mitarbeit erschien ihm der Rothaarige schwer wie Blei, als er ihn irgendwie auf die Beine zerrte und ihn mehr tragend als laufend hinüber ins Zimmer führte. Da er nicht wusste, was er sonst mit ihm machen sollte, setzte er ihn aufs Bett, wo Hux sofort zusammen sank, wie ein nasser Sack. 

Vielleicht sollte er ihm ein Taxi rufen, doch irgendwie bezweifelte Ben, dass irgendein Fahrer den Rothaarigen in diesem desolaten Zustand mitnehmen würde, da würde ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig blieben als Hux selbst zu fahren. „Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?“ 

„Nein, nisch nach Hause. Kein främda Mann bedritt meine Wohnung“, nuschelte Hux undeutlich.

Nun ja, vielleicht war das auch besser so. Nicht, dass sich der Rothaarige noch in sein Auto übergab, aber dann würde er ihn wohl oder übel hierbehalten müssen. Wenigstens hatte er sich beim Kotzen nicht beschmutzt, aber in den Sachen konnte er trotzdem nicht bleiben. Super, so hatte er sich seinen Freitag Abend bei Gott nicht vorgestellt. Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen zog ihm Ben die Schuhe von den Füßen, bevor er die Knöpfe der Uniform löste, wobei ihm Hux nicht die geringste Hilfe war. „Sie sind ein ganz böser Junge, Oberster Anführer“, lallte der Rotschopf, während ihn Ben auf der Matratze herum rollte, um ihn irgendwie aus der Jacke zu bekommen. 

„Ich wünschte, das wäre so“, entgegnete Ben sarkastisch, dann machte er sich daran dem anderen Mann auch noch das Hemd und die Hose auszuziehen, so dass dieser am Ende nur noch die graue Unterwäsche am Leib trug. Selbst wenn er wollte, würde er in dieser Situation keine Erektion bekommen. Egal in welcher Welt, aber er war nicht der Typ Mann, der sich an jemandem vergriff, der nicht bei Sinnen war. Nein, er würde Hux seinen Rausch ausschlafen lassen und ihn am Morgen nach Hause schicken, doch bis dahin würde er ein Auge auf ihn haben. Nicht, dass sich der Rothaarige im Schlaf erbrach und dann daran erstickte. 

Nachdem er diesen Plan gefasst hatte, zog Ben die Decke, auf der Hux lag, unter dessen Körper hervor, und deckte ihn damit zu, bevor er seine eigenen Stiefel auszog und sich daran machte, seine restlichen Sachen abzulegen, dann tauschte er das Deckenlicht gegen die LED Leiste, die in den Bettrahmen eingebaut war und schlüpfte neben dem anderen Mann unter die Decke. Als er den Rothaarigen ansah, stellte Ben fest, dass dieser die Augen geschlossen hatte. Helle, fast farblose Wimpern lagen auf seinen blassen Wangen und das Haar, welches vorher so ordentlich gescheitelt gewesen war, hing ihm nun wirr in die Stirn. Ein Anblick, der eine Flut von Erinnerungen auslöste: Hux, wie er mit vom Sex geröteten Wangen in seinen Armen lag. Hux, wie er losgelöst vom Krieg, dem Widerstand und der Verantwortung über das Schiff, friedlich neben ihm eingeschlafen war. Hux wie er nach dieser Nacht die Augen geöffnet und ihn mit diesem Blick angesehen hatte, von dem Ren wusste, dass er nur für ihn bestimmt war. 

Natürlich wusste Ben, dass das hier nicht der Mann aus seinen Träumen war. Trotzdem waren die Gefühle, die er empfand echt, als er eine Hand ausstreckte und dem Rothaarigen ganz sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich. Hux zuckte bei der Berührung nicht einmal zusammen, zu tief war er bereits im Schlaf gefangen. Es war schon seltsam, wie oft hatte sich Ben gewünscht der andere Mann würde zustimmen nach dem Akt zu bleiben und die Nacht mit ihm zu verbringen und nun lag er hier, neben ihm und tat genau das. Gut, der Abend war komplett anders verlaufen, als Ben es sich vorgestellt hatte, aber trotzdem war Hux hier. Es war ein Anfang und wer konnte schon sagen, was morgen geschah, wenn er in seinem Bett aufwachte.

Tbc ...


	4. Chapter 4

Kaptiel 4

Tell me what's been happeing, what's been on your mind  
Lately you've been searching for a darker place to hide, that's alright  
But if you carry on abusing, you'll be robbed from us  
I refuse to lose another friend to drugs  
Just come home, don't let go

(Tom Walker, Leave a light on)

Verschlafen blinzelnd öffnete Hux die Augen. Wo zum Teufel war er? Auf jeden Fall nicht in seinem eigenen Bett, soviel stand fest, auch wenn ihm dieses hier vage bekannt vorkam. In seinem Mund herrschte ein übler Geschmack und er war so trocken, dass seine Zunge am Gaumen kleben blieb. Außerdem dröhnte es in seinem Kopf, als würde eine Herd Elefanten über sein Gehirn hinweg trampeln, was es ihm schwer machte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Erst als er sich umdrehte und den Mann neben sich erkannte, fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Die aufsteigende Übelkeit, der Versuch sie mit Koks zu dämpfen, was aber prompt nach hinten losgegangen war und die anschließende Kapitulation seines Körpers durch ein Herunterfahren aller Systeme. Ohne sich viel zu bewegen, um ja kein Rascheln der Bettwäsche zu riskieren, checkte Hux den Zustand seiner Kleidung. Die Uniform war fort, doch er trug noch seine Unterwäsche und da er sich weder wund fühlte, noch Schmerzen hatte, war davon auszugehen, dass Ben seinen Zustand nicht ausgenutzt hatte. Sieh mal einer an, nicht jeder Mann wäre so ehrenhaft gewesen, schließlich hatte er ihn für Sex gebucht und Hux würde keine Chance haben zu beweisen, dass es nicht im gegenseitigen Einverständnis geschehen war, wenn ihn Ben im Drogenrausch vergewaltigt hätte. Doch so ein Mann war der Andere offenbar nicht, was Hux mehr erleichterte, als er sich eingestehen wollte.

Jetzt, wo Ben schlief, hatte Hux genug Zeit ihn zu betrachten, während er überlegte, was er tun sollte. Zwar war der Schwarzhaarige nicht unbedingt klassisch schön, aber irgendetwas war an seinem Gesicht, das Hux einfach nicht wegsehen ließ, von seinem Körper gar nicht erst zu reden. Selbst jetzt, wo seine Augen geschlossen waren, übte er eine fast unheimliche Anziehungskraft auf den Rothaarigen aus. Am liebsten hätte er die Hand ausgestreckt und eine der dunklen Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht gestrichen, aber so war ihre Beziehung nun einmal nicht. Zwischen ihnen existierte nur Sex. Wenn die Situation eine andere gewesen wäre, hätte sich Hux glatt in Ben verlieben können, aber so wie die Dinge standen war das unmöglich. Zuerst für Geld zu ficken und sich dann kennenzulernen war definitiv die falsche Reihenfolge, wobei in Hux Gewerbe eine feste Beziehung ohnehin so gut wie unmöglich war. Welcher Mann kam schon damit klar, dass sein Freund seinen Körper an Freier verkaufte? Ben würde da sicher keine Ausnahme darstellen. Warum er überhaupt so freundlich gewesen war, Hux in seinem Zustand über Nacht bei sich zu behalten, war ihm vollkommen unverständlich. Vielleicht hatte er Mitleid mit ihm gehabt oder sich erhofft, dass sie das Versäumte am Morgen nachholen würden. Auch wenn Hux sich im Moment kaum im Stande fühlte, in ihr übliches Rollenspiel hineinzufinden, würde er es tun, wenn Ben es verlangte, so viel war er ihm schuldig.

Nachdem er eine Weile so bewegungslos wie möglich im Bett gelegen hatte, entschied sich Hux doch aufzustehen. Sein Durst quälte ihn von Minute zu Minute mehr und außerdem musste er sich unbedingt erleichtert. Seine Blase war so voll, dass die Morgenlatte die Unterhose bereits wie ein Zelt ausbeulte. So leise wie möglich rutschte der Rothaarige an den Rand der Matratze, bevor er die Decke zurückschlug und sich aufsetzte, doch obwohl er versucht hatte vorsichtig zu sein, schien die Bewegung der Matratze den anderen Mann geweckt zu haben. 

„Hey“, kam es verschlafen von Ben, während er sich auf den Ellenbogen stützte und ihn blinzelnd ansah. „Geht es dir besser?“

Oh, seit wann waren sie denn beim Du angelangt? Scheinbar konnte sich Hux doch nicht an alles erinnern, was passiert war, aber das was er noch wusste, reichte um zu erkennen, dass er sich vor Ben Solo komplett zum Affen gemacht hatte. Wie unglaublich peinlich.„Ja, danke es geht schon.“ Verlegen kratzte sich Hux am Hinterkopf, während er den Oberkörper drehte, um den anderen Mann ansehen zu können, den Unterleib aber abgewandt beließ, damit Ben seinen Ständer nicht bemerkte.

„Okay.“ Ben schien fast genauso verlegen zu sein, wie Hux sich fühlte. Umständlich rutschte er in den Kissen nach oben, um die Decke über seinem Schoß zu belassen, bevor er sich aufrichtete und schließlich hinzufügte: „Willst du einen Kaffee?“

„Ich weiß nicht“, gestand Hux schulterzuckend. „Tee wäre vielleicht besser.“

„Okay“, wiederholte Ben, dann glitt er zum entgegen gesetzten Rand der Matratze und stand auf. Obwohl sie sich schon mit sehr viel weniger am Leib gesehen hatten, war es Ben sichtlich peinlich, nur in einer Unterhose vor ihm zu stehen, weshalb er nach seinen Sachen Ausschau hielt, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass er in seinem Spielzimmer nur Kylo Rens Robe hatte, weshalb er es sich doch anders überlegte und stattdessen so wie er war in Richtung der verborgenen Tür ging. Bevor er sie jedoch erreichte, bleib er erneut stehen und wandte sich zu Hux um, der noch immer auf der Bettkante saß. „Willst du hier warten oder lieber mit in die Küche kommen?“

Obwohl es eine einfache Frage zu sein schien, kostete es Hux unendlich viel Mühe darauf zu antworten. Allein in dem futuristischen Raum wollte er eigentlich nicht sein, aber ihn zu verlassen und in Bens Haus zu gehen, würde bedeuten persönlicher mit einander umzugehen, als es ihre Beziehung eigentlich gestattete. „Ich komme mit“, entschied er schließlich, bevor ihm sein 'kleines' Problem im Schlüpfer wieder einfiel. „Aber zuerst muss ich aufs Klo.“

„Okay.“ Ben hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Hux musste ihn wirklich für einen kompletten Idioten halten. Selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren hörte er sich an wie ein Papagei, der immer nur das eine Wort wiederholte, weshalb er versuchte zu retten was noch zu retten war, indem er betont lässig hinzufügte. „Wenn du fertig bist, geh einfach den Flur nach rechts und die Treppe runter. Falls du dich verläufst, folgst du dem Geruch des Kaffees.“

„Alles klar“, bestätigte Hux, dann sah er dabei zu, wie Ben ein stählernes Regal nach vorne zog, hinter dem sich eine Tür verbarg und mit einem auffordernden Blick zurück, schließlich hindurchging. Erst als er sicher war, dass der andere Mann auch wirklich gegangen war, stand er auf, um sich endlich ungestört erleichtern zu können.

XXXXXX

Hux kam sich vor wie ein Eindringling, als er barfuß den Flur hinabging. Da auch er nichts anderes zum Anziehen dabei hatte, als die Uniform, beschloss er es Ben nachzutun und einfach so zu bleiben wie er war. Trotzdem hatte es etwas seltsam Intimes, als er durch das Haus streifte und im Vorbeigehen die Fotos an den Wänden betrachtete. Es waren allesamt Familienbilder; von Ben als Kind mit einem Mann und einer Frau, die wohl seine Eltern sein mussten. Babybilder. Seine Einschulung. Familienurlaube. Seine Erfolge bei irgendeinem asiatischen Sport. Beim Tanzkurs. Sein Schulabschluss. Dinge, die Hux so nie kennengelernt hatte. Die wenigen Fotos aus seiner eigenen Kindheit, die er besessen hatte, waren verbrannt wie alles andere, das sein Vater ihm hinterlassen hatte. Da war nichts, an das er erinnert werden wollte. 

In den Urlaub waren sie nie gefahren und so etwas wie Geburtstagsfeiern hatte Hux nur von seinen Klassenkameraden gekannt. Was, du willst auch noch etwas geschenkt dafür, dass du deine Mutter umgebracht hast? Und feiern will der Herr auch noch? Schämen solltest du dich. Wegen dir ist sie gestorben und wofür? Ein Versager bist du. Ein Nichts. Eine Enttäuschung, nichts weiter und etwas anderes wirst du auch nie sein. Brendols Stimme hallte noch immer in seinem Kopf wider, wenn er daran zurückdachte, wie er es gewagt hatte, danach zu fragen, warum er nie etwas zum Geburtstag bekam. Die einzigen Bilder, die von ihm gemacht worden waren, stammten vom Schulfotografen, doch selbst die meisten davon hatte Hux gehasst, war er unter der Schuluniform doch grün und blau geprügelt gewesen. Trotzdem schienen sowohl seine Lehrer als auch die Nachbarn blind und taub für seine Qualen gewesen zu sein. Unwillkürlich beneidete er Ben um die glücklichen Erinnerungen, die zweifelsohne zu diesen Bildern geführt hatten, doch es kam nichts Gutes dabei raus, sich von diesen bitteren Gedanken den Tag verderben zu lassen, weshalb er den Blick schließlich abwandte und an ihnen vorbei die Treppe hinunter ging, welche in ein großes Wohn- und Esszimmer, mit angrenzender offener Küche führte. 

Ben wartete schon auf einem Barhocker am Küchentresen sitzend, auf dem zwei dampfende Tassen standen. Scheinbar war er auf dem Weg hierher schnell im Schlafzimmer gewesen, da er nun ein T-Shirt und eine Jogginghose trug, so dass Hux sich sofort noch nackter fühlte als zuvor.

„Ich hoffe, Pfefferminz ist okay“, sagte der Schwarzhaarige, indem er ihm eine der Tassen herüber schob. Falls es ihn störte, dass Hux nur in Unterwäsche war, zeigte er es nicht, sondern lächelte ihn stattdessen einladend an.

„Ja, alles gut“, bestätigte Hux, bevor er sich etwas umständlich auf dem Hocker neben Ben niederließ und die Tasse in Empfang nahm. „Schönes Haus“, fuhr er fort, um nicht wieder eine unangenehme Pause entstehen zu lassen. „Wohnst du ganz allein hier?“

„Yupp.“ Ben zuckte die Schultern. „Meine Eltern sind vor ein paar Jahren bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen.“

Das erklärte den Einrichtungsstil, den Hux vom Gefühl her eher einer weiblichen Hand zu geordnet hatte, als einem Mann. Im Erdgeschoss hingen geraffte Rollos und Gardinen an den Fenstern, eine gemusterte Tischdecke lag auf dem hölzernen Esstisch und auf dem Fenstersims im Badezimmer hatten die Porzellanfiguren zweier Enten gestanden. Von Ben stammte vermutlich eher der Großbildfernseher an der Wand, zusammen mit den riesigen Boxen und der teuer anmutenden Stereoanlage. Es kam ihm vor wie eine Verschwendung, dass die vielen Räume nur von einer einzigen Person bewohnt wurden und Hux wusste, er sollte sagen, dass ihm Bens Verlust leid tat, doch Gefühlsduselei war nicht sein Ding, weshalb er einfach weiter fragte. „Keine Frau? Keine Kinder?“

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Nope. Weder noch. Und du?“

„Nein, da ist niemand“, antwortete Hux ehrlich, auch wenn es ihm widerstrebte das zuzugeben. Es machte ihn angreifbarer, verletzlicher, wenn der andere Mann wusste, das niemand auf ihn wartete, doch Ben war gut zu ihm gewesen, weshalb Hux nicht daran glauben wollte, dass dieser damit einen Hintergedanken verband. Apropos gut, wenn er von Brendol auch nicht viel gelernt hatte, so war das Leben unter seiner Knute eine wichtige Lektion gewesen, um Freundlichkeit zu schätzen zu wissen und das auch zum Ausdruck zu bringen. „Wegen gestern Abend … Danke, dass du dich um mich gekümmert hast.“

Ben winkte ab. „Keine Ursache, aber wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf: Du solltest wirklich die Finger von dem Zeug lassen. Das ist nicht gut für dich.“

Genervt verdrehte Hux de Augen. Jetzt tat es ihm doch leid, dass er nicht gegangen war, sondern die Einladung auf einen Tee angenommen hatte. Dabei war klar gewesen, dass es so kommen würde, aber auf eine Moralpredigt auf nüchternen Magen hatte er echt keine Lust. „Ach, und du weißt was gut für mich ist?“

„Ich weiß zumindest, dass es das nicht wert ist, wenn du Drogen nehmen musst, um dein Leben zu ertragen“, machte Ben seinen Standpunkt klar.

Hux entfuhr ein abwertendes Geräusch. „Du hast keine Ahnung von meinen Leben.“

„Vielleicht nicht“, räumte Ben ein, „aber ich habe gesehen, was der Scheiß mit dir macht.“

„Du weißt rein gar nichts von mir“, entgegnete Hux, dem das gutmenschliche Getue des anderen Mannes gehörig auf den Wecker ging. „Du wohnst in diesem tollen Haus, was dir deine toten Eltern vermacht haben und kannst es dir leisten, jemanden wie mich zu bezahlen, damit ich mit dir schlafe. Ich mag vielleicht Drogen nehmen, aber ich bin nicht derjenige, der sich ein Spielzimmer mit einer Phantasiewelt darin baut, weil er die echte Welt nicht erträgt.“

„Es ist keine Phantasiewelt“, verteidigte sich der Schwarzhaarige. „Sie ist real, nur in einer anderen Dimension. Ich habe von dir geträumt, noch bevor ich dich überhaupt kannte. Ich weiß, dass sich das verrückt anhört, aber ich glaube daran, dass uns das Schicksal zusammen geführt hat.“

„Du hast sie echt nicht mehr alle.“ Die unberührte Tasse von sich wegschiebend, sprang Hux vom Hocker herunter. „Danke für den Tee, aber ich werde jetzt gehen.“

In einer auffordernden Geste streckte Ben die Hand aus. „Hux, bitte, bleib hier“, bat er den Rothaarigen. Vielleicht hätte er ihm das mit den Träumen nicht erzählen sollen, doch er wollte so sehr, dass der andere ihn verstand. Wollte sich ihm öffnen, so wie er hoffte, dass sich auch Hux ihm öffnen würde. „Du hast recht, ich weiß nichts über dich, aber dann erzähl mir doch von dir, damit ich es verstehe.“

Aufgebracht funkelte Hux ihn an. „Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen. Ich bin ein Junkie und ich bin ein Stricher. Das ist alles, was du wissen musst.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und stapfte wütend zur Treppe zurück, um sich seine Sachen aus dem Spielzimmer zu holen. Sollte der verfluchte Ben Solo doch sehen, mit wem er seine Sci-Fi-Sexspiele in Zukunft machte. Er war aus dieser Nummer endgültig raus.

Tbc ...


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

The second someone mentioned you were all alone  
I could feel the trouble causing through your veins  
Now I know, it's got a hold  
Just a phone called left unanswered had me sparking up  
These cigarettes won't stop me wondering where you are  
Don't let go, keep a hold.

(Tom Walker, Leave a light on)

Die Bettfedern quietschten protestierend im Rhythmus der Körperbewegungen. Gleichzeitig knallte der Bettrahmen immer wieder gegen die Wand. Himmel, was für ein Klischee. Die Augen auf einen dunklen Fleck an der Decke geheftet, imitierte Hux die Bewegungen des Mannes zwischen seinen Beinen, wobei seine Gedanken allerdings ganz wo anders waren. Gott sein Dank war sein derzeitiger Kunde so konzentriert bei der Sache, dass er nichts davon mitbekam. Der Sex mit Hank, welcher vor zwanzig Jahren der Football Star seiner Highschool gewesen war, war einfach verdientes Geld, wollte er doch nichts anders, als dass Hux ihm wieder das Gefühl gab ein toller Hecht zu sein - auch wenn der Mann inzwischen über hundert Kilo wog und das Trikot des ehemaligen Quaterbacks gewaltig über seiner Plauze spannte. Vermutlich würde er es heute nicht einmal schaffen, von einem Ende des Spielfelds bis zum anderen zu rennen, wo er doch schon außer Atem war, wenn er vom Wohnzimmer bis zur Wohnungstür ging, um Hux herein zu lassen. Auch jetzt schnaufte er wie eine Dampflokomotive, während er wieder und wieder in den Körper des Rothaarigen stieß, wobei auch Hux keuchen musste, jedoch nicht vor Erregung, sondern weil ihm die Masse des Mannes der auf ihm lag, die Luft zum Atmen nahm. 

Hoffentlich kam er bald zum Ende, bevor er ihn noch zerquetschte. Nur seiner Professionalität und jahrelanger Erfahrung war es zu verdanken, dass Hux es schaffte so zu tun, als ob ihm das Gerammel gefiel und irgendwie eine eigene Erektion herbei zu führen. Doch es waren nicht Hanks dicke Finger, die er sich an seinem Schwanz vorstellte. Auch wenn er sich dafür hasste so zu fühlen, waren es in seiner Phantasie wieder einmal Ben Solos Hände, die ihn zum Orgasmus pumpten. Dabei war er dem Schwarzhaarigen nach ihrem Streit konsequent aus dem Weg gegangen. Den letzten Termin hatte er ohne Angabe von Gründen abgesagt und obwohl ihm Ben danach mehrfach geschrieben hatte, war Hux standhaft geblieben. Aus gutem Grund verkehrte er mit seinen Kunden nur per Mail, auch wenn er ein Handy besaß. Das fehlte noch, dass seine Freier ihn rund um die Uhr mit ihren Anrufen nervten. 

Zwar war er, nachdem der erste Groll verflogen war, inzwischen nicht mehr grundsätzlich dagegen Ben weiter als seinen Kunden zu behalten, aber der Schwarzhaarige musste lernen, dass er seine klugen Sprüche lieber für sich behielt. Seine Wahnvorstellungen waren zwar völlig absurd, aber immerhin schienen sie harmlos zu sein und wenn er meinte, ihn aus einem früheren Leben zu kennen, dann konnte er das gerne weiter glauben, solange er Hux damit verschonte. In diesem Leben waren sie jedenfalls keine Freunde, sie fickten nur und um Ben diese Lektion beizubringen, würde er ihn noch eine Weile zappeln lassen, bevor er einen neuen Termin mit ihm ausmachte. Trotzdem ging ihm der andere Mann einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. 

In den letzten Nächten träumte er ständig von ihm, wobei die meisten dieser Szenarien auf dem Raumschiff im Weltall stattfanden. In einem dieser Träume hatte Hux an der Entwicklung einer Waffe mitgewirkt, etwas, das noch nie zuvor dagewesen war. Eine Waffe, die über eine derartige Feuerkraft verfügte, dass sie ganze Planeten in ihre Atome zerlegen konnte. Er sah sich mit Kylo Ren über eine vereiste Landschaft gehen und den Bau überwachen. Konnte fühlen wie stolz er war, wie aufgeregt er der Vollendung entgegen fieberte und wie sehr ihn der Gedanke erregte sie endlich abfeuern zu können. Ren teilte diese Vorfreude mit ihm, bewunderte die perfide Tötungsmaschine, die Hux Geist entsprungen war und ließ ihn auf seine Art spüren, wie sehr er es genoss, einen Mann mit seinen Fähigkeiten an seiner Seite zu haben. Für andere mochte es befremdlich sein, aber für General Hux war es vollkommen normal beim rauen Sex mit Ren zu einem einzigen Bewusstsein zu verschmelzen, das sich beim Gedanken an Tod und Vernichtung in absoluter Ekstase wand, so dass der Hux aus dieser Realität nach dem Traum steinhart aufgewacht war. 

Doch in diesem Moment war es nicht der Gedanke an Kylo Ren, der für rohe Emotionen und Zerstörung stand, der ihn immer weiter seinem Höhepunkt entgegen schickte, sondern Bens Verlangen und seine Lust, die ihm so eindeutig ins Gesicht geschrieben standen, wenn sie Sex hatten, dass Hux allein davon hätte kommen können, zu wissen wie sehr Ben ihn wollte. Sein Atem stockte, als der Orgasmus ihn überrollte und er milchig weiße Fäden auf seinen Bauch spritzte. Benommen von seinem Hoch nahm Hux wahr, wie Hanks Bewegungen schneller wurden, gleich würde auch er endlich kommen. Um ihn endgültig über die Klippe zu schicken, schloss der Rothaarige seine Beine um den fetten Körper, um ihn noch fester an sich zu ziehen, während er ihm anstößige Worte ins Ohr flüsterte und es funktionierte. Hux konnte geradezu fühlen, wie Hanks Eier anschwollen, dann stöhnte er laut und sackte schließlich auf ihm zusammen. 

Geschafft.

Jetzt musste er nur noch warten, bis der andere Mann sich genug erholt hatte, um von ihm herunter zu rollen und ihn zu bezahlen.

XXXXXX

Obwohl Hux am liebsten gleich nach Hause gefahren wäre und sich eine Dusche gegönnt hätte, musste er trotzdem noch einen Abstecher zu seinem Dealer machen. Zwar hielt sein Tripp immer noch an und würde das voraussichtlich auch noch ein oder zwei Stunden länger tun, aber sein Vorrat ging schon wieder zur Neige und spätestens in der Nacht würde er sich noch eine Nase genehmigen müssen, um einschlafen zu können. In letzter Zeit wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass sein Körper eine Toleranz für den Koks aufbaute. Die Abstände in denen er weder zu high zum Arbeiten war, noch unter Entzugserscheinungen litt, wurden immer kürzer, doch noch scheute sich Hux zu stärkeren Drogen zu greifen. Charlies goldener Schuss war ihm eine deutliche Warnung gewesen und den körperlichen Verfall, den das Heroin mit sich brachte, konnte er sich bei seinem Job auch nicht leisten, wenn er nicht wie die erbärmlichen Stricher auf der Straße enden wollte. Trotzdem war nicht zu leugnen, dass seine Sucht immer mehr ins Geld ging. Verflucht, er musste weg von dem Zeug, doch er wusste nicht wie. Es war ein Teufelskreis: Ohne den Koks konnte er sein Leben nicht ertragen und ohne seine Freier den Koks nicht finanzieren.

Seit sein letzter Dealer vor ein paar Monaten in den Bau gewandert war, kaufte Hux seinen Stoff bei einem Afroamerikaner, der seine Wohnung zwei Blocks von ihm entfernt hatte. Den Tipp hatte er von einem seiner Kunden bekommen und bislang konnte Hux nicht meckern. Der Stoff war gut und die Preise schwankten im normalen Bereich. Scheinbar war das Geschäft mit den Drogen rentabel, denn die Wohnung lag in einem schicken Apartmenthaus und das, was Hux von der Einrichtung sehen konnte, als er an der Tür klingelte und ihm der Mann aufmachte, ging durchaus als gehobene Ausstattung durch. Da man sich kannte, war die Transaktion eine kurze Sache ohne viel Gerede. Fünf Tüten Stoff wechselten für ein Bündel Scheine den Besitzer, dann wurde die Tür wieder geschlossen und Hux zündete sich im Hausflur eine Zigarette an, bevor er zurück zu seinem Auto ging.

Während er den Mustang mit der Fernbedienung entriegelte, war er in Gedanken schon dabei sich ein Gericht vom asiatischen Bringdienst kommen zu lassen, bevor er endlich unter die Dusche stieg. Doch gerade, als er die Tür öffnen wollte, brüllte ihn von hinten eine Stimme an: „Polizei! Keine Bewegung!“

Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße.

XXXXXX

Hux war übel und das nicht nur vor Hunger, während er auf einem der unbequemen Holzstühle auf der Wache saß. Seine Hände waren mit Handschellen auf seinen Rücken gefesselt worden und man hatte seine Taschen geleert, als er verhaftet worden war. Scheinbar wurde das Haus des Dealers überwacht und der Kerl war unmittelbar nach ihm hochgenommen worden. Warum hatte er nur ein so beschissenes Timing! Wäre er auch nur eine halbe Stunde später gekommen, wäre schon alles vorbei gewesen. Zwar hätte er sich dann schon wieder einen neuen Dealer suchen müssen, aber immerhin wäre er der Verhaftung entgangen.

Verflucht, was sollte er jetzt machen? Der Beamte, der seine Daten auf der Wache aufnahm, hatte zwar gesagt, dass die Drogenmenge, die bei ihm gefunden worden war, ihn wohl nicht in den Knast bringen würde, aber zusammen mit der Vorstrafe für Prostitution, die Hux noch aus seiner Zeit auf dem Straßenstrich hatte, konnte sie durchaus ein Problem werden. 'Nicht ins Gefängnis, bloß nicht ins Gefängnis', schloss es Hux durch den Kopf. Abgesehen davon, dass der Gedanke an einen Entzug im Knast übel genug war, wurden Männer wie er da in der Regel nicht alt. Sobald die anderen Insassen wussten, weswegen er einsaß, würden sie keine Gelegenheit auslassen, sich an ihm zu vergehen. Wenn er Glück hatte, brachten sie ihn dabei um, wenn nicht, würde er irgendwann als ein körperliches und seelisches Wrack entlassen werden. Das konnte nicht passieren. Das durfte nicht passieren. 

Er musste irgendwie einen Anwalt finden, der ihn beim Prozess aus der Sache raus boxte, der noch einmal Bewährung oder von ihm aus auch Sozialstunden, herausholte. Aber zuerst musste ihm jemand einfallen, der die Kaution für ihn bezahlen konnte, sonst würde er bis zu seiner Verhandlung in Untersuchungshaft kommen. Auf die Schnelle das Geld aufbringen, konnte Hux nicht. Allein für den Anwalt würde er sein Auto verpfänden müssen, aber auch das ging nicht von jetzt auf gleich und schon gar nicht von hier drin. Wenn Charlie noch gelebt hätte, wäre da wenigstens jemand gewesen, den er anrufen könnte, doch selbst sein damals bester Freund hätte niemals genug Geld gehabt die Kaution für ihn zu bezahlen.

Blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit: Obwohl sich Hux innerlich wand, war Ben Solo wohl die einzige Chance, die er hatte, hier herauszukommen. Keinem anderer Freier war er vermutlich wichtig genug, um die Summe zu bezahlen und Geld genug hatte Solo . Die Frage war nur, ob Ben nach dem, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, willig sein würde ihm aus dieser Misere heraus zu helfen.

XXXXXX

Ben Solo glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen, als am Abend sein Telefon klingelte. Zehn Tagen waren seit ihrem Streit in der Küche vergangen. Zehn Tage an denen Ben immer wieder versucht hatte, Hux zu erreichen und in Ruhe noch einmal mit ihm zu reden. Ohne Erfolg. Der Rothaarige hatte auf stur gestellt, keine seiner Nachrichten beantwortet. Sogar ihren wöchentlichen Termin hatte er einfach abgesagt, dabei hatte Ben so sehr darauf gehofft, ihm dann endlich sagen zu können, dass es ihm leid tat. Er hatte ihn weder maßregeln, noch herunter machen wollen. Alles was er gewollt hatte, war ihm seine Hilfe anzubieten, doch irgendwie hatte Hux das alles in den falschen Hals bekommen. Und dann war ihm auch noch die Sache mit seinen Träumen herausgerutscht. Kein Wunder, dass Hux ihn für durchgeknallt hielt. Ben war einfach nicht gut darin, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Das war ihm noch nie leicht gefallen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er deshalb auch schon ewig keine Beziehung mehr gehabt, weil er eine Katastrophe mit Worten war. Er war eher ein Mann der Tat, jemand der seinen Körper, seine Instinkte sprechen ließ, doch mit Hux brachten ihn diese Fähigkeiten nicht weiter.

Umso überraschter war er, als ihn der Rothaarige heute anrief. Doch die Erleichterung darüber seine Stimme zu hören, wich sofort dem Schock, als er erfuhr, dass Hux verhaftet worden war und jemanden brauchte, der die Kaution für ihn stellte. Der Betrag von ein paar hundert Dollar war nicht das Problem, den konnte er problemlos besorgen, es wunderte ihn allerdings, dass Hux deshalb ausgerechnet zu ihm kam, wo er doch wusste, wie sehr Ben sein Verhältnis zu den Drogen verabscheute. Scheinbar hatte er nicht gerade viele Alternativen, doch so sehr Ben Hux Sucht auch hasste, so wenig konnte er den Rothaarigen ins Gefängnis gehen lassen. Beim Gedanken daran, Hux hinter Gitter zu sehen, rebellierte in ihm alles, weshalb er nicht anders konnte, als ihm doch zu Hilfe zu eilen.

Es war dem Rothaarigen anzusehen, wie peinlich ihm die Situation war, als man ihn aus der Zelle holte, ihm den Inhalt seiner Taschen minus der Drogen wieder aushändigte und ihn zu Ben brachte, der auf einem der Stühle im Eingangsbereich des Polizeireviers auf ihn wartete. Hux Wangen waren feuerrot und er wich Bens Blick absichtlich aus, während er undeutliche Dankesworte nuschelte, dann verließen sie zusammen die Wache.

„Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?“ fragte Ben, der aus dem Augenwinkel sah, dass sich Hux eine Zigarette angezündet hatte, während er damit kämpfte etwas sagen zu wollen, aber scheinbar keinen Anfang fand.

Zwar wollte der Rothaarige nichts lieber, als sich in seinen eigenen vier Wänden einzuigeln, endlich etwas zu essen und den ganzen Tag zu vergessen, aber da war immer noch das Problem mit dem Koks. Zwar würden die Zigaretten seine Nerven noch eine Weile in Schach halten, aber er hatte nicht eine einzige Priese in seiner Wohnung und durch die ganze Aufregung bei seiner Verhaftung hatte das Adrenalin in seinem Blut dafür gesorgt, dass der Rest der Droge bereits abgebaut wurde. Schon jetzt fühlte er die ersten Anzeichen in sich aufsteigen und spätestens in einer Stunde würde er ein schwitzendes und zitterndes Wrack sein. Ganz schön knapp, um noch einen anderen Dealer aufzusuchen und Ben vorher eine Möglichkeit der Wiedergutmachung anzubieten. Sicherlich würde das Geld in seinem Portemonnaie nicht für die Qualität reichen, die er gewohnt war, aber ein gepanschtes Tütchen müsste noch drin sein. 

Das konnte er Ben allerdings schlecht sagen. „Ich würde lieber erst mal mein Auto abholen“, entgegnete er stattdessen. „Nicht, dass es in der fremden Gegend noch geklaut wird.“

Ahnungslos zuckte Ben die Schultern. „Okay.“

Bens Auto, ein pechschwarzer Geländewagen, war ein Schmuckstück und mit allerlei technischen Raffinessen ausgestattet. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Hux es genossen, in solch einem Schlachtschiff mitzufahren, doch an diesem Abend war er so angespannt, dass er es kaum erwarten konnte endlich an ihrem Ziel anzukommen. Vorsichtshalber hielt er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, damit der andere Mann nicht sehen konnte, wie sehr seine Finger bereits zitterten. Seine Haut juckte am ganzen Körper und ihm war so kalt, dass er seine Hände bis zu den Fingerspitzen in die Ärmel seiner Jacke zurückgezogen hatte. Himmel, er brauchte einen Kick und er brauchte ihn schnell. „Da drüben“, lotste er Ben zu seinem eigenen Wagen die Straße hinunter. „Der silberne Mustang, das ist meiner.“

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte, dann fuhr er näher heran und dirigierte seinen Schlitten elegant in die Parklücke dahinter. „Schönes Auto“, lobte er den schnittigen Sportwagen.

„Danke“, erwiderte Hux, während er den Gurt löste. „Auch fürs Mitnehmen.“

„Gern geschehen“, begann Ben, doch kaum, dass er ausgesprochen hatte, drängte Hux sich bereits an ihn und presste seine Lippen auf die seinen. Obwohl die Mittelkonsole zwischen ihnen war, schaffte es Hux irgendwie näher zu rutschen, so dass er halb zwischen Ben und dem Lenkrad eingequetscht hing. Fast wäre der Schwarzhaarige zusammengezuckt, als er Hux Hände plötzlich in seinem Schritt fühlte. Seine Bewegungen waren fordernd, zielstrebig und direkt, alles Attribute, die Ben sonst zu schätzen wusste. In dieser Situation jedoch war er von der plötzlichen Attacke völlig überrumpelt. Zu viel war zwischen ihnen unausgesprochen, als dass er sich jetzt in irgendeiner blinden Leidenschaft verlieren konnte. Seine Gefühle für Hux waren zwiespältig und er war mit ihnen überfordert, weshalb er ihn auch stoppte, bevor der Rothaarige es schaffte seine Hose zu öffnen. 

„Halt, halt, halt“, keuchte Ben, indem er Hux sanft aber bestimmt von sich schob. „Kannst du mir sagen, was das hier werden soll?“

Dem anderen Mann war deutlich anzusehen, dass er alles wollte, außer zu reden, weshalb er nur widerwillig zurückgab: „Ich zeige mich erkenntlich dafür, dass du mir geholfen hast.“

Ben fiel vor Unglauben fast die Kinnlade herunter. „Glaubst du, ich habe das deshalb gemacht? Um einen Bonus von dir zu bekommen?“

„Vielleicht“, erwiderte Hux, dem es nicht gefiel, wie sich die Situation entwickelte. Er hatte darauf gehofft mit einem schnellen Blowjob eine Anzahlung auf seine Schulden zu leisten, bevor er das Weite suchte und sich so bald wie möglich den Stoff für die Nacht besorgte, doch er hätte wissen müssen, dass mit Ben Solo nichts so einfach war, wie Hux es sich vorstellte.

Fassungslos schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf. „Dann liegst du falsch. Ich will nicht, dass du das Geld bei mir abarbeitest.“

„Gut, aber dann kann ich es dir nur in Raten über Monate hinweg zurückzahlen“, gab Hux spitz zurück. „Almosen zu nehmen liegt mir nämlich nicht.“

„Du könntest es mir auch so vergelten, indem du damit aufhörst dich kaputt zu machen“, entgegnete Ben leidenschaftlich. „Das ist doch kein Leben so. Wenn du dir helfen lässt, dann will ich keinen Cent zurück.“

Frustriert über Bens Reaktion, knirschte Hux mit den Zähnen. „Ich habe es dir einmal gesagt, ich sage es dir wieder: Wenn du willst, dass da weiter was mit uns läuft, dann mischt du dich nicht in meine Sachen ein. Mein Leben und was ich damit mache, geht dich nichts an. Und wenn ich mich zur Tilgung meiner Schulden von einem Mann mehr pro Nacht ficken lassen muss, dann werde ich dich nicht um Erlaubnis fragen.“ Mit diesen Worten riss Hux die Beifahrertür auf und sprang nach draußen, bevor Ben noch ein Wort sagen konnte. Ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen, warf Hux die Tür mit so viel Wucht zu, dass es schepperte, bevor er zu seinem Auto eilte. Der Wagen blinkte, als der Rothaarige ihn per Fernbedienung öffnete, dann stieg er ein und startete den Mustang. Der Motor heulte auf, so fest trat Hux aufs Gas, während er ruckartig ausscherte und mit quietschenden Reifen davon fuhr.

Tbc ...


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

This night is cold in the kingdom  
I can feel you fade away  
From the kitchen to the bathroom sink and  
Your steps keep me awake

(Alec Benjamin, Let me down slowly)

Völlig in Gedanken versunken verließ Ben das Kampfsportcenter, um zu seinem Wagen zu gehen, den er um die Ecke geparkt hatte. Er hatte gehofft, dass der Unterricht ihn ablenken würde, ihm helfen auf andere Gedanken zu kommen und kurzfristig hatte das auch funktioniert, doch jetzt wo er nichts mehr hatte, auf das er seine Konzentration lenken konnte, hinderte ihn nichts mehr daran wieder an den Traum zu denken, der ihn seit der letzten Nacht nicht mehr losließ. Natürlich hatte er wieder von General Hux geträumt, das tat er im Moment so gut wie jede Nacht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er im Wachen so oft an den Hux aus seiner Welt dachte. Seit ihrem letzten Streit war fast eine Woche vergangen in der sie sich nicht gesehen hatten. Trotz ihrer Differenzen vermisste Ben den anderen Mann, aber offenkundig war Hux weiter sauer auf ihn, weshalb Ben nicht mehr blieb als ihn in seinen Träumen zu sehen. Nur dass der letzte Traum ganz anders gewesen war, als diejenigen zuvor. Er selbst oder besser Kylo Ren, war in den Bildern, die er gesehen hatte, gar nicht vorkommen, stattdessen hatte er wie ein Geist über den Ereignisse geschwebt, ohne in sie eingreifen zu können.

Da war ein Mann mit grauen Haaren gewesen, für den Ben sofort eine tiefe Abneigung hegte als er ihn sah, der aber scheinbar das Kommando über das Raumschiff besaß, auf dem sie sich befanden. Er gab Befehle mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die deutlich machte, dass er es gewohnt war, dass seine Untergebenen ihm gehorchten. Das Erste was Ben auffiel, als Hux die Szene betrat, war der Verband an seinem Bein. Scheinbar war er angeschossen worden und er konnte nur humpelnd laufen, als er vor dem ranghöheren Mann zum Rapport antrat. Danach ging alles sehr schnell, der Mann, den die anderen Brückenmitglieder als Allegiant General Pryde betitelten, drehte sich um, dann zog er den Blaster und schoss Hux mitten in die Brust. Der Rückstoß war so stark, dass der Rothaarige zurückgeworfen wurde und mehrere Meter über den glatten Durastahl Boden schlitterte, bevor er bewegungslos liegen blieb. Ben stockte der Atem. Auch ohne sich dem General nähern zu können, wusste er instinktiv, dass Hux tot war. Nein, nein, nein! Er wollte schreien, toben und wüten, doch er konnte es nicht. War festgefroren in einer Szenerie die so falsch war, das sie für Ben nicht den geringsten Sinn ergab. Anstatt Pryde zur Verantwortung zu ziehen, ihn festzunehmen oder auch nur schief anzusehen, arbeitete die Crew weiter, als sei nichts geschehen, während sie den toten General mit keinem Blick bedachten. 

Schweißgebadet und mit klopfendem Herzen war Ben danach aufgewacht. Ein Blick auf den Wecker hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es erst vier Uhr morgens war. Trotzdem hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, zum Computer zu gehen und Hux eine Mail zu schreiben, um sicher zu gehen, dass der andere Mann wohlauf war. Doch am Ende hatte er es doch nicht getan. Hux war auf ihn ohnehin schlecht zu sprechen und außerdem der Meinung, dass Ben mit seinen Sci-Fi-Träumen nicht alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. Wenn er ihn nun anschrieb und ihm sagte, er hätte von seinem Tod geträumt, würde er ihn mit Sicherheit für völlig verrückt halten. Also hatte Ben nichts dergleichen getan. Stattdessen war er aufgestanden, hatte sich ein T-Shirt übergezogen und einen Kaffee gemacht. Sich wieder hinzulegen hatte er sich nicht mehr getraut. Selbst wenn er noch einmal wieder hätte einschlafen können, was Ben ohnehin nicht glaubte, hatte er Angst davor in seine Traumwelt zurückzukehren. Bislang hatte er die Träume immer als eine Art von Ausgleich, als Rückzugsort gesehen, doch ohne den General waren sie nichts für ihn als eine harte und kalte Welt ohne den geringsten Reiz. 

Missmutig setzte sich Ben mit seinem Kaffee auf die Couch, schaltete den Fernseher an und begann durch das Programm zu zappen, bis es spät genug war, um mit seiner Tagesroutine anzufangen. Doch obwohl die Bilder des Traumes mit der Zeit verblassten, stand er den ganzen Tag neben sich, so dass er in dem Training eine willkommene Ablenkung gesehen hatte. Doch nun, wo es vorbei war und er für den Rest des Tages keine wirklichen Pläne mehr hatte, bestand die Gefahr, dass sie ihn wieder einholen würden. Widerwillig schüttelte Ben den Kopf. Vielleicht sollte er heute mal wieder ausgehen. In irgendeiner Bar ein Bier trinken und eine Runde Billard spielen. Das hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gemacht. Smalltalk lag ihm nicht und die meisten Kerle, die in den Kneipen rumhingen waren ihm zu stumpfsinnig und ohnehin nur an einem schnellen Fick interessiert. Trotzdem wäre diese Alternative besser, als nach Hause zu gehen und den Abend mit Grübeln zu verbringen. 

Gerade als Ben den Entschluss gefasst hatte, es tatsächlich zu wagen, sah er plötzlich auf der anderen Straßenseite das Aufblitzen von roten Haaren. Das war doch wohl nicht ...? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Taxierend kniff Ben die Augen zusammen, um den Mann genauer betrachten zu können, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und die Straße hinunter sah. Doch obwohl er sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte, war sich Ben sofort sicher, dass es Hux war. Ohne es verhindern zu können, schlug sein Herz schneller. Was machte der andere Mann denn hier? Wollte er etwa zu ihm? Nein, das war unmöglich. Hux konnte gar nicht wissen, dass er in dieser Straße in einer Kampfsportschule arbeitete. Außerdem sah es eher so aus, als würde er auf jemanden warten und wenn man von seinem Outfit ausging, offenbar auf einen Kunden. Abschätzig schürzte Ren die Lippen, während er die sehr eng geschnittene Jeans und das den Körper betonende T-Shirt sah. In seinen Augen schrien die Sachen geradezu den Slogan: Ich bin jung, geil und will flach gelegt werden. 

Unwillkürlich knirschte Ben mit den Zähnen, während sich seine Hände ganz von selbst zu Fäusten schlossen. Am besten sollte er gehen, bevor er noch eine Dummheit beging. Hux hatte deutlich klar gemacht, dass er keine Einmischung von ihm wollte. Dass ihn seine Arbeit nichts anging. Vermutlich würde er ausrasten, wenn er wüsste, dass Ben hier stand und ihn beobachtete, wie ein liebeskranker Narr. Trotzdem war Ben so kurz davor, über die Straße zu rennen, Hux Arm mit einem festen Klammergriff zu versehen und ihn zu seinem Auto zerren. Der Gedanke daran, dass der Rothaarige gleich von einem Freier abgeholt werden würde, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. 

Doch bevor er sich für die eine oder andere Variante entscheiden konnte, hielt ein grauer Pontiac am Straßenrand. Hux – und er war es tatsächlich, wie Ben jetzt ohne Zweifel feststellen konnte - bückte sich kurz und warf einen Blick ins Innere, dann nickte er, bevor er die Beifahrertür öffnete und in das Auto stieg. Bevor Ben darüber nachdenken konnte, was er tat, hatten sich seine Füße schon in Bewegung gesetzt. In seiner Brust lief die Eifersucht Amok. Er wusste nicht, was er tun würde, wenn er das Auto erreichte, doch er würde nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie der Fremde mit Hux davonfuhr. Das Problem war allerdings, dass zwischen ihm und dem Wagen eine vierspurige, viel befahrene Straße lag. Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung versuchte Ben immer wieder durch den fließenden Verkehr zu gelangen, doch bevor es ihm gelang die Straße zu überqueren, hatte sich das Auto schon in Bewegung gesetzt. 

Er schaffte es gerade noch durch das Seitenfenster einen Blick auf den Fahrer zu erhaschen, bevor der Wagen beschleunigte und an ihm vorbei fuhr. Eine kalte Hand legte sich um sein Herz, als er den Mann erkannte, der durch ihn hindurch sah, als würde er gar nicht existieren. Es war der Selbe wie in seinem Traum. Allegiant General Pryde.

XXXXXX

Es war nicht so, dass Hux für die meisten seiner Kunden eine besondere Sympathie empfand. Sie waren ein Job, den er gelernt hatte zu ertragen, ohne sich vor Ekel übergeben zu müssen. Das Einzige was er sich von ihnen ausbat, war Sauberkeit, denn es gab in seinen Augen nichts Schlimmeres, als sich von einem dreckigen Mann ficken zu lassen. Im günstigsten Fall waren sie tolerabel, oder zumindest höflich und Ben Solo war sogar irgendwie nett. Doch als er das erste Mal in Enric Prydes Augen gesehen hatte, war in ihm sofort eine Abneigung aufgestiegen. Sie waren kalt wie Eis und ließen ihn ahnen, dass der Mann zu einer sadistischen Ader neigte, was auch die Phantasien bestätigten, die dieser ihm mitteilte und in denen es hauptsächlich um Macht und Kontrolle ging. Natürlich hätte Hux den neuen Kunden nicht nehmen müssen, aber er bot ihm mehr als Hux normaler Weise verlangte und das Geld konnte er für den anstehenden Prozess wirklich gut gebrauchen. Außerdem war Pryde - wenn auch mit Widerwillen - mit den Regeln einverstanden gewesen, die der Rothaarige aufgestellt hatte: Keine Fesselspiele, keine Knebel, keine Peitschen oder sonstigen Spielzeuge, die sichtbare Verletzungen nach sich ziehen konnten. 

Die ersten Treffen waren so verlaufen, wie Hux geahnt hatte. Er selbst in der Rolle des jungen Mannes, der einen schlimmen Fehler begangen hatte und Pryde als der Vater, der ihn bestrafen würde. Für einen gruseligen Moment sah er Brendol vor sich, als der Grauhaarige die Hand gegen ihn erhob, doch sein Vater hatte ihn nie auf den nackten Hintern geschlagen. Brendol mochte grausam und brutal gewesen sein, pervers war er allerdings nicht. Daher verschwand das Bild auch schnell, während er auf Prydes Knien lag und dieser ihm die unbedeckte Kehrseite mit der Hand versohlte, bevor er ihn von hinten nahm. Die Schläge waren zwar hart, aber auszuhalten gewesen, so dass er am nächsten Tag nur noch ein Unwohlsein spürte, wenn er auf seinem Po gesessen hatte. Geschlagen zu werden war zwar nichts, was Hux favorisieren würde, aber da Prydes Phantasien zwar pervers, aber ansonsten harmlos waren, verwarf er seine Bedenken schließlich und stimmte weiteren Treffen mit ihm zu.

Weil er sein Auto wie beabsichtigt zum Pfandleiher gebracht hatte, war Hux dankbar gewesen, als Pryde ihm angeboten hatte, ihn nach einem Termin bei seinem Anwalt in der Nähe der Kanzlei abzuholen. So musste er nicht ein teures Taxi nehmen oder in dem nuttigen Outfit, das der Alte bevorzugte, nochmals U-Bahn fahren. Trotzdem hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl, während er neben dem grauhaarigen Mann in seinem Wagen saß. Obwohl es nicht das erste Mal war, das er Pryde begleitete, wurde er den Verdacht nicht los, dass der Andere etwas plante. Doch er konnte nichts beweisen und nur weil er eine dubiose Vorahnung hatte, würde er den Job nicht hinschmeißen. Stattdessen gab er sich möglichst unbeteiligt, als Pryde die Tür seiner Wohnung aufschloss und ihm bedeutete einzutreten. Dank der Prise Koks, die er geschnupft hatte, bevor er zu diesem Termin aufgebrochen war, fühlte er sich ruhig und auf alles vorbereitet. Der Stoff war zwar nicht ganz so gut, wie der von seinem letzten Dealer, aber er war trotzdem nicht von minderer Qualität und Hux hatte sich in den letzten Tagen nicht nur sprichwörtlich den Arsch aufgerissen, um genug Kohle zusammen zu bekommen, damit sein Vorrat wieder aufgefüllt war.

Genau wie bei den Besuchen zuvor, ließ der Grauhaarige ihn im Wohnzimmer zurück und ging zuerst in die Küche, um sich einen Drink einzugießen, wobei sich Hux unwillkürlich fragte, ob Pryde sich zusätzlich zum Alkohol eine Viagra genehmigte, um einen hoch zu bekommen. Er wäre nicht der erste seiner Kunden, der auf chemische Hilfe setzte, um das investierte Geld voll auskosten zu können, doch das war seine Sache und kümmerte ihn nicht. Hux würde seinen Teil des Handels so oder so erledigen. Gelangweilt ließ er seinen Blick durch das Zimmer wandern. Wie schon bei seinen Besuchen zuvor fiel ihm auf, dass die Wohnung äußerst unpersönlich eingerichtet war. Es standen keine Bücher in den Regalen, nirgendwo standen irgendwelche Fotos herum und auch sonst langen keine Gegenstände herum, die ihm das geringste über den Bewohner sagen konnten. Aber vielleicht hatte er auch alles weggeräumt, bevor er Hux abgeholt hatte. 

Nach kurzer Zeit kam Pryde entgegen seiner Gewohnheit mit zwei Gläsern wieder, in denen ein goldener Whiskey im samtenen Licht der Deckenleuchte glitzerte. „Mein Sohn“, schnurrte der ältere Mann in dem Tonfall, der Hux, obwohl er ihn von den Treffen zuvor schon kannte, eine Gänsehaut verpasste. „Du bist unartig gewesen, ich weiß, aber ich will dir zeigen, dass ich nicht böse auf dich bin. Hier trink mit mir.“

Eigentlich war Hux kein großer Freund von stärkerem Alkohol. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass sich Hochprozentiges nicht immer mit dem Koks vertrug, den sein Gehirn bereits intus hatte, weshalb er es meist bei Bier beließ, aber das Angebot abzulehnen, würde bedeuten aus der Phantasie des Grauhaarigen auszusteigen, bevor sie richtig losgelegt hatten und dann würde er auch kein Geld bekommen, weshalb Hux sich einen Ruck gab und das Glas entgegen nahm. Er nippte allerdings nur vorsichtig daran, um sicher zu stellen, die Kontrolle in jedem Fall zu behalten.

„Danke, Vater“, sagte er devot, indem er die hellen Wimpern niederschlug.

Pryde legte eine seiner knochigen Hände unter sein Kinn, um ihn dazu zu bringen, ihn wieder anzusehen, während er einen strengeren Ton anschlug. „Trotzdem werde ich dich bestrafen müssen, das weißt du.“

Hux gab sich Mühe ganz den schuldbewussten Teenager zu spielen. „Natürlich, Vater.“

Der grauhaarige Mann kippte den Drink mit einem Zug hinunter, dann wies er Hux an das selbe zu tun. „Trink noch einen kräftigen Schluck, mein Sohn, damit du stark genug bist, um die Strafe anzunehmen.“ Hux nickte gehorsam. Obwohl er das Glas nicht austrank, brannte der Whiskey beim Schlucken in seiner Kehle, dann stellte er es auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab. Wenigstens hatte er dieses Mal vor dem Termin etwas gegessen, so hatte der Alkohol wenigstens einen Ausgleich in seinem Magen. Trotzdem musste er sich Mühe geben, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen, als sich der Whiskey seinen Weg die Speiseröhre hinab brannte. Als Pryde den Weg zum Schlafzimmer einschlug, folgte ihm Hux ohne Aufforderung, jedoch mit gesenktem Kopf und genug Abstand, um den reumütigen Sünder auch glaubhaft zu geben, doch als er sah, was auf dem Bett auf ihn wartete, blieb er abrupt stehen.

„Ich hatte gesagt, keine Fesseln!“ hielt er dem anderen Mann anklagend entgegen, indem er auf die Manschetten deutete, welche am Kopf- und Fußteil des Bettgestells befestigt waren. 

„Ach komm, mein Junge, nun hab dich nicht so“, blaffte Pryde, während er sich umdrehte und zu Hux zurück ging. „Ich bezahle auch das Doppelte.“

„Auf keinen Fall, selbst wenn Sie das Dreifache bezahlen würden. Aber ich kann Ihnen andere Männer empfehlen, die darauf spezialisiert sind.“ Hux bemühte sich seine Worte fest klingen zu lassen, während er gleichzeitig blinzeln musste, als ihn plötzlich eine Welle des Schwindels überkam. Nicht schon wieder Probleme mit dem Kreislauf. Er brauchte dringend frische Luft, bevor ihm noch das selbe passierte wie bei Ben Solo. Trotzdem versuchte er den anderen Mann nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, während er sich rückwärts in die Richtung der Schlafzimmertür tastete.

„Ich will aber keinen anderen Mann. Ich will dich“, stellte Pryde klar, der ihm folgte wie eine Hyäne dem verletzten Wild.

„Ihr Pech, ich bin kein Stück Vieh, dass man einfach so besitzt“, entgegnete Hux, mit Erschrecken feststellend, dass seine Sprache verwaschen klang. Das Zimmer drehte sich vor seinen Augen und er musste sich am Türrahmen festhalten, um nicht umzukippen. Oh Gott, das konnte nicht nur der Koks zusammen mit dem Alkohol sein, der seinen Kreislauf in sich zusammen fallen ließ. Sein Herz wummerte in seinen Ohren und er versuchte tief zu atmen, um das watteweiche Gefühl in seinem Kopf vertreiben zu können, doch es wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer schlimmer. „Was … was haben Sie mit mir gemacht?“ brachte er undeutlich hervor, als ihm schließlich die Beine einknickten.

„Noch nichts. Ich sorge nur dafür, dass du bekommst, was du wirklich verdienst, mein Sohn.“ Panik erfüllte Hux bei diesen Worten und er wollte schreien, weg kriechen oder um sich schlagen, doch weder seine Stimme, noch seine Arme und Beine gehorchten ihm noch. Das letzte, was er sah, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, waren Prydes kalte graue Augen, als er sich über ihn beugte, dann wurde alles schwarz.

Tbc …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wäre es nicht unglaubliche Ironie des Schicksals, wenn Hux zwei Mal von dem selben Mann getötet wird? Für Morddrohungen oder ähnlichem stehe ich euch gern per Review zu Vergügung. Schmeißt mir ruhig an den Kopf was ihr wollt, die nächsten Kapitel sind geschrieben und ich werde keinen Schritt davon abweichen, was als nächstes passieren wird. Irgendwelche Mutmaßungen, was das sein wird? *eg *


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

I love your skin oh so white  
I love your touch so cold as ice  
And I love every single tear you cry  
I just love the way you're losing your life

(HIM, Gone with the Sin)

Geräusche. Gerüche. Wortfetzen.  
Zuerst sehr weit weg, dann immer näher kommend. Deutlicher werdend. „Wach auf.“  
Das Quietschen eines Bettes. Eine Hand an seiner Wange. „Mein Junge, wach auf.“ Hux stöhnte. Unendlich langsam gelang es ihm den dunklen Schleier abzuschütteln, der sich über sein Bewusstsein gelegt hatte. Ein ekelhafter Geschmack lag ihm auf der Zunge und ein unangenehmer Druck lastete auf seinen Augen, seinem Hirn, seinem ganzen Körper. Jede Bewegung erschien ihm unmöglich, die Lider viel zu schwer, um sie öffnen zu können. Trotzdem schaffte er es nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zu blinzeln. 

Ein fremder Raum. Ein fremdes Bett. Der Versuch sich aufzurichten. Unmöglich. Etwas hielt ihn fest. Ein Blick nach rechts und er sah die schwarze Manschette, mit der er an das Bett gekettet war. Links das selbe Bild. Als er ruckartig den Kopf anhob, erkannte Hux nicht nur, dass auch seine Füße gefesselt waren, sondern auch, dass man ihn aller Kleidung beraubt hatte. Die plötzliche Bewegung sorgte dafür, dass ihm schwindelig wurde, dann kam die Erinnerung. Pryde. Der Drink. Vermutlich gemischt mit k.o. Tropfen. Übelkeit kroch seine Speiseröhre empor und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Panik machte sich in ihm breit. Himmel, er würde hier nicht lebend raus kommen. 

Hux war lange genug auf dem Straßenstrich gewesen, um die Geschichten gehört, den einen oder anderen sogar persönlich gekannt zu haben, der später tot aus einem Abfallbehälter geborgen wurde. Vergewaltigt, getötet und entsorgt wie der Müll, den die Gesellschaft in Menschen wie ihnen sah. Deshalb hatte Hux sich nie auf solche Praktiken eingelassen. Er hatte an der Illusion festgehalten, dass solange er die Kontrolle über die Situation behielt, ihm nichts passieren konnte. Ein bitterer Fehler, der ihn nun das Leben kosten würde. Natürlich hatte Hux nie damit gerechnet alt zu werden. Nicht in diesem Beruf und mit seinem Drogenproblem. Trotzdem wehrte sich alles in ihm bei dem Gedanken an ein nahes Ende.

Oh Gott, er wollte nicht sterben. Nicht so.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte, dann war Pryde in seinem Blickfeld. „Endlich, du bist wach.“ Er lächelte, als ob es etwas völlig Normales war, einen gefesselten Mann in seinem Bett zu haben.

Obwohl er wusste, dass es vermutlich sinnlos war, konnte Hux es trotzdem nicht lassen, um sein Leben zu betteln. „Bitte lassen Sie mich gehen.“

Wieder lächelte Pryde, bevor er sich neben ihn setzte und beinah zärtlich über seine Wange streichelte. „Das kann ich nicht. Nicht nachdem was du getan hast.“

Hux musste sich zwingen bei der Berührung stillzuhalten und das Gesicht nicht abzuwenden, doch wenn er zu ihm durchdringen wollte, musste er ihn weiter ansehen. „Ich schwöre, ich werde niemandem ein Wort hiervon sagen.“

Bedauernd schüttelte der Grauhaarige den Kopf. „Dafür ist es zu spät, mein Sohn. Du hättest nicht von mir weggehen sollen.“

Himmel, der Mann war wahnsinnig. „Aber ich bin nicht Ihr Sohn“, begann Hux zu protestieren, „ das wissen Sie doch. Ich bin Arm...“ Weiter kam er nicht, als sich eine große Hand auf seinen Mund presste und seine Worte erstickte. 

„Du hast schon immer zu viel geredet, genau wie deine Mutter. Aber damit ist jetzt Schluss.“ Mit Grauen sah Hux, wie Pryde mit seiner freien Hand die Nachttischschublade aufzog und einen schwarzen Ballknebel hervor holte. Nein, nein, auf keinen Fall. Wie ein Berserker begann Hux an den Fesseln zu zerren und zu ziehen. Versuchte zu schreien und zu beißen. Umsonst. Unbarmherzig drückten Prydes Finger den Kiefer des Rothaarigen herunter, bevor er mit der anderen Hand den Knebel in seinen Mund stopfte. Hux hustete und würgte, als das Gummi nach hinten rutschte und ihn beinah erstickte, dann wurde das Band, welches an dem Knebel befestigt war, um seinen Hals gelegt, um ihn an seinem Platz zu halten. „Siehst du“, sagte Pryde voller Genugtuung dabei zusehend, wie Hux die Tränen aus den Augen liefen. „Schon viel besser.“

XXXXXX

Unruhig ging Ben auf dem Bürgersteig auf und ab, die Tasche vom Kendo-Unterricht immer noch in seiner Hand haltend. Als er Pryde in dem Auto erkannt hatte, war kein Halten mehr für ihn gewesen. Wie der Blitz war er zu seinem Auto gerannt, hatte die Sporttasche auf den Beifahrersitz geworfen und die Verfolgung aufgenommen. Am Anfang hatte er mehr Glück als Verstand besessen, da der Pontiac an jeder zweiten Ampel rot zu haben schien, bis Ben zu ihm aufgeschlossen war. Dann hatte er die Limousine so lange verfolgt, bis sie irgendwann in eine Parklücke einscherte. Bis Ben allerdings endlich selbst einen Parkplatz gefunden hatte, war der Grauhaarige mit Hux schon längst in einem der Mietshäuser verschwunden gewesen. Gott sei Dank, hieß Pryde in dieser Realität genauso wie in seinem Traum, so dass es nicht allzu schwer gewesen war anhand der Klingelschilder die richtige Wohnung zu finden, doch dann hatten Ben Zweifel gepackt. 

Was sollte er nur tun? Wenn er hinauf in die Wohnung stürmte und Hux bei dem Schäferstündchen mit seinem Freier störte, würde der Rothaarige vermutlich nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm reden, aber er konnte das schlimme Gefühl in seinem Magen einfach nicht ignorieren. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Hux war schon viel zu lange in der Wohnung des Alten. So lange konnte ein Fick doch nicht dauern, egal was für einen Fetisch der Kerl auch haben mochte. Oder doch? Was wenn Pryde ihm gerade die Seele aus dem Leib vögelte, während Hux stöhnte, so wie er unter ihm gestöhnt hatte? Ein Gedanke, den Ben fast genauso wenig ertrug wie die andere Möglichkeit. Hux in Gefahr. Verletzt. Blutend. Sterbend. So wie in seinem Traum. Aber sie waren hier in der Realität, verdammt noch mal und Pryde war kein Allegiant General der Ersten Ordnung, sondern nur ein ganz normaler Mann. Oder nicht? War das alles nur ein Zufall oder war das Leben des Rothaarigen wirklich bedroht? Ben hatte das Gefühl verrückt zu werden, wenn er nicht bald irgendetwas unternahm.

Ach, Scheiß drauf, beschloss er schließlich, dann sollte ihn Hux doch hassen. Hauptsache er konnte sich vergewissern, dass mit ihm wirklich alles in Ordnung war. Mit diesen Gedanken drückte Ben wahllos auf irgendwelche Klingeln, um Einlass ins Treppenhaus zu erhalten. Kaum, dass der Summer ertönte, drückte er die Tür auf und rannte im nächsten Moment schon die Treppen nach oben.

XXXXXX

Hux war kurz davor zu hyperventilieren. Panisch versuchte er um den Knebel herum zu atmen, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass das unmöglich war. Die wenige Luft, die er durch die Nase bekam, reichte nicht, um seinen hektischen, flachen Atem zu beruhigen. Obwohl er wusste, dass es zwecklos war, zerrte er an seinen Fesseln, während seine vor Angst geweiteten Augen geradezu an Pryde klebten, der neben ihm auf dem Bett saß und zufrieden beobachtete wie ein rotes Rinnsal von Hux Brust hinunter auf das Laken tropfte. In seiner Hand hielt er das besudelte Messer wie ein Maler seinen Pinsel, wobei seine kalten Augen verzückt das Kunstwerk betrachteten, das er geschaffen hatte. Seine schmalen Lippen waren zu einem grausamen Lächeln verzogen, als er auf die unzähligen Schnitte herabsah, die Hux Brust, seine Oberarme und seinen Bauch bedeckten. Zwar waren sie nicht tief, doch sie bluteten heftig, so dass das ehemals weiße Laken unter ihm inzwischen voller roter Flecke war. Jeder neue Schnitt brannte wie die Hölle, doch es war nicht nur der Schmerz, der ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Es war die Angst davor, was Pryde beim nächsten Mal tun würde. Würde er weiter Muster in ihn schneiden, bis er ausgeblutet war oder zustechen, bis er Hux Leben beendet hatte oder ihm irgendwelche Körperteile abschneiden? 

In Hux Kopf liefen die schlimmsten Szenarien ab. Nachdem Pryde ihn geknebelt hatte, war er noch einmal in der Küche gewesen und mit einem ganzen Tablett voller Dinge zurück gekommen, deren bloßer Anblick ihn mit Todesahnung erfüllte. Da war ein Elektroschocker, wie ihn Polizisten mit sich führten, verschiedene Messer, Haken, Klammern und Spritzen gefüllt mit unbekannten Substanzen und Hux war sich sicher, dass er nicht wissen wollte, was Pryde mit diesen Instrumenten noch für Pläne hatte. Ihm war so schlecht, dass er Angst hatte zu brechen und dann durch den Knebel an seinem Erbrochenen ersticken zu müssen. Er zitterte vor Kälte und vor Todesangst, während ein leises Wimmern aus seinem Mund kam. Zu mehr war er nicht in der Lage.

„Schsch“, sagte der Grauhaarige, wobei er Hux beruhigend über die Haare streichelte, wie einem Kind, das einen Albtraum gehabt hatte. „Ich weiß du verstehst es nicht, aber ich sorge dafür, dass alles wieder gut wird. Du wirst sehen, wenn ich fertig bin, wirst du wieder mein gehorsamer Sohn sein.“

Er war verrückt. Absolut wahnsinnig. Wenn die Situation nicht so bedrohlich gewesen wäre, hätte Hux über die Ironie vermutlich gelacht. Es war schon ein böser Witz des Schicksals, dass er durch die Hand eines Mannes sterben würde, der seinen Sohn offenbar misshandelt oder noch schlimmeres mit ihm getan hatte, wo Hux doch sein Leben lang gegen die Hand des eigenen Vaters gekämpft hatte. Das Schicksal war ein mieser Verräter. Es hatte ihn glauben lassen, Brendol entkommen zu sein, nur um am Ende von seiner perversen Kopie getötet zu werden. 

Ein plötzliches Klingeln an der Tür ließ den Alten innehalten und seine Aufmerksamkeit von Hux abwenden. Abwartend saß er da ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, den Kopf schief gelegt und lauschte in die Richtung des Eingangs. Das war vielleicht seine einzige Chance. Unter Aufbietung aller seiner Kräfte, begann Hux sich auf dem Bett hin und her zu werfen, wobei er schrie wie am Spieß. Zwar kamen die Laute durch den Knebel nur gedämpft aus seinem Mund, aber er hoffte trotzdem, dass man sie noch bis zur Wohnungstür hören würde. Doch der Versuch auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, währte nur kurz. Innerhalb von Sekunden war Pryde über ihm und schlug ihn hart ins Gesicht. Für einen Moment sah Hux Sterne, dann setzte sich der Alte auf seinen Brustkorb und presste mit seinem Gewicht die ganze Luft aus seinen Lungen, während er gleichzeitig seine Hände um Hux Kehle schloss. 

„Sei still“, fauchte der grauhaarige Mann. „Halt verflucht noch mal die Klappe.“

Verzweifelt versuchte Hux sich aufzubäumen, den Alten von sich abzuwerfen, doch es war vergebens. Er war einfach zu schwer und hielt ihn allein mit seinem Körpergewicht eisern unten. Hux Hände wanden sich in den Fesseln, probierten verzweifelt aus den Manschetten heraus zu schlüpfen, doch ohne Erfolg. Bunte Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, während Pryde ihm das bisschen Atemluft vorenthielt, dass er mit dem Knebel bekommen konnte. Immer wieder versuchte seine Lunge sich zu entfalten, auch nur einen Hauch von Luft zu bekommen, doch da war nichts. Unerbittlich würgte Pryde, seinen Hals, drückte seine Daumen auf seinen Kehlkopf, der so schmerzte, als ob er zerquetscht wurde. Das Schlucken war ihm unmöglich und seine Zunge wurde dick und klebte an seinem trockenen Gaumen. In seinem Kopf ertönte ein Summen, das immer lauter wurde, während er die Geräusche um sich herum nur noch wie durch Watte wahrnahm. Sein Widerstand erlahmte. Alles erschien mit einem Mal sehr weit weg, wurde unscharf und dunkel, während das Leben immer mehr aus seinem Körper wich.

XXXXXX

Ben hatte noch nie eine Tür eingetreten. Sicher, er hatte im Fernsehen gesehen, wie man es machte, aber in der Realität war es nicht so einfach wie es im Film ausgesehen hatte. Dem Himmel sei Dank schienen die Nachbarn entweder taub oder nicht zu Hause zu sein, denn tatsächlich brauchte er mindestens fünf Versuche, bis das Holz um das Schloss herum endlich nachgab und brach. Ohne viel Zeit zu verlieren packte er sein Trainingsschwert, welches er sofort aus der Sporttasche geholt hatte, nachdem er die verräterischen Geräusche aus der Wohnung hörte und trat über die Schwelle. Es war zwar nur aus Holz, aber wer konnte schon sagen, ob er im entscheidenden Moment irgendetwas anderes fand, das er als Waffe einsetzen konnte. „Hux!“ Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, doch Ben konnte einfach nicht anders, als den Namen des anderen Mannes zu rufen.

Jetzt konnte er die Geräusche eindeutig als Zeichen eines Kampfes einordnen und Bens Herz klopfte bis zum Hals während er schnellen Schrittes den Flur durchquerte. Das Holzschwert mit beiden Händen umklammernd warf er zuerst einen Blick in die Küche, nur um diese verlassen vorzufinden. Im Wohnzimmer war auch niemand, doch benutzte Gläser auf dem Tisch zeugten davon, dass Pryde mit seinem Gast in dem Raum gewesen war. Blieb nur noch das Schlafzimmer. Die Zimmertür war geschlossen, doch als Ben die Klinke herunter drückte, ließ sie sich ohne Probleme öffnen. In diesem Moment war deutlich zu hören, wie jemand röchelte und als er die Tür mit einem Ruck aufstieß, wusste er auch wer dieses Geräusch machte.

Im ersten Moment war Ben wie erstarrt, als er Pryde mit dem Rücken zu sich auf Hux nacktem Körper sitzen sah. Auch wenn er von seinem Kopf nichts sehen konnte, erkannte er das Zucken seiner Arme und Beine in den Fesseln, als das letzte Aufbäumen eines Mannes im Todeskampf. Die Wut durchströmte ihn heiß und heftig, so wie er es unzählige Male in seinen Träumen gefühlt hatte. Er mochte vielleicht nicht Kylo Ren sein und über kein Laserschwert oder eine Verbindung zur Macht verfügen, doch Gott helfe ihm, wenn er diesen Bastard nicht umbrachte. Pryde schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben, als Ben auf ihn zu stürzte. Über die Schulter des Grauhaarigen konnte er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen Blick in Hux Gesicht werfen, das bereits bläulich verfärbt war. Tränen hatten seine Wangen benetzt und Speichel lief an dem hässlichen Knebel vorbei aus seinen Mundwinkeln. Die Augen, welche fast aus den Höhlen zu quellen schienen waren rot, voller geplatzter Äderchen, während er weiter um die Luft kämpfte, die Pryde ihm abschnürte. Da war Blut, so viel Blut, das Hux Vorderseite bedeckte wie ein rotes T-Shirt und am Laken, an Prydes Armen und seiner Hose klebte. Wenn er ihn nicht aufhielt, würde Pryde Hux töten, doch das würde Ben nicht zulassen. 

Dieses Monster. Dieser Verbrecher. Dafür würde er bezahlen.

Ohne zu zögern hieb ihm Ben mit der Kraft eines Berserkers von hinten gegen den Schädel. Durch die Wucht des Schlages wurde Prydes Kopf nach vorn gerissen und gab ein Geräusch von sich, als würde eine Melone zerplatzen. Der Mann heulte schrill auf. Seine Hände lösten sich von Hux Hals, was diesen sofort husten und keuchen ließ. Der Alte kippte seitlich aufs Bett, wobei er allerdings noch immer halb auf Hux Brust saß, während er versuchte sich aufzurappeln. Blut tropfte von seinem Hinterkopf herab, als er Ben das Gesicht zuwandte. Trotz der Schmerzen fletschte Pryde die Zähne wie ein Tier und blitzte ihn mit seinen eisgrauen Augen mordlustig an. Er griff nach dem Messer, das neben ihm auf dem Bett lag, aber bevor er es einsetzen konnte, schlug Ben ein zweites Mal zu, so dass ihm die Klinge aus der Hand rutschte und mit einem Klirren auf den Fußboden fiel. Dieses Mal traf er seinen Rücken, doch obwohl der Schlag mit Sicherheit starke Schmerzen verursachte, ging Pryde trotzdem nicht k.o. Sich mit den Händen vorwärts ziehend, versuchte er sich lang zu strecken und eines der Instrumente auf dem Tablett zu erreichen, aber bevor sein Plan von Erfolg gekrönt wurde, streckte ihn ein dritter Schlag gegen die Schläfe endgültig nieder. Pryde sackte in sich zusammen wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden durchgeschnitten hatte und regte sich nicht mehr.

Gott sei Dank. Es war vorbei.

Tbc ...


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

The arms, safest  
And words, so good  
The faith, deepest  
In this world, so cold and cruel  
We're so close to the flame  
Burning brightly  
It won't fade away and leave us lonely

(HIM, Close to the flame)

Obwohl Hux nicht wesentlich kleiner war als er selbst, wirkte er in Bens verschwitzten Trainingssachen geradezu zierlich. Zwar hatte der Schwarzhaarige, während die Sanitäter sich um Hux gekümmert hatten, seine eigenen Kleidungsstücke gefunden, doch Hux hatte sich geweigert sie anzuziehen, weshalb Ben sie in einer Plastiktüte verstaut mitgenommen hatte. Natürlich konnte er verstehen, dass Hux das Outfit, das Pryde für ihn gewählt hatte, nie wieder tragen wollte, doch im Moment war es nur wichtig, dass er überhaupt irgendetwas anhatte. 

In den ersten Minuten nach seiner Rettung, als Ben ihn von dem Knebel und den Fesseln befreit und die Polizei verständigt hatte, wickelte er den Rothaarigen erst einmal in eine Decke, um seine Blöße zu verhüllen und ihn warm zu halten, doch der Schock und die Angst hatten ihn trotzdem am ganzen Leib zittern lassen, während Ben sich um ihn gekümmert hatte. Selbst jetzt, zwei Stunden später wirkte Hux immer noch blass und zittrig, als er mit dem Schwarzhaarigen die Eingangshalle der Klinik durchquerte. „Alles in Ordnung? Meinst du nicht, es wäre besser gewesen, wenn du eine Nacht im Krankenhaus geblieben wärst?“ fragte Ben besorgt, während er so nah neben dem anderen Mann herging, dass er ihn im Notfall auffangen konnte, falls er zusammen brechen sollte.

Trotz seines geschwächten Zustands wirkte Hux entschlossen, als er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein. Es geht schon.“ Seine Stimme war durch die Quetschung seines Kehlkopfes nicht mehr als ein raues Flüstern. Allein der Anblick der dunklen Hämatome, die seinen Hals bedeckten, sorgte dafür, dass Ben sich schuldig fühlte. Wenn er bloß eher gekommen wäre, hätte er das Schlimmste verhindern können, doch immerhin hatte der Arzt gesagt, dass es heilen würde. Es brauchte nur Zeit.

Hux wusste, dass der andere Mann ihn für dickköpfig hielt, weil er auf seine Entlassung aus der Notaufnahme gedrängt hatte, doch er konnte auch nicht wissen, welche Dämonen ihn heimsuchten, während er angeschlossen an all die Schläuche und Kabel im Bett gelegen hatte. Zuerst war da der Schock gewesen, als er fahren hatte, dass Pryde trotz der harten Schläge gegen den Kopf nicht gestorben war, sondern gerade unter strenger Bewachung im selben Krankenhaus behandelt wurde wie er selbst. Trotzdem war es nicht nur sein Gesicht, das Hux immer wieder vor sich sah, wenn er die Augen schloss. Nein, stattdessen dachte Hux ebenso an die vielen Mal, die er als Kind aus ähnlichen Gründen in verschiedenen Kliniken gelegen hatte.   
Wenn es irgendwie vermeidbar gewesen war, hatte sein Vater keinen Arzt aufgesucht. Es gab zu viele Fragen, wenn er mit einem grün und blau geschlagenen Jungen in der Notaufnahme auftauchte, aber bei schwereren Blessuren, war ihm keine andere Wahl geblieben. Vorsichtshalber hatte er immer wieder andere Krankenhäuser ausgewählt, trotzdem waren die misstrauischen Blicke die selben gewesen. Wie oft hatte der kleine Armitage gelogen, wenn ihn ein Arzt oder eine Schwester nach den Ursachen seiner Verletzungen gefragt hatte. Nein, er sei nicht geschlagen worden. So etwas würde sein Vater nie tun. Er sei mit dem Fahrrad gestürzt, die Treppe herunter gefallen, habe mit einem Spielkameraden getobt. Alles, damit nur keiner die Wahrheit erfuhr. Nicht, weil er seinen Vater so geliebt hatte oder ihn beschützen wollte. Nein, die einzige Person, die er hatte retten wollen, war er selbst gewesen.

„Was glaubst du, was sie mit so kleinen Schwuchteln im Heim anstellen werden?“ hatte sein Vater in hartem Ton zu ihm gesagt, nachdem er ihm beinah den Kiefer gebrochen hatte und Armitage brauchte nicht zu raten, was er damit meinte. Es war das selbe, was ihm auch im Gefängnis geblüht hätte. Jungen wie er einer gewesen war, dünn, schmächtig und dem gleichen Geschlecht zugetan, würden dort nicht lange unversehrt bleiben. Da wählte er lieber den Teufel den erkannte, als den, den er sich noch sehr viel schlimmer ausmalte. Es war das kleinere Übel die Schläge seines Vaters zu ertragen. Wenn dieser ihn eines Tages tot schlagen sollte, würde er wenigstens nicht auch noch vergewaltigt oder missbraucht sterben.

Dieses Mal die Wahrheit zu sagen, war daher eine neue Erfahrung für ihn gewesen und es hatte ihn seine ganze Kraft gekostet, sie zuerst den Ärzten und dann ein weiteres Mal gegenüber den Polizisten, die ihn nach der Untersuchung aufgesucht hatten, zu wiederholen. Als die Beamten in Prydes Wohung angekommen waren, hatte er noch so unter Schock gestanden, dass er kaum auf ihre Fragen hatte antworten können, daher hatte er Ben das Reden überlassen. Ihnen nun erzählen zu müssen, was Pryde mit ihm getan hatte, war für ihn, als müsste er ein weiteres Mal durch die Hölle gehen. Trotz der Medikamente, die er zur Beruhigung bekam, zitterte er so stark, dass sie ihn kaum verstanden hatten, als er die demütigenden Details offen legen musste. Obwohl Hux wusste, dass ihn keine Schuld traf, glaubte er in ihren Augen zu erkennen, was sie dachten. Er war ein Junkie, ein Stricher, Abschaum. Wenn Ben nicht bei ihm geblieben wäre und immer wieder seine Hand gehalten hätte, obwohl die Schwestern ein ums andere Mal versuchten ihn vor die Tür zu schicken, hätte er das nicht durchgestanden. Nur für die Untersuchung und die Fotos hatte der Schwarzhaarige freiwillig seine Seite verlassen. 

Wenn es nach Hux gegangen wäre, hätte er die Bilder niemals machen lassen, zu groß war die Scham, doch Ben überzeugte ihn, dass sie ein wichtiges Beweismittel in dem Prozess sein würden, der Pryde blühte, wenn er wieder genesen war. Also hatte er es über sich ergehen lassen, dass man ihn nur mit einer Einmalunterhose bekleidet ablichtete, damit all die Zeugnisse seines Martyriums sichtbar waren: Die dunkel verfärbten Blutergüsse an seinem Hals, die Schnittwunden an seinem Oberkörper und seinen Armen, die Hämatome an den Handgelenken und den Knöcheln, die er sich zugezogen hatte, als beim Kampf um sein Leben die Fesseln in seine Gelenke geschnitten hatten, sowie die Prellung in seinem Gesicht, wo Pryde ihn geschlagen hatte. 

Offengelegt. Nackt. Verwundbar. 

Obwohl sich die Schwester Mühe gab, alles so schnell und professionell wie möglich zu gestalten, waren die Fotos eine erniedrigende Prozedur, die Hux das Blut in die Wangen trieb. Doch er schämte sich nicht nur für die Wunden, die er davon getragen hatte, er war enttäuscht von sich selbst, weil er Prydes Plan nicht durchschaut hatte und er ekelte sich, weil er es nicht hatte verhindern können. Weil er zu schwach gewesen war, um sich aus der Lage zu befreien. Ohne Ben würde er jetzt nicht hier sitzen. Ohne ihn wäre er tot, da war Hux sich sicher. Dank ihm war keine seiner Verletzungen lebensbedrohlich, aber wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, hätte Pryde nicht von ihm abgelassen, bevor er ihn umgebracht hatte. 

Nachdem seine Wunden versorgt worden waren, er eine Infusion zum Flüssigkeitsausgleich und etwas gegen den Schock und die Schmerzen bekommen hatte, konnte Hux gar nicht schnell genug entlassen werden. Er wollte hier nicht bleiben. Nein, er musste hier weg, bevor er es nicht mehr schaffte sich zusammen zu reißen und völlig zusammen brach. Weg von den Schwestern und Ärzten, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Abscheu ansahen. Weg von den grellen Lichtern der Klinik, in denen er auch ohne einen Spiegel die Hämatome an seinen Handgelenken in einem wütenden Schwarzblau leuchten sah und die ihn bei jeder Bewegung daran erinnerten, was er durchgemacht hatte. Und so weit wie möglich weg von Pryde, dessen Gesicht auftauchte, wenn er auch nur für einen Moment die Augen schloss.

Hux nutzte die wenigen Meter vom Krankenhaus über den Parkplatz für eine Zigarette, die er aus einer zerdrückten Packung in seiner Hose in der Plastiktüte gefunden hatte. Obwohl Ben es nicht für eine gute Idee hielt, ihn rauchen zu lassen, half er ihm dennoch die Kippe anzuzünden, da die Finger des Rothaarigen so stark zitterten, dass er es auch beim x-ten Versuch nicht schaffte, dem Feuerzeug eine Flamme zu entlocken. Zittrig sog Hux den Rauch in seine Lungen. Zwar wirkten die Medikamente weitestgehend gegen den Schock, aber das Beben in seinem Körper konnten sie trotzdem nicht ganz vertreiben. Vermutlich würde auch das Nikotin es nicht vollkommen schaffen, seine Nerven zu beruhigen, aber allein die gewohnte Bewegung, als er die Zigarette zum Mund führte, verschaffte ihm Sicherheit. Am liebsten würde sich Hux, wenn sie die Wohnung erreicht hatten, eine Priese Koks gönnen, doch angesichts der Medikamente, die bereits durch sein Blut kursierten, war das vermutlich nicht empfehlenswert, wenn er nicht doch noch den Löffel abgeben wollte. 

Wie ein Schatten blieb Ben an seiner Seite, während er das Auto aufschloss und dabei zusah wie Hux die Kippe austrat, bevor er auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nahm, dann schloss er die Tür und eilte um den Wagen herum, um im nächsten Moment auf der Fahrerseite einzusteigen. Hux hatte nicht in der Haut der Sanitäter stecken wollen, als sie ihm die Mitfahrt in der Ambulanz verwehrten, doch obwohl der Schwarzhaarige Gift und Galle gespuckt hatte, war ihm am Ende nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als dem Krankenwagen in seinem eigenen Auto zu folgen. Letztendlich hatte die Sache ein Gutes, da sie jetzt immerhin kein Taxi zu seiner Wohnung nehmen mussten. Ohne ein Wort legte Hux den Sicherheitsgut an, dann verschränkte er die Arme über der Brust während er wartete, dass Ben sich anschnallte. Einen Moment später startete Solo den Wagen, bevor er das Auto aus der Lücke manövrierte und den Parkplatz verließ. Bis auf Hux knappe Wegbeschreibung wurde es eine schweigsame Fahrt. Noch immer lagen Hux Nerven blank und er schreckte bei jedem Hupen oder plötzlichem Bremsen zusammen, so dass Ben sich bemühte besonders vorsichtig zu fahren, während er den Rothaarigen die ganze Zeit aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete. Im Stillen bewunderte er, dass Hux es weiterhin schaffte, sich weitestgehend zusammen zu reißen, doch er war sicher, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis seine Fassade bröckeln würde. Obwohl er froh war, an seiner Seite sein zu können, wäre es ihm doch lieber gewesen, wenn er über Nacht zur Beobachtung im Krankenhaus geblieben wäre. 

Allein die äußeren Wunden waren nicht zu unterschätzen, konnte die Quetschung des Kehlkopfes falls die Schwellung noch zunahm dazu führen, dass Hux im Schlaf erstickte, weshalb die Ärzte darauf bestanden hatten, dass er die Nacht nicht allein verbringen durfte. Von den seelischen Schäden, die er erlitten hatte, gar nicht zu reden. Es hatte Ben wahnsinnig gemacht hilflos daneben zu stehen, während der Rothaarige starr vor Angst von den Sanitätern behandelt wurde. Am liebsten hätte er sie alle davon gejagt, doch er wusste, dass Hux ihre Hilfe brauchte. Also hatte er sie ihre Arbeit tun lassen, während sich seine Hände immer wieder zu Fäusten ballten und unwillkürlich sein Schwert vermissten, welches die Polizei für ihre Ermittlungen mitgenommen hatte. Die Reste des Adrenalins pumpten nach dem Kampf noch immer durch seine Adern und machten ihn zu gleichen Teilen aggressiv und unruhig, so dass er seine ganze Beherrschung brauchte, um nicht wie ein wilder Hund über den Rothaarigen zu wachen und ihn zu beschützen. 

Als ein zweites Team auftauchte, das sich um Pryde kümmerte und feststellte, dass er noch lebte, hätte Ben eigentlich erleichtert sein sollen. Es war schwer auf Notwehr zu plädieren, wenn man drei Mal auf einen unbewaffneten Mann eingeschlagen hatte, doch im ersten Moment fühlte Ben nur Hass auf sich selbst, es nicht zu Ende gebracht zu haben. Kylo Ren hätte ihn ohne Gnade getötet, doch Ben hatte noch nie eine Waffe gegen einen anderen Menschen eingesetzt. Trotzdem, nachdem was er Hux angetan hatte, verdiente Pryde es nicht zu leben und wenn Ben für den Mord ins Gefängnis gekommen wäre, hätte er diesen Preis für seine Rache bezahlt. Lediglich die Tatsache, dass der Alte wohl nie wieder auf freien Fuß kommen würde, versöhnte ihn für das Versäumte.

Als sie schließlich Hux Wohnung erreichten, rechnete Ben mit Gegenwehr, damit dass Hux ihn trotz der ärztlichen Anweisung mit irgendwelchen Ausreden fortschicken würde. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, als ihm der Rothaarige im Drogenrausch gesagt hatte, dass er keinen fremden Mann mit in sein Refugium nahm, weshalb er sich schon die passende Antwort zurecht gelegt hatte, doch überraschender Weise sagte Hux nichts davon, als er aus dem Auto stieg und an Bens Seite zum Apartmenthaus ging. Es war inzwischen später Abend und kein Mensch begegnete ihnen, während sie mit dem Aufzug in die achte Etage fuhren. Den Schlüssel zu der Wohnung hatte Ben in Hux Hose in der Tüte gefunden, doch als er ihn dem Rothaarigen gab, zitterten seine Hände so stark, dass er das Schloss nicht öffnen konnte, weshalb Ben es für ihn übernahm die Tür aufzuschließen.

Hux Wohnung war zwar klein, aber sauber und aufgeräumt. Obwohl seine Neugier im Moment nicht angebracht war, konnte Ben nicht anders als einen Blick in die Räume zu werfen, während er an den Zimmern vorbei ging. Das Geschirr in der kleinen Küche war abgewaschen, die Schuhe im Flur standen säuberlich aufgereiht und das Bett im Schlafzimmer war ordentlich gemacht, als er Hux in den Raum folgte. Schon auf den ersten Blick sah Ben die Uniform des Generals mit ein paar anderen Sachen in den durchsichtigen Plastiküberzügen einer Wäscherei am Schrank hängen, dann wandte er sich ab und stellte die Tüte mit Hux Sachen neben das Bett. 

„Vielleicht solltest du dich lieber hinlegen“, forderte er den Rothaarigen auf, der die Schublade einer Kommode aufgezogen hatte und frische Wäsche hervorholte. „Ich gucke mal in der Küche, ob du was zu essen im Haus hast.“

„Ich bin nicht hungrig“, flüsterte Hux heiser, obwohl es eine Lüge war. Sein Magen war so leer, dass er körperliche Schmerzen vor Hunger hatte, trotzdem hatte er Angst davor nichts bei sich behalten zu können. „Will lieber duschen.“

Unsicher runzelte Ben die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht. Meinst du, dass das eine gute Idee ist, mit den ganzen Wunden und so? Außerdem meinte der Arzt, du sollst nichts machen, was den Kreislauf belastet.“

„Ich fühlte mich aber dreckig“, gestand Hux rau.

Das konnte Ben durchaus nachvollziehen, auch wenn es natürlich kein echter Schmutz war, den Hux meinte. Wenn er an der Stelle des anderen Mannes gewesen wäre, würde er wahrscheinlich auch duschen wollen, um das Gefühl benutzt worden zu sein, abwaschen zu können. „Okay“, stimmte er daher widerstrebend zu. „Dann komme ich mit. Für den Fall, dass dir schwindelig wird.“

Sofort schüttelte Hux den Kopf. „Nein. Lass mir ein bisschen Privatsphäre. Ich rufe, wenn was ist.“

Obwohl der Gedanke Ben nicht gefiel, nickte er dennoch. Er konnte verstehen, dass sich Hux nach dem, was er erlebt hatte, vor keinem anderen Mann ausziehen wollte, doch Ben machte sich wirklich Sorgen darum, dass er in der Dusche kollabieren und sich den Kopf blutig schlagen würde. „Okay, aber danach wird etwas gegessen.“

Hux sagte nichts darauf, während er seine Sache zusammen raffte und ins Badezimmer ging, doch Ben schwor sich, ihn notfalls zu füttern, falls der Rothaarige nachher das Essen verweigern sollte. Als er in der Küche die verschiedenen Schränke öffnete, fand er eine Dose Hühnersuppe und im Gefrierfach ein in Scheiben geschnittenes Brot in einer Tüte, welche er herausnahm. Perfekt, etwas Festes würde Hux mit seiner geschundenen Kehle ohnehin nicht schlucken können. Mit etwas Mühe gelang es ihm zwei gefrorene Scheiben vom Rest zu trennen, die er zum Auftauen auf einem Teller in die Mikrowelle schob, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach einem Dosenöffner machte. Mit einem Ohr hörte er das Rauschen der Dusche im Bad, während er die Dose öffnete und die Suppe in einen Topf füllte, dann stellte er sie auf den Herd und wartete darauf, dass sie erhitzt wurde. Als die Flüssigkeit Blasen warf, drehte er den Regler runter und deckte den Tisch, bevor er darauf wartete, dass Hux seine Dusche beendet hatte, doch das Wasser lief und lief auch noch Minuten später, weshalb Ben beschloss nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Höflich klopfte er an die verschlossene Badezimmertür. „Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte er laut genug, dass ihn der Mann unter der Dusche hören sollte. Keine Antwort, nur das Rauschen des Wassers war zu hören. „Hux?“ versuchte er es daher noch einmal, doch wieder erhielt er keine Reaktion. Angst kroch Bens Rücken herauf. Hoffentlich war er nicht umgekippt oder hatte sich etwas angetan. Er hätte ihn nie allein ins Bad gehen lassen dürfen. Es war ein klares Gefühl von Deja-vu, als Ben schließlich die Klinke herunter drückte und verkündete: „Ich komme rein.“ Offenbar hatte Hux die abgelegte Kleidung einfach auf den Boden fallen lassen, denn als Ben die Tür nach innen drückte, musste er sie zur Seite schieben, um durch den Spalt nach innen treten zu können.

Der Wasserdampf hing wie dichter Nebel über dem kleinen Raum und es war warm wie in einer Sauna. Die Schwaden hatten den Spiegel beschlagen und die Fliesen rutschig werden lassen, so dass Ben vorsichtig sein musste, nicht auszugleiten. Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, als er Hux durch die durchsichtige Duschtür erblickte. Der Rothaarige stand vornüber gebeugt, mit dem Rücken zum Raum unter dem Wasserstrahl. Sein ganzer Körper war rot von der Hitze des Wassers, doch trotzdem bebten seine Schultern. Erst als Ben das Geräusch hörte, erkannte er dass es nicht Kälte war, die ihn erschaudern ließ, sondern dass Hux weinte. Ein Herz zerreißendes Schluchzen erfüllte den Raum, während sein ganzer Körper zitterte und er schien sich nur mit Mühe aufrecht zu halten. In wenigen Schritten hatte Ben das Zimmer durchquert. Er musste nicht darüber nachdenken, was zu tun war, sondern öffnete kurz entschlossen die Duschkabine. Mit Schrecken sah er, dass das Wasser in dem Hux stand, hellrot verfärbt war. Offenkundig hatte die Dusche die Wunden an seiner Brust und den Armen aufgehen lassen, so dass sie wieder zu bluten begonnen hatten. 

„Ich bin da. Alles wird wieder gut“, sprach er Hux an, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, bevor er das Wasser abstellte und behutsam die Arme um den anderen Mann legte. Hux wimmerte und wollte sich ihm entziehen, doch Ben ließ ihn damit nicht gewähren. Obwohl seine Strümpfe nass wurden, trat er ganz nah an Hux heran und wickelte sich um den sehnigen Körper des Rothaarigen während er ihn mit einem Arm festhielt und mit dem anderen vorsichtig durch seine feuchten Haare strich. „Ich habe dich“, flüsterte er beruhigend in sein Ohr. „Es ist gut. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir noch mal jemand weh tut.“

Zuerst war Hux steif wie eine Statue, doch als Ben nicht aufhörte ihn zu halten und beruhigend auf ihn einzusprechen, sackte er plötzlich zusammen, so dass Ben mit ihm zusammen auf den Boden rutschte. Die Duschkabine war kaum groß genug, um Platz für die beiden Männer zu bieten, die in einander verwoben auf dem Boden saßen. Hux hatte sein Gesicht an Bens Hals geborgen und weinte bittere Tränen, während ihn der Schwarzhaarige festhielt, ungeachtet dessen, dass seine eigene Kleidung nass und blutig wurde. „Ich bin da“, flüsterte er immer wieder. „Alles wird wieder gut.“ Ben hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie hier saßen, bis Hux Tränen irgendwann versiegten und sein Schluchzen in ein trockenes Zittern über ging und es war ihm auch egal. Wichtig war nur, dass er Hux durch seinen Zusammenbruch half. Irgendwann später, als er sicher war, dass sich der Rothaarige soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er aufstehen konnte, sagte er leise: „Komm wir ziehen dir was an. Sonst erkältest du dich noch.“

Er konnte mehr fühlen, dass Hux nickte, als dass er ihn antworten hörte. Scheinbar hatte seine Stimme durch das Weinen noch mehr gelitten, doch irgendwie schaffte er es mit Bens Hilfe auf die Beine zu kommen. Keiner von Ihnen empfand es als eigenartig, als der Schwarzhaarige Hux beim Abtrocknen half, bis das Handtuch rot vor Blut war, dann steckte er ihn in die Unterwäsche und den Pyjama, welchen dieser mit ins Bad genommen hatte, bevor Ben seine eigenen, nassen Sachen ablegte und ihn zu einem Küchenstuhl lotste. Wahllos holte Ben sich irgendwelche Sachen von Hux aus dem Kleiderschrank im Schlafzimmer und zog sie an, auch wenn die Nähte bedrohlich knackten, dann kehrte er zu dem Rothaarigen in die Küche zurück. Es war Hux anzusehen, dass er nicht essen wollte, doch Bens Mimik machte klar, dass ein „Nein“ keine Option war, weshalb er unter dem wachsamen Blick des Schwarzhaarigen einen Löffel Suppe zum Mund führte. Obwohl die Brühe nicht mehr heiß war, bereitete es ihm Schwierigkeiten sie herunter zu würgen. Sein Rachen war wund, der gequetschte Kehlkopf machte seinen Hals eng und das Schlucken schmerzte. Trotzdem gelang es ihm einen halben Teller Hühnersuppe zusammen mit mehreren Gläsern Wasser zu verzehren, bevor ihn seine Kräfte verließen.

„Ich kann nicht mehr“, brachte er krächzend hervor, bevor er den Löffel sinken ließ.

Zwar war es in Bens Augen nicht annährend genug, was Hux gegessen hatte, aber er wollte den anderen Mann nicht weiter quälen, der aussah, als würde er jeden Moment vom Stuhl fallen. „Ist gut. Komm, ich bringe dich ins Bett.“

Einen Arm um Hux Schultern gelegt, gingen sie zusammen ins Schlafzimmer, wo Ben das Bettdeck zurückschlug, so dass sich der Rothaarige nur noch hinein zu legen brauchte. Hux machte sich so klein wie möglich, rollte sich auf der Matratze zusammen wie ein Tier, als der andere Mann die Decke über ihm ausbreitete, dann löschte Ben die Deckenleuchte, so dass der Raum nur noch durch eine kleine Lampe auf dem Nachttisch erhellt wurde. Als er jedoch Anstalten machte das Zimmer zu verlassen, um die Küche aufzuräumen und die blutigen Sachen aus dem Badezimmer in den Wäschekorb zu werfen, hielt ihn Hux zurück.

„Geh nicht weg“, stieß er rau hervor, während seine Augen jedem seiner Schritte folgten. „Ich will jetzt nicht allein sein.“

„Okay“, erwiderte Ben, dann legte sich neben Hux auf das Bett. Er blieb wie er war, ohne irgendetwas auszuziehen, um den Rothaarigen nicht zu erschrecken. Auch lag er auf der Decke anstatt unter sie zu rutschen, mit so viel Platz zwischen ihnen, dass problemlos ein weiterer Mensch dort hätte schlafen können. Einen langen Moment lagen sie einfach so da und sein Blick fand Hux Augen, die so voller Schmerz und Angst waren, dass es ihm schier das Herz zerriss, weshalb er sich schließlich ein Herz fasste und näher an ihn heran rutschte. Für einen Moment hielt Hux die Luft an, als Ben vorsichtig die Hand ausstreckte und sie auf seinen Arm legte, dann atmete er zitternd aus und es schien, als ob ein wenig von der inneren Spannung von ihm abfiel. Trotzdem lag er noch lange wach und Ben mit ihm in dem Versuch ihm Trost und Sicherheit zu spenden, bis Hux Geist vor Erschöpfung kapitulierte und endlich in einen unruhigen Schlummer fiel.

Tbc ...


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

When the darkness don't let you sleep  
I'ma hold you close  
And when space is all you need  
I can let you go  
And if the spark in your eyes goes out  
I can be your glow  
Bringing you home, yeah  
Bringing you home

(Welshly Arms, Sanctuary)

Eiskalte Augen, die sich in ihn bohrten, so dass ihm die Angst fast die Kehle zuschnürte. Er musste weg. Nur weg. Ein Messer, das sein Schlüssselbein entlang fuhr und blutrote Tropfen hinterließ, brachte seinen Puls dazu wie ein Trommelfeuer in seinen Schläfen zu hämmern. Verzweifelt riss er an seinen Fesseln, aber es ging nicht. 

„Mein Sohn.“ Er würde ihn töten. Oh Gott, steh mir bei ...

Hux Herz raste wie wild in seiner Brust, als er aus dem Albtraum empor fuhr. Sein Körper war klatschnass geschwitzt, der Atem so hektisch, als sei er gerade gerannt. Panisch irrte sein Blick durch den Raum, auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg, bis er im Schein der Nachttischleuchte erkannte, dass er in seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer war. Für einen Moment glaubte er wieder Prydes Hände an seinem Hals zu spüren, doch als er richtig zu sich kam, wusste er, dass es nur der gequetschte Kehlkopf war, der ihm das Schlucken schwer machte. In dem Versuch den Kopf frei zu bekommen, fuhr sich Hux über das verquollene Gesicht, als er das Geräusch eines sich bewegenden Körpers neben sich wahrnahm. Dann setzte sich Ben Solo ebenfalls auf und blinzelte ihn verschlafen an. „Alles okay?“ fragte ihn der andere Mann besorgt.

Hux nickte. „Ich muss nur pinkeln“, brachte er krächzend hervor. Eine Lüge, aber die Wahrheit wollte ihm nicht über die Lippen kommen. Er verdankte Ben bereits jetzt schon genug, da wollte er ihn nicht noch mit seinen schlechten Träumen belasten. Mehr aus Neugier als aus echtem Interesse wanderte sein Blick hinüber zum Wecker, nur um festzustellen, dass er gerade einmal zwei Stunden geschlafen hatte. Trotzdem brauchte Hux Abstand, daran weiterzuschlafen war ohnehin erst einmal nicht zu denken. Jeder Knochen schien ihm wehzutun, als er unter der Decke hervorkroch und wackelig auf die Beine kam, doch als er sah, dass Ben Anstalten machte, sich ebenfalls zu erheben, um ihm helfen zu wollen, winkte er ab. „Es geht schon“, ließ er ihn wissen, dann machte sich Hux auf den Weg ins Bad. 

Das grelle Licht der Neonröhre blendete ihn, als er den Raum betrat und den Schalter betätigte, dann zog er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und drehte den Schlüssel herum. Als sein Blick auf seine Spiegelung fiel, hätte Hux sich beinah nicht erkannt. Auf seinem linken Jochbein prangte ein faustgroßes Veilchen und auch die Hämatome an seinem Hals und an seinen Handgelenken waren inzwischen zu einem dunklen Schwarzblau geworden. Mit zitternden Fingern erkundete Hux sein geschwollenes Gesicht. Zusätzlich zu dem Schaden, den Pryde angerichtet hatte, waren seine Augen vom vielen Weinen geschwollen, das Weiße um die Iris voller geplatzter roter Äderchen. Himmel, er sah furchtbar aus. Als ob er geradewegs aus einem Sado-Maso-Streifen entsprungen war. Ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte, rollte bei diesem Gedanken eine einzelne Träne seine Wange hinab und tropfte in das Waschbecken. 'Pathetisch', würde sein Vater sagen. 'Nur schwache Jungen weinen um ein hübsches Gesichtchen.' Nicht dass Hux sich selbst jemals als „hübsch“ bezeichnet hätte, doch sein Aussehen reichte aus, um damit seinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen.

„Ich sorge nur dafür, dass du bekommst, was du wirklich verdienst.“

Oh Gott, allein bei dem Gedanken daran je wieder von einem anderen Mann berührt zu werden, rebellierte Hux Magen. Vor seinem inneren Auge verschmolzen Pryde und Brendol zu einer einzigen Person, die ihm eben noch liebevoll über die Wange streichelte, um ihn dann unerbittlich zu schlagen und zu würgen.

„Du wirst sehen, wenn ich fertig bin, wirst du wieder mein gehorsamer Sohn sein.“

Hux war froh, dass er sich schon im Badezimmer befand, als ihn die Übelkeit überkam, daher brauchte er nur den Deckel aufzuklappen, bevor seine Knie nachgaben, er vor der Toilette zusammensackte und sich heftig erbrach. Mit beiden Händen die Porzellanschüssel umklammernd, hielt er sich fest, während sein Magen das wenige von sich gab, das er gegessen hatte. Die Tränen, die Hux dabei über die Wangen liefen, brannten in seinen verquollenen Augen, doch er konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen. Selbst als er nur noch trocken würgte, liefen die Tropfen seine Nase hinab, wo sie vermischt mit dem Rotz in die Toiletten fielen. 

'Deine Tränen werden dich nicht retten', hatte sein Vater zu ihm gesagt, als er noch klein gewesen war. 'Also erspare mir das Geflenne.' Und Hux hatte gehorcht. Er hatte gelernt, dass es seine Lage nur noch schlimmer machte, wenn er weinte, also hatte er die Tränen zurückgehalten, bis er irgendwann geglaubt hatte, sie nie wieder herauslassen zu können. 

Bis zu dieser Nacht hatte er seit Jahrzehnten nicht geweint und nun glaubte Hux, gar nicht wieder damit aufhören zu können, obwohl sein Kopf bereits schmerzte, seine Augen beinah zu Schlitzen geschwollen waren und sein Hals sich anfühlte, als ob er an seinem Schluchzen ersticken würde. Gott, er musste sich wieder in den Griff bekommen, bevor ihn Ben noch hörte und in seiner Besorgnis die Tür eintrat. Entschlossen atmete Hux tief durch, dann wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen, um die Tränen zu trocknen, doch als er ein Stück Toilettenpapier abriss und sich die Nase putzte sah er, dass es rot vor Blut war. Nein, nicht auch das noch … Im Normalfall benutzte Hux jeden Tag Vaseline, um die vom Koks zerstörten Schleimhäute geschmeidig zu halten, doch durch das viele Weinen waren sie nun wohl doch in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden.

Mit einem Seufzen riss Hux einen ganzen Schwung Papier von der Rolle, welches er gegen seine Nase presste, bevor er den Kopf zurück gegen die Wand lehnte, dann schloss er die Augen und wartete. Immer wieder lief ein Zittern durch seinen Körper, während er darum kämpfte sich zu beruhigen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er seine Gefühle auch deshalb nicht im Griff, weil die Beruhigungsmittel aus dem Krankenhaus ihre Wirkung verloren. Er konnte kaum die Hände still halten und obwohl die Dusche erst ein paar Stunden her war, juckte seine ganze Haut, als würde Ungeziefer darüber laufen. Verdammt, er brauchte eine Prise Koks und am besten noch eine Zigarette, auch wenn Ben darüber vermutlich nicht glücklich sein würde, aber er konnte nicht mehr. Bei Gott, er konnte einfach nicht mehr. 

Obwohl er zwei Stunden geschlafen hatte, lagen seine Nerven immer noch blank und Hux sah sich nicht in der Lage weitere Visionen von Pryde oder seinem Vater zu ertragen. Er brauchte Ruhe, zumindest vorübergehend und er konnte nicht so tun, als wäre er okay, ohne sich vorher abzuschießen. Seine kaputte Nase würde vermutlich protestieren, aber das Risiko musste er eingehen. Dann würde er sich eben aus dem Toilettenpapier eine Tamponade drehen, die er in die Nasenlöcher stecken konnte, wenn er seine Linie inhaliert hatte, um ein Nachbluten zu verhindern. Ben gegenüber konnte er immer noch behaupten, dass die Blutung mit der Folter zusammenhing, die er erduldet hatte. Die Wahrheit brauchte er ja nicht zu wissen. Mit diesem Gedanken öffnete Hux die Augen, betätigte die Toilettenspülung und krabbelte auf allen Vieren hinüber zum Waschbecken, wo er sich hochziehen konnte. Im ersten Moment wurde ihm schwindelig, als er so plötzlich auf die Beine kam und sein Blickfeld wurde unscharf und trübte sich, doch nachdem er eine Weile tief durchgeatmet hatte, verschwanden die schwarzen Punkte, bis er es riskieren konnte, eine Hand vom Rand zu nehmen und den Badezimmerschrank zu öffnen. 

Ungeduldig kramte Hux durch die Utensilien für seine Toilettenhygiene, bis er die leere Kondompackung fand, in der er einen seiner geheimen Kokainvorräte aufbewahrte. Gott sei Dank, es waren noch drei Tütchen in diesem Versteck. Seine Finger zitterten so stark, dass er es kaum schaffte die Plastiktüte mit dem weißen Pulver zu öffnen und den Inhalt auf den Waschbeckenrand zu schütten. Um es akkurat zusammenschieben zu können fanden sich immer irgendwelche Hilfsmittel. Immerhin hatte er hier ein Röhrchen mit dem er es inhalieren konnte und musste nicht improvisieren. Gerade als er es geschafft hatte, das Pulver ohne großen Verlust zu zwei Linien zu formen, klopfte es von draußen an die Tür.

„Hux, geht es dir gut?“

Verfluchter Ben Solo. Konnte er nicht einfach schlafen und sich um seinen eigenen Dreck kümmern?!

„Alles gut“, entgegnete Hux so fest er konnte. „Ich bin gleich fertig.“

„Okay“, hörte er Bens Stimme, aber er klang nicht wirklich überzeugt. „Ich warte dann im Bett auf dich.“

Hux sagte nichts mehr, sondern beugte sich stattdessen hinab, um zuerst die eine und dann die andere Linie hochzuziehen, bevor er das Röhrchen wieder in der Kondompackung verstaute und das Tütchen mit dem blutigen Papier umwickelt in den Müll warf. Als er mit einem weiteren Stück Toilettenpapier über den Waschbeckenrand fuhr, um eventuelle Spuren zu verwischen, merkte Hux bereits wie der Kick einsetzte. Endorphine schossen durch sein Blut direkt in sein Gehirn, wo sie ein Gefühl des warmen, weichen Glücks hinterließen. Auf einen Schlag war Hux ruhig, doch zugleich hellwach. Obwohl die Schmerzen in seinem Körper durch die Droge betäubt wurden, glaubte er gleichzeitig jedes Härchen auf seiner Haut spüren zu können. Er fühlte sich sicher und gut, so als ob alles, was ihm passiert war nicht mehr als ein böser Traum gewesen war. Tatsächlich schien ihm selbst seine Spiegelung nicht mehr ganz so schlimm auszusehen, als er sich ansah, so dass er sich sogar ein kleines Lächeln schenkte, bis ihm im nächsten Moment der erste rote Tropfen über die Oberlippe lief, so dass er wieder zum Klopapier greifen musste.

„Hux, was machst du denn da drin?“ Schon wieder Ben Solo. Seufzend stopfte sich Hux das Papier in die Nase.

„Ich komme“, ließ er den anderen Mann wissen, dann schloss er die Tür auf.

XXXXXX

Als Hux das nächste Mal erwachte, war es bereits hell draußen. Ein Blick zur Seite sagte ihm, dass das Bett neben ihm leer war, doch weit weg war Ben bestimmt nicht. Seit er zurück aus dem Bad gekommen war, hatte ihn der Schwarzhaarige kaum aus den Augen gelassen. Ständig hatte er wissen wollen, ob er Schmerzen hatte, wie das mit dem Schlucken war und ob seine Nase zu bluten aufgehört hatte. Außerdem hatte er ihm immer wieder Flüssigkeit eingeflößt, wobei das kalte Wasser wunderbar für seinen kaputten Hals gewesen war. Irgendwann war Hux dann wieder eingeschlafen, mit Ben um sich herum wie einen lebendigen Schutzschild, wobei er allerdings so viel Platz gelassen hatte, dass er Hux nicht berührte. Obwohl dem Rothaarigen das in seinem Zustand vermutlich egal gewesen wäre. Er war so high, dass sein Geist ohnehin über seinem Körper schwebte. Erst jetzt nach ein paar Stunden erholsamen Schlafes, kam er von seinem Hoch langsam wieder herunter, so dass ihn die harte Realität wie ein kalter Regenguss traf. 

Er war betäubt worden. Er war gefesselt worden. Er war misshandelt worden und er wäre umgebracht worden, wenn Ben nicht gewesen wäre. Wenn der Schwarzhaarige nicht wie ein Rachegott persönlich über Pryde niedergegangen wäre, hätte dieser ihn so lange gewürgt bis er erstickt wäre. Doch woher hatte Ben überhaupt gewusst, wo er war? Und woher wusste er von Pryde? War er ihm etwa gefolgt oder schlimmer noch, steckten sie vielleicht unter einer Decke? Der Gedanke sorgte dafür, dass sich sämtliche Haare auf Hux Körper aufstellten. 'Nein', versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen, 'das konnte nicht sein.' So ein Mensch war Ben Solo nicht. 'Ach nein, was weißt du schon über ihn? Vielleicht war das alles geplant.' Vielleicht war es ein abgekartetes Spiel, das irgendwie außer Kontrolle geraten war und Ben wartete nur auf den richtigen Moment, es zu Ende zu bringen und ihn doch noch zu töten.

„Hux?“ Beim Geräusch von Bens Stimme zuckte der Rothaarige unwillkürlich zusammen. Sein Herz machte einen Salto in seinem Körper, bis es in seiner Kehle angekommen war, so dass es ihm schier die Sprache verschlug. Das Schlimmste befürchtend, setzte er sich im Bett auf, nur um zu sehen, dass der Schwarzhaarige mit einem Tablett im Türrahmen stand.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich habe übers Internet ein paar Sachen beim Bringdienst vom Supermarkt um die Ecke bestellt“, sagte Ben, während er näher kam und sich vorsichtig mit dem Tablett auf die freie Seite des Betts setzte. 

„Danke.“ Zögerlich beäugte Hux die dampfende Tasse, sowie eine Schale mit einem breiigen Inhalt. „Das ist Kamillentee, um den Hals zu beruhigen und Grießbrei mit etwas Honig“, erklärte der Schwarzhaarige. „Das hat meine Mum früher immer für mich gemacht, wenn es mir nicht so gut ging. Es lässt sich leicht schlucken und belastet deinen Magen nicht.“

Auffordernd stellte Ben das Tablett auf die Decke über Hux Beinen, doch der Rothaarige machte keine Anstalten davon zu essen. Zu groß war seine Angst, wieder vergiftet oder unter Drogen gesetzt zu werden. Vorher musste er Ben zur Rede stellen. „Nicht, dass ich nicht dankbar bin, aber woher wusstest du, dass ich in Prydes Wohnung war?“ verlangte Hux mit krächzender Stimme zu wissen.

Ben merkte, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen stieg. Natürlich hatte er früher oder später mit dieser Frage gerechnet, aber wie er sie beantworten sollte, war ihm bislang nicht eingefallen, also würde er es mit der Wahrheit versuchen. „Flipp jetzt bitte nicht wieder aus, aber ich hatte von ihm geträumt, von Pryde. Er hat dich umgebracht in meinen Traum, erschossen, und dann kam ich gestern von der Arbeit und habe gesehen, wie du in sein Auto gestiegen bist und da konnte ich einfach nicht anders, als euch nachzufahren. Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass er es wieder tut.“ Bens Gesicht war so offen und so ehrlich, dass Hux keinen Moment daran zweifelte, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. Gleichzeitig warben seine Augen um Verständnis und Vergebung und für den Augenblick war Hux sogar bereit ihm dies zu geben. Wie sollte er auch nicht, nachdem was der andere Mann für ihn getan hatte. Er hatte ihn gerettet, egal ob diese Eingebung einer Vision entsprungen war oder einem Traum oder ob es ihm der Herrgott persönlich gesagt hatte.

Trotzdem brannte ihm noch immer eine Frage auf der Seele. „Warum?“ entgegnete Hux und zeigte dabei auf Ben und das Tablett mit dem Frühstück. „Warum tust du das alles?“ 

„Weil ich etwas für dich empfinde ….“, gestand Ben ehrlich, doch sofort schüttelte der Rothaarige den Kopf. „Du willst nicht mich, du willst deinen General, aber das bin ich nicht.“

„Du bist mehr wie er, als du glaubst, aber darum geht es nicht“, widersprach ihm der andere Mann. „Da ist etwas zwischen uns, das über den Sex hinausgeht und sag mir nicht, dass du es nicht auch fühlst.“

Hux stritt es weder ab, noch bestätigte er es. „Selbst wenn dem so wäre, wo soll das hinführen?“ gab er stattdessen zurück, indem er jetzt doch den Tee vom Tablett nahm und seine Hände an der Tasse wärmte. „Du weißt, was ich bin und du weißt, was ich tue.“

„Es muss aber nicht so sein“, erwiderte Ben leidenschaftlich. „Ich kann dir helfen, da raus zu kommen.“

Seufzend schüttelte der Rothaarige den Kopf. An dieser Stelle waren sie doch schon einmal angekommen und es hatte keinen guten Ausgang genommen. „Und wenn ich deine Hilfe nicht will?“ gab Hux trotzig zurück.

In dem Versuch zu verhindern, dass er sich wieder von ihm zurückzog, legte Ben vorsichtig eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm. „Bitte Hux, wirf dein Leben nicht weg. Du kannst so viel mehr sein als das. Oder willst du wirklich weiter machen, bis der nächste Pryde kommt und dich umbringt? Ich will dich weder belehren noch dich runtermachen. Ich habe einfach nur Angst um dich.“

Hux würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass ihn Bens Worte nicht berührten, aber so einfach war das nicht. Immer wieder hatte er aus dem Teufelskreis ausbrechen wollen, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass er dafür nicht stark genug war. Er hatte resigniert, sich damit abgefunden, dass er nichts anderes war, als das was die Männer in ihm sahen. Eine Hure, ein Junkie, ein Nichts. Und nun kam Ben Solo und bot ihm einen Ausweg aus dem Elend? So etwas geschah nur im Film, nicht in der Realität. Es wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Um Zeit zu gewinnen führte Hux die Tasse an den Mund und trank einen vorsichtigen Schluck. Der Tee war zwar warm, aber nicht so heiß, dass man ihn nicht trinken konnte. „Ich weiß nicht“, gestand Hux nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie es weiter gehen soll.“

Es war ein Anfang, dass Hux weder aggressiv wurde, noch ihm sagte, dass er sich um seine eigenen Dinge kümmern sollte. Daher beschloss Ben, dass es mit dieser Aussage erst einmal genug war. Wenn er weiter in ihn drang, bestand die Gefahr, dass Hux wieder nur dicht machte. „Das musst du jetzt auch nicht“, sagte er daher. „Iss erst einmal etwas und ruh dich aus. Alles andere wird sich schon finden.“

Hux nickte schweigend, dann nahm er einen weiteren Schluck Tee, bevor er unter Bens wachsamem Blick einen Löffel Grießbrei probierte. Zwar schmerzte das Schlucken noch immer, aber sein Magen hatte definitiv Hunger, weshalb er durchaus nicht abgeneigt war, noch ein bisschen mehr zu essen. Nachdem Ben sicher gestellt hatte, dass er wirklich etwas zu sich nahm, stand er schließlich auf und öffnete das Fenster, um ein wenig frische Luft hinein zu lassen, dann ging er zurück in die Küche und schaffte dort Ordnung. Tatsächlich aß Hux fast die ganze Schüssel auf, bevor er die Sachen zurück aufs Tablett stellte und es von sich schob. Der volle Bauch und die Geräusche im Hintergrund machten ihn erneut schläfrig, weshalb er sich wieder im Bett zurücklehnte und die Decke bis zu den Schultern hochzog. Unterschwellig nahm er noch das leise Brummen einer laufenden Waschmaschine wahr, dann sackte er zurück in die Traumwelt.

Tbc ..


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

(Snow Patrol, Chasing Cars)

Die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden verliefen, bis auf die Momente, in denen Hux zitternd und nass geschwitzt aus dem Schlaf hochschreckte, ruhig. Trotz seiner Erschöpfung schlief er nie länger als zwei Stunden am Stück und obwohl Ben sich bemühte dem anderen Mann das Gefühl zu geben ihn nicht ständig zu belagern, konnte er - egal wo er sich gerade befand - trotzdem die erstickten Schreie und das Geräusch eines Körpers hören, der in den Kissen hochfuhr. Die meiste Zeit in der Hux schlief, beschäftigte sich Ben, indem er in seinem Handy nach Informationen über Drogenentzug suchte oder in einem der Bücher blätterte, die er in Hux Wohnzimmer gefunden hatte. Dafür womit der Rothaarige seinen Lebensunterhalt verdiente, schien er erstaunlich viel zu lesen. Zwar waren die meisten Bücher zerlesen und fleckig, so dass anzunehmen war, dass sie aus einem Mülleimer oder vom Flohmarkt stammten, aber das große Spektrum der Themen, die sie behandelten, erstaunte Ben doch. Nicht, dass er Hux für dumm gehalten hätte, doch er hätte nie gedacht, dass sich der andere Mann beispielsweise für Motoren oder Agrarkultur interessierte. 

Wenn er sich nach einem Albtraum allerdings zu Hux setzte, um ihn zu beruhigen oder ihm Trost zu spenden, zog sich dieser jedes Mal wieder mit einer Ausrede zurück. Es war anstrengend und es war ermüdend, immer wieder abgewiesen zu werden, doch Ben weigerte sich es aufzugeben unter Hux Panzer zu gelangen. Er sagte sich, dass wenn er nur hartnäckig blieb, sich weder abspeisen noch vergraulen ließ, Hux sich irgendwann öffnen würde und die Dämonen mit ihm teilte, die ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließen. Doch bislang waren sie offenbar noch nicht so weit. Bis jetzt vertraute Hux ihm nicht genug, um sich ihm zu offenbaren. Lieber setzte er weiter auf die Drogen, um seinen Schmerz und seine Angst zu betäuben. Der Rothaarige glaubte wohl, Ben merke es nicht, wenn er sich heimlich aus dem Bett stahl, um sich in der Abgeschiedenheit des Badezimmers mit Rauschgift zu versorgen, doch Ben konnte es an seinen Augen sehen, wenn Hux eine Weile später zurück kam und er konnte es an der Art sehen, wie sich der andere Mann benahm. Er war dann aufgekratzt, doch zugleich entspannter und weniger nervös und auch wenn es leichter zu ertragen war, als ihn panisch und verzweifelt zu sehen, schmerzte es Ben jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn er den Schlüssel in der Badezimmertür hörte zu wissen, dass Hux ein weiteres Mal seiner Sucht erlegen war. 

Wartend und auf die Geräusche im Inneren der Nasszelle lauschend, stand Ben dann mit geballten Fäusten im Flur, voller Angst, dass Hux geschwächter Körper den Rausch durch das Kokain nicht verkraften würde und gleichzeitig erleichtert und entsetzt, wenn der Rothaarige irgendwann wieder das Bad verließ. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Er ertrug es einfach nicht tatenlos daneben zu stehen und dabei zuzusehen, wie Hux sich vergiftete. Er musste etwas tun, irgendetwas unternehmen, doch er befürchtete, dass der Rothaarige es ihm nicht leicht machen würde. 

Als sie in der nächsten Nacht wieder nebeneinander lagen und er vom inzwischen bekannten Geräusch eines sich hin und her werfenden Körpers geweckt wurde, der in den Fängen eines Albtraumes gefangen war, versuchte Ben wie zuvor durch seinen Körper und seine Stimme Geborgenheit zu vermitteln, doch Hux schlug nur panisch um sich, bevor er sich heftig atmend aufsetzte. 

„Es ist okay“, sagte Ben sanft, obwohl auch ihm die Anspannung zusetzte, während er vorsichtig einen Arm um Hux Schulter legte. „Du bist in Sicherheit. Es war nur ein Traum.“

Im ersten Moment ließ der Rothaarige die Berührung zu, doch dann, als er richtig erwacht war, streifte er Bens Arm ab und rutschte stattdessen an den Rand der Matratze. „Ich muss was trinken“, sagte er rau, indem er Anstalten machte aufzustehen, doch Ben glaubte ihm kein Wort. Obwohl Hux nicht zuletzt wegen der Drogen über den Tag wesentlich öfter Durst als Hunger zu verspüren schien, war Ben sicher, dass er wieder eine Ausrede suchte, um eine Priese zu inhalieren. 

„Bleib liegen, ich hole dir ein Glas Wasser“, erbot er sich daher, die Beine bereits aus dem Bett schwingend.

„Ist schon gut. Ich muss danach ohnehin noch mal pissen“, gab Hux krächzend zurück, doch bevor er aufstehen konnte, hielt ihn Ben am Arm zurück. 

„Bitte, geh nicht“, bat der Schwarzhaarige inständig. „Du bist stärker als das. Kämpfe dagegen an.“

Der Schock darüber, dass Ben tatsächlich die Wahrheit wusste, war Hux deutlich anzusehen und er schien für einen Moment zu zögern und darüber nachzudenken, ob er es wagen konnte, dann ging ein Zittern durch seinen Körper und Hux schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid“, entgegnete er ohne Ben dabei in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich kann nicht.“

Ben glaubte sein Herz zerbrechen zu fühlen, als Hux den Raum verließ und er ihn wenig später im Küchenschrank wühlen hörte. Dann gingen Schritte in die Richtung des Badezimmers. Eine Tür öffnete sich, wurde geschlossen und ein Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss. 

Und Ben weinte.

XXXXXX

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Ben in einem leeren Bett. Er konnte nicht mehr sagen, wie lange er in der letzten Nacht auf Hux gewartet hatte, aber scheinbar hatten die letzten sechsunddreißig Stunden, die er ständig in Alarmbereitschaft verbracht hatte ihren Tribut gefordert, so dass er eingeschlafen war, bevor der Rothaarige aus dem Badezimmer zurückkam. Falls er denn zurück gekommen war. Sofort schlug Bens Herz vor Angst schneller. Was wenn Hux im Drogenrausch kollabiert war und sich den Kopf an der Wand aufgeschlagen hatte? Oder wenn er durch den Koks einen Herzstillstand erlitten hatte? Oder er sich etwas angetan hatte? Manchmal vergaß er, dass dieser Hux nicht der Mann aus seinen Träumen war. Beim General hätte er diese Angst niemals gehabt. Er hätte nie erwogen, die Hand gegen sich selbst zu richten, aber der Hux aus dieser Realität war anders. Für den General war die Erste Ordnung immer alles gewesen, doch der Hux hier hatte nichts, das ihn am Leben hielt. Seine oft fragwürdigen Entscheidungen hatten Ben gezeigt, wie wenig er an seinem Leben hing und genau deshalb musste er auf ihn aufpassen. Verflucht, er hätte niemals einschlafen dürfen. Innerhalb von Sekunden war Ben auf den Beinen und hatte den Raum schon halb durchquert, als er ein Geräusch aus der Küche hörte. Trotzdem beschleunigte er seine Schritte, sich innerlich wappnend und das Schlimmste vermutend, doch als er um die Ecke bog und durch die offene Tür trat, sah er den Rothaarigen wohl behalten am Küchentisch sitzen, eine halb ausgetrunkene Tasse Kaffee vor sich und eine Zigarette in der Hand haltend. Die Knöpfe seines Pyjamas waren geöffnet, so dass die Schnittwunden auf Hux Brust und seinem Bauch deutlich zu sehen waren. 

„Hey“, sagte Ben leise, während er so gleichmütig wie möglich in den Raum schlenderte. „Schon wach?“

Der Rothaarige machte eine unbestimmte Geste in Richtung des Aschenbechers vor sich auf dem Tisch, in dem sich ein gutes Dutzend Kippen befanden. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen.“

Ben nahm die Aussage mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis, bevor er durch die rauchgeschwängerte Luft zum Fenster ging und dieses öffnete. „Soll ich uns Frühstück machen?“ fragte er dann.

Hux schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keinen Appetit.“

Natürlich nicht, auch das war eine Folge seines Drogenkonsums. Das Kokain betäubte die meiste Zeit über das Hungergefühl, so dass sein Magen an keine regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten mehr gewöhnt war. In der kurzen Zeit, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten, war Ben aufgefallen, dass Hux entweder zu high zum Essen war oder der beginnende Entzug dafür sorgte, dass ihm so übel war, dass er nichts bei sich behalten konnte. Trotzdem würde er versuchen, ihm das Frühstück schmackhaft zu machen.

„Ich könnte uns Pfannkuchen machen“, schlug er vor, in der Hoffnung, dass die Aufsicht auf etwas Süßes Hux locken konnte. „Sirup habe ich gestern in deinem Küchenschrank gefunden.“

„Wenn du willst“, gab der Rothaarige wenig enthusiastisch zurück, indem er einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarette nahm. Nicht gerade das, worauf Ben gehofft hatte, aber er würde es trotzdem probieren. Obwohl er kein wirklich guter Koch war, konnte Ben das Rezept für Pfannkuchen aus dem Kopf. Die Zutaten hatte er gestern zusammen mit einigen anderen Lebensmitteln und Hygieneartikeln vom Supermarkt kommen lassen. 

„Habe ich dir erzählt, dass Pfannkuchen das Einzige war, das ich kochen konnte, nachdem meine Eltern gestorben sind?“ fragte er, bevor er ein halbes Dutzend Eier in eine Schüssel schlug. 

„Nein“, entgegnete Hux defensiv.

„Ich war als Kind nie viel in der Küche, nur wenn es Pfannkuchen gab, habe ich schon auf der Arbeitsplatte gesessen und gewartet, wenn meine Mutter den Teig angerührt hat“, erzählte Ben munter, während er die Zutaten mit einem Schneebesen verrührte. „Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich ihn auch roh gegessen, obwohl Mum mir immer gesagt hat, dass ich davon Bauchschmerzen bekommen würde. Trotzdem habe ich, sobald sie nicht hingeguckt hat, meine Finger in der Schüssel gehabt und genascht.“

Hux erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern sah nur zu, wie Ben eine Pfanne auf den Herd stellte, mit Butter bestückte, und dann, als sie heiß genug war, eine Kelle Teig hinein füllte. Das Fett brutzelte leise und Bens ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Teig, in dem sich kleine Blasen bildeten, als Hux plötzlich in die Stille hinein sagte: „Ich glaube, bei uns gab es nie Pfannkuchen.“ Überrascht drehte Ben sich um, nur um festzustellen, dass Hux die Zigarette weiter in den Fingern hielt, sein Blick jedoch ins Leere gerichtet war. Es war das erste Mal, dass der Rothaarige etwas Persönliches preisgab und so sehr er mehr hören wollte, hatte Ben doch Angst davor, dass Hux sich wieder verschließen würde, wenn er in ihn drang, weshalb er sich erneut zum Herd wandte, bevor er so unbeteiligt wie möglich zurück gab. „Ach, nein? Was gab es denn sonst so zum Essen?“

„Als ich klein war, hat mein Vater manchmal gekocht“, antwortete Hux stockend. „Stew oder Steak oder irgendetwas mit Fleisch. Wenn er nicht gekocht hat, habe ich es selbst versucht. Mal war's gar, mal halb roh, aber der Hunger hat es rein getrieben. Dann, als ich älter wurde, hat er mir Geld für die Schulkantine gegeben. Manchmal jedenfalls. Manchmal hat er mir auch gar nichts gegeben. Dann habe ich gehungert, bis ich wieder zuhause war und mir ein Brot machen konnte. Einmal bin ich im Unterricht umgekippt. Einfach ohnmächtig vom Stuhl gefallen, weil ich bis nachmittags noch nichts im Magen hatte. Dann musste er mich abholen. Das war übel. Danach habe ich mir selbst was zum Mitnehmen gemacht und wenn nichts im Haus war, habe ich ihn beklaut, damit das nicht noch mal passiert.“

Obwohl sich Ben schon beinah so etwas gedacht hatte, schmerzte es ihn doch zu hören, wie Hux aufgewachsen war. Am liebsten hätte er ihn nach diesem Geständnis in den Arm genommen, doch er kannte den anderen Mann inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, dass er diese Art von Anteilnahme nicht zulassen würde, weshalb er den Impuls unterdrückte. Stattdessen holte er einen Teller aus dem Schrank und ließ den ersten Pfannkuchen darauf gleiten, bevor er ihn vor Hux auf den Tisch stellte und entgegnete: „Ich habe einmal versucht meinen Dad zu beklauen, aber er hat mich erwischt.“

„Hat er dich geschlagen?“ fragte Hux lauernd, bevor er seine Kippe im Aschenbecher ausdrückte und den Kaffee in einem Schluck hinunter stürzte.

„Nein“, antwortete Ben ehrlich, während er Hux Messer und Gabel reichte und erneut Teig in die Pfanne füllte. „Aber er war so enttäuscht von mir, dass ich für Wochen ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, wenn ich ihn angesehen habe.“

„Da hast du wohl Glück gehabt“, gab Hux zurück, wobei er den Pfannkuchen beäugte, so als wisse er nicht, was er damit anfangen solle.

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Ben, der sich noch nie in seinem Leben so schlecht dafür gefühlt hatte, eine schöne Kindheit gehabt zu haben. „Iss bevor es kalt wird. Meine Portion dauert noch einen Moment.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann“, gestand Hux ehrlich, indem er zu Ben hoch sah und sein Blick sagte Ben alles, was er wissen musste. Hux hatte keinen Stoff mehr, deshalb rauchte er so viel und als Ben ihn näher betrachtete, fielen ihm auch die Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn und das Zittern seiner Hände auf. Wahrscheinlich hatte er deshalb auch nicht mehr schlafen können, weil ihm die Entzugserscheinungen zusetzten. Der Kaffee, den er getrunken hatte, würde seine Symptome allerdings nur noch schlimmer machen.

„Versuch bitte etwas zu essen“, ermunterte Ben ihn trotzdem. „Das Koffein und das Nikotin brauchen eine Grundlage, sonst wird dir garantiert schlecht.“

Erneut sah Hux auf sein Frühstück, hingerissen zwischen dem Wunsch Bens Bitte nachzukommen und dem flauen Gefühl im Magen, das der Mangel an Drogen verursachte. „Ich brauche erst Nachschub, sonst kriege ich nichts runter, aber ich habe nicht genug Geld. Kannst du mir vielleicht was leihen? Ich gebe es dir auch zurück. Ich verspreche es, wirklich.“

Ben hatte schon befürchtet, dass ihr Gespräch in diese Richtung gehen würde, aber so sehr er Hux auch helfen wollte, Geld für Drogen würde er ihm nicht geben. Um Zeit zu schinden, bugsierte er seinen eigenen Pfannkuchen auf einen zweiten Teller, dann setzte sich Ben dem anderen Mann gegenüber und sah ihn ernst an. „Lass uns bitte nach dem Essen darüber reden, okay? Du brauchst etwas im Magen, sonst kippst du noch um.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich essen kann“, wehrte Hux verzweifelt ab. „Ich brauche was. Bitte. Nur für heute. Danach werde ich auch essen.“ Er sah so elend aus, dass Ben das Herz blutete, doch er wusste, dass wenn er Hux jetzt sagte, dass er ihm kein Geld geben würde, er erst recht nicht essen würde. Daher schüttelte er nur den Kopf.

„Erst essen, dann reden“, entschied Ben, indem er sich den ersten Bissen in den Mund schob. Zögerlich nahm Hux das Besteck in die Hände und begann sich ebenfalls ein Stück abzuschneiden. Seine Hände zitterten so stark, dass er es kaum zum Mund führen konnte und es juckte Ben in den Fingern ihm die Gabel abzunehmen und ihn zu füttern, doch das würde Hux niemals zulassen, weshalb er fortfuhr seinen eigenen Pfannkuchen zu essen und nur aus dem Augenwinkel dabei zusah, wie der Rothaarige das Stück in den Mund steckte. Minutenlang kaute er darauf herum, ohne es herunter zu schlucken und Ben fürchtete schon, dass er gleich aufspringen und zur Toilette rennen würde, doch irgendwann schaffte es Hux doch den Bissen in Richtung des Magens zu schicken. Während Ben schon fast den ganzen Pfannkuchen gegessen hatte, war jedes Stück wie eine kaum zu bewältigende Aufgabe für Hux, der mit jedem Bissen mehr zu schwitzen und zu zittern schien. Als Ben seinen Teller geleert hatte, schob auch Hux den seinen von sich, obwohl noch über die Hälfte des Essens darauf war. 

„Können wir dann gehen?“ fragte er, indem er seine Schlafanzugoberteil enger um sich schlang, als sei ihm plötzlich kalt. „Ich brauche wirklich dringend eine Prise.“

Ben straffte sich unwillkürlich, bevor er so ruhig wie möglich zurückgab: „Es tut mir leid. Ich kann dir kein Geld geben. Dafür nicht. Nicht wenn du dich weiter damit umbringst.“

Entsetzt sah Hux ihn an. „Ich kann aber nicht ohne! Sieh mich an! Ich verrecke ohne Koks!“

„Nein, das wirst du nicht“, versuchte Ben ihn zu beruhigen. „Es fühlt sich vielleicht so an, aber es wird besser werden. Du musst nur ein paar Tage durchhalten.“

„Ich kann nicht!“ fuhr Hux auf. „Nicht nach Pryde. Nicht nachdem was passiert ist. Das stehe ich nicht durch!“

„Doch du kannst das und du musst da nicht alleine durch“, ermutigte Ben den Rothaarigen. „Ich bleibe bei dir. Ich verspreche es dir.“

Als habe Hux Körper nur auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, Ben eines Besseren zu belehren, überkam ihn in diesem Moment die Übelkeit mit solcher Heftigkeit, dass er gerade noch so aufspringen und aus dem Raum rennen konnte. Mit einem Krachen stürzte der Stuhl um, als Hux auf die Beine sprang und zum Badezimmer stürzte. Im nächsten Moment vernahm Ben bereits das vertraute Geräusch der zuschlagenden Badezimmertür und des Schlüssels, der sich im Schloss drehte, dann waren deutliche Würgegeräusche zu hören. Seufzend stand Ben auf und räumte den Tisch ab. Das hatte weniger gut funktioniert, als er gehofft hatte. Aber was hatte er auch erwartet? Dass Hux es ruhig hinnehmen würde, wenn Ben seine Bitte ausschlug? Dass er ihm vielleicht sogar dankbar dafür sein würde zu tun, wofür er selbst zu schwach war? Nein, vermutlich nicht. Aber vielleicht würde das kommen, wenn er das Schlimmste hinter sich hatte. Immer davon ausgehend, dass Hux nicht vorher abhaute oder ihn rausschmiss. Nur wenn er es auch wollte, würden sie es schaffen, den Entzug zusammen durchzustehen. Nach dem was er im Internet gelesen hatte, konnte die erste Phase mehrere Tage dauern und es würde sehr unschön werden. Doch Ben war fest entschlossen sich mit Hux da durchzukämpfen. Im Kampfsportcenter hatte er schon angerufen und um ein paar Tage Urlaub gebeten. Dieses Mal würde er ihn retten. Er hatte ihn einmal verloren, er würde ihn nicht noch mal verlieren. Auch wenn Hux noch nicht begriff, dass er es nicht für sich, sondern für ihn tat.

XXXXXX

Irgendwann während Ben dabei war das Geschirr abzuwaschen, hörte er erneut das Geräusch des sich drehenden Schlüssels, doch obwohl er sich am liebsten sofort vergewissert hätte, dass es Hux gut ging, gab er ihm den Raum sich zu beruhigen, bevor er nach ihm sah. Erst als er damit fertig war die Küche aufzuräumen, machte sich Ben auf die Suche nach Hux. Genau wie er es erwartet hatte, fand er den Rothaarigen im Bett vor. Auf der Seite liegend, die Knie bis zur Brust gezogen und die Decke über dem Kopf, lag er da und zitterte so stark, dass Ben es sogar von der Tür aus sehen konnte. Einen Moment lang haderte er, ob er es wagen sollte, zu ihm zu gehen oder ob er ihn lieber in Ruhe lassen sollte, doch am Ende trat er schließlich an das Bett, so dass er Hux Gesicht sehen konnte, das unter der Decke herauslugte. Seine Haut glänzte vor Schweiß, er war leichenblass und die Lippen farblos, während er sie fest zusammen gepresst hielt, um die Zähne vom Klappern abzuhalten. Es war ein Bild des Jammers, das Ben beinah seinen Entschluss über Bord werfen ließ, doch bevor er schwach werden konnte, erinnerte er sich daran, was die Alternative war, weshalb er sich zusammen riss und sein Mitleid herunterschluckte. 

„Soll ich dir einen Tee machen?“ fragte Ben neutral, während er sich zu dem Rothaarigen auf die Bettkante setzte und seinen Blick suchte.

Erschöpft schüttelte Hux den Kopf, bevor er die Augen schloss und sich tiefer unter die Decke zurückzog. „Nein.“

Scheinbar wollte er weder seine Gesellschaft, noch seine Hilfsbereitschaft, auch wenn es Ben lieber gewesen wäre, wenn Hux noch etwas getrunken hätte, damit er nicht dehydrierte, doch er würde ihm fürs Erste seinen Willen lassen. „Okay“, entgegnete er neutral, aber gerade, als er aufstehen wollte, hörte er wie Hux gedämpft durch den Stoff sagte. „Erzähl mir mehr von deiner Kindheit.“

Sieh an, scheinbar wollte er doch nicht allein sein. Das war gut, besser als wenn er sich wieder in sich selbst zurückzog. In dem Versuch es sich bequem zu machen, kletterte Ben aufs Bett, so dass er den Rücken gegen das Gestell lehnen konnte. „Möchtest du etwas Bestimmtes wissen?“

Der Bettenberg, unter dem sich Hux verbarg, rutschte näher, bis er ganz an ihn herangerückt war. „Erzähl mir einfach alles, was es über dich zu wissen gibt.“

„Okay. Meine Eltern hatten eine eigene Import/Export Firma als ich geboren wurde“, begann Ben freimütig. Noch nie hatte er jemandem seine Lebensgeschichte erzählt. Es hatte ihn auch nie jemand darum gebeten. Nicht, dass es da allzu viel zu erzählen gegeben hätte, doch solange Hux es hören wollte, würde er ihm sagen, was er wissen wollte. Er erzählte alles, woran er sich erinnerte. Von seiner Schulzeit, den Teenager-Jahren, der ersten Liebe, dem Abschluss. 

Und Hux hörte zu. 

Irgendwann, Ben konnte selbst nicht mehr sagen wann es dazu gekommen war, lag sein Kopf auf Bens Schoß und er streichelte gedankenverloren durch Hux feuchte, rote Strähnen, während er redete und redete, bis ihm die Worte ausgingen und sein Mund ganz trocken war. Als er schließlich geendet hatte, bemerkte er an Hux gleichmäßigen Atemgeräuschen, dass er eingeschlafen war. Trotzdem machte Ben keine Anstalten aufzustehen, sondern blieb so ruhig wie möglich sitzen, während er ihn weiter streichelte und die Vertrautheit genoss, die in diesem Moment zwischen ihnen herrschte.

Tbc ...


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

If I should die before I wake  
Pray no one my soul to take  
If I wake before I die,  
Rescue me with your smile

(HIM, Buried alive by love)

Wenn Ben gedacht hatte, dass die Übelkeit und das Zittern schon alles gewesen waren, das Hux Körper an Symptomen im Drogenentzug durchmachte, so war das doch erst der Anfang. Tatsächlich wurde es noch sehr viel schlimmer, als er in der Nacht plötzlich zu phantasieren anfing. Eben noch hatten sie beide geschlafen, Ben dieses Mal unter der Decke an Hux Seite, als sich der Rothaarige plötzlich aufsetzte und aufgewühlt zu reden anfing. Zuerst waren es nur zusammenhanglose Worte ohne Sinn, die seine Lippen verließen, doch zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Ben richtig zu sich kam und sich ebenfalls aufrichtete, wurde es ziemlich schnell klar, wovon Hux sprach.

„Wir müssen die Widerständler aufhalten, bevor sie in den Hyperraum springen können! Oberster Anführer, sind die TIE-Jäger schon draußen?“

Er phantasierte von der anderen Realität. Der Dimension, in der er als General einen Sternenzerstörer befehligte. Zwar war sein Blick fiebrig, als er den von Ben traf, aber es war ihm dennoch anzusehen, dass er auf eine Antwort wartete. 

„Die Jäger sind bereits im Einsatz“, bestätigte Ben daher. „Keine Sorge, General, wir werden sie kriegen.“

„Das müssen wir, aber ich bekomme einfach keine Verbindung zu den Offizieren!“ gab Hux verzweifelt zurück. „Alle Kommunikatorfrequenzen sind tot! Wer soll den Befehl zum Abschuss der Bordkanonen geben? Ich kann mich doch nicht um alles allein kümmern! Wo ist bloß Captain Phasma?“

'Tot', hätte Ben am liebsten gesagt. Getötet vom Widerstand, wie so ziemlich alle Offiziere, deren Namen Ben genauso leicht hätte aufsagen können, wie die seiner Trainerkollegen im Kampfsportzentrum. Doch er fürchtete sich davor was passieren würde, wenn er Hux die Wahrheit sagte. Ihm erklären musste, dass alles wofür der General gelebt hatte, nicht mehr existierte. Die Erste Ordnung war fort. Oder vielleicht hatte sie auch niemals existiert. Wer konnte das schon mit Sicherheit sagen. Doch das war eine Diskussion, die er mit dem von Fieberhalluzinationen gebeutelten Hux nicht führen würde.

„Ich kümmere mich darum“, sagte er daher nur, bevor er aufstand und den zitternden Rothaarigen zurück in die Kissen drückte. „Aber Sie müssen sich ausruhen. Ihre Verwundung ist noch zu frisch, als dass Sie selbst auf die Brücke gehen könnten.“

„Verwundung?“ Verwirrt runzelte Hux die Stirn.

„Der Verräter FN-2187 hat Sie angeschossen. Wissen Sie es nicht mehr?“ fragte Ben, indem er auf Hux Bein wies.

„Richtig.“ Reflexartig tastete Hux über seinen linken Oberschenkel, beinah dem einzigen Teil seines Körpers der unversehrt war, doch in seinem Zustand schien er dort tatsächlich Bandagen ertasten zu können. „Dann halten Sie mich über den Verlauf der Schlacht auf dem Laufenden.“

Mit diesem Worten verdrehte Hux die Augen und kippte nach hinten, innerhalb von Sekunden gefangen in der Umarmung der erlösenden Bewusstlosigkeit. Erleichtert atmete Ben auf. So leise wie möglich ging er um das Bett herum und legte eine Hand auf Hux feuchte Stirn. Selbst im schwachen Licht der Nachttischleuchte konnte er die unnatürliche Röte sehen, die auf Hux Wangen lag. Er fieberte, so viel war klar, doch Ben wusste nicht, ob er ihm etwas geben konnte oder nicht. Nach dem was er gelesen hatte, sollte man bei einem Entzug so weit es ging auf Medikamente verzichten, aber schloss das etwas so simples wie Paracetamol mit ein? Und wenn er nichts tat, riskierte er dann nicht, dass sich Hux Zustand verschlimmerte? 

Ben hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Vermutlich hätte er den Rothaarigen von Anfang an lieber in ein Krankenhaus bringen sollen, aber nachdem wie sich Hux nach Prydes Folter in der Klinik verhalten hatte, wollte er es ihm ersparen, wieder dorthin zu müssen. Es war eindeutig gewesen, dass Hux keine Krankenhäuser mochte und wenn er ihn doch einlieferte, würde er sein Versprechen brechen müssen, den Entzug mit ihm durchzustehen. Ben hatte ihm geschworen, dass er bei ihm bleiben würde und so lange es ging, würde er zu seinem Wort stehen. Also stand er auf und suchte in der Kommode an der Wand nach frischen Handtüchern, bevor er ins Bad ging und das Waschbecken mit kaltem Wasser füllte. Dann nahm er die Tücher, tränkte sie und wrang sie aus, bevor er zurück ins Schlafzimmer ging und die Bettdecke zurückschlug. 

Mit einem Mal war Hux hellwach, schnappte nach Luft und fluchte, als Ben ihm die kalten Tücher um die Unterschenkel wickelte, doch der Schwarzhaarige redete beruhigend auf ihn ein, bis er seine Arbeit vollendet hatte und ihn wieder zudecken konnte. Als er danach ins Bett kletterte, war es wieder der Hux aus dieser Welt, der sich wimmernd und mit den Zähnen klappernd an ihn drängte, so das Ben ihn in seinen Arm zog und ihn festhielt, bis sich der andere Mann beruhigte und wieder einschlief. Ben selbst hingegen lag noch lange wach und haderte damit, ob er sich wirklich im Klaren gewesen war, auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte.

XXXXXX

Er war Armitage Hux. General der Ersten Ordnung. Kommandant der Finalizer. Erschaffer von Starkiller.

Er war Armirage Hux. Callboy, Junkie, Looser.

Was war die Wahrheit? Was Fiktion? Hux wusste es nicht mehr. Konnte den Traum nicht von der Realität unterscheiden. Durch die Halluzinationen verschwammen die Welten und bildeten eine eigene Dimension. Mal furchterregend und zugleich wunderschön, mal abstoßend und voller Verzweiflung. Manchmal ergab alles einen Sinn, nur um in einem alles verschlingenden Chaos zu enden. Es verwirrte und erschreckte ihn, nie zu wissen, ob er sich Ben Solo gegenüber sah oder Kylo Ren, doch am Ende war es nicht wichtig, war Hux ihm doch so oder so ausgeliefert. 

Tage vergingen, in denen er im Delirium gefangen war. Wobei Hux in seiner auf sich selbst reduzierten Welt kein Zeitgefühl mehr hatte. Manchmal schlug er die Augen auf und es war dunkel im Zimmer, bevor er wieder bewusstlos wurde, nur um erneut in einem ähnlichen Szenario zu erwachen, nur um festzustellen, dass sein Pyjama gewechselt und das Bett frisch bezogen worden war. In seinen klaren Momenten glaubte Hux sterben zu müssen, so schlecht ging es ihm. Jedes Härchen auf seinem Körper schmerzte, so dass er sich am liebste die Haut abgezogen hätte. Seine Augen schienen aus den Höhlen quellen zu wollen, so stark war der Druck auf seinen Schädel und sein Magen war so schwach, dass er nicht einmal die Suppe bei sich behalten konnte, die Ben ihm immer wieder vorsetzte. Zwar war es jedes Mal eine andere Sorte, doch das Ergebnis war das Selbe. Das einzige, das er nicht erbrach, waren die Mengen an Flüssigkeit, Tee oder Wasser, die ihm eingeflößt wurden, wenn er nass geschwitzt und zitternd zusammen gekrümmt unter der Decke lag, bevor ihn im nächsten Moment eine Hitzewelle erfasste, so dass er alle Schichten von sich warf. 

Trotz seines Protestes schleifte ihn Ben immer wieder unter die Dusche, um seine Lebensgeister zu wecken und seinen Kreislauf in Gang zu bringen, auch wenn Hux schimpfte und sich wehrte, bis sie beide am Ende völlig durchnässt und außer Atem waren. So anstrengend es für beide Männer war, hatte seine Taktik doch Erfolg. Auch wenn Hux durch die Tage ohne feste Nahrung schwach und zittrig war, sorgten die Duschen dafür, dass seine klaren Phasen mehr wurden, bis das Fieber schließlich ganz verschwand und er die Welt um sich herum bewusster wahrnahm. Einfacher wurde es dadurch jedoch nicht.

XXXXXX

Mit der Zeit hatte Ben gelernt mit den Halluzinationen umzugehen, ihn mit Worten und Gesten ruhig zu stellen, Hux Stimmungsschwankungen jedoch trafen ihn sehr viel härter und er konnte nicht einmal sagen, welche seiner Persönlichkeiten ihn mehr schmerzte: Der Hux, der weinte und jammerte und ihn anbettelte ihm ein Päckchen Koks zu besorgen oder der aggressive, bösartige Hux, der ihn verbal attackierte, mit dem Ziel ihm wehzutun und ihn zum Aufgeben zu bewegen.

„Du Arschloch!“ schrie der Rothaarige, während er zitternd und bebend vor ihm stand. Schon wieder war eine Mahlzeit in der Toilette geendet. Obwohl Ben nichts anderes als Suppe kochte, konnte Hux kaputter Magen kaum etwas bei sich behalten und zusätzlich zu der Übelkeit stachelten der konstante Schlafmangel und die Schwäche seine schlechte Laune weiter an. „Du sagst, du empfindest etwas für mich und trotzdem lässt du mich leiden!“

„Ich mache das, gerade weil ich etwas für dich empfinde“, gab Ben mit aller Ruhe zurück, die er aufbringen konnte.

„Du lügst!“ bezichtigte Hux den anderen Mann. „Wenn du mich wirklich lieben würdest, dann würdest du mir das Geld für den Stoff geben.“

Vehement schüttelte Ben den Kopf. „Nein, das wäre keine Liebe. Das wäre Feigheit.“

„Du kannst mich mal!“ Wie so viele Male zuvor stürmte der Rothaarige ins Badezimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu, während Ben bildlich gesprochen die Scherben seiner Gefühle zusammenkehrte. Zwar wusste er, dass es die Sucht war, die da aus Hux sprach, aber es tat dennoch weh es zu hören. Und je länger sie zusammengepfercht in der Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung ausharrten, desto angespannter wurden ihre Nerven. Ben war müde und er war es leid für Hux als emotionaler Sandsack herhalten zu müssen. Mehr als einmal war er kurz davor gewesen aus dem Wohnung zu stürmen und den Rothaarigen seinem Schicksal zu überlassen, doch so wütend er in diesen Momenten auch war, konnte er es einfach nicht über sich bringen Hux aufzugeben. Es gehörte nicht sehr viel Phantasie dazu, um sich vorzustellen, was dieser dann machen würde. Vermutlich würde er sofort wieder unter einem seiner Freier liegen, um an das Geld für Drogen zu kommen und dann wäre alles umsonst gewesen. All der Schmerz und die Mühen der letzten Tage wären bedeutungslos. Nein, das würde er nicht zu lassen. Selbst wenn Hux ihn weiter anschreien und beleidigen würde.

Es dauerte keine halbe Stunde, bis Hux aus dem Bad zurückkam und zu Ben ins Wohnzimmer ging. Jetzt wo er seiner Wut Luft gemacht hatte, kam wieder die andere Seite an ihm zum Vorschein, als er vollkommen unverhofft den Kontakt suchte und die Arme um Bens Schultern schlang. „Es tut mir leid“, schluchzte er, indem er sein Gesicht in Bens Halsbeuge barg. „Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist. Bitte, geh nicht weg. Das ertrage ich nicht.“

Und obwohl die Worte von vorhin noch immer in seinen Ohren klingelten, merkte Ben wie sein Herz bei diesen Worten weit wurde. „Ich werde nicht weggehen“, versprach er, während er gleichzeitig seine Finger durch Hux Haare gleiten ließ. „Wir stehen das zusammen durch, so wie ich es versprochen habe.“

„Ich hatte solche Angst zu sterben“, gestand er plötzlich, gegen Bens Haut. „Vergewaltigt, gefoltert und weggeworfen zu werden, davor habe ich mich gefürchtet, seit ich auf den Straßenstrich gegangen bin.“

Um ein Haar wäre diese Angst Wirklichkeit geworden und die Erinnerung an die Bilder dieses furchtbaren Moments sorgten dafür, dass Bens Schuldgefühle wieder hochkochten. Noch immer war die Stimme des Rothaarigen heiser, wenn er sprach und die Hämatome und Schnittwunden würden noch Wochen brauchen um zu heilen. „Ich hätte eher da sein müssen“, sagte er grimmig. „Wenn ich nicht so lange gezögert hätte, dann hätte ich das Schlimmste verhindern können.“

„Dich trifft keine Schuld“, widersprach ihm Hux, während er sich noch ein wenig enger an ihn presste. „Du hast mich gerettet. Ohne dich wäre ich tot. Das werde ich dir nie zurückzahlen können.“

Ben merkte, wie ihm die Hitze durch die Glieder fuhr. Das Gefühl des anderen Körpers an dem seinen erregte ihn, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Sein Geschlecht war empfindlich, hatte er doch seit Wochen keinen Sex mehr gehabt, Trotzdem, so einladend Hux Benehmen im Moment auch war, würde Ben dies nicht als Aufforderung für mehr verstehen. Seine Libido war da jedoch anderer Ansicht und obwohl er sich bemühte, seinen Unterleib zur Raison zu rufen, regte sich etwas in seinem Schritt. Oh nein … In dem Versuch sich von Hux zu lösen, ohne dass dieser sein Dilemma bemerkte, verlagerte Ben das Gewicht. Das war nicht der Moment für erotische Gefühle. Nicht nachdem was Hux gerade durchgemacht hatte und immer noch durchmachte. 

„Ich … ich mache uns einen Tee“, erbot er sich, während er versuchte aus Hux Umarmung zu schlüpfen, doch der Rothaarige dachte gar nicht daran ihn freizugeben.

„Nein, bitte. Ich möchte nichts trinken. Ich brauche dich“, entgegnete Hux bestimmt.

Vehement schüttelte Ben den Kopf. „Nein, das ist keine gute Idee. Du bist krank und hattest Fieber und du weißt nicht, was du tust.“

„Ich bin klar genug, um zu wissen, dass ich mit dir schlafen will. Und ich weiß, dass du es auch willst.“ Wie um seinen Standpunkt deutlich zu machen, drückte Hux mit den Fingern die Beule in Bens Schritt.

Der Schwarzhaarige musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Es wäre so leicht sich in dem Gefühl seiner Hand zu verlieren, aber er durfte jetzt nicht schwach werden. „Ich sage nicht, dass ich es nicht will, aber es ist noch zu früh. Du bist noch nicht so weit.“

„Das wirst du schon mir überlassen müssen.“ Ohne auf Bens abwehrende Haltung einzugehen, umfasste Hux seinen Kiefer mit der freien Hand und presste seine Lippen auf die von Ben. Offenkundig hatte er vorhin im Bad seine Zähne geputzt, denn Hux schmeckte nach Minze, als er fordernd seine Zunge in Bens Mund schob. Gott, wie lange hatte er sich gewünscht Hux wieder genauso küssen zu können und Ben hätte alles dafür gegeben diesen Kuss erwidern zu können, doch er wusste, dass es falsch wäre. Wenn er jetzt zuließ seinen Körper über seinen Verstand regieren zu lassen, würde er Hux genauso unrecht tun, wie die Männer, die ihn benutzt hatten. In dem Versuch dem Rothaarigen sanft aber bestimmt klar zu machen, dass er nicht auf seine Avancen eingehen würde, umfasste Ben das Gelenk von Hux Hand, die noch immer auf seinem Kiefer lag und diese Berührung sorgte dafür, dass er zusammenzuckte, als habe er einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen.

Sofort ließ Ben ihn los, doch es war bereits zu spät. Mit vor Schreck aufgerissenen Augen taumelte Hux rückwärts. Oh Gott, er hatte ihm weh getan, als er ihn genau dort angefasst hatte, wo die Fessel in sein Fleisch geschnitten hatte. Doch bevor Ben noch eine Entschuldigung über die Lippen bringen konnte, tastete Hux zuerst nach seiner Hand und dann nach seinem Hals. Das pure Grauen lag in seinem Blick, als eine Erinnerung ihn durchzuckte. „Du warst das“, brach es aus ihm heraus. „Du hast mich gewürgt.“

„Was?! Nein!“ entgegnete Ben fassungslos. „Das war Pryde!“

Hux schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht jetzt, aber du hast es getan, genau wie er. Du hast mich geschlagen und du hast mich gewürgt und du hast es genossen.“

Offenbar hatte Hux gerade einen Flashback an seine Zeit auf der Finalizer. Damals, als ihre Auseinandersetzungen die ganze Crew in Atem hielten und Bens Alter Ego sein größter Widersacher gewesen war. „Das war ich nicht“, versuchte Ben den Sachverhalt zu klären. „Es war Kylo Ren. Ich würde dir niemals etwas tun. Das musst du mir glauben.“

Doch Hux schien ihn gar nicht zu hören, zu gefangen in dem Grauen, das er entdeckt hatte. „Warum? Wieso hast du das getan?“

Aufgewühlt fuhr sich Ben durch die Haare. „Es war eine andere Welt und ich war ein anderer Mensch“, entgegnete er, während ihn die Erinnerungen ebenfalls heimsuchten. „Auch du warst ein anderer Mensch und du hast mich so oft so wütend gemacht. Alle Anderen haben vor mir gezittert, nur du hast jede meiner Entscheidungen angezweifelt. Egal was ich getan habe, du hast mich nie respektiert. Hast mich angefeindet bei jeder Gelegenheit. Aber es ist nicht immer so gewesen. Das musst du doch auch wissen. Dass wir uns verändert hatten. Dass wir uns geliebt hatten.“

Flehentlich sah er Hux ins Gesicht, während er einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte, doch der Rothaarige wich erneut vor ihm zurück. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß gar nichts.“

„Aber ich weiß es“, gab Ben nachdrücklich zurück. „Ich weiß, wie wir gemeinsam auf die Vollendung von Starkiller hin gefiebert haben. Wie du mich von dem sterbenden Planeten gerettet hast. Wie wir den Untergang des Widerstands geplant haben. Die vielen Nächte in deinem Quartier. Das musst du doch noch wissen.“

Es war ihm nicht anzusehen, ob Bens Worte tatsächlich etwas in ihm berührten, doch noch während der Schwarzhaarige sprach, kam eine neue Erinnerung an die Oberfläche.„Ich habe dich verraten“, stellte Hux entsetzt fest.

In seinen letzten Tagen hatte sich Kylo Ren oft gewünscht, dass er dem General die folgenden Worte hätte sagen können, doch es war zu spät und Hux bereits tot gewesen. Nun war es an dem Ben aus dieser Welt, sich Hux zu vergewissern. „Und ich habe dich verraten. Ich habe meine Ziele über das gestellt, was zwischen uns war. Am Ende hat diese Entscheidung unser beider Leben gekostet. Doch jetzt habe ich dich wieder gefunden und ich werde die Fehler von damals nicht wiederholen. Nichts ist wichtiger, als das was zwischen uns ist.“

In dem Versuch die Distanz zu überbrücken, die plötzlich zwischen ihnen lag, streckte Ben seine Hand nach Hux aus, doch der Rothaarige wich vor der Berührung zurück. „Du hast recht. Ich bin noch nicht so weit.“

Zwar tat die Zurückweisung weh, aber so leicht wollte Ben nicht aufgeben. „Hux, bitte …“, machte er einen erneuten Versuch, doch der andere Mann wandte sich ab, ohne ihm noch einmal ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Mir ist schwindelig. Ich muss wieder ins Bett“, ließ er ihn wissen, während er zur Wohnzimmertür strebte.

Die Enttäuschung lag wie ein Stein auf seiner Brust, trotzdem zwang Ben sich dazu sie nicht in seiner Stimme mitschwingen zu lassen, als er zurückgab: „Dann leg dich hin. Ich gehe in die Küche und mache uns einen Tee.“

Hux nickte nur, dann ließ er Ben stehen und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

Tbc ...


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Love's the funeral of hearts  
And an ode for cruelty  
When angels cry blood  
On flowers of evil in bloom

(HIM, The funeral of hearts)

Es tat nicht mehr weh, als Hux vor dem Spiegel des Schlafzimmerschranks stand und seine Finger über die Schnitte auf seiner Brust wandern ließ - zumindest nicht körperlich. Jetzt, zehn Tage nach der furchtbaren Tat, waren die Stellen, an denen Pryde mit dem Messer in sein Fleisch geschnitten hatte, verschorft und bereits dabei zu heilen. Doch wenn er die Augen schloss, konnte er die Klinge immer noch spüren. Dann beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag, sein Atem wurde hektisch und er musste erst wieder die Augen öffnen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es vorbei und er selbst in Sicherheit war. Möglich dass er Narben zurück behielt, physisch sowie psychisch, trotzdem fühlte sich Hux mit jedem Tag, der verging, wieder etwas mehr wie er selbst. Er fieberte nicht mehr, noch halluzinierte er und auch das Zittern hatte nachgelassen. Sogar sein Magen schaffte es inzwischen wieder leichte Mahlzeiten, wie Joghurt, Grießbrei, Suppe oder Zwieback bei sich zu behalten. 

Seine Psyche allerdings war immer noch labil, das merkte Hux auch ohne die Blicke, die Ben ihm zuwarf, wenn er mal wieder aus der Haut fuhr oder sich ohne es zu merken blutig kratzte. Obwohl er täglich duschte, war da dieser ständige Juckreiz, der ihn wahnsinnig machte und gegen den nichts zu helfen schien. Das Sonnenlicht, das durch die Fenster in die Wohnung fiel und selbst ganz normale Geräusche raubten ihm den letzten Nerv. Sie waren zu hell, zu laut, zu schrill. Alles um ihn herum machte ihn nervös oder depressiv oder manchmal auch aggressiv und nur die Zigaretten, die er eine nach der anderen rauchte, sorgten dafür, dass er sich wieder beruhigte und es schaffte, irgendwie seine Hände zu beschäftigen, ohne sich die Finger in die Ohren zu bohren oder die Augen auszukratzen, um alles um sich herum irgendwie auszublenden. 

Gott, wenn er sich doch nur zudröhnen könnte, doch er hatte kein Geld und konnte nirgendwo hin, um sich mit Stoff zu versorgen. Ben war wie ein Wachhund, eine ständige Mahnwache, die ihm immer wieder einbläute, durchzuhalten und weiter standhaft zu bleiben. Als ob er eine andere Wahl hatte … Seit neustem versuchte ihn der Schwarzhaarige sogar zum Meditieren zu überreden, um seine flatternden Nerven in den Griff zu bekommen. Nicht, dass Hux an so einen Humbug glaubte, aber er tat es dennoch, um dem anderen Mann zu beweisen, dass er durchaus Willens war etwas Neues zu versuchen. Helfen tat es jedoch bislang nicht.

Als er Geräusche auf dem Flur hörte, schlüpfte Hux schnell in den dunklen Kapuzenpullover, den er sich für heute zurecht gelegt hatte. Die Ärmel des Oberteils waren etwas zu lang, doch so konnte er immerhin die Hämatome an seinen Handgelenken verstecken und wenn er die Schnürung schloss, verschwand auch ein Teil der Würgemale am Hals unter dem Stoff. Trotzdem brauchte er nicht noch einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen um zu wissen, dass er erbärmlich aussah. Ohne einen Gürtel würde ihm die Hose über den Hüftknochen hinabrutschen, so stark hatte er an Gewicht verloren und seine Wangen waren hohl und ausgezehrt, die Augen dunkel umschattet. Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass der Entzug deutliche Spuren hinterlassen hatte, trotzdem brannte Hux darauf, Ben heute zu begleiten. Der Schwarzhaarige wollte zuerst ein paar Sachen aus seiner Wohnung holen, bevor er anschließend dem Supermarkt einen Besuch abstattete. Zwar hätte er auch wieder den Bringdienst bemühen können, doch der Rothaarige hatte den Eindruck, dass Ben genauso unter einem Lagerkoller litt, wie er selbst. Auch Hux wollte unbedingt raus aus seinen vier Wänden. Etwas Normalität erleben, neue Eindrücke sammeln und für eine kurze Zeit an etwas Anderes denken, als ständig die verfluchten Drogen im Kopf zu haben.

„Bist du soweit?“ Vorsichtig steckte Ben seinen Kopf durch die Tür, welche Hux nur angelehnt gelassen hatte. Seit dem Vorfall zwischen ihnen behandelte ihn der Schwarzhaarige, als sei er aus Glas. Er scheute sich davor, Hux zu nahe zu kommen oder gar ihn anzufassen und auch Hux achtete darauf, die Distanz zwischen ihnen aufrecht zu erhalten. Das Ganze ging sogar so weit, dass Ben angeboten hatte von nun an auf der Couch zu schlafen, doch so weit hatte Hux nicht gehen wollen. Trotzdem suchte er nachts nicht mehr Bens Nähe, sondern schlief von ihm abgewandt mit genügend Platz zu dem anderen Mann. Er fühlte sich einfach noch nicht wieder bereit für mehr. Nicht bevor er seine Gefühle enträtselt hatte. Es war kompliziert und verwirrend heraus zu finden, welche seiner Emotionen Ben galten und welche in Wahrheit mit Kylo Ren verbunden waren. Allein wenn er ihn ansah, kämpften in seiner Brust so viele unterschiedliche Impulse: Er wollte weglaufen und ihn zugleich küssen, ihm einen Dolch in die Brust rammen und zu einem einzigen Körper verschmelzen. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, dem anderen Mann so nah zu sein und sich gleichzeitig wie durch eine unsichtbare Mauer getrennt zu fühlen. Doch so sehr er sich wünschte mit ihm noch einmal zu reden, sich ihm anvertrauen zu können, schaffte es Hux einfach nicht sich ihm zu öffnen. 

„Kann losgehen“, bestätigte der Rothaarige, indem er sich vom Spiegel abwandte. Unwillkürlich zog er die Schultern hoch, während er auf Ben zu ging, seinen Blick bewusst meidend.

„Okay“, gab der andere Mann neutral zurück. Mit einer Geste ließ er Hux den Vortritt, welcher sichtlich angespannt an ihm vorbei ging, Schlüssel, Portemonnaie und Handy von der Kommode nahm und an der Garderobe in seine Schuhe schlüpfte. Nachdem auch Ben seine Sneaker angezogen hatte, schnappte sich der Rothaarige noch eine Packung Zigaretten und ein Feuerzeug und sie verließen die Wohnung. Sie sprachen kein Wort, während sie im Fahrstuhl nach unten fuhren und auch nicht, als sie aus dem Haus traten und zu Bens Auto gingen, das ein paar Meter weiter am Straßenrand parkte. Auf der Fahrt ließen sie das Radio die unangenehme Stille füllen. Ben behielt die Augen auf die Straße gerichtet, während Hux seinen Blick durch das Seitenfenster wandern ließ. Trotzdem beobachteten sie sich gegenseitig aus dem Augenwinkel, doch keinem gelang es, die Barrikade zu überbrücken, die plötzlich zwischen ihnen war.

„Willst du mit reinkommen?“ fragte Ben, als er wenig später den Geländewagen in die Einfahrt seines Grundstücks lenkte. Hux schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich warte lieber hier“, entgegnete er, während er das Radio wieder einschaltete und sich im Sitz zurücklehnte. Es war Ben deutlich anzusehen, dass es ihm widerstrebte den Rothaarigen aus den Augen zu lassen, doch er konnte schlecht darauf bestehen, dass Hux ihn ins Innere des Hauses begleitete. Wie sollte er das auch begründen? Wenn Hux abhauen wollte, konnte er das jederzeit tun, ohne dass Ben ihn aufhalten konnte und dass Hux seinen Wagen klauen würde, hielt Ben erstens für unwahrscheinlich und zweitens für unmöglich, es sei denn, dass Hux das Auto kurzschließen konnte, da sich Bens Haustürschlüssel an dem selben Schlüsselbund befand wie der Autoschlüssel und er ihn daher mitnehmen würde. Hux war kein kleines Kind mehr und daher gut in der Lage auch ein paar Minuten ohne Aufsicht zu überstehen, weshalb Ben schließlich nur hörbar die Luft ausstieß, bevor er aus dem Auto stieg und mit einem letzten Blick zurück zu seinem Haus ging. 

Erleichtert atmete Hux auf, bevor er die Zigaretten und das Feuerzeug aus der Tasche seines Hoodies hervorzog, sich eine Zigarette aus der Packung nahm und sie anzündete. Die Anspannung, die zwischen ihnen war, kratzte an seinen ohnehin schon empfindlichen Nerven, weshalb er es genießen würde, endlich mal für einen kurzen Moment dem kritischen Blick des anderen Mannes zu entfliehen. Nachdenklich inhalierte Hux den Rauch in seine Lunge, bevor er ihn wieder durch Mund und Nase entweichen ließ. Noch vor einer Woche hatte er eine ganze Stange Zigaretten besessen, doch jetzt war sein Vorrat auf ein paar kümmerliche Kippen zusammen geschrumpft. So viel wie jetzt hatte er lange nicht geraucht, doch ohne den Koks war das Nikotin der einzige Weg um seine Nerven zumindest einigermaßen in Schach zu halten. Verflucht, er musste heute unbedingt Nachschub kaufen. Dafür würde seine Barschaft gerade noch ausreichen, wenn er bei den Lebensmitteln Abstriche machte. 

Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er die Drogen vor die Grundbedürfnisse seines Körpers stellte, wobei er insgeheim darauf spekulierte, dass Ben für den Einkauf bezahlte. Dann würden sie vielleicht doch etwas mehr als die Fertiggerichte und das Brot kaufen, von denen Hux meistens lebte. So sehr ihm der Gedanke auch widerstrebte immer tiefer in Ben Solos Schuld zu stehen, war ihm klar, dass er im Moment keine andere Wahl hatte, als es hinzunehmen. Zumindest so lange, bis Hux wieder anschaffen gehen konnte. Auch wenn ihn der Gedanke seit der Sache mit Pryde erschreckte, war es doch seine einzige Chance an Geld zu kommen, wenn er sich nicht noch länger von Ben aushalten lassen wollte. Nicht, dass der Gedanke nicht verlockend war, doch im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Prostituierten hatte Hux immer seine Unabhängigkeit geschätzt. Sich einen Freier zu suchen, der ihn fest buchte und ihn finanzierte, war nie sein Ding gewesen und deshalb würde er sich Bens Hilfsbereitschaft auch nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad zunutze machen, bevor er sein Geschäft wieder aufnahm. 

Obwohl Ben es vermutlich anders sah, würde Hux zumindest vorläufig keine andere Wahl haben, als weiter seine Kunden zu bedienen. Auch ohne die Drogen hatte er Rechnungen, die bezahlt werden mussten und ein Auto, das er beim Pfandleiher auslösen wollte. Nicht zu vergessen war da noch ein Prozess wegen Drogenbesitzes, der auf ihn wartete und auch wenn er den Anwalt bereits bezahlt hatte, konnte am Ende durchaus eine Geldstrafe herauskommen, die er abstottern musste, wenn er nicht doch noch im Knast enden wollte. Erst wenn er das alles hinter sich hatte und immer noch clean war, würde Hux versuchen den Absprung zu schaffen. Wenn er irgendwie an einen Job als Hilfskraft oder so kam, um sich über Wasser zu halten, bis er etwas besseres fand, hatte er vielleicht eine Chance dieser Hölle zu entfliehen. Er hatte es damals geschafft von der Straße wegzukommen, dann war es jetzt auch nicht unmöglich, aus der Prostitution auszusteigen, versuchte er sich selbst Mut zu machen, während er den Zigarettenstummel im Aschenbecher ausdrückte, nur um sich gleich darauf die nächste Kippe anzuzünden.

Verflucht, er würde sich zuversichtlicher fühlen, wenn er eine Prise Koks schnupfen könnte …

XXXXXX

Als Ben zwanzig Minuten später zu seinem Wagen zurückkehrte, fand er Hux mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Beifahrersitz vor. Obwohl der Rothaarige zum Rauchen das Fenster einen Spalt geöffnet hatte, reizte der Geruch nach Tabak Bens Nase, als er die Tür auf der Fahrerseite öffnete, seine Tasche auf die Rückbank warf und einstieg. Sofort musste er heftig niesen. Verflucht, die ständige Raucherei machte ihn wahnsinnig. Obwohl er in Hux Wohnung tagsüber sämtliche Fenster aufriss, roch es überall nach Qualm. Er saß in den Polstern, der Kleidung, dem Bettzeug und Hux Haaren und je länger Ben in der Wohnung lebte, hatte er den Eindruck, dass auch er selbst immer mehr danach stank. 

Es war nicht so, dass er grundsätzlich etwas gegen Zigaretten hatte, als Teenager hatte er selbst eine Zeit lang geraucht, doch Hux ansteigender Konsum von bis zu einem Päckchen pro Tag ging über das für ihn erträgliche Maß hinaus. Dennoch war er bereit es vorübergehend zu tolerieren. Es war schwer genug an einer Front zu kämpfen, da würde er nicht auch noch mit Hux über seine Nikotinabhängigkeit streiten. 

Beim Geräusch der sich öffnenden Autotür zuckte der Rothaarige sichtlich zusammen, dann schlug er die Augen auf, bevor er im Sitz nach oben rutschte, bis er gerade saß. Die Lage sondierend, warf er Ben einen flüchtigen Blick zu, während dieser ein Taschentuch hervorzog und sich die Nase putzte. Natürlich würde er wieder eine Rüge einfahren, das war Hux schon klar. Schließlich hatte ihm der Schwarzhaarige oft genug gesagt, wie sehr ihm die Qualmerei gegen den Strich ging. Daher hatte er mit dem Rauchen auch erst begonnen, als Ben ins Haus gegangen war. Trotzdem hatte ihn das Wissen, dass Ben ihm die Leviten lesen würde, nicht davon abgehalten es zu tun. „Wenn du das nächste Mal rauchst, würde ich dich bitten, es nicht in meinem Wagen zu tun“, erfüllte Ben ohne es zu wissen Hux Erwartung. 

„Ach, hast du Angst, dass ich dir Löcher in die Polster brenne?“ schoss Hux sofort zurück.

„Ja, unter anderem“, bestätigte Ben, sich um einen ruhigen Ton bemühend. „Außerdem mag ich es nicht, wenn mein Auto wie ein Tabakladen stinkt.“

Deutlich verärgert funkelte Hux den anderen Mann an. „Wenn ich unerwünscht bin, kann ich auch gerne zu Fuß gehen.“

Geräuschvoll ließ Ben die Luft entweichen. Es war deutlich, dass der Rothaarige mal wieder den Konflikt suchte, weshalb er so defensiv wie möglich erwiderte: „Das habe ich nicht gesagt.“

„Aber gemeint hast du es“, behauptete Hux schnippisch. „Du kannst ruhig zugeben, dass dir das alles zu viel wird. Dass du keine Lust mehr hast den Aufpasser für den abgefuckten Junkie zu spielen.“

Obwohl es nicht das erste Mal war, dass der Rothaarige für sich selbst abwertende Ausdrücke benutzte, tat es Ben doch immer wieder weh es zu hören. Natürlich wusste er, dass Hux es im Augenblick vor allen Dingen darauf abgesehen hatte, ihn zu provozieren, doch damit würde er ihn nicht gewähren lassen. „Hux, beruhige dich, bitte. Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten.“

Entgegen seiner Hoffnung hatte der Rothaarige jedoch nicht vor auf diesen Appell einzugehen. Stattdessen platzte er heraus: „Aber vorschreiben willst du mir alles: Was ich essen und trinken soll, was ich tun und lassen soll. Verdammt, sogar was ich denken soll!“

„Hör auf, das stimmt alles nicht“, wehrte Ben ab.

„Nein, natürlich nicht“, ätzte Hux weiter. „Das bilde ich mir nur ein, nicht wahr? Ach, leck mich doch! Ich habe keine Lust mehr mir dein Genörgel anzuhören. Ich brauche frische Luft.“ Ehe Ben reagieren konnte, hatte der Rothaarige sich bereits abgeschnallt und öffnete die Autotür. 

In dem Versuch den anderen Mann festzuhalten, lehnte sich Ben auf die Beifahrerseite, doch seine Hand fasste ins Leere. „Hux, warte, geh nicht“, bat er, während der Rothaarige vom Sitz nach draußen glitt.

„Jetzt lass mich endlich mal in Ruhe!“ fauchte Hux böse. 

„Ich möchte aber nicht, dass du gehst“, machte Ben einen letzten Versuch. „Komm, steig wieder ein.“

„Du verstehst das einfach nicht“, gab Hux zurück und jetzt hörte er sich fast schon wieder verzweifelt statt wütend an. „Du erstickst mich mit deiner Fürsorge. Hau endlich ab und gib mir Luft zum Atmen!“ 

Mit diesen Worten warf der Rothaarige die Autotür zu und stürmte davon. „Hux! Hux!!“ Sofort nachdem Ben aus dem Wagen gestiegen war, rief er hinter ihm her, doch der andere Mann lief einfach weiter, als habe er ihn nicht gehört, bis er die Einfahrt hinter sich gelassen und um die Ecke gebogen war. Frustriert fuhr sich der Schwarzhaarige durch die Haare. Das war ja wieder super gelaufen. Natürlich hätte er hinter Hux herlaufen können, aber es war zu befürchten, dass das die Sache noch schlimmer machen würde. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Dabei hatte Ben wirklich gehofft, dass ein Ausflug nach draußen ihnen beiden gut tun würde und nun war das Gegenteil eingetreten. Da blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sich Hux Gemüt nach einem kleinen Spaziergang abgekühlt hatte und er nicht stattdessen dem erstbesten Dealer über den Weg lief. Doch so sehr Ben es auch hasste es zuzugeben, er war nicht Hux Vormund. So zweifelhaft seine Entscheidungen manchmal auch waren, musste er Hux dennoch seinen Willen lassen und darauf bauen, dass die wenigen Tage, die der Rothaarige nun clean war, reichen würden, um ihn erkennen zu lassen, dass es einen anderen Weg gab, als ständig high zu sein. In der Zwischenzeit würde Ben ohne ihn in den Supermarkt fahren und die nötigsten Dinge einkaufen. Zwar hatte Hux den Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung mitgenommen, aber Ben baute darauf, dass der Rothaarige früher oder später wieder dort auftauchen würde und so lange würde er eben im Auto vor dem Haus auf ihn warten.

XXXXXX

Hux musste mehrfach trocken schlucken, um den Kloß herunter zu zwingen, der in seinem Hals festzusitzen schien. Den ganzen Weg hierher hatte er sich immer wieder zu überzeugen versucht, dass es kein furchtbarer Fehler war, den er gerade beging. Es musste sein, war ein notwendiges Übel. Trotzdem klopfte sein Herz so laut, dass er glaubte, man könne es durch die geschlossene Wohnungstür hören. Seit mehreren Minuten stand er bereits hier, ohne dass er sich durchringen konnte, zu klingeln. 'Los', spornte er sich an. 'Jetzt mach schon. Er wartet auf dich.' Hux bleckte die Zähne, dann wischte er seine vom Schweiß feuchten Hände an seiner Hose ab, bevor er schließlich auf die Klingel drückte. Einen langen Moment war nichts zu hören, außer dem Hämmern seines Herzens, dann drangen Geräusche aus dem Inneren an sein Ohr. Schritte, die deutlich machten, dass jemand näher kam, dann wurde die Tür geöffnet und Hanks massige Gestalt stand plötzlich im Türrahmen.

Wie so oft trug er das verwaschene Football Trikot aus seiner Highschool Zeit, über einer Jeans, die so tief unter seinem dicken Bauch hing, dass nur ein Gürtel verhinderte, dass sie über seinen Hintern in die Kniekehlen rutschte. „Hux“, begrüßte er den Rothaarigen, von dem kurzen Weg zur Tür bereits außer Atem. „Freu mich, dass du angerufen hast. Hab mich schon gefragt, was mit dir los war, als du einfach nicht gekommen bist.“

Hux zwang sich zu einem Grinsen, während er einen Schritt auf den anderen Mann zu ging und ihm in einer verschwörerischen Geste zuzwinkerte. „Sorry, ich hatte ein paar persönliche Probleme, aber jetzt stehe ich dir wieder wie gewohnt zur Verfügung.“

„Das hört man gern“, grunzte Hank, wobei er sein leidlich gepflegtes Gebiss entblößte, dann machte er einen Schritt zur Seite. „Dann komm rein. Du kennst ja den Weg.“

„Oh ja“, gab Hux zurück, während er seine Hände in die Taschen seines Hoodies steckte, um das Zittern zu vertuschen. „Das tue ich.“

Tbc ...


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

There is nothing you can say or do  
I won't cut you loose, no  
So break the silence  
We know that we can brave it all

(Rag 'n' Bone Man, Love you any less)

Hanks Wohnung zeugte davon, dass er einer von Hux weniger vermögenden Kunden war. Die Tapeten an den Wänden waren vergilbt vom Zigarettenrauch, das Sofa und der Sessel durchgesessen und speckig und auch die anderen Möbel hatten schon bessere Zeiten gesehen. Aus der damals angeblich so vielversprechenden Karriere als Quarterback, von der Hank gerne schwärmte, war nach einer Knieverletzung nichts mehr geworden und soweit Hux wusste, arbeitete Hank inzwischen in einem der großen Lagerhäuser im Industriegebiet als Gabelstaplerfahrer. Seine Treffen mit dem Callboy waren vermutlich der einzige Luxus, den er sich leisten konnte. Zwar gab es auf dem Straßenstrich weit günstigere Männer als Hux, trotzdem war Hank seit Jahren ein Stammkunde und wenn es nach Hux ging, würde er das auch bleiben. Der Sex mit ihm war leicht verdientes Geld. Vielleicht war Hank nicht gerade eine Schönheit, aber er war harmlos, ein hundertdreißig Kilo schwerer Teddybär und genau aus diesem Grund hatte Hux ihn heute gewählt. Bei ihm musste er keine Angst haben, dass Hank plötzlich ein Messer rausholte oder ihn fesseln wollte. Nein, der Dicke stand auf null-acht-fünfzehn Sex, mit einem kleinen Schuss Heldenverehrung, das würde Hux selbst in seinem angeschlagenen Zustand hinbekommen. 

Doch zuerst einmal musste er seine schon wieder flattrig gewordenen Nerven in den Griff bekommen. „Kann ich eine?“ fragte der Rothaarige mit einer Geste zu dem überquellenden Aschenbecher auf dem Couchtisch.

„Klar“, erwiderte Hank, bevor er die halb leere Schachtel vom Tisch nahm und dem anderen Mann eine Zigarette reichte. Natürlich ließ er es sich auch nicht nehmen, die Kippe anzuzünden, nachdem Hux sie zwischen die Lippen geklemmt hatte. 

Genussvoll sog Hux den Rauch in die Lungen, hielt ihn einen Moment unten, um das Aroma zu genießen und ließ ihn dann wieder durch den halb geöffneten Mund entweichen. Das tat gut. Seine letzte eigene Zigarette hatte er in Bens Auto geraucht, doch das war schon fast zwei Stunden her. In der Zwischenzeit war Hux einige Kilometer zu Fuß gegangen, um sich das Geld für die U-Bahn zu sparen und hatte das Nikotin nun dringend nötig. „Danke.“

„Jederzeit“, erwiderte Hank, bevor er den Abstand zu dem Rothaarigen schloss. Seine rechte Hand legte sich in Hux Kreuz, um seinen Körper an sich zu ziehen, während die linke seinen Hinterkopf umfasste und sich in den roten Strähnen vergrub. Reflexartig schloss Hux die Augen. Er merkte wie sein ganzer Körper steif vor Anspannung wurde, doch dem Dicken schien es nicht aufzufallen. Sein großer Bauch presste sich unangenehm gegen Hux Leibesmitte und er war so nah, dass Hux den Geruch nach billigem Aftershave riechen konnte, das Hank immer auflegte. „Du hast mir gefehlt“, flüsterte Hank ganz nah an seinem Mund, bevor er den Kopf nach vorn neigte und ihn küsste. Der Dicke schmeckte nach Bier und kaltem Rauch und obwohl er dagegen ankämpfte, pochte Hux Herz wie wild in seiner Brust. Er versuchte sich fallen zu lassen, loszulassen, so wie er es unzählige Male zuvor getan hatte, indem er sich vorstellte aus sich herauszuschlüpfen und die Szene einfach als Zuschauer zu betrachten. 

Als würde er den Anweisungen in einem Film folgen, bewegte Hux die Lippen, erwiderte den unbeholfenen Kuss des anderen Mannes und als seine Zunge schließlich Einlass verlangte, öffnete er den Mund und ließ es geschehen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht sich zu entspannen. Das Blut pulsierte in seinen Schläfen und in den Adern an seinem Hals und er merkte, dass er schwitzte. Scheiße, er musste sich zusammen reißen, wenn er das hier nicht verbocken wollte. Doch als er Hanks Hand fühlte, die unter seinen Hoodie fuhr, war es mit seiner Beherrschung vorbei. Auf keinen Fall würde er den anderen Mann die Verletzungen an seinem Körper sehen lassen. Es war schlimm genug, dass er das Veilchen und die nur langsam zurückgehenden Einblutungen in seinen Augen nicht verstecken konnte.

„Nicht“, brachte er atemlos hervor, nachdem er die Augen wieder aufgeschlagen und den Kopf abgewandt hatte, um den Kuss zu unterbrechen. „Lass uns heute obenrum angezogen bleiben und nur das Nötigste ausziehen, ja?“

So wie ihn scheinbar die Zeichen der Gewalt in Hux Gesicht nicht störten, so schien Hank auch nicht seinen Widerwillen zu bemerken, stattdessen glänzten seine Augen voller Vorfreude, während er lüstern erwiderte: „Hast es etwa eilig? Kannst es gar nicht erwarten, dass ich es dir so richtig besorge, was? Meinen dicken Schwanz in deinen Arsch stecke, hm?“

Wenn Hux ehrlich war, stieg allein bei dem Gedanken an die Bilder, die Hank gerade vor seinem inneren Auge heraufbeschwor die Panik in ihm hoch. Oh Gott, wie sollte er bloß so tun, als ob er scharf auf den anderen Mann war, geschweige denn eine Erektion bekommen? Zwar hatte er auf dem Weg hierher noch ein paar Gummis besorgt, doch jetzt, wo es ernst wurde, konnte er sich nicht dazu überwinden sie einsetzen zu wollen. Doch es half nichts, ohne Sex kein Geld, aber vielleicht würde es reichen, wenn er ihm einen Blowjob verpasste. Von den möglichen Optionen war dies das kleinste Übel, weshalb Hux sich zwang seine freie Hand an Hanks Körper hinabgleiten zu lassen, bis er seinen Schritt erreichte und trotz des immer größer werdenden Kloßes in seinem Hals erwiderte: „Ja, allein bei dem Gedanken daran, geht mir fast einer ab. Ich muss dich schmecken, gleich jetzt.“

„Oh ja, Baby“, stöhnte Hank begeistert. „Keiner bläst so gut wie du.“

Noch einmal nahm Hux einen Zug von der Zigarette, bevor er sie blind in den Aschenbecher fallen ließ und vor Hank in die Knie ging. Er konnte die Wurstfinger des Dicken durch seine Haare kämmen spüren, während seine eigenen Hände trotz des Nikotins zitterten, als er sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machte. Kaum dass er die Schnalle gelöst hatte, sackte die Jeans schon hinunter in Hanks Kniekehlen, so dass er nur noch in seinen Boxern vor ihm stand. Doch auch die schob Hux hinab, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, so dass er sich auf Augenhöhe dem Schwanz des Dicken gegenüber sah. Im Vergleich zu Hanks massigem Körper, war sein Glied eher kurz, aber genauso dick wie der Rest vom ihm, wie es halb hart aus den krausen, mausbraunen Haaren herausstand. Obwohl es nicht Hux erster Blowjob war, kostete es ihn mehr Überwindung als sonst, den mit bläulichen Adern überzogenen Schwanz in die Hand zu nehmen und mit ein paar geübten Bewegungen zu pumpen, dann schloss er wieder die Augen und nahm den Schaft in den Mund. 

„Oh ja“, stöhnte Hank über ihm, während Hux an seinem Penis saugte, über die Eichel leckte und dabei mit der Zungespitze in den kleinen Schlitz fuhr. „Fuck, das ist so geil.“

Hux versuchte zustimmend zu brummen, während er gleichzeitig gegen das Gefühl ankämpfte, sich übergeben zu wollen. Er konnte fühlen, wie Hanks Schwanz unter seinen Bemühungen weiter anschwoll und härter wurde. Jetzt nur nicht nachlassen. Während er eine Hand zur Hilfe nahm um seine Länge zu pumpen, massierte die andere seine haarigen Hoden, in der Hoffnung ihn so schneller über die Klippe zu schicken. Hank schnaufte und keuchte hörbar, als Hux die ersten salzigen Lusttropfen aus seiner Zunge schmeckte, sein eigenes Glied in der Hose war allerdings vollkommen schlaff und zeugte davon, dass es für ihn alles andere als geil war, doch er würde alles versuchen, um den anderen Mann zum Höhepunkt kommen zu lassen. Lieber so als anders. Wenn er daran dachte unter Hanks massigem Körper zu liegen, stellten sich bei ihm alle Nackenhaare auf. Nein, lieber sollte der Dicke in seinen Rachen abspritzen, als dass er es in seinem Hintern tat. Mit diesem Ziel verstärkte Hux seine Bemühungen, doch als Hank im nächsten Moment seine Haare packte und seinen Kopf gegen seinen Schoß presste, kochte die Panik in ihm hoch.

Sofort kämpfte er gegen den Druck an, stemmte sich mit den Händen gegen die Oberschenkel des Dicken, doch Hank schien das Umschlagen der Stimmung in seinem Rausch gar nicht zu bemerken. „Oh, das ist so gut“, keuchte er, während er seinen Schwanz gegen Hux Rachen stieß, so dass der Rothaarige würgte und hustete und glaubte ersticken zu müssen. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln, während er sich wehrte, ohne dass Hank überhaupt Notiz davon nahm. „Fuck, ich komme gleich. Hörst du, Hux? Gleich gebe ich dir, was du verdienst.“

„Ich sorge nur dafür, dass du bekommst, was du wirklich verdienst, mein Sohn.“

Mit einem Mal wurde Hux eiskalt, als Prydes Stimme seinen ganzen Kopf ausfüllte. Es erschien ihm wie ein Deja vu. Eine Wiederholung seines Martyriums und die Angst davor zu sterben, war plötzlich wieder genauso real, wie sie es damals gewesen war. Vor lauter Panik war Hux zu keinem vernünftigen Gedanken mehr fähig. Alles was er wollte war sich zu retten, bevor es zu spät war. Mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung stieß er seine Zähne in Hanks Schwanz, so dass der Dicke schrill aufschrie, dann war der Druck seiner Hände fort. Sofort stieß der Rothaarige ihn von sich und kippte hustend und keuchend nach hinten auf die Fersen. Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab, während er versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte, sein Herz schlug wie wild und das Schlucken tat in seiner ohnehin schon wunden Kehle weh, doch das kümmerte ihn im Moment kaum, als er mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen hoch in Hanks schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht sah.

„Verflucht, was sollte das denn? Bist du irre?“ fluchte der Dicke.

Sein eigener Puls dröhnte so laut, dass Hux den Sinn der Worte gar nicht erfasste. Stattdessen wich er noch weiter vor ihm zurück, während Hank versuchte trotz seines dicken Bauchs einen Blick auf sein bestes Stück zu werfen. „Man das tat weh! Blute ich etwa?“

Himmel, er musste hier weg. Sein vor Angst vernebeltes Gehirn konnte an nichts anderes denken als die Flucht. Raus, nur raus, doch dafür musste er an Hank vorbei und obwohl Hux noch vor einer halben Stunde einen Eid darauf geschworen hätte, dass der Dicke keine Gefahr darstellte, fürchtete er in seiner Panik doch, dass er ihn packen, aufs Sofa werfen und vergewaltigen würde, wenn er die Chance dazu bekam. 

„Lass mich“, brachte er zitternd hervor, bevor er auf die Füße kam. „Lass mich!“ Dann drehte er sich um und stolperte zum Badezimmer, in das er hineinstürmte und von innen den Schlüssel im Schloss herumdrehte, bevor Hank auch nur begriff, was gerade geschehen war.

XXXXXX

So langsam konnte der Rothaarige echt kommen. Seit über einer Stunde saß Ben in seinem Geländewagen und behielt den Eingang zu dem Apartmenthaus im Auge, in dem sich Hux Wohnung befand. Vor Langeweile hatte er inzwischen sämtliche Radiosender rauf und runter gehört, einen Kaffee getrunken und das Kreuzworträtsel in der Tageszeitung gemacht, welche er im Supermarkt gekauft hatte, immer aus dem Augenwinkel den Bürgersteig im Auge behaltend, doch noch fehlte von Hux jede Spur. Ein paar Mal hatte er schon versucht auf seinem Handy anzurufen, doch scheinbar hatte der Rothaarige entweder das Telefon auf lautlos gestellt oder er ignorierte seine Anrufe absichtlich. Verdammt, so langsam mussten die Sachen in den Kühlschrank und in die Tiefkühltruhe, bevor sie noch auftauten. Wenn Hux in den nächsten zwanzig Minuten nicht kam, würde Ben ihm eine Nachricht schicken und in seine eigene Wohnung fahren. Hoffentlich war er nicht rückfällig geworden, doch wenn es so sein sollte, wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn sie sich nicht über den Weg liefen, da Ben nicht versprechen konnte, dass er dann noch die Ruhe behielt. 

Gerade, als er aussteigen und den leeren Pappbecher in einen Mülleimer werfen wollte, klingelte sein Handy. Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf und ein Blick aufs Display sagte ihm, dass es tatsächlich Hux war, der ihn anrief. Na, endlich.

„Hux“, begann Ben, als er das Gespräch annahm, „Wo bist du? Ich warte hier schon ewig.“

„Du musst kommen“, schluchzte Hux von der anderen Seite in die Leitung. „Bitte, du musst mich holen.“

Sofort schrillten bei Ben sämtliche Alarmglocken. „Was ist passiert? Wo bist du?“

„Bei einem Kunden … er …. er … “, stammelte Hux hörbar verängstigt, „ Bitte … bitte komm her.“

Ohne zu zögern startete Ben den Wagen. „Ich bin schon unterwegs. Gib mir die Adresse.“

XXXXXX

Das Klingeln glich einer Sirene, so lang und schrill war es. Scheinbar wurde der Schalter ohne Unterlass gedrückt, bis Hank es endlich schaffte zur Haustür zu schlurfen und sie zu öffnen, nur um sich Auge in Auge mit einem wütenden Ben Solo gegenüber zu sehen. „Wo ist er?“ stieß er hervor, während er der Tür einen Stoß gab und ins Innere der Wohnung platzte, wobei er Hank rückwärts vor sich her drängte. Der Dicke erbleichte sichtlich beim Anblick des hochgewachsenen, muskulösen Mannes und versuchte sich so flach wie möglich gegen die Wand zu pressen, was bei seiner Wampe leichter gesagt war als getan.

„Er ist im Badezimmer“, gab er verschüchtert zurück und deutete weiter ins Innere der Wohnung.

Ben nickte grimmig, bevor er sich erneut an Hank wandte. „Wehe, du hast ihm weh getan“, knurrte er, während er den Dicken am Kragen seines Trikots packte und ihn hochzog, so dass Hanks Füße kaum noch den Boden berührten. 

„Ich ihm wehgetan?“ fragte Hank kleinlaut zurück. „Er war es, der mich in den Schwanz gebissen hat. Dabei hat er es immer geliebt, wenn ich seinen Mund gefickt habe. Aber heute war er wie ausgewechselt.“

Ben verzog das Gesicht, so als sei der Dicke etwas Ekeliges, bevor er ihn losließ, so dass er in sich zusammen sackte, wie ein Häufchen Elend. „Ich hoffe, dass du die Wahrheit sagst, sonst ...“ Den Rest ließ er unausgesprochen. Sollte sich der andere Mann ruhig seinen Teil denken. Stattdessen rauschte er in den hinteren Teil der Wohnung, bis er eine geschlossene Tür erreichte.

„Hux?“ rief er, während er gegen das Holz klopfte. „Ich bin es.“

„Ben?“ kam es dumpf von innen.

„Ja“, bestätigte der Schwarzhaarige. „Mach auf.“

Tatsächlich drehte sich im nächsten Moment ein Schlüssel im Schloß, bevor die Tür einen Spalt weit geöffnet wurde. Misstrauisch spähte Hux nach draußen, doch als er Ben erkannte, zog er die Tür ganz auf und warf sich dem anderen Mann in die Arme.

Hux zitterte am ganzen Körper, doch zumindest schien er auf den ersten Blick unversehrt, wenn auch völlig durch den Wind. „Gott sei Dank, dass du da bist“, hörte Ben ihn gedämpft in den Stoff seines Shirts sagen.

„Es ist alles gut“, beruhigte der Schwarzhaarige Hux, während er ihn ganz festhielt. „Bist du in Ordnung?“

„Mir fehlt nichts“, schniefte Hux leise. „Ich hatte nur solche Angst.“

Erneut drückte Ben ihn ermutigend, dann gab er zurück: „Ich bin hier und ich lasse nicht zu, dass dir was passiert.“ Einen langen Moment standen sie einfach da, während Ben dem anderen Mann allein durch seine Präsenz Trost und Sicherheit spendete, dann löste sich der Schwarzhaarige von Hux, behielt jedoch weiter einen Arm um ihn geschlungen. „Komm, ich bringe dich weg von hier und wir fahren nach Hause.“

Hux nickte stumm, den Blick auf den Boden geheftet, als Ben ihn an Hank vorbei führte, der noch immer da stand, wo ihn der Schwarzhaarige zurück gelassen hatte. Scheinbar hatte er sich nicht getraut die Tür zu schließen, da sie noch immer offen stand, so dass sie einfach hindurch gehen konnten, doch als sie fast über die Schwelle nach draußen getreten waren, rief Hank ihnen hinterher: „Aber nur dass du es weißt, bezahlen werde ich dafür nicht. Du kannst froh sein, wenn ich dich für diesen miesen Blowjob nicht verklage, du Freak!“

Ben musste nur den Kopf wenden und ihn ansehen, um den Dicken erneut verstummen zu lassen, bevor er dunkel zurückgab: „Wenn dir dein Schwanz lieb ist, rate ich dir, keinen Ton mehr zu sagen oder ich sorge dafür, dass etwas viel Schlimmeres mit ihm passiert, als dass nur jemand hinein beißt.“

XXXXXX

Völlig verloren Hux saß am Küchentisch, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, während Ben die Einkäufe auspackte. Selbst die Zigaretten, die ihm der Schwarzhaarige als Friedensangebot mitgebracht hatte, lagen auf dem Tisch, ohne dass Hux sie angerührt hatte. Aus dem Augenwinkel warf Ben ihm immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte. Zuerst hatte er versucht, mit Hux über die Sache zu sprechen, herauszufinden, was genau passiert war, doch es war deutlich geworden, dass der andere Mann darüber nicht reden wollte. Seine Antworten waren einsilbig und ausweichend gewesen und am Ende hatte er Ben völlig ausgesperrt, indem er in einer abwehrenden Haltung sein Gesicht vor ihm verborgen hatte und alle weiteren Versuche in ihn zu dringen, ignorierte. Also ließ ihn Ben in Ruhe und beschäftigte sich stattdessen mit den Sachen aus dem Supermarkt, bevor er ihnen beiden eine heiße Schokolade machte und sich auf dem freien Stuhl neben Hux nieder ließ. In der Wohnung war es still, bis auf das Ticken einer Uhr, nur von draußen drangen die Geräusche der Straße hinein, so dass Ben sogar meinte die Atemzüge des anderen Mannes hören zu können. Doch er sagte nichts, noch berührte er ihn, sondern trank einfach ruhig das warme Getränk, während er darauf wartete, dass sich der Rothaarige von selbst aus seiner Deckung begab. Tatsächlich wurde seine Geduld irgendwann belohnt, als sich Hux erschöpft über das Gesicht rieb, bevor er die Hände schließlich senkte. Erst jetzt schien ihm die Tasse vor sich aufzufallen, die er dankbar zu sich heranzog und seine Finger darum schloss, um sie am Porzellan zu wärmen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du in mir siehst“, sagte er schließlich leise, ohne Ben anzusehen. „Aber egal was es ist, ich bin es nicht wert, dass du weiter darauf hoffst. Ich bin kaputt, daran wird sich nichts ändern.“

Obwohl die Tatsache, dass Hux den ersten Moment allein genutzt hatte, um sofort zu einem Freier zu gehen, noch immer an Ben nagte, zwang er sich seine eigenen Gefühle herunter zu schlucken. Vorwürfe würden sie nicht weiter bringen, sondern vermutlich dazu führen, dass Hux sich in seiner Meinung über sich selbst bestätigt fühlte, weshalb er schließlich erwiderte: „Das glaube ich nicht und du kannst mich nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Sonst wärst du nicht schon so weit gekommen.“

„Ach ja?“ gab Hux bitter zurück. „Ich kann nicht mal mehr einem Mann einen blasen, ohne dass ich einen Panikanfall bekomme. Vom Ficken gar nicht erst zu reden.“

Die Erinnerung an den fetten Kerl von einem Freier sorgte dafür, dass die Eifersucht ihre hässlichen Krallen in sein Herz schlug, doch Ben wusste, dass es genau das war, was Hux beabsichtigte. Ihn vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Ihn auf Distanz zu halten, doch damit würde er den anderen Mann nicht gewähren lassen. „Das ist ganz normal, nachdem was dir passiert ist“, beschwichtigte er ihn stattdessen. „Du hast ein Trauma erlitten und es wird noch sehr lange dauern, bis du das verarbeitet hast.“

„Und von was soll ich so lange leben, verdammt noch mal? Mich Männern hinzugeben ist das Einzige, das ich kann und nun wird mir schon allein beim Gedanken daran schlecht!“ Verzweifelt fuhr sich Hux durch die roten Haare, die ihm seit der Geschichte heute wirr vom Kopf abstanden. „Gott, ich bin wirklich ein Freak, genau wie Hank gesagt hat.“

„Nein, das bist du nicht“, entgegnete Ben voller Überzeugung. „Du bist stärker als du denkst, sonst hättest du dich schon lange aufgegeben. Aber das hast du nicht und weißt du, warum ich das weiß? Weil du noch lebst, trotz allem, was dir passiert ist. Trotz deines Vaters, trotz der Drogen und trotz dieses miesen Lebens bist du nicht untergegangen. Du lässt dich, was dein Äußeres angeht, nicht gehen, hast eine Wohnung, die du sauber und ordentlich hältst und einen Wagen und einen Haufen Bücher, die beweisen, dass du eben nicht nur dazu taugst dich benutzen zu lassen. Und du bist seit über einer Woche clean, also hör verdammt noch mal damit auf mir beweisen zu wollen, dass ich mich in dir irre, denn das tue ich nicht! Ich werde dich nicht aufgeben, ganz egal was du sagst und wie sehr du mich wegzuschicken versuchst, denn ich weiß, dass du aus diesem Sumpf herauskommen kannst, wenn ich dir dabei helfe.“

Völlig überfahren durch diesen plötzlichen Ausbruch sah Hux den anderen Mann an. Damit hatte er offensichtlich nicht gerechnet. Scheinbar hatte er bisher noch immer daran geglaubt, dass Ben ihn irgendwann im Stich lassen würde, doch die Unerschütterlichkeit mit der er zu ihm stand, schien dafür zu sorgen, dass Hux ihm langsam glaubte. „Und was machen wir mit dem Geld?“ fragte er zaghaft nach. „Ich kann nicht weiter auf deine Kosten leben, das ertrage ich nicht.“

Ben wertete es als gutes Zeichen, dass der Rothaarige für den Augenblick nichts, was er gesagt hatte in Zweifel zog, sondern statt weiter in Depressionen zu versinken, an einer praktischen Lösung seiner Probleme interessiert war. Trotzdem war klar, dass Hux mittelfristig von niemand anderem Unterstützung bekommen würde und auch wenn Ben durchaus ein positiver Mensch war, konnte er nicht leugnen, dass es nicht von heute auf morgen passieren würde, dass Hux einen Job fand, der ihn ernährte, also würde es keine andere Möglichkeit geben, als dass er selbst weiter als Investor einsprang. „Wenn du dich damit besser fühlst, gebe ich dir ein zinsloses Darlehen, bis du finanziell auf die Beine gekommen bist“, schlug er vor. „Gern auch schriftlich mit allem drum und dran, aber versprich mir, dass du im Gegenzug so etwas wie heute nicht mehr machst. Du tust uns beiden nur weh, indem du versuchst an dein altes Leben anzuknüpfen.“

Für einen kurzen Moment flackerten Hux blaue Augen rebellisch auf, als er die Bedingung hörte, dann wurde sein Blick unsicher, so als wartete er darauf, die Falle in dem Angebot zu entdecken, bis er scheinbar zu dem Schluss kam, dass Ben es wirklich ehrlich meinte. Trotzdem schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf, bevor seine Mundwinkel in der Andeutung eines Lächelns zuckten. „Nur der Himmel weiß wahrscheinlich, was ich in meinem letzten Leben getan habe, um deinen Glauben in mich zu verdienen.“

Als Ben dies hörte, lächelte auch er verhalten. „Nicht nur der Himmel, ich weiß es und wenn du in dich gehst, wirst du es auch wissen“, entgegnete er, dann legte er eine seiner großen Hände auf Hux Unterarm und drückte ihn leicht, zufrieden registrierend, dass dieser weder zuckte, noch sich zurückzog. So schlimm der heutige Tag auch gewesen war, hatte er vielleicht auch etwas Gutes. Hux wusste nun, dass er nicht weiter machen konnte wie bisher und wenn es nicht zurückging, blieb nur noch die Flucht nach vorn und Ben würde alles dafür geben, dass es für Hux von nun an Schritt für Schritt in ein menschenwürdiges, drogenfreies Leben ging.

Tbc ...


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

So keep on pretending  
Our heaven's worth the waiting  
Keep on pretending  
It's all right  
So keep on pretending  
It will be the end of our craving  
Keep on pretending  
It's all right

(HIM, Pretending)

„Vermisst du es? Das Leben als Kylo Ren?“

Es war dunkel im Schlafzimmer, nur durch den Schlitz in der Mitte zwischen den zugezogenen Vorhängen drang ein schwacher Lichtschein von der Straßenbeleuchtung herein. Obwohl er den Wecker von seiner Seite aus nicht sehen konnte, war Ben sicher, dass mindestens eine halbe Stunde vergangen war, seit sie ins Bett gegangen waren. Seitdem hatten sie schweigend nebeneinander in der Dunkelheit gelegen, Schulter an Schulter, und eigentlich hatte der Schwarzhaarige gedacht, dass Hux schon lange eingeschlafen war, doch scheinbar hatte er in der Annahme falsch gelegen.

„Mir fehlt manchmal was wir hatten“, gab Ben nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens zurück, „aber die Wut, dieses ständige Gefühl von innen heraus zerrissen zu werden, das vermisse ich nicht.“

Hux brummte etwas, das Ben nicht verstand, dann schwieg er wieder, so dass der Schwarzhaarige schon dachte, das Thema habe sich erledigt, als Hux plötzlich weiter fragte: „Hast du jemals versucht sie zu finden?“

„Wen?“ fragte Ben zurück, indem er sich nun auf die Seite drehte und versuchte im Dämmerlicht die Konturen seines Gesichts auszumachen.

Die Bettfedern quietschen leicht, als auch Hux sich umdrehte und nun ebenfalls in Bens Richtung sah. „Leia Organa und Han Solo“, antwortete er, als sei es völlig selbstverständlich von wem er sprach.

Ben atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Als die Träume anfingen, habe ich das Internet nach ihnen durchsucht, doch ich konnte sie nicht finden“, gestand er. „Da war kein einziger Eintrag. Vielleicht existieren sie in dieser Welt auch gar nicht. Aber inzwischen denke ich, dass es so besser ist. Wir haben einander genug Schmerz für mehr als ein Leben zugefügt.“

„Hm“, gab Hux zurück und Ben konnte nicht erkennen, ob er ihm mit diesem Laut zustimmte oder es nur ein Zeichen der Ratlosigkeit war. Da der Rothaarige mit dem Rücken zum Fenster lag, konnte Ben von seinem Kopf nur die Umrisse sehen, was es unmöglich machte sein Gesicht zu erkennen. Danach schwiegen sie wieder, bis Hux irgendwann erneut das Wort ergriff. „Warum musste ich in zwei Welten den gleichen beschissenen Vater haben?“ flüsterte er so leise, dass ihn der andere Mann beinah nicht verstanden hätte. 

Bens Herz tat einen schmerzhaften Schlag gegen seine Rippen. Er würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass er sich diese Frage nicht auch schon einmal gestellt hätte, doch obwohl er ihm darauf gern irgendetwas weises gesagt hätte, so wusste Ben keine Antwort, mit der Hux zufrieden gewesen wäre, weshalb er schließlich sanft entgegnete: „So bitter es ist, aber ich denke, es war einfach Zufall.“

Zu seiner Verwunderung hörte er Hux verächtlich schnauben. „Ich kann mich gut daran erinnern, wie du mir vor langer Zeit einmal gesagt hast, dass es so etwas wie Zufälle nicht gibt.“

Jetzt wo er es erwähnte, konnte auch Ben sich an diese Unterhaltung erinnern. Es war an Bord der Steadfast gewesen, als er versucht hatte Hux zu überzeugen, dass es sein Schicksal war, den Imperator zu töten. Dass die dunkle Seite der Macht ihn führen und ihm zum Sieg verhelfen würde und es im Universum keinen Platz für Zufälle gab. Damals hatte er geglaubt auf alle Fragen eine Antwort zu wissen, doch er hatte falsch gelegen. Er war hochmütig und blind gewesen, das wusste er jetzt. Es war einer von vielen Fehlern gewesen, der ihnen am Ende den Tod gebracht hatte und selbst jetzt war es nur ein schwacher Trost zu wissen, dass sein Irrtum sowohl Palpatine als auch Pryde mit ins Verderben gerissen hatte. 

„Ich hatte mich geirrt“, entgegnete Ben, während er versuchte nicht in den Erinnerungen zu versinken, sondern sich im Hier und Jetzt zu verankern.

„Damals, auf der Akademie, dachte ich immer, seine Abneigung gegen mich käme daher, weil ich ein Bastard war, doch das stimmte nicht. Es änderte nichts daran, dass er hier mit meiner Mutter verheiratet war. Er hasste mich trotzdem.“ Vielleicht lag es an der Dunkelheit, dass Hux nun leichter von seiner Vergangenheit sprechen konnte. Daran, dass Ben sein Gesicht nicht sehen und er sich der Illusion hingeben konnte, er würde mit sich selbst reden. Abgesehen von ihrer Unterhaltung in der Küche vor einer knappen Woche, war dies das erste Mal, dass Hux überhaupt von seinem Vater sprach und es lag so viel Schmerz und Trauer in seinen Worten, dass Ben ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte, doch er wagte es nicht aus Angst, dass sich der Rothaarige dann wieder zurückziehen würde. 

Obwohl er inzwischen erwachsen war schien es Ben, als würde allein der Gedanke an seinen Vater Hux wieder zu dem kleinen Jungen machen, der der häuslichen Gewalt hilflos ausgesetzt gewesen war. Das musste nun endlich ein Ende haben. Mit Brendol Hux hatte die ganze Miesere seines Sohnes angefangen und es war an der Zeit, dass sie nun endlich endete, indem es Hux gelang aus dem immer noch allmächtigem Schatten seines Vaters zu treten. „Sag mir, wenn ich falsch liege, aber ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass du mit ihm abgeschlossen hast.“

„Ich habe ihn beerdigt, mehr kann man wohl kaum machen“, entgegnete der andere Mann trocken.

„Aber er lebt in deinem Kopf weiter, das fühle ich“, gab Ben zurück, dem trotz der Dunkelheit auffiel, dass Hux seine Arme um den Körper geschlungen hatte, so als ob ihm kalt war oder er Angst hatte im nächsten Moment auseinander zu brechen.

Trotzdem schnaubte Hux verächtlich auf, als er Bens Mutmaßung hörte. „Ach, sag nur, du hast auch hier eine Verbindung zur Macht.“

„Nein, aber das brauche auch nicht“, erklärte Ben ohne den Hauch eines Zweifels. „Ich kann es sehen, in der Art wie du mit dir selbst umgehst. Wenn du behauptest, du wärst nichts wert. Dann merke ich, welche Kontrolle er selbst jetzt noch über dich hat.“

Dieses Mal gab Hux kein Zeichen des Unglaubens von sich, stattdessen atmete er tief durch, so als würde ihn dieses Thema seine ganze Kraft kosten. „Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Einen Toten kann ich schlecht noch einmal töten.“

Nein, aber selbst wenn, würde dies auch nichts bringen, denn obwohl der Hux aus der anderen Welt Brendol tatsächlich getötet hatte, waren auch bei ihm die Folgen des Missbrauchs immer wieder an die Oberfläche getreten. Die harte Schale, um sich vor weiteren Schmerzen und Verlust zu schützen, der unbedingte Wunsch nach Anerkennung, die Angst davor Verlassen zu werden, das alles waren Symptome gewesen, die Kylo Ren deutlich gemacht hatten, dass der General nie über das hinweg gekommen war, was ihm sein Vater angetan hatte. Und wenn Hux ihm zu gehört hätte, wäre Ren geneigt gewesen, ihm den gleichen Rat zu geben, den Ben nun dem Hux aus dieser Welt gab: „Das vielleicht nicht, aber du musst lernen ihn loszulassen. Gib ihm keine Macht mehr über dich.“

„Leichter gesagt als getan“, erwiderte Hux, während er sich auf den Rücken rollte, um Ben zu signalisieren, dass das Gespräch für ihn beendet war. Zwar war das nicht die Antwort, die der Schwarzhaarige gern gehört hätte, doch ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich damit zufrieden zu geben. Außerdem stand zu befürchten, dass sie kein Auge zu machen würden, wenn sie weiter so tiefschürfende Gespräche führten, was zumindest für Ben ungünstig war, da sein Urlaub morgen zu Ende ging.

„Ich muss morgen Nachmittag wieder in der Kampfsportschule arbeiten“, tat er Hux schließlich den Gefallen und wechselte das Thema. „Und ich würde dich gern mitnehmen.“

Dieses Mal drehte Hux nur den Kopf und nicht den ganzen Körper in seine Richtung, als er feststellte: „Du traust mir nicht genug, um mich allein zu lassen.“

„Nein, das ist es nicht – oder nicht nur“, gab Ben zu. „Natürlich möchte ich dich nicht der Versuchung aussetzen wieder etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun, aber ich denke auch, dass dir eine Ablenkung von den ständigen Gedanken an die Drogen gut tun würde, indem du mal was anderes siehst und mit anderen Leuten außer mir in Kontakt kommst. Vielleicht hast du ja auch Lust ein bisschen zu trainieren. Eine Kollegin von mir leitet einen tollen Kurs für Taijiquan, oder wie die Leihen es nennen: Tai Chi. Das könnte was für dich sein.“

Was Ben ungesagt ließ, war dass Rachel außerdem Psychologie studiert hatte und den Unterricht in der Kampfsportschule nur nebenbei erteilte. Da sie den Kurs vor dem seinen gab und ihr Bus nur alle neunzig Minuten fuhr, saß sie nach ihrer Stunde oft noch in der Schule und sah ihm beim Training zu und Ben erhoffte sich, dass das für sie die Gelegenheit war, um mit Hux ins Gespräch zu kommen. Vielleicht gelang es ihr als Frau leichter zu ihm durchzudringen, da er in ihr weder einen potentiellen Kunden noch eine Gefahr sehen würde. In jedem Fall würde Ben ihr morgen eine Nachricht schreiben, um die Wege für die Begegnung mit Hux zu ebnen und ihr nicht das Gefühl zu geben, dass er sie mit seiner Bitte überfiel.

„Hm“, machte Hux erneut, was man sowohl als Zustimmung als auch als Ablehnung interpretieren konnte, dann, einen langen Moment später, fügte er hinzu: „Vielleicht.“

„Okay“, gab Ben erleichtert darüber zurück, dass der Rothaarige den Vorschlag nicht grundsätzlich ablehnte, bevor auch er sich erneut auf den Rücken drehte. „Gute Nacht.“

„Gute Nacht.“ Geräuschvoll ausatmend zog Hux die Decke bis zum Kinn hinauf, dann wurde es still im Zimmer.

Mit einem ebenfalls hörbaren Atemzug schloss Ben die Augen und versuchte seine Gedanken zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen. Doch es war zu viel an diesem Tag passiert, als dass er sich einfach dem Schlaf überantworten konnte. So wie er es beim Meditationstraining gelernt hatte, konzentrierte er sich darauf seinen Geist zu fokussieren und alles um sich herum loszulassen, bis er plötzlich bemerkte, wie sich die Matratze neben ihm erneut bewegte und nur einen Moment später fühlte er Hux raue Wange, die sich gegen seine Schulter lehnte und ein knochiges Knie, das seinen Schenkel berührte. Sofort war Ben wieder hellwach. Sein Atem stockte und seine Lider flogen auf. Es war das erste Mal seit Tagen, dass Hux den Kontakt von sich aus suchte, doch er würde den Teufel tun und ihm diese Nähe verwehren. Stattdessen bedeckte er die Hand des Rothaarigen, die dieser zögerlich auf seinem Bauch ablegte, mit der seinen und verschränkte ihre Finger. Ein angenehmes, warmes Kribbeln stieg dabei in seinem Inneren auf und erinnerte ihn daran, wie es zwischen ihnen einmal gewesen war und wie es möglicherweise wieder sein konnte. Mit diesen Gedanken schaffte er es schließlich sich zu entspannen, bis er ruhig genug war, um endlich hinüber in den Schlaf zu gleiten.

XXXXXX

Die Kampfsportschule summte vor Leben wie einem Bienenschwarm als Ben mit Hux im Schlepptau die Stufen zum Eingang erklomm und durch die Tür trat. Den ganzen Morgen hatte der Rothaarige mit sich gerungen, ob er Ben wirklich begleiten sollte. Zwar war er auf der einen Seite neugierig darauf zu sehen, wo der andere Mann arbeitete, doch bei dem Gedanken daran Bens Kollegin vorgestellt zu werden, war ihm mulmig zumute. Hux war sich des Anblicks, den er immer noch bot, sehr bewusst und er wollte nicht in die Situation geraten erklären zu müssen, warum er grün und blau geprügelt worden war. Trotzdem behagte ihm der Gedanke den anderen Mann gehen zu lassen und allein in der Wohnung zurückzubleiben genauso wenig, weshalb er schließlich doch mitging. 

An einem Kurs teilzunehmen lehnte er allerdings kategorisch ab. Es war peinlich genug sich selbst gegenüber einzugestehen, dass er abgesehen vom Sex seit Jahren überhaupt keinen Sport getrieben hatte. Dazu hatte die lange Zeit der Abhängigkeit seiner körperlichen Verfassung so stark zugesetzt, dass er praktisch keine Kondition mehr hatte und durch den Entzug war Hux auch noch zusätzlich antriebslos und ständig erschöpft, so dass er befürchtete, sich vor dem ganzen Kurs zu blamieren, wenn er mitmachte. Trotzdem versuchte Ben ihn zu motivieren es zu versuchen, doch am Ende war er schon froh, dass Hux ihn überhaupt begleitete. Der Einfachheit halber hatte Ben seine Trainingssachen heute bereits in Hux Wohnung angezogen. Da sein Trainingssschwert als Beweismittel von der Polizei beschlagnahmt worden war, hatte er aus seinem Haus ein anderes mitgenommen. Zwar war es lange nicht benutzt worden und Ben würde seinem Lieblingsschwert in einem Turnier immer den Vorzug geben, doch für den Unterricht würde das Ersatzschwert ausreichen. 

Im Kursraum war gerade ein anderer Kurs zu Ende gegangen, als sie durch die offene Tür traten. Obwohl die Fenster geöffnet waren, roch es muffig, nach Schweiß und verschiedenen Deodorants, doch dank des leichten Windstoßes, der von draußen hereinkam, war es trotzdem auszuhalten. Schwatzend rollten die Schülerinnen und Schüler ihre Matten zusammen und schnappten sich ihre Handtücher und Getränkeflaschen, bevor sie zum Ausgang strebten, während die Trainerin des nächsten Kurses schon dabei war ihre Sachen auszupacken, als Ben auf sie zuging.

„Hallo Rachel.“

Überrascht sah die blonde Frau auf. Ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht, als sie erkannte, wer sie angesprochen hatte und sie beeilte sich auf die Beine zu kommen, um ihren Kollegen zu begrüßen.„Ben“, sagte sie, während sie den Schwarzhaarigen in den Arm nahm. „Schön, dass du wieder da bist.“

„Das finde ich auch“, gab er zurück, bevor er sich wieder von ihr löste. Obwohl sie jetzt aufrecht stand, ging ihm die zierliche Frau gerade einmal bis zur Brust. „Hast du mal eine Minute?“

„Für dich immer“, gab Rachel zurück, wobei sie gleichzeitig neugierig seinen Begleiter begutachtete, der sich weiterhin Hintergrund hielt.

„Das ist Hux“, sagte Ben, indem er den anderen Mann näher winkte. „Er würde gern mal in deinen Kurs reinschnuppern.“

Genau wie Ben, der inzwischen seine Trainingsjacke ausgezogen hatte und nun im Muskelshirt vor ihnen stand, hatte auch Rachel kurze Sachen an, doch obwohl ihm bereits warm war, widerstrebte es Hux weiterhin seinen langärmeligen Hoodie auszuziehen, um die Blutergüsse so gut es ging zu verstecken. Trotzdem waren die Verletzungen in seinem Gesicht mehr als offensichtlich, als er die fremde Frau begrüßte. Sie mochte etwa Anfang dreißig sein, hatte blaue Augen, einen hellen Teint und die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden, doch obwohl ihr Blick wachsam war, wirkte sie höflich an ihm interessiert. „Hallo Rachel“, sagte Hux, indem er ihr seine Hand anbot, die die Blondine ohne lange zu zögern ergriff. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass sie trotz ihrer zierlichen Gestalt einen festen Händedruck hatte. „Eigentlich möchte ich heute nur zusehen“, stellte er klar, um Missverständnissen vorzubeugen.

„Hallo Hux“, erwiderte sie die Begrüßung freundlich, „das ist kein Problem. Du kannst zugucken oder mitmachen, ganz wie du willst.“ 

Zufrieden tauschte Hux bei diesen Worten einen Blick mit seinem Begleiter, der lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte, bevor er an seine Kollegin gewandt hinzufügte: „Er ist ein bisschen schüchtern, deshalb würde ich mich auch freuen, wenn du ihm nach deinem Kurs etwas Gesellschaft leistet, bis ich mit dem Training fertig bin, falls du noch ein bisschen Zeit hast.“

Verwirrt runzelte Hux bei diesen Worten die Stirn. So war das aber nicht abgesprochen gewesen. Er war doch kein Kind, das einen Betreuer benötigte, während Ben arbeitete. Diese knappe Stunde würde er auch gut allein zurecht kommen. Doch bevor er einen Widerspruch über die Lippen bringen konnte, hatte die Blondine schon zugestimmt.

„Sicher“, sagte sie mit einem Schulterzucken. „Der nächste Bus fährt sowieso erst wieder eine Stunde nach meinem Kurs.“

„Prima, dann lasse ich dich mal in Ruhe aufwärmen.“ Hux entrüsteten Blick ignorierend, ging Ben hinüber zu den Fenstern, wo er seine Tasche auf den Sims stellte und in aller Seelenruhe begann, seine Sachen auszupacken.

„Sag mal, was sollte das denn?“ zischte der Rothaarige, der ihm nachgegangen war. „Willst du mich jetzt etwa auch hier beschatten lassen?“

„Nein, das verstehst du falsch“, wehrte Ben ab, allerdings ohne Hux dabei ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Ich wollte nur nicht, dass dir langweilig wird.“

„Ja, klar“, entgegnete Hux schnaubend, dann wandte er sich ab. „Ich geh erst mal eine rauchen.“

XXXXXX

An Ende waren es drei Zigaretten, die Hux brauchte, um sich wieder zu beruhigen, wobei er nicht einmal sagen konnte, was ihn mehr ärgerte. Die Tatsache, dass Ben ihm offenkundig tatsächlich nicht genug traute, um ihn unbeaufsichtigt zu lassen, oder dass er damit nicht ganz unrecht hatte. Immerhin hatte Hux auf dem Weg hierher bereits darüber nachgedacht, wie lange er von der Schule bis zur Wohnung seines Dealers brauchen würde, was natürlich völlig irrelevant war, da dieser im Moment im Knast saß. Trotzdem musste er zugeben, dass er gern Kontakt zu jemand anderem als Ben gehabt hätte. Das Problem war nur, dass seine eigenen Bekannten alle aus dem Milieu stammten und ein Treffen mit einem von ihnen reichen würde, um seine guten Vorsätze zum Teufel zu schicken. Obwohl es ihm widerstrebte sich Bens Willen zu beugen, war es doch die naheliegendste Option. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so verkehrt, Rachel eine Chance zu geben. Im Grunde sah sie ja ganz sympathisch aus. Seufzend ließ Hux die letzte Kippe fallen und trat sie mit dem Schuh aus, bevor er sich zurück in den Trainingsraum begab.

Schon von draußen konnte er die Musik hören. Rachels Kurs hatte schon begonnen und war scheinbar recht beliebt, denn der Raum war so voll, dass Hux zuerst Schwierigkeiten hatte Ben unter den ganzen Menschen ausfindig zu machen. Erst nachdem er seine Augen mehrere Minuten über die sich bewegenden Leiber wandern ließ, entdeckte er den Schwarzhaarigen in der Nähe des Fensters, wo er sich für seinen eigenen Kurs aufwärmte. Unter den neugierigen Blicken der Schüler drängte sich Hux durch die Trainierenden hindurch, bis er eine Bank am Rand erreicht hatte, wo er sich hinsetzen und das Treiben in Ruhe beobachten konnte. Obwohl es interessant war, ihnen zuzusehen, ertappte sich Hux jedoch dabei, wie seine Aufmerksamkeit schon nach kurzer Zeit zu schwinden begann und sein Blick immer wieder zu Ben wanderte. 

Zwar war er noch immer verstimmt über seine Bewachermentalität, trotzdem musste er zugeben, dass die Art und Weise wie Ben sich bewegte auf eine maskuline Weise schön war. Die Art, wie die starken Arme sich dehnten und streckten, wie die kräftigen Beine mit dem Boden geradezu verwurzelt zu sein schienen und wie die breiten Schultern, unter deren heller Haut die Sehnen und Muskeln zum Leben erwachten, arbeiteten, ließ Bens Körper wie eine gut geölte Maschine wirken. Obwohl nichts Sexuelles in seinen Bewegungen lag, sorgte allein der Anblick dafür, dass Hux Mund trocken wurde und er von einer seltsamen Erregung erfüllt wurde. Wie peinlich in einem Raum voller Menschen. Sofort senkte Hux beschämt den Blick. Dem Himmel sei Dank, hatte Ben davon nichts mitbekommen. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte die Augen geschlossen und war ganz in sich selbst versunken, so als wäre er vollkommen allein im Raum.

Erst als der Kurs beendet war und Rachel sich von ihren Schülern verabschiedete, schien er wieder zu sich zu kommen. Seine Augen öffneten sich und wanderten nun seinerseits suchend über die Menge. Als er Hux gefunden hatte, schenkte er ihm ein schmales Lächeln, bevor er ein Handtuch und sein Schwert nahm und hinüber zum Podest ging, um mit Rachel die Plätze zu tauschen und sich auf seinen Kurs vorzubereiten. Aufseufzend stand Hux auf und ging hinüber zum Fenster, von dem aus er ein paar Kinder auf einem kleinen Hinterhof zwischen abgestellten Fahrrädern, ausrangierten Möbeln und einem knorrigen Baum beim Versteckspiel beobachtete. 

„Vater, darf ich heute nach der Schule einen Freund mitbringen?“

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Jeder Junge, der mit dir befreundet sein will, kann ohnehin nicht ganz dicht im Kopf sein.“

„Und, hat es dir gefallen?“

Hux war so in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er beim Klang ihrer Stimme unwillkürlich zusammen zuckte, dann wandte er den Blick zur Seite. Die Wangen der blonden Frau waren sichtlich gerötet und ein paar Haare hatten sich aus dem Pferdeschwanz gelöst, was ihr ein jugendliches Aussehen gab.

„Scheint Spaß zu machen“, gab er unverbindlich zurück, bevor er den Blick wieder nach draußen wandte.

„Das tut es wirklich“, bestätigte sie seine Annahme, indem sie sich neben ihn gegen den Sims lehnte und einen Schluck aus ihrer Wasserflasche nahm. „Vielleicht magst du das nächste Mal ja mitmachen.“

Hux zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht.“

Einen langen Moment sagte keiner von ihnen etwas, stattdessen sahen sie den Kindern weiter beim Spielen zu, während im Hintergrund die Schüler zu hören waren, die für Bens Kurs in den Raum strömten. „Deine Verletzungen, das war aber nicht Ben, oder?“ fragte Rachel plötzlich nach.

In einer Mischung aus Schock und Überraschung sah Hux ihr ins Gesicht. Niemals wäre er auf die Idee gekommen, dass irgendjemand glauben könnte, dass Ben zu so etwas fähig war. „Nein, natürlich nicht.“

„Habe ich auch nicht gedacht“, entgegnete die Blondine, trotzdem war ihr anzuhören, dass diese Aussage sie erleichterte. „Möchtest du darüber reden?“

Abwehrend rückte Hux ein Stück von ihr weg, bevor er den Blick wieder nach draußen wandte. „Nein, das möchte ich nicht.“

Jetzt war es an Rachel die Schultern zu zucken. „Okay“, sagte sie und es hörte sich fast gleichmütig an. „Wie lange kennst ihr euch denn schon?“

„Wir hatten früher schon mal miteinander zu tun, dann haben wir uns aus den Augen verloren, bevor wir uns vor einiger Zeit wieder über den Weg gelaufen sind“, erklärte Hux so wahrheitsgemäß wie möglich.

„Dann weißt du vielleicht, dass er früher auch Probleme hatte“, stellte Rachel in den Raum, während sie den Blick nach unten richtete und mit dem Finger die hölzerne Maserung des Fensterrahmens nachfuhr.

Verwirrt runzelte der Rothaarige die Stirn. „Nein, was denn für Probleme?“

Die blonde Frau schien mit sich zu ringen, wie viel sie ihm erzählen konnte, doch am Ende gab sie sich einen Ruck. „Er konnte sich schlecht konzentrieren und ist immer wieder ausgerastet, aber der Sport hat ihm geholfen, sich in den Griff zu bekommen. Vielleicht hilft er dir auch.“

Wenn Hux ehrlich war, klang das eher nach Kylo Ren, als nach dem immer so ausgeglichenen Ben, obwohl er nach der Sache mit Pryde wusste, dass auch dieser durchaus gefährlich werden konnte. „Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, so ruhig wie er immer ist“, entgegnete er skeptisch.

„Er zeigt es nicht, aber auch er hat viel durchgemacht“, erwiderte Rachel, den Blick noch immer auf den Fensterrahmen gerichtet. „Hat sich lange die Schuld am Tod seiner Eltern gegeben. In der Nacht als sie verunglückt sind, hätte er fahren sollen, aber er hatte wieder eine seiner Phasen und hat sie einfach versetzt. Das hat ihn lange nicht losgelassen.“

Komisch, dass er das mit keinem Wort erwähnt hatte, als Hux von Entzugserscheinungen gebeutelt, halb bei ihm auf dem Schoß lag. „Das hat er mir nie erzählt“, antwortete er mit einem Hauch von Enttäuschung. 

„Deshalb erzähle ich es dir“, gab die Blondine zurück, während ihre Augen die seinen suchten. „Er ist ein guter Kerl, weißt du. Er macht immer den Eindruck, als ob er alles einfach wegsteckt, aber er hat ein verletzliches Herz.“

Was sie nicht aussprach war 'Brich es ihm nicht', doch Hux hatte sie auch so verstanden. Unwirsch stieß er sich von der Fensterbank ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. Auf einmal war ihm der Raum zu eng und ihm schien die Luft zum Atmen zu fehlen. Er musste nach draußen, wollte allein sein, brauchte seinen Freiraum. „Entschuldige, aber ich muss eine rauchen“, ließ er sie wissen, während er gleichzeitig bereits die Zigarettenpackung aus seinem Hoodie hervorzog. 

Es war Rachel anzusehen, dass sie ihn nicht gern gehen ließ, dennoch nickte sie, als sie den gehetzten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war. „Okay, dann geh.“ Eilig wandte Hux sich ab und stürzte zum Ausgang, wobei er weder den Schülern noch Ben einen Blick gönnte.

Obwohl er gleich mit dem Training anfangen musste, sorgte der Anblick seines davon eilenden Freundes doch dafür, dass Ben seinen Posten auf dem Podest kurz verließ. „Seid ihr klar gekommen?“ fragte er an Rachel gewandt, während er dabei zusah, wie die Tür hinter Hux ins Schloss fiel.

„Wie man es nimmt“, gab seine Kollegin vage zurück. „Noch lässt er mich nicht an sich ran.“

„Er muss erst Vertrauen aufbauen“, warb Ben für ihr Verständnis. „Auch mit mir redet er kaum über die Dinge, die ihm passiert sind, aber er ist ein guter Mensch, der einfach Pech gehabt hat. Wir haben wirklich ein paar ganz harte Tage hinter uns und ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du versuchen würdest zu ihm durchzudringen.“

Geräuschvoll ließ Rachel die Luft aus den Lungen entweichen. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann dir nichts versprechen. Er macht nicht den Eindruck, als ob er sich helfen lassen will.“

„Das musst du auch nicht“, versicherte ihr der Schwarzhaarige. „ Alles, um was ich dich bitte, ist ihn aus der Reserve zu locken und ihm zuzuhören. Mehr nicht.“

Es war offensichtlich, dass Rachel hin und her gerissen war, doch die stumme Bitte, die in Bens dunklen Augen lag, gab schließlich den Ausschlag. „Okay“, erwiderte sie seufzend, „aber jetzt muss ich duschen, damit ich meinen Bus nicht verpasse.“ 

Tbc ...


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

And love light blue  
Led me to you  
Through all the emptiness that had become my home  
Love's lies cruel  
Introduced me to you  
And that moment I knew I was out of hope

(HIM, And love said no)

Gedankenverloren sah Hux aus dem Fenster auf die Autos, die unter ihnen vorbei fuhren, oder eher vorbei krochen, während er den Rauch seiner Zigarette tief in die Lunge inhalierte. Mehr als Stop-and-Go war bei dem dichten Verkehr nicht möglich. Obwohl die Kampfsportschule nicht sehr weit entfernt war, hatten sie fast eineinhalb Stunden bis zu seiner Wohnung gebraucht. Mit der U-Bahn wären sie trotz der zwei Male, die sie den Zug hätten wechseln müssen, vielleicht schneller gewesen, doch auf das Gedränge in den Waggons konnte er gut und gern verzichten. Schon vor der Sache mit Pryde hatte Hux die Rush-Hour gehasst und es wenn möglich vermieden zu diesen Stoßzeiten unterwegs zu sein, aber manche Dinge konnte man sich nicht aussuchen.

Hinter sich konnte er hören, wie Ben mit den Töpfen hantierte. Obwohl es Hux gut genug ging, um in der Küche arbeiten zu können, hatte es sich stillschweigend etabliert, dass der Schwarzhaarige auch weiter das Kochen übernahm, was Hux mehr als Recht war. Seine eigenen Fähigkeiten beschränkten sich mehr auf das Auftauen, als auf das Zubereiten von Gerichten. So komisch es sich anhörte, aber für ihn hatte es außerdem etwas Beruhigendes Ben beim Kochen zuzusehen. Er tat es mit solcher Konzentration und Hingabe, wie er beinah alles tat. Eine Fähigkeit, die Hux immer wieder staunen ließ. Vielleicht lag es an den Meditationen, die Ben jeden Morgen nach dem Duschen durchführte, oder an der Bewegung, denn abgesehen von seinem Training hatte Ben nun auch wieder mit dem Laufen begonnen und startete jeden Tag erst einmal mit einer Stunde im nahen Park. Hux selbst konnte sich zu nichts davon aufraffen, obwohl er ständig von einer Rastlosigkeit erfüllt war, die ihn irre machte. Nachts konnte er schlecht schlafen und am Tag war er dafür nervös und reizbar. Natürlich wusste er, dass das immer noch Reaktionen seines Körpers auf den Drogenentzug waren, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass ihn diese Unruhe in den Wahnsinn trieb. 

Trotzdem, auch wenn er nicht mehr getan hatte, als zuzusehen und zu rauchen, hatte der Trip in die Kampfsportschule gut getan. Ben hatte Recht mit der Vermutung gehabt, dass es ihn ablenken würde. Tatsächlich hatte Hux in den Stunden dort einmal nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie es wäre, sich abschießen zu können und endlich loszulassen. Er war zu beschäftigt damit gewesen über die Dinge nachzudenken, die Rachel ihm gesagt hatte. Darüber, dass Ben sich die Schuld am Tod seiner Eltern gegeben hatte und warum er nie mit ihm darüber gesprochen hatte. Dabei predigte der Schwarzhaarige doch ständig, dass Hux ihm vertrauen sollte. Warum galt dann für ihn nicht das Selbe? Glaubte Ben etwas, dass er schlechter von ihm dachte, wenn er wusste, dass auch Ben seine Schwachstellen hatte? Auf dem Heimweg, als sie so lange im Auto festsaßen, hatte Hux mit sich gerungen, Ben mit seinem Wissen zu konfrontieren, am Ende jedoch hatte er sich dagegen entschieden. Der Wagen erschien ihm als der falsche Platz für diese Diskussion. Er war zu eng, hatte keinen Rückzugsort, falls die Gefühle außer Kontrolle gerieten, doch jetzt in der Sicherheit seiner Wohnung, drängte es ihn das Gespräch mit Ben zu suchen.

„Warum hast du mir die Sache mit deinen Eltern nicht erzählt?“ fragte er schließlich, wobei er die aufgerauchte Kippe im Aschenbecher auf der Fensterbank ausdrückte.

„Hm?“ fragte Ben ohne aufzusehen, während er das Tomatenmark für die Soße in einen Topf füllte. „Wir haben doch erst gestern über sie gesprochen.“

„Nicht Lea und Han. Ich rede von deinen Eltern hier“, erklärte Hux, bevor er eine neue Zigarette aus der Packung nahm und zwischen die Lippen klemmte.

Ben sah in dem Moment auf, als Hux den Tabak entzündete und den ersten Zug inhalierte. Er rauchte zu viel. Immer noch. Aber immerhin tat er es jetzt Ben zuliebe nur noch in der Küche und vor dem geöffneten Fenster. Es mochte nur ein kleiner Schritt sein, aber Ben hatte sich abgewöhnt in größeren Dimensionen zu denken. Das konnte nur zu Enttäuschungen führen. Im Augenblick kam er ganz gut damit zurecht sich vor Augen zu führen, dass Hux immer noch clean war, auch wenn sein Zigarettenkonsum ihn wahnsinnig machte. 

„Ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen“, gestand er schließlich, während er eine Nudel aus dem Topf fischte und prüfte, ob sie schon gar war.

„Als du mir davon erzählt hast, wie du aufgewachsen bist, hast mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass du dir die Schuld an ihrem Tod gegeben hast“, erklärte der Rothaarige in vorwurfsvollem Ton.

Ben, der gerade den Topf vom Herd genommen und den Inhalt in ein Sieb im Waschbecken gekippt hatte, hielt in der Bewegung inne. „Oh“, gab er ehrlich überrascht zurück, dann fasste er sich wieder und drehte den Wasserhahn auf, um die Nudeln abzuschrecken. „Ich nehme an, Rachel hat es dir erzählt.“

„Ja, das hat sie“, bestätigte Hux, bevor er neben den Schwarzhaarigen trat und das Wasser wieder abstellte. Dann fasste er Ben an der Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich um. „Ich hätte es aber lieber von dir gehört.“

Geräuschvoll ließ Ben die Luft entweichen, doch noch immer sah er Hux nicht ins Gesicht „Ich wollte für dich da sein, ohne meine Probleme auf dich abzuladen. Du hast genug eigenes Gepäck.“

„Es ist lieb, dass du für mich den Helden spielst“, entgegnete Hux, ohne seine Hand von Bens Schulter zu nehmen. „Aber du musst nicht immer stark sein. Nicht für mich. Weißt du wie schwer es ist, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der in allem was er tut perfekt ist? Der immer kontrolliert handelt und auf so ziemlich alles eine Antwort parat hat? Ich sage es dir: Es ist verdammt frustrierend, gerade wenn man selbst nur noch als Karikatur eines Mannes taugt.“

Ben ließ ein ungläubiges Schnauben hören. „Glaub mir, ich bin alles andere als perfekt.“

„Das sagst du, aber guck dich an“, gab Hux in belustigtem Ton zurück. „Selbst deine Nudeln sind immer genau auf den Punkt gegart.“

Erst jetzt traute sich Ben dem anderen Mann ins Gesicht zu sehen und sein Herz setzte beinah aus, als er entdeckte, dass Hux lächelte. Nach einer so langen Zeit, in der es fast nur Schmerz und Wut und Verwirrung gegeben hatte, war es wohl das erste Mal, dass er ihn bewusst lächeln sah. Es war ein schöner, ein hoffnungsvoller Anblick, der dafür sorgte, dass sich auch seine eigenen Mundwinkel unwillkürlich hoben. „Das ist wohl kaum eine Kunst“, wiegelte er ab.

„Das kannst du auch nur sagen, weil du meine noch nie probiert hast“, entgegnete Hux mit einem Augenrollen. „Aber was ich sagen will ist, du brauchst für mich nicht perfekt zu sein. Kylo Ren war alles andere als das und trotzdem war da definitiv mehr zwischen uns, als nur Sex. Du sollst Ecken und Kanten haben und gern mal mit den Nerven am Ende sein. Das ist okay für mich.“

Mit einem Mal war sich Ben der Nähe des anderen Mannes sehr bewusst. Er fühlte die Wärme von Hux Hand trotz des T-Shirts auf seiner Schulter und den Druck, den sie ausübte, als einen willkommener Hinweis darauf, dass die Situation real war. Hux stand vor ihm und er suchte den Kontakt, nicht im Dunkel der Nacht, sondern mitten am Tag und Ben war so glücklich und so dankbar darüber, dass er es nach einem Moment des Zögerns wagte seine Finger auszustrecken und sie an die Wange des anderen Mannes zu legen. Er fühlte die harte Kante von Hux Kiefer, die kratzigen Bartstoppeln, die so hell waren, dass man sie kaum sehen konnte und die davon zeugten, dass Hux sich heute noch nicht rasiert hatte und er fühlte die Wärme seiner Haut, welche ein so herber Kontrast zu seiner Blässe war. 

Mehr aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie Hux die Zigarette in die Spüle fallen ließ, bevor er seine Hand an der Hüfte spürte. Nach allem, was sie bereits geteilt hatten, erschien es lächerlich, dass sein Herz so laut schlug, doch Ben konnte es trotzdem nicht zur Ruhe bekommen. Er traute sich beinah nicht zu schlucken, um den Moment nicht zu zerstören, als ihre Blicke sich trafen, das warme Braun in den grünen Gegenpolen versank, dann waren Hux Lippen plötzlich auf den seinen. Sein Mund war rau und er schmeckte nach kaltem Rauch, was unter normalen Umständen keine Kombination gewesen wäre, die Ben bevorzugt hätte, doch in diesem Moment war es ihm vollkommen gleich. Unbewusst wanderten seine Finger von Hux Kiefer in sein Haar, vergruben sich in den roten Strähnen und hielten ihn fest, während er Hux mit allen Sinnen konsumierte. Seine Haut unter den Fingern zu fühlen, seinen Mund zu schmecken und das Keuchen zu hören, dass ihm entkam, war beinah mehr, als Ben ertragen konnte. Bereitwillig öffneten sich Hux Lippen, als Bens Zunge um Einlass ersuchte, so dass er in seinen Mund eintauchen und in ihm versinken konnte, wovon er ausgiebig Gebrauch machte. Gott, wie lange hatte er davon geträumt Hux wieder so küssen zu können. An ihm lecken, saugen und ihn beißen zu dürfen. 

Hux Lider flatterten, als sie sich schlossen, doch Ben wollte nicht wegsehen. Konnte es nicht. Nicht nachdem er so lange darauf gewartet hatte, Hux wieder so nah zu sein. Ben konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie seine andere Hand in das Tal über Hux Po gekommen war. Er merkte nur, wie er ihn in einer besitzergreifenden Bewegung an sich zog, ihre Körper aneinander presste und ihn festhielt, während die Erregung seine Lenden in Flammen setzte. Bevor er noch wusste, was er tat, rieb er sein erwachendes Geschlecht an Hux Bein, was sich besser anfühlte, als alles, was er in den letzten Wochen gefühlt hatte, doch in dem Moment, als er voller Verlangen in Hux Mund stöhnte, bemerkte er wie der Körper des Rothaarigen in seinen Armen gefror. Zwar wehrte er sich nicht, aber er wurde auch nicht von der selben Welle der Erregung gepackt, die Ben erfasst hatte. Es war zu viel. Ohne es zu merken, waren sie an den Rand dessen geraten, was früher oder später in einer Panikattacke geendet wäre. Bens Erregung war mit einem Mal verschwunden und er hielt sofort in seinen Bewegungen inne. Sein Griff, der Hux eben noch fest umklammert gehalten hatte, lockerte sich und er ließ die Finger aus seinem Haar gleiten. Stattdessen streichelte er den selben Weg zurück zu seiner Wange, den er zuvor genommen hatte, bevor er den Kuss so sanft wie möglich beendete, um einen vorsichtigen Schritt zurück zu weichen.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte er, als er Hux schnellen Atem und die hektischen, roten Flecken in seinem Gesicht bemerkten, die ein herber Kontrast zu den vor Erregung geweiteten Pupillen darstellten.

„Nein“, entgegnete Hux frustriert, während sein Mund, der eben noch so hinreißend gelächelt hatte, nun zu einem entschlossenen Strich verzogen war „Sag das nicht und entschuldige dich verflucht noch mal nie wieder dafür, mir zu nahe gekommen zu sein. Ich wollte es mindestens so sehr wie du. Aber ich kann nicht. Verdammt, ich kann es nicht.“

Verschämt wollte sich Hux abwenden, sich wieder einmal von Ben zurückziehen, doch dieser war entschlossen das nicht zuzulassen. „Hey, es ist okay. Wir haben Zeit und wir müssen nichts überstürzen. Allein schon der Kuss war … wow. Alles andere wird wieder kommen.“ Als wolle er seinen Worten Nachdruck verleihen zog Ben den anderen Mann noch einmal an sich, doch er war sehr viel sanfter dabei, als er es eben gewesen war. Als sich ihre Lippen dieses Mal fanden lag kein Hunger in dem Kuss, sondern eine vorsichtige Zärtlichkeit. Es war ein Versprechen, die Prophezeiung einer Zukunft, in der alles möglich war und als sie sich schließlich wieder lösten, hatte sich die Spannung zwischen ihnen auf ein erträgliches Maß reduziert.

„Wir sollten essen“, sagte Ben rau, bevor er sich zur Spüle drehte. „Die Nudeln werden kalt.“

XXXXXX

In den nächsten Tagen entwickelte sich ein angenehmer Alltag aus Arbeit in der Kampfsportschule, zu der Hux Ben zwar immer begleitete, aber nie selbst aktiv trainierte, und dem Leben, das normale Menschen führten. Es mochte sich eigenartig anhören, aber Hux ertappte sich dabei, die Ereignislosigkeit dieser Tage tatsächlich zu genießen. Früher hätte er es als spießig empfunden aneinander gekuschelt vor dem Fernseher ein Football Spiel oder einen Film zu gucken oder zusammen einkaufen zu gehen, doch nun freute er sich darauf. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er ein Leben wie dieses niemals kennen gelernt hatte, um auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen, dass er darin glücklich werden könnte. Zwar heilten seine körperlichen Verletzungen nur langsam, aber er hatte sich an den Anblick im Spiegel gewöhnt und auch wenn der Gedanke an sein eigenes Verfahren und Prydes Prozess immer wie ein dunkler Schatten über seinem Leben lag, versuchte Hux ihn zu verdrängen. Selbst der Drang zu Koksen, der noch immer wie ein konstantes Kribbeln unter seiner Haut rumorte, wurde leichter zu ertragen. Jeder Tag, an dem er es schaffte zu widerstehen, war ein Gewinn, auch wenn die Gefahr rückfällig zu werden nie ganz verschwinden würde.

Abgesehen davon, dass er dank Bens Darlehen seinen Wagen beim Pfandleiher auslösen konnte, erinnerte fast nichts mehr an seine Zeit als Callboy. Seine Website hatte er vorübergehend geschlossen. Seinen Email-Account, der vor Nachrichten seiner Kunden, die er einfach versetzt hatte, überquoll, hatte er sich zwar angesehen, aber keine der Mails beantwortet. Gelöscht hatte er ihn dennoch nicht. Diese Brücke hinter sich abzubrechen, dazu war er noch nicht bereit. Auch wenn die Zukunft an Bens Seite im Moment verlockend aussah, würde er sich diese Option auch weiter offen halten, falls irgendetwas schief gehen sollte. 

Mit Rachel verstand er sich inzwischen überraschender Weise ganz gut, auch wenn Hux ihr gegenüber nur langsam auftaute. Es half ihm, dass sie einfühlsam war und nie in ihn drang, wenn er nicht von selbst reden wollte und dass sie ihn nie verurteilte, wenn er ihr tatsächlich ein Stück von seinem Leben anvertraute. Nachdem er ihr in Bruchstücken erzählt hatte, wie sehr er bis heute unter seinem Vater litt, riet sie ihm zu einem Besuch auf dem Friedhof, um sich noch einmal zu vergegenwärtigen, dass sein Vater tot war, doch noch war Hux nicht bereit dazu. Obwohl er natürlich wusste, dass er vor Brendols Grab nichts zu befürchten hatte, fühlte er bei dem Gedanken daran körperliche Schmerzen, so als ob sein Vater ihn noch immer schlagen würde.

Das Geräusch eines klingelnden Telefons war eine seltene Störung in ihrem Refugium. Nachdem Ben wieder angefangen hatte zu arbeiten, rief ab und zu einer seiner Kollegen an um zu fragen, ob er für ihn einspringen konnte, doch sonst meldet sich niemand. Scheinbar war Ben mit der Herausgabe seiner Nummer ebenso sparsam wie Hux, daher wurde der Rothaarige hellhörig, als an einem Mittwoch Morgen Bens Handy klingelte und er zum Telefonieren in der Küche verschwand. 

„Das war die Polizei“, erklärte er, nachdem er einige Minuten später wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, wo Hux mit einem Buch auf dem Schoß auf dem Sofa saß. „Sie wollen, dass wir nachher kurz im Revier vorbeikommen und die von uns gemachten Aussagen unterschreiben. Außerdem sind da scheinbar noch ein paar Fragen aufgekommen, die sie mit uns durchgehen wollen.“

Allein bei der Vorstellung, noch einmal über das Erlebte sprechen zu müssen, wurde Hux schlecht. „Wieso denn jetzt noch? Und was für Fragen?“ hakte er beklommen nach. 

„Ich weiß es genauso wenig wie du“, entgegnete Ben, während er sich neben Hux auf dem Sofa niederließ. „Ich nehme an, sie gehen alles noch mal durch für den Prozess.“

„Muss das wirklich sein? Ich dachte, dass ich bis zur Verhandlung damit in Ruhe gelassen werde.“

Auch Ben wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn die Erinnerungen an diesen schlimmen Tag nicht wieder geweckt werden würden. Es hatte lange genug gedauert, bis Hux die Hauptlast des Traumas bewältigt hatte. Genau das hatte er auch dem Beamten am Telefon gesagt, geholfen hatte es jedoch nicht. „Ich befürchte, da führt kein Weg drumherum. Mach dir keine Sorgen, erzähl ihnen einfach wie es gewesen ist.“

XXXXXX

Obwohl dies nicht die selbe Wache war, auf die man ihn nach dem Besuch bei seinem Dealer gebracht hatte, kam sofort wieder ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm hoch. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte Hux sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht, doch Bens große Hand, die die seine umschloss machte eine Flucht unmöglich. Hux versuchte sich auf das feste, warme Gefühl an seinen Fingern zu konzentrieren. Er war hier heute nicht als Beschuldigter, sondern als Opfer und er musste hier auch nicht bleiben. Sobald sie ihre Aussagen unterschrieben und die Fragen beantwortet hatten, konnten sie wieder gehen. Dieses Mantra wiederholte er den ganzen Weg durch die Wache, bis sie gemeinsam vor dem Schreibtisch eines Beamten Platz nahmen. Das abgegriffene Metallschild identifiziere ihn als Lieutenant Brennan, einen Polizisten mittleren Alters mit müden Augen und schwindendem Haupthaar, der nach einer kurzen Begrüßung in den Aktenbergen auf seinem Schreibtisch wühlte, bis er die richtige Mappe gefunden hatte.

„Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind“, wandte er sich an die beiden Männer vor sich, während er den Pappdeckel aufschlug.

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich“, ergriff Ben das Wort, während Hux unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum rutschte. „Können Sie mir schon sagen, wann ich mein Schwert wieder bekommen werde?“

„Das wird frühstens nach der Verhandlung passieren“, erklärte Brennan. „Es ist immer noch ein Beweisstück.“

Auch wenn Ben diese Antwort erwartet hatte, war er dennoch enttäuscht. Es mochte sich verrückt anhören, aber er vermisste sein Schwert. Zwar hatte er es nicht selbst gebaut wie Kylo Ren sein Lichtschwert, aber es hatte ihn durch viele Turniere begleitet. Das Ersatzschwert fühlte sich im Gebrauch immer noch fremd an. „Ich verstehe.“

Der Beamte zog zwei Blätter hervor und schob sie über den Schreibtisch. „Ich habe hier Ihre beiden Aussagen ausgedruckt und ich möchte, dass Sie sie in Ruhe noch mal durchlesen und mir sagen, ob irgendetwas falsch wiedergegeben oder vergessen worden ist.“

Ohne zu zögern nahm Ben sein Exemplar in die Hand, wobei er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, dass Hux das selbe tat, bevor er zu lesen anfing. Es war ein Standartformular mit seinen persönlichen Daten, sowie seiner Beschreibung der Geschehnisse. „Nein, soweit ich sehe, stimmt es so“, erklärte er und legte das Blatt zurück auf den Tisch, nachdem er es aufmerksam studiert hatte.

„Bei mir auch“, bestätigte Hux, der seinen Zettel ebenfalls ablegte.

Der Beamte nickte. „Gut. Wenn Sie dann bitte hier unterschreiben würden.“ Er reichte beiden einen Stift mit dem sie ihr Formular unterschrieben. „Exakt. Danke. Dann hätte ich von meiner Seite noch ein paar Fragen, die sich erst ergeben haben, nachdem wir mit Mr. Pryde sprechen konnten.“

Ben merkte sofort, wie Hux sich neben ihm versteifte. „Ist er etwa hier?“

„Nein, keine Sorge“, beruhigte ihn der Polizist, wobei er ihre Aussagen zurück in die Akte sortierte. „Er ist seit seiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus im Gefängnis und dort bleibt er auch, bis zu seinem Prozess.“

Hux atmete hörbar auf. „Gott sei Dank.“

„Jedenfalls hat er in seiner Aussage behauptet, der Vorwurf der Freiheitsberaubung sei unwahr“, erklärte Brennan, nach einem Blick auf das Schreiben vor ihm. „Tatsächlich sein Sie damit einverstanden gewesen, gefesselt zu werden.“

Ben glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Was für ein Drecksack! „Das war ich nicht!“ hörte er Hux wütend zurückgeben. „Er hat mich betäubt und dann an dieses Bett gekettet!“

Ohne näher auf das Gesagte einzugehen, fuhr Brennan fort: „Des weiteren hat Mr. Pryde ausgesagt, dass die Praktiken, die er mit Ihnen durchgeführt hat, nicht unüblich für Ihre Art der Beziehung gewesen sind. Dass Sie danach verlangt haben, dass er Ihnen Schmerzen zufügt.“

Hux merkte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und auch Ben hielt sich nur noch mit Mühe zurück. Er wusste, dass der Mann nur seinen Job machte, aber die Richtung, in die sich das Gespräch entwickelte, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. „Wenn Sie darauf hinauswollen, dass ich ihm gestattet habe, mich zu knebeln und mir die Brust, den Bauch und die Arme zu zerschneiden, dann liegen Sie falsch“, stieß der Rothaarige hervor, während er in dem Versuch Halt zu finden seine Finger in die Armlehnen des Stuhls grub. 

„Aber es ist richtig, dass er Sie dafür bezahlt hat, Sie schlagen zu dürfen?“ hakte der Beamte gnadenlos nach.

„Er hat mich bei unseren vorherigen Treffen übers Knie gelegt, bevor wir Verkehr hatten, das stimmt, aber ich wäre nie damit einverstanden gewesen, dass er versucht mich zu erwürgen.“ Hux zitterte jetzt vor Ärger und vor Hilflosigkeit. Ben wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was diese Anschuldigungen in Hux Kopf auslösten. Es fehlte nicht mehr fiel und er würde zusammen brechen und spätestens dann konnte auch Ben für nichts mehr garantieren. 

Brennan schien davon allerdings nichts zu bemerken. In aller Seelenruhe machte er sich eine Notiz auf dem Papier, bevor er wieder aufsah und fragte: „Kann es nicht vielleicht sein, dass eines Ihrer Sexspiele irgendwie außer Kontrolle geraten ist?“

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als ob Hux die Fähigkeit zu sprechen verloren hatte. Er schüttelte nur immer wieder den Kopf, bevor er schließlich tonlos erwiderte: „Nein, das kann es nicht.“

Ben hatte eindeutig genug gehört. „Das reicht!“ fuhr er dazwischen. „Glauben Sie wirklich, dass irgendein Mensch das freiwillig mit sich machen lassen würde?“ Ruckartig löste er Hux Hand von der Armlehne und schob den Ärmel seines Shirts zurück, um die immer noch deutlich sichtbaren Hämatome offenzulegen. „Oder das?“ Nachdem er Hux Hand losgelassen hatte, zog er den Kragen des Kapuzenpullovers zur Seite und offenbarte die bläulichen Würgemale an seinem Hals. „Enric Pryde ist ein kranker Mistkerl, der ihn gefoltert und um ein Haar erwürgt hat. Alles andere ist kompletter Bullshit.“

Brennan nickte nur. Es war nicht auszumachen, ob ihn die Verletzungen berührten. Vielleicht hatte er in seiner Karriere auch schon Schlimmeres gesehen. „Ich lasse das jetzt mal so stehen“, entgegnete er nur, bevor er sich eine weitere Notiz machte. „Was mich nun zu Ihnen bringt, Mr. Solo. Was haben Sie eigentlich in der Wohnung von Mr. Pryde gemacht?“

Ohne zu blinzeln traf Ben den Blick des Beamten, als dieser aufsah, bevor er zurückgab: „Ich habe draußen auf Armitage gewartet. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, deshalb bin ich die Treppe hochgegangen und als ich dann seinen Hilfeschrei hörte, habe ich die Tür aufgebrochen. Wie sich herausstellte, keinen Moment zu früh.“

Es war ein komisches Gefühl Hux mit seinem Vornamen zu benennen, so dass es beinah war als spreche er über einen ganz anderen Menschen, doch gegenüber dem Polizisten konnte er den Rothaarigen schlecht als 'Hux' betiteln. „Ja, das haben Sie so auch bei den Beamten vor Ort ausgesagt“, gab Brennan nach einem Blick auf das Formular zurück. „Trotzdem stellt sich mir die Frage, ob Sie nicht vielleicht aus Eifersucht gehandelt haben. Vielleicht hatten Sie Angst, Ihren Freund an Pryde zu verlieren oder Sie konnten einfach nicht mehr ertragen, womit er seinen Lebensunterhalt verdient.“

Es war nicht so, dass der Beamte völlig unrecht hatte, doch das war nicht wichtig. Er hatte Pryde nicht aus Eifersucht angegriffen, sondern einzig und allein um ihn aufzuhalten. „So ist es nicht gewesen“, entgegnete Ben fest. „Ich habe ihn vor einem geisteskranken Psychopathen gerettet, der ihn um ein Haar umgebracht hätte. Das ist die Wahrheit und etwas Anderes werden Sie von mir auch nicht hören.“

„Nun gut.“ Brennan schlug die Akte zu, bevor er sich aus dem Stuhl erhob. „Dann sind wir für heute fertig. Danke für Ihre Mithilfe. Sie können gehen.“

XXXXXX

Hux Hände zitterten so stark, dass er es nicht schaffte seine Zigarette anzuzünden, als sie draußen vor dem Revier standen, bis Ben sich schließlich erbarmte und ihm Feuer gab, so dass Hux endlich das beruhigende Nikotin inhalieren konnte. Beiden Männern war anzusehen, wie sehr sie das Gespräch mitgenommen hatte. Ben war vor Wut hochrot im Gesicht, während Hux weiß wie die Wand geworden war. 

„Ich fasse es nicht“, knurrte der Schwarzhaarige, während er erregt auf und ab schritt. „Das kann unmöglich ihr Ernst sein.“

„Oh doch“, gab Hux matt zurück, während er einen weiteren zittrigen Zug von seiner Kippe nahm. „Es ist die einfachere Erklärung. Die SM-Session eines braven Bürgers mit einem Stricher wurde etwas zu heftig. Hört sich doch viel besser an, als dass ein sadistischer Perverser einen Callboy zu Tode foltern wollte.“

Vehement schüttelte Ben den Kopf. „Egal, was Pryde ausgesagt hat, damit wird er nicht durchkommen. Die Beweise gegen ihn sind erdrückend. Wenn es nur irgendeine Form der Gerechtigkeit in diesem Land gibt, landet er für den Rest seines Lebens hinter Gittern.“

Kraftlos lehnte sich Hux gegen die Wand, während er die Zigarette wieder zum Mund führte. „Hoffentlich. Ich ertrage den Gedanken nicht, dass er da draußen ist und mir irgendwann auflauert und zu Ende bringt, was er angefangen hat.“

In dem Versuch ihm durch seine Nähe Trost zu spenden, trat Ben näher, bevor er erwiderte: „Das wird er nicht. Auf keinen Fall. Das werde ich nicht zulassen.“ Sanft legte er seine Hände an Hux Hüfte und presste seine Lippen gegen seine Schläfe.

„Ich weiß“, gab Hux zurück und er meinte es wirklich so. Er zweifelte keinen Moment daran, dass Ben ihn jeder Zeit gegen Pryde oder Männer wie ihn beschützen würde, doch obwohl es ein beruhigender Gedanke war, erfüllte er Hux gleichzeitig mit Sorge, zeigte er ihm doch, wie abhängig er bereits von Ben Solo war.

XXXXXX

Obwohl er versuchte sich Ben gegenüber nichts anmerken zu lassen, belastete der Gedanke an die Geschehnisse im Revier Hux mehr als er sich eingestehen wollte. In der Nacht waren die Albträume zurück, die ihn vom Schlafen abhielten und am Tag liefen die Anschuldigungen in einer Dauerschleife in seinem Kopf. Er musste etwas tun. Vorkehrungen treffen, falls es Pryde entgegen aller Voraussagen doch irgendwie gelang frei zu kommen. So sehr er Bens Beschützerinstinkt auch schätzte, aber er konnte sich nicht allein auf ihn verlassen. Nein, er musste selbst dafür sorgen, dass er für diesen Fall gewappnet war. „Ich möchte, dass du mich mit dem Schwert unterrichtest“, unterbreitete er Ben ein paar Tage später seinen Entschluss. „Aber nicht in der Schule, sondern hier in der Wohnung.“

Überrascht wanderten die Augenbrauen des Schwarzhaarigen nach oben. „Du möchtest Kendo lernen? Warum?“

„Ich möchte mich verteidigen können“, gab Hux zurück.

„Wegen Pryde?“ hakte Ben nach. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich beschützen werde, wenn es nötig ist.“

„Ich muss mich aber auch selbst beschützen können“, erwiderte der Rothaarige, indem er die Arme trotzig vor der Brust verschränkte. „Auf der Finalizer hatte ich meinen Blaster und einen Dolch für den Fall der Fälle. Also entweder unterrichtest du mich oder ich kaufe mir eine Waffe.“

Der Gedanke daran Hux mit einem Revolver bewaffnet zu sehen, verursachte eine unwillkürliche Gänsehaut auf Bens Armen. „Du warst nie ein Freund meines Lichtschwertes“, wandte er ein.

Das stimmte. Obwohl er Kylo Rens Kampfstil bewundert hatte und insgeheim fand, dass ihm eine seltsame Art von Schönheit anhaftete, war der Kampf mit dem Lichtschwert für seinen Geschmack zu brachial, zu blutig gewesen. Hux hatte immer die saubere Art des Kämpfens bevorzugt, doch nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie Ben mit Pryde umgegangen war, hatte die Vorstellung selbst zu so einer Art von Gewalt fähig zu sein durchaus seinen Reiz. „Deine Waffe hier ist schwerlich damit zu vergleichen. Außerdem hätte ein Lichtschwert bei einem General der Ersten Ordnung wohl etwas fehl am Platz gewirkt.“

Ein Punkt für Hux. Trotzdem war es mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass er, wenn er jemals noch einmal in so eine Situation kam, ein Schwert zur Hand haben würde, aber wenn es ihm Sicherheit vermittelte, würde Ben versuchen seinem Wunsch nachzukommen. Aus seiner Erfahrung als Lehrer wusste er, dass das Wissen darum sich verteidigen zu können, meist schon effektiver war, als der Kampf an und für sich. Zu sehen wozu sein Körper fähig war, konnte Hux Psyche den dringend benötigten Kick für sein Selbstbewusstsein geben, auch wenn Ben ernste Zweifel daran hegte, ob seine Kondition schon für mehr als leichte Übungen reichen würde. 

„Okay“, lenkte Ben ein. „Wann wollen wir anfangen?“

Ein triumphierendes Leuchten erschien in Hux Augen, als er zurückgab: „Wie wäre es mit jetzt gleich? Bevor du es dir anders überlegst.“

Ben zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kein Problem, auch wenn es da nicht viel zu überlegen gibt. Ich schlage allerdings vor, dass wir uns beide vorher umziehen.“

XXXXXX

Genau wie Ben war Hux barfuß, als er wenig später neben ihm die Grundhaltung einnahm. Doch im Gegensatz zu dem Schwarzhaarigen der in den eigenen vier Wänden am liebsten mit freiem Oberkörper und nur mit einer Shorts bekleidet trainierte, hatte Hux es vorgezogen in T-Shirt und langer Trainingshose zu bleiben. Auch wenn Ben ihn schon mit wesentlich weniger am Leib gesehen hatte, verbot es ihm sein Stolz die untrainierten Muskeln zur Schau zu stellen. Da im Wohnzimmer am meisten Platz war, hatten sie diesen Raum für ihr Training gewählt. Den Couchtisch mussten sie dafür zur Seite schieben und in den entstandenen Platz hatte Ben zwei Schaumstoffmatten gelegt.

„Du musst versuchen deinen Schwerpunkt zu finden“, wies ihn Ben an, während er die Arme über den Kopf hob, die Hände verschränkte und sich dann nach rechts und links lehnte. „Genau so. Und jetzt atmest du. Ein und aus. Ein und aus.“

Gewissenhaft ahmte Hux die Übungen nach, die Ben ausführte, um seinen Körper zu dehnen. Die Arme, die Beine und den Rumpf. Obwohl er viel lieber gleich zur Sache gekommen wäre, hatte ihm Ben immer wieder in den Ohren gelegen, wie wichtig eine gute Vorbereitung war, wenn man sich nicht einen Muskelfaserriss oder einen eingeklemmten Nerv in der Wirbelsäule einhandeln wollte. 

„Du darfst die Füße nicht verdrehen“, tadelte Ben, als ihm Hux fehlerhafte Haltung auffiel. „Nur der Rumpf dreht sich. Guck über deine linke Schulter dabei. Warte ich zeige es dir.“

Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlag trat er hinter ihn, wobei Bens Brust so nah war, dass er seinen Rücken beinah berührte. Seine Hände waren wunderbar warm, als er sie von hinten auf Hux Arme legte und die Bewegung gemeinsam mit ihm ausführte. 

„Genau so“, hörte er die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen ganz nah an seinem Ohr, wobei sein Atem über Hux Wange strich. „Genau so.“

Hux konnte nicht sagen, wie er in Bens Arme gekommen war oder wer wen zuerst geküsst hatte, nur dass sie sich plötzlich umklammerten wie zwei Ertrinkende. Bens Körper war so fest und heiß und stark und er strahlte eine Sicherheit aus, die etwas tief in Hux berührte, während er ihn küsste, als ob es um sein Leben ging. Gott, er wollte ihn. Er wollte ihn so sehr. Blind flogen seine Hände über Bens Körper. Tasteten. Fühlten. Streichelten. Und auch Bens Hände schienen überall zu gleich zu sein. An der harten Beule in Bens Schritt konnte er fühlte, wie sehr er erregt war und auch Hux merkte, wie seine Härte langsam anschwoll, während er weiter küsste und stöhnte und vor Verlangen beinah verging. Ehe er sich versah, hatte er Bens Shorts hinab geschoben. Hatte seine Hand um Bens Erektion geschlossen und es erschien ihm völlig normal ihn zu umfassen, ihn zu streicheln und zu pumpen.

Stockend atmete Ben an seinen Mund, während seine Augen sich von selbst schlossen. „Ja, oh Gott. Ja!“

Hux brauchte nicht hinzusehen, um die ersten warmen Lusttropfen zu fühlen, die seine Hand benetzten und das Wissen, dass Ben ihn so sehr wollte, entfachte ein gnadenloses Inferno der Lust in seinen Lenden. Verlangend stöhnte er in Bens Mund, während er mit dem Daumen die Flüssigkeit auf seiner Länge verteilte und er stellte sich bereits vor, wie Bens Essenz auf seiner Zunge schmecken würde, als er die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen in seine eigene Hose gleiten fühlte.

„So hart“, flüsterte Ben gegen seine Lippen. „So sexy.“

Doch in dem Moment, als sich seine Finger um Hux Penis schlossen, verwandelte sich das Gefühl der Lust in blanken Horror. Seine Hand, die eben noch Bens Länge massiert hatte, hielt in der Bewegung inne. Wie gelähmt vor Schock. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere wurde sein ganzer Körper steif und eiskalt und er glaubte ersticken zu müssen. Sein Atem stockte in den Lungen, doch sein Herz schlug plötzlich zehn mal so schnell wie zuvor. 'Aufhören', dachte sein von Angst umnachtetes Gehirn, doch er schaffte es nicht, dieses Wort über die Lippen zu bringen und Ben war so im Rausch des Verlangens gefangen, dass er den Wechsel der Stimmung noch gar nicht erfasst hatte.

„Oh ja, du fühlst dich so gut an“, stieß er in diesem Moment hervor, während er noch immer Hux Glied umfasste, aus dem das Blut nur langsam wich und Hux hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen. Obwohl er wusste, dass es nur Ben war und dass Ben ihm niemals etwas tun würde, gewann der Instinkt sich in Sicherheit bringen zu müssen, die Oberhand, als er dem Schwarzhaarigen seine intimsten Teile entwand und ihn dann plötzlich von sich stieß. Überrascht von der Wendung flogen Bens Lider auf, nur um in Hux vor Angst geweitete Augen zu sehen.

„Nicht ... Nicht“, stieß der Rothaarige hervor, während er immer weiter vor ihm zurück wich.

Ben erfasste die Situation sofort. „Gott, es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid“, beeilte er sich zu versichern, während er versuchte sein steifes Glied zurück in die Shorts zu stopfen, was sich als nicht so leicht erwies, wie es sich anhörte.

„Nein, es ist meine Schuld“, erwiderte Hux, dessen Wangen vor Scham brannten, dann wandte er sich um und floh aus dem Raum.

„Hux! Hux!“ Endlich war es Ben gelungen seinen Ständer zu verpacken, doch während er hinter dem Rothaarigen her stürmte, hörte er bereits wie die Wohnungstür ins Schloss geworfen wurde. Oh nein … Schnell griff er sich ein T-Shirt und die Schlüssel bevor er in seine Schuhe schlüpfte und die Tür wieder aufriss. „Hux!“ rief er den Flur hinunter, doch weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Als er das rumpelnde Geräusch des Fahrstuhls hörte, der abwärts fuhr, schwante Ben Schlimmes, weshalb er ohne zu zögern zum Treppenhaus rannte. Zu versuchen die Strecke von der achten Etage hinunter schneller zu laufen, als der Fahrstuhl sie zurücklegte, war trotz seiner Kondition ein Kraftakt, doch obwohl er immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm, kam er dennoch zu spät. Die Tür des Fahrstuhls stand offen, als Ben keuchend an ihm vorbei durch das Foyer rannte, doch er beachtete ihn gar nicht , als er die Haustür aufriss und hinaus auf den Bürgersteig stürmte.

Draußen herrschte der übliche Feierabendverkehr. Ein Auto hupte. Ein Omnibus stand an der Haltestelle vor dem Haus und ein halbes Dutzend Fahrgäste gesellte sich zu den Passanten, die den Bürgersteig bevölkerten. Menschen, so viele Menschen. Verzweifelt sah er sich um, doch von dem Rothaarigen fehlte in der Menge jede Spur. „Hux!“ rief er dennoch, die verwirrten Blicke der Leute ignorierend, die an ihm vorbeigingen, während er sich immer wieder um die eigene Achse drehte. „Hux.!“

Er erhielt keine Antwort. 

Hux war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Scheiße.

Tbc ...


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 15

Goldenboy, born to love an live for joy  
I'm a Goldenboy  
Goldenboy, born to love and live for joy  
I'm a golden, golden, Goldenboy

(Sin with Sebastian, Goldenboy)

Fröstelnd schlang Hux die Arme um seinen Körper, während er die ausgestorbenen Straßen hinab hastete. In seiner Eile aus der Wohnung zu flüchten, hatte er nichts mitgenommen, nicht einmal eine Jacke, und die Nacht war doch deutlich kälter, als er es sich wünschen würde. Nicht einmal an seine Zigaretten hatte er gedacht, dabei würde er seine aufgewühlten Nerven jetzt nur zu gern mit etwas Nikotin zur Ruhe bringen. Immer wieder sah er Bens Augen vor sich, wie er ihn voller Bestürzung angesehen hatte. Die Scham darüber versagt zu haben, trieb selbst jetzt noch das Blut in Hux Wangen. Gott, er war wirklich erbärmlich. Schlimm genug, dass er für seine Kunden nicht mehr die Beine breit machen konnte, jetzt konnte er sich selbst dann nicht mehr gehen lassen, wenn echte Gefühle im Spiel waren. Dabei hatte er es wirklich gewollt. Seit der Sache in der Küche hatte er unbedingt mit Ben schlafen wollen, doch als es endlich ernst geworden war, hatten ihm seine Nerven einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. 

Pathetisch.

Hux war kein Idiot. Obwohl Ben sich nichts anmerken ließ, hatte er mehr als einmal die verräterischen Geräusche aus dem Badezimmer gehört, wenn sich der Schwarzhaarige unter der Dusche selbst befriedigte. Aber wie lange würde ihm das reichen, bevor er seine Konsequenzen zog und Hux verließ? Das Schlimme daran war, dass Hux ihm deshalb nicht einmal einen Vorwurf machen konnte. Ein Mann hatte eben Bedürfnisse und die konnte er mit Hux nicht mehr erfüllen. Verdammt, würde das jetzt immer so sein? War er für alle Zeiten dazu verdammt, Single zu bleiben und sich allein im stillen Kämmerlein einen runter zu holen, weil er vor Panikanfällen keinen Sex mehr haben konnte? Auf keinen Fall, dann konnte er auch gleich ganz impotent werden, bevor seine Hand sein einziger Bettgefährte wurde. Doch beinah so schlimm wie die Tatsache vom eigenen Körper betrogen zu werden, war das Gefühl Ben mit seiner Reaktion enttäuscht zu haben. Natürlich würde der Schwarzhaarige ihm keine Vorwürfe machen. Stattdessen würde er ihm wieder einmal zu verstehen geben, dass es okay war. Dass sie ja nichts überstürzen mussten. Dass sie alle Zeit der Welt hatten, bis Hux wirklich bereit dazu war, es noch einmal zu versuchen. Das Problem war nur, dass er selbst nicht wusste, wann das sein würde. Bereiter als jetzt würde er vermutlich niemals werden. Gott, er war so scharf gewesen, als sie miteinander rumgemacht hatten, doch dann war alles den Bach herunter gegangen.

Ohne dass Hux es wirklich gemerkt hatte, war er seinem alten Revier immer näher gekommen. Damals, als er noch auf den Straßenstrich gegangen war, waren diese Straßen sein zu Hause gewesen. Ein Jahr vor und fast fünf Jahre nach Charlies Tod hatte er hier irgendwie überlebt. Oft mehr schlecht als recht. Wenn es gut lief, war er manchmal tagelang so high gewesen, dass er später kaum noch wusste, was passiert war und wie viele Männer in dieser Zeit über ihn drüber gestiegen waren, aber wenn es schlecht lief, war er oft so hungrig, verzweifelt und von Entzugserscheinungen geplagt gewesen, dass er alles getan hätte, um diesen Zustand zu beenden. Auf ein Kondom zu bestehen war damals ein Luxus gewesen, den er sich nicht leisten konnte, wenn er einen Freier an Land ziehen wollte und er konnte von Glück sagen, dass er sich damals keinen Tripper oder gar AIDS eingehandelt hatte. Noch heute dankte er allen Göttern im Himmel dafür, dass es ihm irgendwann gelungen war die Reißleine zu ziehen und aus diesem Sumpf zu entkommen. Zwar war er der Prostitution auch weiterhin treu geblieben, aber es war schon etwas Anderes sich seine Kunden aus dem Schutz eines Appartements heraus aussuchen zu können, anstatt auf der Rückbank eines Wagens oder an der Wand eines Hinterhofs gevögelt zu werden. 

An viele der Dinge aus diesen Jahren dachte er heute nur noch mit Grauen zurück, um so mehr überraschte es ihn, dass ihn sein Weg ausgerechnet hierher geführt hatte. Doch irgendwie war es auch logisch. Vielleicht hätte er auch zu Rachel flüchten können, schließlich hatte sie es ihm angeboten, dass er vorbei kommen konnte, um zu reden, wenn ihm danach war, doch Hux hatte kein Handy dabei und wusste ihre Adresse nicht. Außerdem war sie Bens Freundin und vermutlich würde er bei ihr zuerst nach ihm suchen. Das Problem war auch, dass sie nie verstehen würde, was in seinem Kopf gerade vorging. Sie mochte ja eine Psychologin sein, aber sie hatte nie erlebt, wie es war geschlagen, missbraucht oder vergewaltigt worden zu sein. Die Menschen hier jedoch schon. Genau wie er selbst hatten die meisten von ihnen mindestens einmal in ihrem Leben die unterschiedlichsten Facetten der Gewalt am eigenen Leib erfahren. Sie verurteilten ihn nicht dafür, wer er war oder was er getan hatte und sie würden keine Fragen stellen, wenn sie seine Blessuren sahen.

Trotzdem, war es eine lange Zeit her, dass Hux zuletzt hier gewesen war. Die Gesichter der Prostituierten, die in Gruppen am Bordstein beieinander standen, waren ihm fremd, so dass er ihnen nicht mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf und auch die Stricher und Huren gönnten ihm nicht mehr als einen kurzen Moment ihrer Aufmerksamkeit, bevor sie sich wieder abwandten. Auch wenn sie ihn vielleicht nicht als einen der ihren erkannten, wirkte er in seinem derzeitigen Zustand auch nicht wie ein Kunde. Da es noch früher Abend war, waren nicht viele Freier unterwegs, so dass wann immer ein Wagen anhielt, er sofort von einer Traube aus sich darbietenden Leibern umringt wurde, doch Hux interessierte der immer gleiche Kampf um Kundschaft nicht. Er war nicht hier, um einen Freier zu finden. Immer weiter stieß er auf der Suche nach bekannten Gesichtern in das anrüchige Viertel der Stadt vor, in dessen Straßen sich Bars, Erotikshows und Sexkinos aneinander reihten, bis er schließlich unverhofft seinen Namen hörte.

„Armie! Bist du das etwa?“

Bei jedem Anderen hätte Hux einen Anfall bekommen, wenn er ihn mit der Verniedlichung seines Vornamens angesprochen hätte, doch als er sah, wer ihn da gerufen hatte, entlockte ihm diese Tatsache lediglich ein Augenrollen.

„Ryan“, grüßte er, als er den anderen Mann erkannte, der ein wenig entfernt auf dem Sims eines zugenagelten Fensters gesessen und geraucht hatte. Bekleidet mit Jeans, T-Shirt und Sneakern und einem lausbubenhaften Grinsen im Gesicht, wirkte er wie ein Teenie, doch Hux wusste, dass er nur ein paar Jahre jünger war als er selbst. Die hellbraunen Haare trug er an den Seiten kurz rasiert, nur in der Mitte hatte er einige längere Strähnen mit Gel zu einer Tolle fixiert. Im Gewerbe war Ryan ein alter Hase, wobei sein hübsches Kindergesicht ein Segen und zugleich ein Fluch war, zog es doch immer wieder Perverse an, die in die gleiche Kategorie wie Pryde gehörten. Um so mehr war Hux erleichtert, ihn heil und unversehrt vor sich zu haben, auch wenn ihm die stark geweiteten Pupillen auf Anhieb verrieten, dass Ryan high war, aber scheinbar war er nicht zu stark zugedröhnt, um einen alten Freund zu erkennen. „Es ist schön dich zu sehen.“

„Schön dich zu sehen, Mann“, erwiderte der Andere, indem er die Zigarette aus dem Mund nahm und Hux herzlich umarmte. „Ich dachte, du wärst tot.“

„Nah, nicht wirklich“, winkte Hux ab. Es war nicht selten, wenn ein Stricher aus seinem Revier verschwand, das Gerüchte über sein Ableben die Runde machten und oft genug lagen die Anderen damit sogar richtig. Doch Hux hatte damals bewusst alle Brücken zu dem Leben auf der Straße abgebrochen. Es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, wenn die anderen Prostituierten von seinem Apartment gewusst hätten, bis sie zu ihm gekommen wären, in der Hoffnung einen Schlafplatz zu ergattern und sich durchschnorren zu können. So war das Gesetz der Straße, doch mit den anderen als Bleigewicht an seinem Bein, hätte er niemals den Absprung geschafft. Doch das würde er Ryan nicht ins Gesicht sagen.

„Scheint aber nicht viel gefehlt zu haben“, bemerkte der andere Mann mit einer Geste zu den Blutergüssen in seinem Gesicht und an seinem Hals. „Da hat wohl jemand ein bisschen die Contenance verloren, was?“ 

„So ähnlich“, erwiderte Hux vage. Er hatte nicht vor, Ryan zu erzählen, was genau ihm passiert war, wissend, dass der Andere sein Schweigen akzeptieren würde. Tatsächlich grinste der Braunhaarige nur, bevor er das bunte Tuch abnahm, das er sich um den Hals gewickelt hatte und dabei Würgemale enthüllte, die mit denen von Hux beinah identisch waren. „Dann können wir ja fast als Zwillinge durchgehen.“

„Scheiße, Mann“, entfuhr es Hux, doch Ryan zuckte nur die Achseln, bevor er das Tuch wieder umband. Dann trat er die heruntergebrannte Kippe auf dem Bürgersteig aus, nur um sich sofort eine neue anzuzünden. „Auch eine?“ fragte er, während er Hux die Packung hinhielt.

„Hm.“ Hux nickte dankbar, bevor er eine Zigarette herausnahm und sie sich von dem anderen Mann anzünden ließ. Eine Weile rauchten sie schweigend, während sie einen beigen Kombi beobachteten, der langsam die Straße entlang rollte. Vermutlich irgendein Familienvater, der auf dem Heimweg vom Büro noch eine schnelle Nummer schieben wollte, bevor er zu Frau und Kind zurückkehrte. Ein paar Meter entfernt hielt er neben einem jungen Afroamerikaner an. Das Fenster wurde herunter gekurbelt und mit einem Grinsen lehnte sich der Mann ins Innere des Autos. Es folgte ein kurzer Wortwechsel, der aber zu weit entfernt war, als dass sie irgendetwas hätten verstehen können, dann öffnete der Stricher die Beifahrertür und stieg ein, bevor der Wagen anfuhr und verschwand. 

Hux war der Erste, der die Stille brach, als er die aufgerauchte Zigarette auf den Bürgersteig schnippte. „Und was machen die Anderen so?“

„Kommt drauf an, wen du damit meinst“, entgegnete Ryan, wobei er sich gegen die Backsteinmauer lehnte und der Kippe, die fast bis zum Filter herunter gebrannt war, einen letzten Zug entlockte.

„Alex?“ warf Hux den ersten Namen ein, der ihm einfiel.

„Sitzt wegen Beschaffungskriminalität ein“, erzählte der Andere, bevor er seinen Zigarettenstummel austrat. „Ich glaube, äh, noch sechs Monate.“

„Tommy?“ nannte Hux den nächsten auf seiner gedanklichen Liste.

Ryan zuckte die Schultern. „Ist tot. Hat sich vor zwei Jahren den goldenen Schuss gegeben.“

Hux schluckte hörbar beim Gedanken an den stämmigen blonden Kerl mit dem ansteckenden Lachen, das nun nie wieder jemand hören würde. „Kevin?“ erkundigte er sich nach dem Nächsten, an den er sich noch erinnerte.

Ein Schatten fiel über das Gesicht des Braunhaarigen, als er antwortete: „Als ich von dem zuletzt gehört habe, war er in irgendeinem Hospiz mit AIDS im Endstadium.“ 

'Dann doch lieber den Drogentod', dachte Hux erschaudernd, doch laut sagte er es nicht, stattdessen kramte er einen weiteren Namen aus seiner Erinnerung. „Brian?“

Ryan schnalzte mit der Zunge, bevor er sich suchend umsah. „Der müsste irgendwo hier rumlaufen. Oder er ist gerade mit 'nem Typen unterwegs.“

Wenigstens einer außer Ryan, den Hux noch kannte. „Und Max?“ nannte er den Letzten, der ihm einfiel.

„Der hat auch ins Gras gebissen“, erwiderte Ryan mit einer müden Geste. „Ist bei einer Messerstecherei zwischen die Fronten geraten.“

„Verfluchter Mist.“ Es zu hören machte Hux sehr bewusst, welchem Schicksal er gerade so entronnen war. Gefängnis, Krankheit oder Tod waren hier an der Tagesordnung, da war das, was ihm passiert war, beinah ein Spaziergang.

„So ist das Leben“, entgegnete Ryan mit einem Schulterzucken. „Dafür ist seit du weg bist eine Menge Frischfleisch dazu gekommen.“

Es war ein ewiger Kreislauf. Beinah täglich kamen junge Männer und Frauen aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen mit der Prostitution in Kontakt. Manche schafften den Absprung, manche auch nicht und von denen die hier kleben blieben, überlebten viele nicht einmal das erste Jahr. Diejenigen, die es schafften nicht drauf zu gehen, waren für den Rest ihres Leben körperlich und seelisch gezeichnet. Durch Misshandlung, Drogensucht oder das raue Leben auf dem Strich.

„Was sagt Bobbie dazu?“ fragte Hux schließlich mit einem Nicken auf die versteckten Blessuren des Anderen deutend. Bobbie war nicht nur Ryans Zuhälter gewesen, seit Hux ihn kannte, sondern zugleich auch sein Liebhaber. Ein Umstand der, so bizarr er auch anmuten mochte, in ihren Kreisen keine Seltenheit war. Viele Zuhälter führten sexuelle Beziehungen mit den Prostituierten, die für ihren Schutz bezahlten. Eine Beziehung half einem dabei nicht nur eine Vorzugsbehandlung zu bekommen, sondern sicherte auch oft genug einen festen Schlafplatz und einen Ort, an den man sich zurückziehen konnte. 

„Bobbie ist nicht mehr“, erklärte der Braunhaarige und es war ihm nicht anzusehen, ob ihn der Gedanke schmerzte. „Carl hat ihn vor ein paar Monaten erschossen. Meinte irgendwas davon, dass Bobbie ihn gelinkt hätte. Ist in meinen Armen verblutet, das arme Schwein. Jetzt hat Carl sein Gebiet übernommen – mit mir als Zugabe.“

Obwohl er Ryan seit Jahren nicht gesehen hatte, fühlte Hux bei diesen Worten sofort eine Welle des Mitleids in sich aufsteigen. Er war lange genug im Geschäft gewesen um zu wissen, wie so was ablief. Vermutlich hatte Carl den anderen Mann „eingeritten“, um sich von seinen Vorzügen zu überzeugen, bevor er ihn als sein Eigentum beansprucht hatte. Ryans Meinung in dieser Sache zählte nicht. Wenn er Carls Schutz wollte, musste er sich fügen, so pervers es auch war. „Dann war er das?“ hakte Hux nach.

„Yupp, meinte ich hätte ihn bei der Abrechnung meiner Einnahmen beschissen“, erklärte Ryan in einem Ton, als rede er übers Wetter. „Weißt du, ich hab im Moment so einen Sugar Daddy, der bezahlt gut, damit ich für ihn exklusiv bin.“

„Und hatte Carl recht?“

„Na klar“, grinste der Braunhaarige. „Allerdings bin ich schlau genug, mir nicht alles in bar geben zu lassen. Den Rest nehme ich in Naturalien, die kann ich weiter verticken.“ Mit einem Zwinkern zog er aus der Tasche seiner Jeansjacke ein kleines weißes Tütchen heraus. „Willste eins haben? Um der alten Zeiten willen, würde ich es dir sogar für lau geben. Ich weiß doch, du stehst auf den Scheiß.“

Nervös leckte sich Hux beim Anblick des Koks über die Lippen. Allein die Aussicht auf einen Trip sorgte dafür, dass seine Handflächen feucht wurden und seine Haut kribbelte. 'Ein Mal ist kein Mal', flüsterte sein innerer Dämon. Ben brauchte es ja nicht zu wissen. Ein kleiner Kick, sozusagen zum Abschied. Oh Gott, wie sehr verlangte es ihn danach die Hand auszustrecken und den Stoff entgegenzunehmen, doch sein Verstand wusste, dass, wenn er jetzt nachgab, alles umsonst gewesen war. All die Schmerzen, die Halluzinationen und die anderen Entzugserscheinungen. Er würde sofort wieder der Sucht verfallen, egal wie sehr er sich einzureden versuchte, dass er jederzeit aufhören konnte. Nein, wenn er den Koks nahm, würde er wieder im Drogensumpf versinken. Vielleicht noch tiefer als zuvor und dieses Mal würde bestimmt kein Ben Solo da sein, der ihn daraus rettete. 

„Nein, danke“, sagte er schließlich, obwohl ihm die Worte unglaublich schwer fielen. „Ich bin weg von dem Zeug.“

„Ach was, echt?“ fragte Ryan ungläubig nach. „Aber nur das du es weißt, ist'n guter Stoff, nicht so gepanschtes Zeug. Hal, mein Kunde, mag es, wenn ich high und fügsam bin, das macht ihn geil. Deshalb sorgt er dafür, dass ich nicht auf dem Trockenen sitze. Nicht, dass ich es dir nicht gönne, aber du hast schon mal gesagt, dass du damit aufhörst, nachdem Charlie sich den goldenen Schuss gesetzt hat.“

Manchmal ließ Ryans Kindergesicht Hux vergessen, wie lange sie sich schon kannten. Der Braunhaarige hatte hautnah miterlebt, wie down Hux nach Charlies Tod gewesen war, doch helfen konnte er ihm nicht. Dafür saß er selbst zu tief in der Scheiße. Und nachdem er aus Charlies Wohnung raus musste, hatten sich Hux gute Vorsätze auch nicht lange gehalten. Mit den Entzugserscheinungen konnte er nicht anschaffen gehen und ohne die Freier bekam er kein Geld, weshalb Hux schneller wieder die Nase im Schnee hatte, als ihm lieb war. Aber er würde nicht vergessen, dass Ryan damals im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten für ihn dagewesen war. Er hatte ihm Tipps gegeben, wo er nachts unterkommen konnte, hatte ihm zugehört und mehr als einmal seine Zigaretten und seinen Stoff mit ihm geteilt. 

Er war ein guter Mensch, der es nicht verdiente an solche Menschen wie Carl zu geraten und es war ein Wunder, dass er trotz der Umstände und seiner Drogensucht nach vermutlich zehn Jahren auf der Straße immer noch am Leben war. Trotzdem würde sich Hux von ihm nicht dazu verführen lassen, wieder rückfällig zu werden. 

„Lass mal stecken, trotzdem danke für's Angebot“, sagte er höflich aber bestimmt, bevor ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke kam. „Aber falls du welche da hast, würde ich eine Pille nehmen.“

Obwohl Ryan mit der Prostitution über die Runden kam, hatte er sich mit dem Dealen ein kleines Zubrot geschaffen, das er vor seinem Zuhälter versteckte und ihm zumindest etwas Unabhängigkeit verschaffte. „Upper? Downer? LSD? Oder was brauchst du?“

„Was für die Nerven, um runterzukommen“, erklärte Hux.

Nachdenklich kratzte sich Ryan am Kinn. „Ich könnte dir etwas Gras zum Rauchen besorgen.“

Hux schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist zu auffällig. Ich brauche etwas, das man nicht riecht und womit ich gleichzeitig loslassen kann und nicht zu high zum Ficken bin.“

Der andere Mann schnaubte belustigt auf. „Alter, im Normalfall würde ich dir Koks empfehlen, aber da du das partout nicht willst, wie ist es mit etwas Ice ?“

Zögerlich biss sich der Rothaarige auf die Unterlippe. „Ich weiß nicht. Ist das nicht sehr gefährlich?“

„Nicht wenn du es nicht ständig nimmst“, winkte Ryan ab.

Das war zwar ein Argument, aber noch war Hux nicht überzeugt. „Muss man das nicht auch Schnupfen?“ Obwohl er seit Wochen nichts mehr genommen hatte, waren seine Schleimhäute noch immer nicht völlig abgeheilt, so dass ihm der Gedanke daran den Stoff zu inhalieren nicht wirklich gefiel. Zumal Ben mit Sicherheit misstrauisch werden würde, wenn Hux plötzlich wieder Nasenbluten bekam.

„Nicht unbedingt, hängt davon ab, wie schnell du die Wirkung haben willst“, entgegnete Ryan mit einem Schulterzucken. „Wenn du es schnupfst, setzt der Kick schon nach fünf bis zehn Minuten ein, wenn du es als Pille schluckst, erst nach dreißig bis vierzig Minuten, dafür hält der Rausch auch länger.“

„Okay, dann gib mir eine Pille“, entschied Hux, bevor er sich nach allen Seiten umsah. Nicht dass hier irgendwo wieder Drogenfahnder im Einsatz waren und ihn bei der Übergabe erwischten. Das wäre für seinen anstehenden Prozess vermutlich fatal.

„Hast du denn Kohle?“ hakte Ryan nach, wobei er eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Ich dachte, du gibst mir eine für lau“, hielt Hux dagegen. „Das Tütchen Koks wolltest du mir doch auch so geben.“

„Seh ich aus wie die Wohlfahrt? Aber weil ich gut drauf bin und dich so lange nicht gesehen hab, mache ich mal eine Ausnahme.“ Mit einem gutmütigen Grinsen kramte Ryan in einer seiner anderen Taschen, bevor er ein Tütchen Tabletten hervorholte, aus dem er eine entnahm, die er Hux entgegen hielt. „Hier, aber beim nächsten Mal helfen dir deine schönen Augen auch nicht weiter.“

Mit einem Nicken nahm der Rothaairge die Pille entgegen und schloss seine Hand darum. „Danke.“

Ryan schien ihm nur noch mit einem Ohr zuzuhören, während er das Tütchen wieder verstaute und gleichzeitig die Straße im Auge behielt, in die gerade wieder ein Wagen einbog. „Keine Ursache, aber jetzt muss ich los. Da hinten kommt mein Kunde.“ Er grinste kokett, bevor er Hux zum Abschied noch einmal in die Arme zog. „Sieh zu, dass du nicht doch noch den Löffel abgibst, ja? Und lass dich mal wieder sehen.“

„Mach ich. Und du, pass auf dich auf“, erwiderte Hux, der den Wagen hinter sich am Bordstein anhalten hörte.

„Aber immer doch“, entgegnete Ryan, bevor er sich von ihm löste und hinüber zu dem wartenden Auto ging. Als Hux sich umwandte, konnte er durch das Fenster einen glatzköpfigen Mann erkennen, der ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad herum trommelte, dann öffnete der Braunhaarige die Beifahrertür und stieg ein. Ein letztes Mal zwinkerte er in Hux Richtung, dann setzte sich der Wagen in Bewegung und ließ Hux allein zurück. 

Nachdenklich kaute der Rothaarige auf der Innenseite seiner Wange herum, während er auf die kleine weiße Pille in seiner Hand starrte. Bislang hatte er um Crystal Meth immer einen großen Bogen gemacht. Die Substanz war ihm nicht geheuer gewesen, konnte man sich doch je nach Reinheitsgrad leicht mit der Dosierung vertun und ins Gras beißen, aber es sollte ja nur für den einmaligen Gebrauch sein. Wenn ihm die Droge dieses Mal half, seine Panik auszublenden und mit Ben zu schlafen, würde er es später bestimmt auch ohne chemische Mittel hinbekommen. Er brauchte nur etwas Starthilfe, einen kleinen Kick um alles andere zu vergessen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass Ben es nicht gutheißen würde, tat er das ja auch für ihn, redete er sich ein. Und wenn alles nach Plan verlief, würde Ben es niemals erfahren müssen. 

Mit diesem Vorsatz steckte Hux die Pille in seine Hosentasche, bevor er sich auf den Rückweg zu seiner Wohnung machte. Hoffentlich war der Schwarzhaarige nicht sauer, weil er einfach abgehauen war. Sonst würde das mit dem geplanten Schäferstündchen nichts werden. Wenn es nach Hux ging, wollte er den Sex nicht auf die lange Bank schieben. Je eher er sich selbst bewies, dass er wieder funktionierte, umso besser. Es wäre seine Rettung, ein Schritt in seinem Plan Ben nicht zu verlieren, sondern mit ihm endlich etwas Richtiges aufzubauen und Hux hoffte inständig, dass es funktionieren würde.

Tbc ...


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

You're drunk, the carpet is burned  
I hate to find you like this  
I always find you like this  
I come home and clean up your mess  
What would you do without that?  
Why do I always come back?  
Oh, what I wouldn't do for you!

(Eminem feat. Pink, Maybe you need me)

Ben war an der Tür kaum, dass der Rothaarige die Klingel losgelassen hatte. „Hux“, entfuhr es ihm vor Erleichterung darüber ihn zu sehen. Am liebsten hätte er ihn sofort in eine Umarmung gezogen, doch Ben war unsicher, ob eine Berührung nicht gleich die nächste Panikattacke nach sich ziehen würde, daher wagte er es nicht ihn zu anzufassen. Stattdessen scannten seine warmen, braunen Augen jeden Zentimeter von Hux Körpers, um sicher zu gehen, dass er in Ordnung war, doch abgesehen davon, dass Hux vor Kälte die Arme um sich geschlungen hatte, schien er unversehrt. Vor allem seinen Augen schenkte Ben auch noch einen zweiten und einen dritten Blick, doch Hux Pupillen schienen nicht abnormal geweitet zu sein. Auch sonst sprachen keine Anzeichen dafür, dass er etwas genommen hatte. So weit, so gut. 

„Gott sei Dank“, brach es aus Ben heraus, während Hux mit gesenktem Blick an ihm vorbei ins Innere der Wohnung trat. „Geht es dir gut? Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht.“

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Hux die Personifizierung des schlechten Gewissens war, als er, Bens Blick immer noch meidend, auf seiner Unterlippe herum biss. So lange er mit Ryan zusammen gewesen war, hatte er verdrängt, dass sich sein Leben verändert hatte, aber nun war ihm, als würde er in eine andere Welt zurückkehren. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte sich irgendjemand um ihn gesorgt. Er hatte immer selbst zurecht kommen müssen. So sehr ihn Bens Fürsorglichkeit manchmal auch einengte, erzeugte es doch ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Inneren zu wissen, dass jemand da war, dem es nicht egal war, ob er zurückkam oder nicht. Gerade aus diesem Grund hätte er nicht einfach abhauen dürfen. Ben wirkte wirklich halb krank vor Sorge. Er wusste doch genau, wie groß seine Angst davor war, dass Hux wieder rückfällig wurde. Allein wenn Ben geahnt hätte, wo Hux in den letzten Stunden gewesen war, würde er vermutlich einen Anfall bekommen. 

„Es tut mir leid“, entschuldigte sich Hux. „Ich wollte dir keinen Schrecken einjagen. Ich musste einfach nur weg. Einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Mir klar darüber werden, was eigentlich mit mir los ist.“

„Ist schon gut“, entgegnete Ben mit einem milden Lächeln. „Ich bin nur froh, dass es dir gut geht.“

Einem Teil von Hux wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn Ben nicht so verständnisvoll gewesen wäre. Wenn er Antworten verlangt, geschrien oder getobt hätte, anstatt ihn immer nur so anzusehen, als ob es nicht seine Schuld sei, dass er völlig abgefuckt war. Denn Ben hatte unrecht, es war seine Schuld und er schämte sich dafür. Er schämte sich, weil er nicht so sein konnte, wie Ben es sich wünschte, so wie er es verdiente. Doch bei Gott, er versuchte es, er wollte es wirklich, auch wenn er immer wieder scheiterte. Er wollte ihn nicht verlieren, selbst wenn er dafür wieder zu Drogen greifen musste. Er würde ihm geben, was Ben brauchte, damit er ihn lieben konnte, damit er glücklich war und beten, dass es genug war, um ihn halten zu können. 

„Ich bin okay“, sagte er mit einem schmalen Lächeln, bevor er einen Schritt nach vorn machte, in dem Versuch Ben an sich zu ziehen. Nach seinem Ausflug in die Vergangenheit brauchte er jetzt die Sicherheit und die Wärme, die der andere Mann ausstrahlte mehr denn je. Er brauchte einen Anker, der ihn ihm hier und jetzt hielt, der ihm zeigte, dass er nicht mehr der Stricher von der Straße war, der zugedröhnt und verzweifelt gewesen war, sondern dass da jemand war, der ihn beschützte. Dass er etwas hatte, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Zögerlich schlossen sich Bens Arme um ihn und obwohl die Umarmung längst nicht so fest war, wie Hux sie sich wünschen würde, verscheuchte sie doch die Erinnerung an den Drogenstrich. 

„Ich bin okay“, wiederholte er und er glaubte es beinah selbst, als er seine Lippen gegen Bens Mundwinkel presste, die rauen Stoppeln fühlte, die dort durch die Haut traten und den Geruch nach Duschgel, Kaffee und Mann einatmete, der ihm inzwischen beinah so vertraut war, wie der seines eigenen Körpers, doch das Gefühl hielt nur eine Minute an, dann brach der Schwarzhaarige den Kontakt und zog sich von ihm zurück. Enttäuscht suchte Hux Bens Blick, in dem die schon bekannte Unsicherheit geschrieben stand, die in den letzten Wochen ihre Beziehung beherrschte. Es war wie ein frustrierender Tanz, dessen Regeln keinem von ihnen bekannt waren. Ein Schritt vor und zwei zurück. Ständig gefangen zwischen dem Wunsch nach Intimität und der Angst davor, dass jede Berührung, jeder Kontakt schon zu viel sein konnte.

Mit einem Seufzen wandte Ben sich ab. „Du solltest dir was überziehen, du frierst. Ich werde erst mal in die Küche gehen und Tee aufsetzen, dann reden wir.“

Hux sagte nichts, obwohl er am liebsten vor Frust geschrien hätte, nur sein Kiefer knackte hörbar, als er die Zähne so fest zusammen biss, dass es schmerzte. Tee war wohl das letzte, was er in diesem Moment wollte, mal abgesehen davon zu reden. Das hatten sie in den letzten Wochen zur Genüge getan. Und wohin hatte sie das geführt? Es hatte keinen Sinn, so würden sie nicht weiter kommen. Es gab keinen anderen Weg, er brauchte den Stoff, um seinen Geist auszublenden, sich gleichzeitig gehen lassen zu können und seinem Körper den Gehorsam aufzuzwingen. 

„Ich komme gleich“, entgegnete er, während Ben schon auf dem Weg in die Küche war. „Ich muss erst mal aufs Klo.“ Der Schwarzhaarige brummte nur, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er ihn gehört hatte, dann begann er im Schrank zu wühlen, um Tassen und Teebeutel hervorzuholen. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ging Hux hinüber ins Badezimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss. Gott sei Dank war Ben nicht mehr so misstrauisch wie früher, sonst hätte Hux Schwierigkeiten gehabt das Ice unbemerkt einwerfen zu können. Die kleine weiße Pille war in seiner Hosentasche kaum zu finden und es dauerte einen Moment, bevor es ihm gelang sie mit den Fingern zu erreichen und hervorzuziehen, dann legte er sie vor sich auf den Waschbeckenrand. Zweifelnd sah er sich selbst im Spiegel an, während er durch die Tür hörte, wie Ben den Wasserkocher an der Armatur über der Spüle befüllte. 

Sollte er es wirklich tun? Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte sich Hux wieder gesund. Dank Bens Fürsorge aß er regelmäßig und schlief in den meisten Nächten mehr als drei Stunden am Stück. Obwohl er von Natur aus hellhäutig war, schien er nicht mehr so blass, so dass man durchaus behaupten konnte, dass er Farbe bekommen hatte und er hatte auch definitiv an Gewicht zugenommen. Sein Gesicht war voller geworden, nicht mehr so eingesunken wie früher und auch an seinem Bauch standen die Rippen und der Beckenknochen nicht mehr so scharf hervor wie zuvor. Zwar rauchte er immer noch zu viel, aber damit kam er klar. Wenn etwas schief ging, konnte es sein, dass er das alles verlor. Aber es würde nichts schief gehen, rief sich Hux zur Ordnung. Er würde nicht wieder abhängig werden. Das hier war eine einmalige Angelegenheit. Wiederholung ausgeschlossen. 

Er musste sich nur beweisen, dass er der Herr über seinen Körper war und nicht umgekehrt. Mehr nicht. Mit diesem Gedanken hob der Rothaarige die Pille auf und steckte sie in den Mund, bevor er den Wasserhahn aufdrehte und sich zu ihm herunterbeugte. Einen Schluck später war das Meth in seinem Magen und Hux wischte sich den Mund an einem Handtuch ab. Laut Ryan würde es etwa eine halbe Stunde dauern, bis die Wirkung einsetzte. Genug Zeit um auf Bens Wunsch einzugehen etwas Tee zu trinken und Konversation zu machen, bevor er in die Vollen ging. Hoffentlich würde sich Ben dann leichter in die Richtung lenken lassen, die Hux anstrebte, als es vorhin der Fall gewesen war. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, dann verließ er das Badezimmer und ging in die Küche, wo Ben gerade zwei dampfende Tassen auf den Tisch stellte.

„Hey.“ Mit einem beinah schüchternen Lächeln deutete Ben auf Hux angestammten Platz. „Setz dich.“

„Danke.“ Angespannt ließ sich Hux auf den Stuhl sinken, bevor Ben sich ihm gegenüber setzte. Verflucht, er hasste es wie sie umeinander herumschlichen. So als wären sie Fremde oder als trauten sie sich nicht, etwas zu sagen, da jedes Wort schon zu viel sein konnte. „Es tut mir leid“, wiederholte er schließlich seine Worte von vorhin, da er den Drang fühlte, sich Ben noch einmal zu versichern. „Ich hätte nicht abhauen sollen.“

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen“, antwortete Ben und er war dabei wieder das Verständnis in Person, was Hux Schuldgefühle nur noch schlimmer machte. „Ich weiß, es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion.“

„Trotzdem hätte ich nicht so die Nerven verlieren dürfen“, gab Hux zurück, während er seine Finger unbewusst um die warme Tasse schloss. „Ich war nur so unglaublich sauer und enttäuscht von mir. Ich wollte dich wirklich, Ben, und ich will dich immer noch.“ Hoffnungsvoll sah Hux den anderen Mann an, bevor seine Hand die von Ben umfasste, die dieser auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte. 

Ben lächelte warm, dann bedeckte er die Finger des Rothaarigen mit seiner zweiten Hand. „Ich will dich auch, daran hat sich nichts geändert, aber wenn ich etwas aus der Sache heute gelernt habe, dann dass wir es langsamer angehen lassen müssen.“

Unwillig schnaubte Hux auf. Das würde nicht passieren. Dafür würde er schon sorgen. „Ich will es aber nicht langsam angehen lassen!“ stellte Hux klar, während er sich über den Tisch beugte und Ben hart küsste. 

Doch anstatt den Kuss zu erwidern, so wie Hux es sich erhofft hatte, versuchte Ben sich ihm zu entziehen. „Hux, ich denke, das ist keine gute Idee“, entgegnete er, indem er seine freie Hand auf die Schulter des Rothaarigen legte, um ihn einerseits zu beruhigen und ihn gleichzeitig auf Abstand zu halten, aber so schnell gab Hux nicht auf. 

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Dieses Mal habe ich die Sache im Griff, wirklich.“ Wie um seinen Worten Taten folgen zu lassen, streichelte Hux' Hand über Bens Oberschenkel nach oben in Richtung seines Schritts, doch bevor er sein Ziel erreichen konnte, legte Ben seine andere Hand auf die des Rothaarigen und hielt ihn so zurück. 

„Sei vernünftig, bitte“, sagte er eindringlich. „Du musst mir nichts beweisen.“

„Aber vielleicht muss ich mir etwas beweisen!“ Verärgert über Bens unnachgiebige Haltung schüttelte Hux die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen ab und sprang auf, nur um die plötzliche Regung sofort zu bereuen, als ihn eine Welle des Schwindels überkam. Verflucht, scheinbar kickte das Ice bereits voll rein und das, bevor er die Sache mit Ben klar gemacht hatte. Unwillkürlich suchten Hux Hände Halt an der Tischkante, um zu verhindern, dass er schwankte. Das fehlte noch, dass der andere Mann merkte, dass er high war. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, hätte er vielleicht lieber Ben das Meth unterschieben sollen, anstatt es selbst zu nehmen, dann würde der Kerl vielleicht weniger reden und ihn stattdessen auf den Tisch werfen und ficken.

Ohne zu merken, was vor seinen Augen vorging, hob Ben beschwichtigend die Hände in dem Versuch die Wogen zu glätten. „Bitte, setz dich wieder hin und lass uns einfach nur reden.“

Doch Hux hatte die Schnauze gestrichen voll. „Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe!“ Wütend stürmte er aus der Küche, doch kaum dass er um die Ecke gebogen war, musste er sich an der Wand festhalten, als ihm erneut schwindelig wurde. Das war ja wirklich super gelaufen. Frustriert zerrte Hux am Kragen seines Shirts herum. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Ihm war heiß und er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Luftröhre eng wurde. Das lag bestimmt alles nur an seiner Wut auf Ben Solo! Warum konnte er auch nicht einmal so reagieren, wie Hux es sich ausgemalt hatte. In dem Versuch seine Gedanken frei zu bekommen, schüttelte Hux den Kopf, doch das machte den Schwindel nur noch schlimmer. Jetzt hatte er auch ohne sich zu bewegen das Gefühl, der Boden würde unter seinen Füßen schwanken. Und heiß was es hier, wie in einer Sauna. Er musste an die frische Luft, durchatmen, doch er war so wackelig, dass er kaum aufrecht stehen konnte. Trotzdem versuchte Hux einen Schritt nach vorn zu machen, bereute es jedoch sofort, als ihm die Beine einknickten. Im ersten Moment dachte Hux noch, dass er die Arme ausstrecken und sich abfangen sollte, doch sein Körper reagierte nicht mehr, als er in die Knie ging und dann einfach zur Seite wegkippte. 

Der Knall war nicht gerade laut, dennoch wusste Ben sofort, dass etwas Furchtbares passiert war. „Hux?“ rief er einer schlimmen Ahnung folgend, während er von seinem Stuhl aufsprang und aus der Küche eilte, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Vor Schock durchlief es ihn eiskalt, als er den Rothaarigen vor der Schlafzimmertür auf dem Boden vorfand. „Hux!“ Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war Ben bei ihm. Hux lag auf der Seite. Seine Arme und Beine waren in einem unnatürlichen Winkel angezogen, während sie immer wieder zuckten, so als versuche er auf dem Trockenen zu schwimmen. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass, die Lippen hatten jede Farbe verloren und seine Augen waren so weit nach oben verdreht, dass nur noch das Weiße zu sehen war. Speichelblasen bildeten sich in seinen Mundwinkeln und in seinem Schritt hatte sich ein verräterischer dunkler Fleck gebildet, während Laute aus seiner Kehle kamen, die kaum mehr menschlich wirkten. 

Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße. 

Ben merkte, wie die Panik in ihm hochkam. Hilflos huschten seine Hände über den Körper des Rothaarigen. In der Theorie wusste er natürlich, was ein Krampfanfall war, aber einen mitzuerleben bei einem Menschen, der ihm nahe stand, war etwas völlig anderes, als darüber zu lesen. Er musste etwas tun, ihm irgendwie helfen, aber alles, woran er sich erinnerte war, dass er dafür sorgen musste, dass Hux sich nicht selbst verletzte und dass er unverzüglich einen Notarzt rufen musste. Ben merkte, dass er ebenfalls zitterte, als aufstand und zu seinem Handy hastete, das er in der Küche liegen gelassen hatte. 

„Notrufzentrale, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ erklang eine weibliche Stimme, kaum dass er die Nummer gewählt hatte.

„Hier ist Ben Solo“, sprudelte es sofort aus Ben heraus, während er zurück zu Hux hastete und erneut niederkniete. „Ich brauche einen Krankenwagen. Mein Freund ist umgekippt. Ich denke er hat einen Krampfanfall.“

„Bleiben Sie ganz ruhig und sagen mir, wo Sie sind.“

Ben nannte die Adresse von Hux Wohnung, unfähig die Augen von dem grausigen Bild vor sich abzuwenden.

„In Ordnung“, fuhr die Dame fort. „Ist Ihr Freund ansprechbar?“

„Hux?“Ben rüttelte noch einmal an der Schulter des Rothaarigen, ohne jedoch eine Reaktion zu erhalten. „Nein, er reagiert nicht.“

„Okay. Hat er schon früher Krampfanfälle gehabt?“ fragte die Frau nach.

Ben schüttelte den Kopf, dann fiel ihm ein, dass die Dame ihn ja nicht sehen konnte. „Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste“, antwortete er.

„Hat er etwas genommen?“ verlangte die Frau zu wissen. „Drogen oder Medikamente zum Beispiel?“

„Ich … ich weiß es nicht“, gestand Ben, während er vor seinem geistigen Auge die leeren Kokstütchen sah, die er in den ersten Tagen hier immer wieder gefunden hatte. Er wollte es nicht glauben, aber es war die naheliegendste Erklärung. „Möglich. Vielleicht. Er war ein paar Stunden weg und dann ist er einfach umgekippt und er zittert und zuckte. Er war kokainabhängig, wissen Sie, aber er ist seit Wochen clean.“

„Okay.“ Ben hörte, wie die Dame etwas in den Computer eingab. „Ist er im Stehen umgekippt oder hat er gesessen?“

„Im Stehen“, erwiderte er.

„Hat er sich im Fallen den Kopf angeschlagen?“ hakte die Frau nach.

Wieder schüttelte Ben den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht.“

„Sehen Sie bitte nach“, forderte sie ihn auf.

Ganz vorsichtig drehte Ben Hux Kopf und besah sich seine Haare, bevor er mit den Finger hindurch tastete. „Nein, da scheint nicht zu sein.“

„Das ist gut“, beschied die Frau. „Ist der Anfall vorüber oder krampft Ihr Freund noch?“

„Er krampft noch“, antwortete Ben, während sein Blick auf Hux verzerrtes Gesicht gerichtet war. Es schmerzte ihn fast körperlich, ihn so zu sehen und einfach nichts tun zu können.

„Wie lange dauert der Anfall schon an?“ wollte sie wissen.

Hilflos zuckte Ben die Schultern. Es kam ihm wie Stunden vor, aber das stimmte natürlich nicht. „Ich weiß nicht. Zwei Minuten? Oder länger.“

„Gut, bleiben Sie einfach bei ihm und passen Sie auf, dass er sich nicht selbst verletzt“, ermutigte ihn die Dame. „Die Sanitäter werden gleich bei Ihnen sein.“

„Ist gut“, antwortete Ben, bevor er sich an seinen Freund wandte. „Bleib bei mir, Hux. Hörst du? Ich bin hier. Ich hab dich.“ In dem Versuch ihm auch mit seinen Berührungen zu signalisieren, dass er da war, rutschte er ganz nah an Hux heran und streichelte mit den Händen über die verkrampften Schultern, doch Hux schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken. Sein ganzer Körper war völlig steif, während alles an ihm weiter unkontrolliert bebte und zitterte. Gott, wann kam denn endlich die angeforderte Hilfe? Die Zeit kam Ben endlos vor, bis er endlich die Sirene eines Krankenwagens hörte, dann klingelte es an der Tür und die Sanitäter waren da. Ab dem Moment, als er die Verantwortung abgeben konnte, kam Ben sich vor, als würde er nur noch auf Autopilot funktionieren, während er die Fragen der Männer beantwortete und sie sich gleichzeitig um Hux kümmerten und ehe er sich versah, saß er bereits in der Ambulanz die sie ins Krankenhaus brachte.

XXXXXX

Es war die selbe Klinik, in der Hux nach der Folter durch Pryde behandelt worden war und die Notaufnahme wirkte erschreckend vertraut, als Ben hinter der Trage herlief, auf der die Sanitäter Hux festgeschnallt hatten. Dank der Injektion eines Medikamentes war der Krampfanfall inzwischen vorüber, doch der Rothaarige war danach nicht ansprechbar gewesen, sondern in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit gefallen. Trotzdem war Ben mehr als besorgt darüber, dass es wieder passieren würde und er fragte sich gleichzeitig, was den Anfall ausgelöst haben konnte. Der Gedanke an die Drogen ließ ihn einfach nicht los, obwohl sich alles in ihm sträubte diese Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen zu wollen. Hux war clean, verdammt noch mal. Er hatte seit Wochen nichts genommen. Bis zu dem dummen Vorfall am Nachmittag war es ihm gut gegangen. Richtig gut. So gut, dass in Ben die Hoffnung aufgekeimt war, dass er endlich über den Berg war. Warum zum Teufel sollte er das für so einen beschissenen Trip in Gefahr bringen?

'Weil er labil ist', flüsterte ihm seine innere Stimme zu. 'Er war immer in Gefahr rückfällig zu werden und die Sache heute hat ihm nur noch den finalen Stoß versetzt, um ihn zurück in die Arme der Abhängigkeit zu treiben.'

Wütend schüttelte Ben den Kopf. Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Sie waren auf so einem guten Weg gewesen. Auch wenn noch nichts Konkretes dabei raus gekommen war, hatten sie in den vergangenen Tagen immer mal wieder über die Zukunft gesprochen. Über ihr Leben und ihre Beziehung. Welche Möglichkeiten es gab und was Hux gern machen würde. Ein Rückfall würde das alles zunichte machen. 

„Sie müssen jetzt leider draußen bleiben“, teilte ihm eine Schwester mit, als Hux in einem Raum von der Liege auf den Behandlungstisch gehoben wurde. 

Unwillkürlich straffte sich Ben, bereit um das Recht bleiben können zu kämpfen, während er dabei zusehen musste, wie die Ärzte Hux einen Tubus in den Hals schoben, in dessen Mundstück dann ein Plastikschlauch eingeführt wurde, mit dem sie gleich seinen Magen auspumpen würden. „Ich bleibe hier. Er braucht mich“, entgegnete er fest.

„Er ist bei uns in den besten Händen“, versicherte die Schwester freundlich aber bestimmt. „Und jetzt warten Sie bitte draußen, damit die Ärzte ihre Arbeit tun können.“

Widerwillig fletschte Ben die Zähne. Er wusste, wenn er sich weigerte, würden sie wohl möglich den Sicherheitsdienst rufen und ihn ganz aus der Notaufnahme entfernen lassen. Dennoch widerstrebte es ihm Hux im Behandlungsraum zurückzulassen. Zu warten lag ihm nicht, das hatte er mit seinem Alter Ego Kylo Ren gemeinsam. Lieber wollte er wissen woran er war, als sich die schlimmsten Szenarien auszumalen. Dennoch blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als sich zu fügen. Frustriert fuhr sich Ben durch die Haare, bevor er sich zurückzog und auf einem der unbequem erscheinenden Plastikstühle im Wartebereich Platz nahm. 

Hoffentlich irrte er sich. Hoffentlich war es einfach nur eine einzelne Episode, verursachte durch emotionalen Stress. Hoffentlich war es nicht wirklich ein Drogenrückfall. Und hoffentlich würde Hux, ganz egal was die Ursache dieses Krampfanfalls war, keinen bleibenden Schaden davon zurückbehalten. Müde fuhr sich Ben über die Augen. Da keine Uhr in der Nähe hing, konnte er nur raten, wie spät es inzwischen war. Vermutlich war es schon um die Mitternacht. Kein Wunder, dass er so müde war. Aber er würde dem Schlaf keine Macht über sich geben. Nicht, bevor er nicht erfahren hatte, wie es Hux ging. 

XXXXXX

„Mr. Solo?“

Erschrocken zuckte Ben zusammen, als er seinen Namen hörte. Er war nicht eingeschlafen, hatte aber irgendwann seinen Kopf in den Händen vergraben, weil er das Gefühl hatte, ihn nicht mehr tragen zu können, daher hatte er den Arzt nicht kommen sehen, der jetzt vor ihm stand.

„Ja?“ sagte er, während er aufstand und den Mann erwartungsvoll ansah.

Der Arzt ihm gegenüber war ein Mann mittleren Alters mit grauen Schläfen und einer randlosen Brille, hinter der ihn intelligente, wache Augen ansahen. „Ich darf Ihnen sagen, dass der Zustand von Mr. Hux jetzt stabil ist. Er schläft und wird das vermutlich auch noch eine ganze Weile tun.“

Erleichtert atmete Ben auf. „Das ist gut. Wissen Sie denn inzwischen, was den Anfall ausgelöst haben könnte?“

„Sagen wir, es gibt eine Vermutung“, entgegnete der Arzt. „Der Drogenschnelltest, den wir durchgeführt haben, war positiv auf Crystal Meth.“

„Was? Crystal Meth?“ entfuhr es Ben entsetzt. „Unmöglich. Er war kokainabhängig, aber das … Das hat er soweit ich weiß noch nie genommen.“

„Wie gesagt, der Schnelltest war positiv“, erklärte der Mann. „Sowohl im Blut, als auch in seinem Mageninhalt wurden Spuren der Droge gefunden. Wie viel er davon allerdings genommen hat, können wir jetzt noch nicht sagen.“

Oh Hux, du Idiot, wie konntest du nur …

In Bens Kopf fuhren die Gedanken Karussell, während er versuchte sich zu fangen. „Geht es … Ich meine, es geht ihm jetzt aber gut?“

Der Arzt nickte freundlich. „Bisher hat er keinen weiteren Krampfanfall erlitten. Wir werden ihn aber trotzdem zur Beobachtung hier behalten, um sicherzugehen, dass es eine einmalige Episode war und sein Gehirn keinen Schaden davon getragen hat. Wenn die weiteren Untersuchungen unauffällig sein sollten, kann er spätestens in zwei Tagen wieder entlassen werden.“

„Gott sei Dank“, sagte Ben in dem Wissen, dass es auch viel schlimmer hätte kommen können. „Vielen Dank.“

XXXXXX

Der Raum, in den man Hux gebracht hatte, bot kaum genug Platz für das Bett und die Apparate, die drumherum aufgebaut worden waren. Eine große Glasscheibe erlaubte es dem Pflegepersonal bereits vom Flur aus einen Blick auf den Patienten zu werfen, wobei Ben sicher war, dass jeder der Apparate trotzdem mit einem Alarm ausgestattet war, der losgehen würde, wenn irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war. Ein einzelner Stuhl stand neben dem Bett, als Ben durch die Tür hineinkam, dennoch zögerte er sich zu setzen, sondern trat stattdessen näher an das Bett heran. Es war fast wie ein Deja-vu, nur dass Hux beim letzten Mal, als Ben ihn im Krankenhaus gesehen hatte, nicht bewusstlos gewesen war. 

Unwillig zuckte sein Blick zuerst zu dem Monitor, der Hux Vitalwerte anzeigte und dann zu der Braunüle die in seinem Arm steckte und ihn mit einem Elektrolyte-Beutel verband. Ein elektronisches Piepen war das einzige Laut im Raum, abgesehen von den Geräuschen, die vom Flur hinein drangen. Bens Kiefer verspannte sich, als er schweigend hinunter auf Hux hagere Gestalt blickte. Die geschlossenen Augen, deren fast farblose Wimpern winzigen Fächern gleich auf den bleichen Wangen lagen. Die gerade Nase, unter der nun eine Sauerstoffbrille ruhte. Die langgliederigen Finger, die vollkommen entspannt ausgestreckt auf der Decke neben dem Körper lagen. Noch immer waren die Spuren der Verletzungen, die Pryde auf seinem Körper hinterlassen hatte, nicht völlig abgeheilt, doch so sehr Ben es sich auch wünschte, dieses Mal konnte er niemand Anderem die Schuld an dem geben was passiert war, als Hux selbst. Nach dem letzten Aufenthalt in der Klinik hatte sich Ben geschworen, dass er Hux nie wieder so hilflos, so verletzlich sehen wollte. Er hatte ihn beschützen wollen, doch am Ende war alles anders gekommen. 

Frustriert schüttelte Ben den Kopf.„Warum?“ fragte er, während er um Fassung rang und seine Finger sich an das Bettgitter klammerten. „Warum zum Teufel musstest du das tun?“

Natürlich erhielt er von Hux keine Antwort. Laut des Arztes konnte es noch Stunden dauern, bevor der Rothaarige das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte. Dennoch brannte Ben darauf zu erfahren, was verflucht noch mal schief gelaufen war. Wieso musste jedes Mal, wenn er dachte, dass sie es nun endlich geschafft hatten, irgendetwas passieren, das ihn völlig aus der Bahn warf? 

Und warum nur musste er nur jedes Mal wenn Hux Scheiße baute, das Gefühl haben, das es am Ende seine Schuld war?

Tbc ...


	18. Chapter 18

Ben merkte erst, dass er eingeschlafen war, als ihn ein Schrei plötzlich hochschrecken ließ. „Ren! Ren! Wir müssen zurück schlagen! Die Jäger schicken, sonst werden sie uns manövrierunfähig schießen!“ Im ersten Moment war Ben so verschlafen, dass er nicht wusste, wo er war. Erst als er das Piepen der Maschinen hörte, kamen die Erinnerungen wieder zurück. Hux Anfall, der Rettungswagen, das Krankenhaus. 

Und nun ein Flashback, ausgerechnet hier. Ächzend streckte Ben seinen Rücken, der von den Stunden in dem unbequemen Plastikstuhl ganz steif war, bevor er in einer müden Geste über sein Gesicht strich. Als er sich aufrichtete und den Blick auf den rothaarigen Mann im Bett richtete, sah er, dass Hux die Augen weit aufgerissen hatte, doch es lag kein Erkennen in seinem Blick. „Hux, es war nur ein Traum“, versuchte er zu seinem Freund durchzudringen. „Du bist nicht auf der Finalizer. Du bist im Krankenhaus. Du hattest einen Krampfanfall.“

Obwohl er ihn festhielt und immer wieder auf ihn einsprach, blieb Hux Gesichtsausdruck panisch, die Augen glasig, als sie ihn zwar ansahen und doch in eine andere Welt blickten. „Supreme Leader, wieso sind Sie noch hier? Die Jäger brauchen Sie jetzt, Sie müssen sie mit der Silencer unterstützen.“ Egal, was Ben sagte, Hux redete immer noch wirr.

Es hatte keinen Sinn, in seinem jetzigen Zustand würde keines seiner Worte den Rothaarigen erreichen, weshalb Ben schließlich resigniert seufzte und zum Schein in die Phantasie einstieg, um Hux zu beruhigen. „Sie haben recht, General. Ich werde den Technikern sagen, dass sie mein Schiff startbereit machen sollen und dann werde ich die Rebellen vom Himmel holen.“

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Worte die erwünschte Wirkung zeigten, doch scheinbar war Ben dieses Mal tatsächlich zu Hux durchgedrungen und er schien er mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu sein, denn sein vor Panik verzerrtes Gesicht entspannte sich schließlich, bevor er ein Seufzen ausstieß, dann schlossen sich seine Augen und er sackte zurück in die Kissen, bevor er zurück in den Schlaf fiel. Auch Bens unwillkürlich angespannte Muskeln entkrampften sich, als er sich im Stuhl zurücklehnte und mit den Schultern rollte, die von der ungesunden Haltung vollkommen verkrampft waren. Da der Raum kein Fenster hatte, konnte er nicht sagen, wie lange er hier schon saß und ob die Sonne inzwischen aufgegangen war, doch ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr verriet ihm, dass es bereits vier Uhr morgens war. Vor Erschöpfung und Schlafmangel schmerzte es dumpf hinter seinen Augen und in seinen Schläfen hämmerte sein Puls so laut, dass er die Geräusche der Maschinen im Raum vollkommen zu übertönen schien.

„Sie sollten nach Hause gehen und ein wenig schlafen.“ Die Stimme der Schwester, die plötzlich hinter ihm erklang, ließ Ben erschrocken zusammen zucken. Er war so abgelenkt gewesen, dass er sie nicht kommen gehört hatte. Reflexartig wandte er den Kopf, um eine Frau mit dunkelbraunen Haaren zu sehen, die ihr in einem ordentlich geflochtenem Zopf den Rücken hinabhingen. Ein mitleidiges Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie mit einem Blick auf seine übernächtigte Erscheinung hinzufügte: „Keine Sorge, wir werden uns gut um ihn kümmern.“

„Danke, es geht schon“, wehrte Ben ab, doch er hörte selbst wie kratzig seine Stimme klang. Gott, er brauchte dringend etwas zu trinken und wenn er drüber nachdachte, wäre eine Toilette auch keine schlechte Idee, denn er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal erleichtert hatte. 

„Sie tun Ihrem Freund keinen Gefallen, wenn Sie hier bis zur Erschöpfung wachen“, gab die Frau tadelnd zurück, dann ging sie hinüber zum Infusionsständer, um den leeren Beutel abzunehmen und ihn gegen einen frischen zu ersetzen. 

„Ich möchte nur nicht, dass er aufwacht und ich nicht da bin“, versuchte Ben zu erklären, wobei sein Blick wieder zu Hux zurückkehrte, der nun friedlich schlief. Sein Gesicht, das eben noch von Verwirrung und Angst gezeichnet gewesen war, wirkte nun wieder ruhig und entspannt, doch wie würde es sein, wenn er wieder aufwachte? Wer konnte schon mit Sicherheit sagen, ob er dann klar sein würde, oder sich im Geiste wieder auf der Finalizer befand. „Wissen Sie, er ist zur Zeit nicht wirklich er selbst.“ Das war nicht einmal wirklich gelogen, auch wenn der General ein Teil von Hux war, gehörte er nicht hier her. Nicht in diese Realität und je eher sein Organismus die Drogen abgebaut hatte, desto besser. Bisher war Ben der Einzige gewesen, der Hux in diesem Zustand gesehen hatte, doch er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei dem Gedanken, dass noch andere Menschen Zeugen seiner Halluzinationen werden könnten.

„Ich verstehe, aber er ist nicht der erste Patient der hier nach einem Drogenrausch liegt“, besänftigte ihn die Schwester, indem sie den leeren Infusionsbeutel in den Müll warf. „Wir wissen schon, wie wir damit umgehen müssen. Sie können wirklich ganz unbesorgt ein paar Stunden gehen. Essen Sie etwas, wenn Sie schon nicht schlafen wollen, duschen Sie und ruhen Sie sich aus, damit Sie wieder zu Kräften gekommen sind, wenn Ihr Freund Sie braucht.“

Wenn er ehrlich war, konnte Ben eine Pause durchaus gebrauchen. Der Schock des Erlebten und die Stunden des Bangens und Wartens hatten doch deutlichere Spuren an ihm hinterlassen, als er es sich eingestehen wollte. Trotzdem ließ er sich nur zögerlich auf den Gedanken ein und er schwor sich, dass er nicht länger fortbleiben würde, als er für eine Dusche und ein Frühstück brauchte. Bei der Gelegenheit konnte er auch gleich noch Hux Pyjama und seine Kultursachen einpacken und herbringen, denn er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen wie wenig es seinem Freund gefallen würde, wenn er in dem Hemdchen aufwachen würde, dass die Klinik ihm zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

„In Ordnung“, lenkte Ben schließlich ein, wobei er sich aus dem Stuhl erhob. „Ich werde kurz fahren, aber ich komme bald zurück.“

„Eine gute Entscheidung“, lobte ihn die Schwester lächelnd, bevor sie die Werte auf den Maschinen auf einem Klemmbrett notierte, dann wandte sie sich zum Gehen. „Bis später dann.“

„Ja, bis später“, wiederholte Ben die Verabschiedung, bevor er sich an Hux wandte und die schlaffen Finger des Rothaarigen drückte. „Ich bleibe nicht lange weg, versprochen.“

XXXXXX

Ben wäre beinah gestolpert, so eilig hatte er es aus dem Fahrstuhl zu steigen. Jetzt, am späten Vormittag war deutlich mehr Betrieb in den Gängen des Krankenhauses als es am frühen Morgen der Fall gewesen war, so dass er in Schlangenlinien laufen musste, um den Schwestern, Ärzten und Patienten auszuweichen, die die Flure bevölkerten. Als ein Bett aus einem der Räume geschoben wurde, musste er schließlich doch anhalten. Sich selbst innerlich verfluchend wartete er unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen tretend ab, bis die Pfleger es an ihm vorbei geschoben hatten, bevor er endlich weiter hasten konnte. Wenn er doch nur nicht eingeschlafen wäre! Eigentlich hatte er sich nur aufs Sofa gelegt, um schnell die Nachrichten auf seinem Handy zu checken und als er das nächste Mal auf die Uhr gesehen hatte, waren vier Stunden vergangen gewesen. Scheinbar war er doch müder gewesen, als er es sich eingestehen wollte. Verflucht, dabei hatte er wirklich nur schnell duschen, essen und ein paar Sachen packen wollen. Hoffentlich war Hux inzwischen wieder klar und hatte in seiner Abwesenheit keine weiteren Flashbacks gehabt. 

Ben hatte es so eilig, dass er um ein Haar an Hux Zimmer vorbeigelaufen wäre. Gerade noch so rauschte er schlitternd durch die offene Tür – und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er das leere Zimmer sah. Zwar waren die Maschinen noch da und auch der Infusionsständer stand noch am selben Platz wie zuvor, aber es hing kein Beutel mehr an ihm und auch die Apparate waren ausgeschaltet.

Nein, nein!

Oh Gott, nein. Bens Herz raste wie wild, als er sich ruckartig umdrehte und zurück zum Schwesternzimmer rannte. In seinem Kopf wurden die schlimmsten Szenarien lebendig. Ein zweiter Anfall. Ersticken am eigenen Erbrochenen. Herzstillstand. Kreislaufversagen. Auf keinen Fall. Hux, nein. Bitte, lass ihn tot sein. Nicht jetzt. Nicht so.

Als er das Schwesternzimmer erreichte, saß eine ihm fremde Frau an einem Computer, während eine andere Tablettenboxen bestückte. Von der Schwester, die ihn am frühen Morgen nach Hause geschickt hatte, fehlte jede Spur. Vermutlich hatte sie längst Feierabend, da der Schichtwechsel schon vor Stunden stattgefunden haben musste.

„Wo ist er?“ brach es aus ihm heraus, als er die Frau, die ihm am nächsten saß ansprach. „Wo ist Armitage Hux?“

„Hux?“ Die Schwester zog bei der Nennung des Namens für einen Moment verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen, dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. „Ach, der Patient aus Zimmer 372. Er ist vor zwei Stunden verlegt worden.“

Gott sei Dank, Hux lebte also. Aber warum hatte man ihn verlegt?„Wohin? Wieso?“ Die Fragen sprudelten direkt von Bens Verstand auf seine Zunge.

Die Schwester zuckten nur die Achseln, bevor sie sich wieder dem Computer zuwandte. „Soweit ich weiß in die geschlossene Psychiatrie.“

Ben glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Was?!“ fuhr er die Frau an. „Und wer hat das angeordnet?“

Erschrocken über den harschen Tonfall sah ihn die Schwester vorwurfsvoll an, bevor sie schnippisch erwiderte: „Ich denke, darüber reden Sie am besten mit seiner behandelnden Ärztin.“

XXXXXX

Von dem Moment an, als er der Ärztin gegenüberstand, wusste Ben, dass er keine Chance haben würde, irgendetwas an ihrer gefällten Entscheidung zu ändern. Auch wenn sie hier keine Rüstung und keinen Helm trug, hätte er dieses entschlossene Gesicht und die kurzen blonden Haare überall auf der Welt erkannt. Charisma Phasma hingegen schien keine Erinnerungen an ihn zu haben, als sie ihn durch ihre randlose Brille hindurch ansah. Auf den ersten Blick mochte es seltsam erscheinen, dass sie in der einen Realität ein Captain der Ersten Ordnung war, während sie hier einen Doktor in Psychiatrie hatte, doch wenn Ben eines gelernt hatte, dann war es, dass das Umfeld vieles beeinflussen konnte. Und Phasma hatte gar keine andere Chance gehabt als eine Kriegerin zu werden nachdem was sie auf Parnassos durchgemacht hatte. Im Gegensatz dazu änderten sich manche Dinge jedoch nie und daher wusste Ben auch instinktiv, dass Phasma alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun würde, um Hux zu beschützen. Das hatte sie in der Welt der Ersten Ordnung getan und das tat sie offenkundig auch hier, als sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, um ihrer Haltung Nachdruck zu vermitteln. Trotzdem würde er sich ihr nicht kampflos geschlagen geben.

„Dr. Phasma, warum hat man meinen Verlobten einfach so verlegt, ohne mich zu informieren?“ Schon beim ersten Mal als Hux ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden war, hatte Ben die Lüge mit der Verlobung benutzt, um bei seinem Freund bleiben zu können und da Hux damals nichts dagegen gesagt hatte, war er auch dieses Mal dabei geblieben.

„Dazu bestand keine Notwendigkeit“, entgegnete Phasma, während sie ihm geradewegs in die Augen sah. „Wie Sie ja gerade selbst gesagt haben, sind Sie und Mr. Hux nicht verheiratet. Das Recht einer Einflussnahme auf seine Behandlung haben Sie daher nicht.“

Eins zu null für sie. „Wissen Sie überhaupt wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich hier ankam?“ hielt Ben ihr vor. „Ich dachte, er wäre tot! Was zum Teufel ist überhaupt passiert?“

„In seinem Delirium hat Mr. Hux eine der Schwestern tätlich angegriffen und als eine zweite hinzukam, auch diese bedroht“, erklärte Phasma, ohne sich von Bens Ausbruch auch nur im Geringsten beeindruckt zu zeigen. „Es brauchte am Ende zwei Pfleger, um ihn ruhigzustellen.“

Fassungslos starrte Ben die Ärztin an. „Aber er war noch nie gewalttätig. Bitte, er ist nicht gefährlich. Er weiß im Moment nur einfach nicht, was er tut.“ Nun ja, ganz richtig war das nicht. Zwar hatte Hux ihn in dieser Realität während des Entzug höchstens mal hart angefasst, aber in der anderen Realität hatte er als General mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass er durchaus in der Lage war einen Gegner zu foltern oder zu töten.

Phasmas Gesicht war eine Maske der Professionalität, als sie antwortete: „Das machen Drogen manchmal mit einem Menschen, Mr. Solo. Sie verändern die Persönlichkeit.“

„Aber deshalb müssen Sie ihn doch nicht gleich in die Psychiatrie stecken!“ hielt Ben dagegen.

„Doch das mussten wir“, machte die Ärztin ihren Standpunkt klar. „Mr. Hux hat bewiesen, dass er im Moment eine Gefahr für sich und auch für andere darstellt.“

„Das ist nur das Meth!“ brach es aus Ben heraus. „Wenn er erst wieder von dem Trip runter ist, ist er ganz friedlich.“

Für einen Moment bekam Phasmas Fassade Risse und sie wirkte beinah so, als habe sie Mitleid mit ihm, als sie zurückgab: „Ich denke, Sie verstehen den Ernst der Situation nicht. Das Crystal Meth hat nur deutlich gemacht, was seit Jahren in ihm schlummerte. Mr. Hux ist ein sehr kranker Mann. Selbst wenn wir den traumatischen Vorfall, wegen dem er erst vor einigen Wochen hier behandelt wurde außer acht lassen, hat er eine sehr lange Krankheitsgeschichte. Zwar werden Patientenakten nur zehn Jahre aufbewahrt, aber Röntgenbilder bleiben dreißig Jahre im Archiv und im Zeitalter der Digitalisierung ist es uns möglich auch auf die Bilder aus anderen Krankenhäusern der Region zuzugreifen. Mr. Solo, auch ohne den Kontext zu kennen, lassen die unzähligen Aufnahmen, die einen Zeitraum von fast zwanzig Jahren umfassen, nur den Schluss zu, dass Mr. Hux als Kind schwer misshandelt wurde. Dieser Umstand in Zusammenhang mit den Drogen und der Tatsache, dass er beinah zu Tode gefoltert ist, hat die Fassade, die er um sich herum aufgebaut hat, um einen normalen Anschein zu erwecken, komplett zum Einsturz gebracht.“

Es war nicht so, dass diese Information Ben überraschte. Nach allem was Hux wenn auch widerwillig von sich Preis gegeben hatte, hatte er sich so etwas schon gedacht. Trotzdem änderte das nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie auf einem guten Weg gewesen war. Hux hatte Fortschritte gemacht. Sie gemeinsam hatten das getan, daher erklärte Ben auch nachdrücklich: „Aber es ging ihm bis gestern gut.“

„Sind Sie ein Arzt oder was bemächtigt Sie zu diesem Schluss?“ verlangte Phasma zu wissen, wobei sie eine ihrer hellblonden Augenbrauen hochzog.

„Nein, aber ich war die letzten Monate ständig mit ihm zusammen“, wagte es Ben einzuwenden. „Ich habe ihn bei seinem Entzug unterstützt und ihn versucht davor zu bewahren, wieder rückfällig zu werden.“

Mit einer tadelnden Miene schüttelte die Ärztin den Kopf. „Mr. Solo, bei allem Respekt, aber einen Entzug ohne ärztliche Aufsicht durchzuführen grenzt an Fahrlässigkeit. Selbst bei einem Patienten, der nicht so lange abhängig war wie Mr. Hux, hätte es zu Symptomen kommen können, die lebensbedrohlich geworden wären.“

„Ist es aber nicht“, beharrte Ben stur. „Ich hatte die Situation unter Kontrolle.“

„Nein, das hatten Sie nicht“, stellte Phasma mit Nachdruck fest. „Sie dachten es nur. Sonst wäre das gestern nicht passiert.“

Entnervt rollte Ben mit den Augen. „Es war ein Ausrutscher, okay?! Wir hatten gestritten, er ist abgehauen und rückfällig geworden, aber das bekommen wir auch so wieder hin.“

„Nein, das werden Sie nicht.“ Der Blick mit dem die Ärztin ihn bedachte, sagte deutlich, dass es für sie keinen Verhandlungsspielraum zu diesem Thema gab. 

Ärgerlich knirschte Ben mit den Zähnen. „Sie können ihn nicht gegen seinen Willen hierbehalten. Hux hasst Krankenhäuser.“

In einer selbstbewussten Geste rückte Phasma ihre Brille gerade, bevor sie ihn wissen ließ: „Doch, das kann ich sehr wohl, wenn ich den Verdacht habe, dass Mr. Hux eine Gefahr für sich selbst darstellt und dieser Verdacht bestätigt sich immer mehr, je länger ich ihn in meiner Obhut habe.“

Manchmal wünschte sich Ben wirklich, dass er wieder der Supreme Leader der Ersten Ordnung war, dann würde Phasma sich hüten so mit ihm zu reden. Doch da er hier weder mit Autorität noch mit Argumenten weiterkam, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als vorübergehend das Feld zu räumen. Zumindest bis ihm eine neue Strategie eingefallen war. „Dann lassen Sie mich wenigstens mit ihm reden“, bat Ben, wobei er die Ärztin mit einem Blick ansah, von dem er hoffte, dass er reumütig wirkte und scheinbar schien er damit tatsächlich Erfolg zu haben, da Phasma nach einem Moment des Zögerns zurückgab: „Besuche sind in diesem Stadium der Therapie eigentlich nicht gestattet, aber ich werde Ihnen ausnahmsweise einen kurzer Moment unter Aufsicht genehmigen.“

XXXXXXX

„Ren! Dem Himmel sei Dank. Sie müssen mich hier rausholen, bitte!“ Hux Augen glänzten fiebrig, als Ben sein Zimmer betrat. Die Unterschiede von seinem neuen Zimmer, zu dem Raum, in dem er vorher untergebracht gewesen war, fielen Ben gleich auf den ersten Blick ins Auge. Obwohl hier keine Apparate waren, war das Zimmer nur spärlich möbliert. Die Fenster waren vergittert und die Tür ließ sich nur von einem Pfleger aufmachen. Dieser war nun ebenfalls mit in den Raum gekommen und stand abwartend neben dem Eingang, während Ben langsam auf seinen Freund zuging, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Im Gegensatz zum frühen Morgen lag Hux nicht mehr im Bett, sondern lief unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab, so dass das dünne Krankenhaushemdchen um seine nackten Beine flatterte, wobei er aufgeregt und völlig neben sich wirkte.

„Ganz ruhig, General“, versuchte er Hux zu beruhigen, während er eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte. „Ich arbeite schon an einem Plan.“ Tatsächlich hatte er vor seine Freundin Rachel anzurufen, sobald er das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte, um mit ihr zu besprechen, wie er gegen Hux Einweisung in die Psychiatrie vorgehen konnte, auch wenn es ihn zugegebener Maßen mit Sorge erfüllte, dass Hux noch immer zu phantasieren schien.

Mit einem Blick auf den Pfleger zog der Rothaarige Ben näher zu sich, bevor er in sein Ohr flüsterte: „Die Rebellen haben versucht mich zu verhören, aber ich habe nichts gesagt. Wirklich nicht. Ich bin der Ersten Ordnung treu ergeben, das wissen Sie doch, oder?“

„Natürlich weiß ich das und ich werde einen Weg finden, Sie von hier wegzuholen“, versicherte ihm Ben. „Sie müssen nur noch etwas durchhalten.“

„Keine Sorge, sie werden mich nicht brechen. Mich nicht.“ In Hux Augen spiegelte sich der nackte Wahnsinn, als er das Gesicht zu der Karikatur eines Lächelns verzog. „Ich habe Brendol und Snoke überlebt. Ich werde auch das überstehen.“

Bens Herz wurde schwer, als er seinen Freund so reden hörte, trotzdem versuchte er sein Lächeln zu erwidern. „Bestimmt, General, bestimmt.“ Aufmunternd drückte er Hux knochigen Unterarm, dann wandte er sich ab. Der Pfleger schloss die Tür erst auf, als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Hux ausreichend weit entfernt war, dann ließ er Ben nach draußen.

„Lang lebe die Erste Ordnung“, hörte Ben Hux Stimme hinter sich, doch er schaffte es nicht darauf irgendetwas zu erwidern und als die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen wurde, fühlte er fast so etwas wie Erleichterung.

XXXXXX

„Was soll das heißen, du kannst da nichts machen?!“ blaffte Ben in den Hörer seines Mobiltelefons. Er stand gerade auf dem Parkplatz des Krankenhauses und hatte so laut gesprochen, dass sich bereits die ersten Menschen nach ihm umdrehten.

„Ben, mir sind da die Hände gebunden“, hörte er Rachel beschwichtigend sagen. „Wenn Dr. Phasma glaubt, dass er dort besser aufgehoben ist, dann wird das seine Richtigkeit haben.“

„Aber er ist nicht verrückt!“ rief Ben aus.

„Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt“, gab Rachel zurück. „Aber versuch doch einmal die Sache objektiv zu betrachten. Nach dem Eindruck, den Hux auf mich gemacht hat, denke ich wirklich, dass es so am besten ist. Nicht nur für ihn sondern auch für dich.“

Ben glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!“

„Ben, dein ganzes Leben hat sich nur noch um ihn gedreht“, entgegnete Rachel beschwörend. „Deine Arbeit, deine Freunde, alles war dir egal. Du warst wie besessen von diesem Mann.“

Fassungslos schüttelte Ben den Kopf. „Aber das heißt doch nicht, dass er weggesperrt gehört!“

„Es ist doch nur vorübergehend, bis es ihm besser geht“, versuchte Rachel ihn zu überzeugen, doch alles, was Ben hörte war, dass Rachel ihm nicht helfen wollte. Ben fühlte sich hilflos und allein. Verraten und verkauft.

„Ich dachte, du bist auf meiner Seite!“ hielt er seiner Freundin vor.

„Das bin ich auch, Ben“, versicherte ihm Rachel sofort. „Und genau deshalb denke ich, dass ihr euch nicht gut tut. Versuch die Zeit, die Hux braucht, um wieder gesund zu werden, zu nutzen, um wieder zu dir selbst zu finden. Nimm dein Leben wieder auf. Und vielleicht habt ihr ja eine Chance auf eine bessere, eine gesündere Beziehung, wenn er aus der Psychiatrie entlassen wird.“

Ben sagte nichts mehr darauf, da es seiner Meinung nach auch nichts mehr zu sagen gab. Ohne sich zu verabschieden legte er auf, bevor er sich kraftlos auf die Haube seines Geländewagens stütze. Wenn Rachel ihm nicht helfen wollte, wie sollte er Hux dann da raus holen? Sie war seine einzige wirkliche Chance gewesen. Verzweifelt schloss Ben die Augen, während er das Gefühl zu ignorieren versuchte, dass ihm sein ganzes Leben komplett aus den Händen glitt.

Tbc ...


	19. Chapter 19

I'm peeling the skin off my face  
'Cause I really hate being safe  
The normals, they make me afraid  
The crazies, they make me feel sane

(Melanie Martinez, Mad Hatter)

Hux stöhnte während er sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf hielt. Selbst wenn er angestrengt nachdachte, konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, welchen Tag sie heute hatten, geschweige denn welches Jahr. Die ständigen Wechsel zwischen den Realitäten machten ihn schwindelig und obwohl man ihm nach der Einlieferung den Magen ausgepumpt hatte, hatte er den Überblick verloren, wie oft er sich seit der Einnahme des Crystal Meth übergeben hatte. Sein Magen war so leer, dass er schmerzte, trotzdem würgte er immer wieder bittere Galle hoch und er war so schwach, dass er kaum noch aufstehen konnte. Immer wenn er endlich glaubte die Realität greifen zu können, verschwamm wieder alles, ging ineinander über, so dass sich das Krankenzimmer und die Finalizer überlappten. Da war Phasma, sein Captain, seine Vertraute, fast so etwas wie eine Freundin und dann war da Phasma die Ärztin, die Psychiaterin, die Frau mit den mitfühlenden Augen, die immer wieder an seinem Bett saß und ihm mitteilte, dass die Drogen einen Krampfanfall ausgelöst hatten, der zu einer Psychose geführt hatte. Was davon war wahr? Verflucht, er hatte Phasma betrauert nach ihrem sinnlosen Tod und nun stand sie wieder vor ihm, lebendig und wohlauf. Aber in wie weit war sie noch sie und konnte er ihr in dieser Realität auch trauen?

Und Ren, nein Ben, was zum Teufel war mit ihm passiert? Vage konnte Hux sich erinnern, dass er hier gewesen war. Seine Hand gehalten, auf ihn eingesprochen hatte, doch sein Geist war zu verwirrt gewesen, um aus seinen Worten irgendeinen Sinn zu ziehen. Nun war er fort und Hux war allein. Zitternd, mit flatternden Nerven und rasendem Herzschlag. Er kannte die Entzugserscheinungen inzwischen gut genug, um sie als solche zu erkennen, doch im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal war Ben nicht hier, um ihm da durch zu helfen. Stattdessen bekam er von den Schwestern Tee und Zwieback, was er allerdings selten bei sich behalten konnte, dafür Infusionen, die ihn mit Flüssigkeit und Nährstoffen versorgten und Medikamente enthielten, die die schlimmsten Symptome lindern sollten und ihn doch nahe genug am Abgrund beließen.

Obwohl er sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen hätte, hatte Hux, als er an seinem Tiefpunkt angelangt war, seinen Stolz über Bord geworfen und die Schwestern sogar angebettelt, ihm nur ein bisschen Stoff zu besorgen, doch natürlich hatten sie ihm nichts gegeben. Nicht einmal seine geliebten Zigaretten hatten sie ihm zugestanden, so dass er nichts mehr hatte, was seinen unruhigen Geist beruhigen konnte. Obwohl es ekelhaft war, hatte er irgendwann damit begonnen an den Nägeln zu kauen, so wie er es im Kindesalter getan hatte, wenn er seine Nerven nicht im Griff gehabt hatte und genau wie damals dauerte es nicht lange, bis er sich zum puren Fleisch vorgearbeitet hatte.

Es sei zu seinem eigenen Besten, dass er hier war, hatte ihm Phasma bei einer ihrer Sitzungen erklärt und dass Ben so lange keine Besuchserlaubnis bekam, bis Hux als stabil eingestuft worden war. Fuck als ob er in seinem Leben überhaupt schon mal stabil gewesen wäre! Phasma oder nicht, was bildete sich die Ärztin überhaupt ein, über ihn urteilen zu wollen? Er wollte hier nicht bleiben und mit ihr über sein verkorkstes Leben reden. Er wollte hier raus! Zurück in seine Wohnung. Zurück zu Ben. Doch obwohl er die Ärztin immer wieder gegen eine mentale Wand laufen ließ und zwischendurch Gift und Galle spuckte, ließ sie ihn nicht gehen. Sagte ihm, dass er in keiner Verfassung sei, um für sich selbst sorgen zu können. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung von seinem Leben. Hux war mehr als einmal in einer sehr viel schlimmeren Verfassung gewesen und hatte es doch immer wieder geschafft, nicht ins Gras zu beißen. Und auch dieses Mal würde er bestimmt wieder auf die Beine kommen, doch dazu musste er hier raus. In Gedanken arbeitete Hux schon an seiner Flucht, aber bisher war ihm noch kein wirklicher Plan eingefallen, wie er aus der Klinik entkommen konnte. Trotzdem musste er es versuchen. Er konnte hier nicht bleiben, ohne völlig den Verstand zu verlieren.

XXXXXX

Geistesabwesend zappte sich Ben durch das Fernsehprogramm ohne wirklich zu registrieren, was er da sah. Seit Hux Einweisung in die Psychiatrie interessierte ihn nichts mehr und in seinem Kopf herrschte eine unglaubliche Leere. In den ersten Tagen hatte er noch gekämpft, war täglich im Krankenhaus gewesen und hatte verlangt, zu Hux gelassen zu werden, aber man hatte ihn jedes Mal abgewiesen, bis er irgendwann so wütend geworden war, dass er die Mitarbeiterin am Empfang bedrohte und ihn der Sicherheitsdienst schließlich vor die Tür gesetzt hatte. Seitdem hatte Ben in der Klinik Hausverbot. 

Also hatte er begonnen, alle übrigen Register zu ziehen, die ihm eingefallen waren. Nachdem Rachel ihm nicht hatte helfen wollen, hatte er eine andere Psychiaterin zu Rate gezogen, war bei vier verschiedenen Anwälten und zwei Selbsthilfegruppen gewesen und hatte das Internet stundenlang nach einer Lösung durchforstet, doch jeder dieser Wege hatte sich als Sackgasse erwiesen. Niemand wollte ihm auch nur eine geringe Hoffnung zugestehen, gegen die Entscheidung der Ärztin vorgehen zu können. Nun war er so langsam am Ende seiner Möglichkeiten angekommen. 

Obwohl es besser gewesen wäre in seine eigene Wohnung zurückzukehren, brachte es Ben in den ersten Tagen nicht über sich Hux Appartement zu verlassen, auch wenn es sich ohne den Rothaarigen leer und kalt anfühlte. Trotzdem harrte Ben dort aus, putzte und räumte nach seiner Arbeit alles auf, so als erwarte er, dass Hux jeden Moment auftauchen könnte, auch wenn er wusste, dass es möglicherweise Wochen, wenn nicht gar Monate dauern konnte, bis die Ärzte ihn entlassen würden. Am schlimmsten waren die Nächte, wenn er allein im Bett aufwachte und in dem Versuch der Einsamkeit Herr zu werden sein Gesicht in Hux Kissen vergrub, um den Geruch seines Freundes zu inhalieren. Dann lag er manchmal Stunden lang wach und fragte sich, wie es Hux jetzt wohl ging. Ob er an ihn dachte oder sein Geist durch das Meth jetzt so zerrüttet war, dass er noch immer in der anderen Realität festhing. 

XXXXXX

Ganze drei Tage hatten die Halluzinationen Hux fest im Griff, bis sie schließlich verschwanden. Zwei weitere bis die Übelkeit aufhörte und sein Magen leichte Sachen bei sich behalten konnte und noch mal drei bis das Zittern in seinen Gliedern auf ein erträgliches Maß zurückging. Genug Zeit, um ihn in Ermangelung an Beschäftigung durch die Decke gehen zu lassen. Seine zerbissenen Finger waren ständig blutig, das Zimmer schien ihm zu klein, seine Haut zu eng, die Luft zu dünn, um ausreichend atmen zu können. Nachdem es ihm gut genug ging, um wieder aufstehen zu können, hatte er sich auf der Station frei bewegen dürfen, doch nachdem er zwei Mal dabei erwischt wurde, wie er versuchte mit bei den Mahlzeiten gestohlenem Besteck die elektronisch gesicherten Türen aufzubrechen, durfte er sein Zimmer nur noch dann verlassen, wenn er das Bad benutzen musste oder man ihn zu Dr. Phasma brachte. Obwohl Hux nach wie vor jegliche Mitarbeit verweigerte, ließ sie sich nicht beirren, ihn täglich sehen zu wollen. Meistens ließ er sie reden, während er aus dem Fenster starrte und sich seinen Phantasien hingab sie überwältigen zu wollen, nur um den Plan jedes Mal wieder zu verwerfen. 

Trotzdem, wenn sie erwartete, dass er sich ihr anvertrauen würde, konnte sie lange warten. Er wollte ihr weder erklären, wie es so weit hatte kommen können, noch über seine Kindheit reden oder die Medikamente nehmen, die sie ihm verordnet hatte und die er heimlich in der Toilette herunterspülte. Alles was er wollte, war das Krankenhaus verlassen zu können und zurück zu Ben zu gelangen, um den Mist in Ordnung zu bringen, den er verbockt hatte. Mehrfach hatte er sogar versucht, die Schwestern zu überreden ihm heimlich ein Telefon zu bringen, damit er den Schwarzhaarigen anrufen konnte. Ben musste ihm einfach verzeihen. Er musste es einfach. Schließlich hatte Hux es für ihn getan und wenn er ihm das erklärte, dann würde er es bestimmt verstehen und dann konnten sie noch eine Chance haben

XXXXXX

Am Ende harrte Ben eine Woche in Hux Wohnung aus, bevor er es schließlich nicht mehr ertrug und in seine eigenen vier Wände zurückkehrte. Doch selbst die seit seiner Kindheit vertrauten Räume waren ihm durch die Zeit, die er bei Hux gelebt hatte, fremd geworden. In das Spielzimmer zu gehen, wagte er nicht, aus Angst davor dann von den Erinnerungen an die Male überwältigt zu werden, die er hier mit Hux geschlafen hatte. In seiner Verzweiflung fing er schließlich an Briefe an Hux zu schreiben, die er an die Adresse des Krankenhauses schickte, doch er bekam nie eine Antwort darauf. Trotzdem hörte er nicht auf zu schreiben, ihm von seinem Alltag und seiner Sehnsucht nach ihm zu erzählen. Es hatte fast etwas Therapeutisches für ihn die Briefe zu verfassen, so hatte er wenigstens das Gefühl mit Hux zu sprechen, selbst wenn die Antwort nur Schweigen war.

XXXXXX

Zwölf Tage nach seiner Einweisung erlitt Hux einen aggressiven Anfall. Ohne die Drogen, die seine Ängste in Zaum hielten, brachen sie nun mit voller Wucht über ihn herein. Zum Einen war da die Panik Ben zu verlieren, weil dieser vielleicht in der Zeit, die er von Hux getrennt war erkannt hatte, dass Hux einfach nicht gut genug für ihn war und zum Anderen war da die Erinnerung an seinen Vater, der, wenn er noch leben würde, vermutlich sehr zufrieden damit gewesen wäre, dass Hux jetzt in der Irrenanstalt gelandet war. Nach Brendols Ansicht war er ja noch nie normal gewesen. Zu wissen, dass genau das aus ihm geworden war, was sein Vater in seinen Kopf gehämmert hatte, sorgte dafür, dass ihm vollkommen die Sicherungen durchbrannten. Hux konnte nicht mehr und er wollte nicht mehr. Der Druck in seinem Inneren war so groß, dass er sich irgendwie Luft verschaffen musste. Minutenlang schrie er sich in seinem Zimmer die Seele aus dem Leib, warf die wenigen Möbel um, hämmerte mit den Fäusten gegen die verschlossene Tür, bis seine Fingerknöchel bluteten und Dr. Phasma kam, um ihn zu beruhigen und wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch Hux dachte gar nicht daran auf sie zu hören. Er wollte nicht ruhiger werden, im Gegenteil, ihr Anblick brachte ihn sogar noch mehr in Rage und er schrie und tobte wie der Irre, für den sie ihn in der Klinik hielten, so dass schließlich zwei Pfleger kommen und ihn überwältigen mussten. Die Spritze hatte kaum seine Haut durchstochen, als die Realität ihm zu entgleiten begann. Die Welt wurde unscharf, dann war alles schwarz. 

Als er wieder zu sich kam, hatte man seine Hände verbunden und ihn mit gepolsterten Manschetten am Bettgitter fixiert, vermutlich um ihn davon abzuhalten sich wieder zu verletzten, doch Hux fühlte keine Energie mehr in sich, um weiter zu kämpfen, nur noch eine alles verschlingende Verzweiflung. Es war aus. Alles vorbei. Er war vollkommen am Ende. Obwohl alles in ihm dagegen ankämpfte, fühlte er die Tränen in sich aufsteigen, bis sich die ersten salzigen Tropfen in seinen Wimpern verfingen und schließlich über seine Wangen hinabrollten. Ein Schluchzen in seinem Brustkorb schien ihn schier ersticken zu wollen, bis er es nicht mehr unten halten konnte und es sich einen Weg über seine Lippen erkämpfte. Es war doch sowieso alles egal. Hier würde ihn niemand hören und selbst wenn, war er in den Augen der Schwestern ohnehin nicht mehr als ein armer Irrer.

Was war nur aus ihm geworden? Anstatt endlich den Absprung von den Drogen zu schaffen, hatte ihn seine Sucht an den Rand des Wahnsinns geführt. Wenn er Pech hatte, würde er nie wieder hier herauskommen. Er würde in diesen Mauern sterben. Allein und verlassen, mit niemandem der ihn betrauerte, so wie es auch in seinem anderen Leben der Fall gewesen war. Verzweiflung und Angst schnürten ihm so sehr die Kehle zu, dass er weinte, bis seine Augen schmerzten und keine Tränen mehr übrig waren. Als eine der Schwestern kam, um nach ihm zu sehen, hatte ihn sein Zusammenbruch so erschöpft, dass er ihr nicht einmal einen Blick gönnte. Trotzdem wehrte er jeden Versuch von Dr. Phasma ab, mit ihm zu reden und die neuen Psychopharmaka, die er bekam, würgte er wieder hoch und entsorgte sie heimlich, kaum dass man ihn wieder für stabil genug hielt, um ihn loszubinden.

Daher war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass es gerade einmal eine Woche dauerte, bis die nächste Episode ihn überkam. 

XXXXXX

Auch wenn es ihn weiter bedrückte, Hux im Krankenhaus zu wissen, so ging das Leben für Ben weiter. Er ging arbeiten, hielt sein Haus in Ordnung, sah von Zeit zu Zeit nach Hux Wohnung. Ja, er bezahlte sogar seine Miete, nachdem er eine Mahnung in Hux Briefkasten gefunden hatte. Rachel ging er so gut es ging aus dem Weg, obwohl sie immer wieder versuchte, mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten, doch noch hatte er ihr nicht verziehen, dass sie ihm nicht hatte helfen wollen. Die Abende verbrachte Ben weiter allein zu Hause. Es wäre ihm wie ein Verrat vorgekommen, wenn er ausgegangen und sich amüsiert hätte, während sein Freund in der Psychiatrie war. Stattdessen schrieb er weiter seine Briefe und las viel über Kindheitstraumata, Drogensucht und psychische Erkrankungen, fest entschlossen besser vorbereitet zu sein, wenn Hux entlassen wurde.

XXXXXX

Als am neunzehnten Tag nach seiner Einweisung immer noch keine Rede von einer Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus war, drehte Hux zum zweiten Mal durch. Die ganze Behandlung brachte doch ohnehin nichts. Im Gegenteil, je länger er hier war, desto schlimmer fühlte er sich. Daher wurde er bei der täglichen Sitzung mit Dr. Phasma nicht nur verbal aggressiv, sondern versuchte sie auch durch Drohungen zum Einlenken zu bewegen und als das nicht funktionierte, zerlegte schließlich als Einschüchterung das Behandlungszimmer in seine Einzelteile. Hux war wie von Sinnen. Er riss die Bilder von den Wänden und die Bücher aus den Regalen, warf Ziergegenstände an die Wände und zerschmetterte eine Vase auf dem Boden. Das Adrenalin jagte in so hohen Wellen durch seine Adern, dass er nicht fühlte, dass seine Hände bluteten und er sich eine Wunde an der Stirn zugezogen hatte. Alles, was er wollte war, das Chaos in seinem Inneren auch nach Außen zu verbreiten. Vermutlich hätte er sogar noch die Tapete von den Wänden gerissen und den Belag vom Fußboden gekratzt, wenn man ihn nicht außer Gefecht gesetzt und sediert hätte. Erneut wurde alles dunkel und er sah und hörte nichts mehr, bis er mit einem furchtbar pelzigen Gefühl im Mund in einem Raum mit gepolsterten Wänden wieder aufwachte. Das Erste, was Hux auffiel war, dass seine Hände wieder bandagiert waren und auch um seinen Kopf trug er einen Verband. Sein Verstand war noch etwas benebelt, daher dauerte es einen Moment bis er erkannte, dass man ihn in eine klassische Gummizelle gesperrt hatte. Brendol wäre ganz sicher entzückt. 

Ein hysterisches Lachen baute sich bei diesem Gedanken in ihm auf und sprudelte nur so aus ihm heraus, so dass er lachte, bis ihm der Bauch weh tat und die Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen, bis er sich endlich wieder unter Kontrolle bekam. Erst als er langsam zu Atem kam und der Nebel in seinem Kopf verschwand, wurde ihm klar, dass er so nicht weiter kam. Der Kampf an allen Fronten brachte ihm nichts; im Gegenteil, er verschlimmerte seine Situation nur noch. Dr. Phasma, sein toter Vater in seinem Kopf, sein von den Drogen zerfressener Körper, das konnte so nicht weiter gehen. Es war zu viel. Einfach viel zu viel. So wenig ihm der Gedanke auch gefiel, aber wenn er nicht kooperierte, würde er bis in alle Ewigkeit hier festsitzen. Getrennt von Ben. Abgeschnitten von der realen Welt. Reduziert darauf geistig krank zu sein. Gefangen mit seiner Sucht und seinen inneren Dämonen. Nein, so wollte er nicht enden. 

Auch wenn er wusste, dass es nicht leicht werden würde, aber von jetzt an würde er versuchen, den Anweisungen der Schwestern zu folgen. Er würde die Tabletten, die man ihm verabreichte, freiwillig schlucken und nicht wieder erbrechen und er würde Dr. Phasma signalisieren, dass er bereit war mit ihr über seine Probleme zu reden. Es würde ein langer Weg werden, darüber war sich Hux im Klaren, aber jeder Weg begann mit einem ersten Schritt. 

Die Angst und die Scham, die ihn früher davon abgehalten hatten über sein Leben zu sprechen, drängte er in den hintersten Winkel seiner Seele zurück. Sollte Phasma doch über ihn denken, was sie wollte. Es war ihm egal, genauso wie der Gedanke daran, welche Dämonen er in seinem Inneren mit seinen Geständnissen wecken würde. Wenn er sein Innerstes offen legen und sein Gehirn umkrempeln lassen musste, um als gesund zu gelten, dann würde er es tun. Alles, um endlich hier raus zukommen.

XXXXXX

Ben hatte schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt, irgendwann etwas von der Klinik zu hören, als schließlich vier Wochen nach Hux Einweisung in die Psychiatrie sein Telefon klingelte. Er war gerade von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen und trug noch seine Trainingssachen, als er den Anruf entgegen nahm und seine Tasche auf dem Boden abstellte. Sofort raste sein Herz wie wild, als er Doktor Phasmas kühle Stimme erkannte. „Mr. Solo, ich werde Sie jetzt gleich mit Ihrem Verlobten sprechen lassen. Überlegen Sie sich gut, was Sie ihm sagen wollen. Sollte der Inhalt des Gespräches dazu führen, dass sich sein Zustand wieder verschlechtert, wird es keine weiteren Telefonate geben. Haben Sie das verstanden?“

„Natürlich.“ In diesem Moment hätte er ihr alles versprochen, buchstäblich fast ohne Ausnahme, so sehr erleichterte ihn diese Aussicht.

„Gut.“ Es rauschte in der Leitung, dann hörte er wie jemand in den Hörer atmete, bevor die Person sehr leise fragte: „Ben?“ Hux Stimme klang gebrochen, unglaublich klein, aber es gab trotzdem keinen Zweifel daran, dass er es war.

Sofort beeilte sich Ben zu versichern: „Ich bin hier, Hux.“

Es war deutlich zu hören, wie Hux schluckte, bevor er fortfuhr. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich enttäuscht habe.“

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen“, erwiderte Ben sofort. „Werde nur wieder gesund.“

Wieder war ein Schlucken zu hören, so als bereite es Hux unendlich viel Mühe auszusprechen, was er Ben sagen wollte. „Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich das nicht gewollt habe. Ich war ein Idiot.“

„Ich weiß“, gab Ben zurück, nur um sich sofort zu korrigieren. „Nicht, dass du ein Idiot bist, aber das Andere. Ich hoffe, es geht dir besser?“

„Vielleicht“, antwortete Hux zögerlich. „Ein wenig.“

„Das ist doch schon mal was.“ Ben versuchte gleichzeitig optimistisch zu klingen und keinen Druck aufzubauen. Hux musste nicht wissen, wie sehr er sich eine positive Nachricht wünschte, bedeutete sie doch, dass Hux seiner Entlassung näher kam.

„Aber es reicht noch nicht, um wieder nach Hause zu dürfen“, zerstörte die Stimme des Rothaarigen seine Träume gleich wieder. Hux klang resigniert, doch obwohl Ben enttäuscht war, versuchte er trotzdem Zuversicht zu verströmen.

„Es ist okay“, baute er Hux auf. „Die Hauptsache ist, dass du wieder zu dir selbst findest.“

„Ich hoffe es“, entgegnete Hux mit einem Seufzen, bevor er zaghaft hinzufügte: „Ben, wenn ich entlassen werde … Wirst du dann da sein?“

„Natürlich“, versprach der Schwarzhaarige sofort. „Ich werde auf dich warten.“

Wieder rauschte es in der Leitung, als der Hörer offensichtlich den Besitzer wechselte, dann war erneut Phasmas Stimme zu hören. „Das ist genug für heute“, ließ sie ihn wissen. „Je nachdem wie der Verlauf sich weiter gestaltet, werde ich entscheiden, ob und wann sich ein Gespräch wiederholen lässt. Bis dahin bitte ich Sie von Kontaktaufnahmen Ihrerseits abzusehen, Mr. Solo.“

Ben hatte schon den Mund zu einer Erwiderung geöffnet, doch bevor er einhaken konnte, ertönte bereits das Besetztzeichen. Offenbar hatte die Ärztin die Verbindung bereits beendet, ohne dass er die Chance bekommen hatte, sich wenigstens noch zu verabschieden. Dabei hatte er Hux nicht einmal mehr fragen können, ob er seine Briefe erhalten hatte. Trotzdem fühlte sich Ben nach dem Telefonat besser. So niedergeschlagen Hux auch gewirkt hatte, war sein Geist wenigstens wieder im Hier und Jetzt und mit diesem Wissen würde es Ben leichter fallen sich in Geduld zu üben und auf den Zeitpunkt zu warten, bis sein Freund entlassen werden konnte.


	20. Chapter 20

So I found a reason to stay alive  
Try a little harder  
See the other side  
Talking to myself  
Too many sleepless nights  
Trying to find a meaning  
To this stupid life 

(Melanie C., First day of my life)

Obwohl Frauen schon seit der Gründung der Ersten Ordnung mit von der Partie gewesen waren, hatte es dennoch nur eine Handvoll von ihnen geschafft jemals in die Führungsriege aufzusteigen. Offiziell waren zwar alle Mitglieder gleich gewesen, dennoch war es sehr viel schwerer für eine Frau sich zu behaupten, als für ihre männlichen Kollegen. Trotzdem hatte Phasma es geschafft. Nicht, weil sie aus einer einflussreichen Familie stammte, die ihren Aufstieg begünstigt hätte und auch nicht weil Brendol Hux ihr Gönner gewesen war. Zwar hatte er sie damals gefunden und zu seinem Mündel gemacht, doch er hatte sie genauso hart angefasst, wie alle anderen Kadetten. Nein, es war einzig und allein ihrer starken Persönlichkeit und ihrem unbändigen Willen zuzuschreiben, dass sie soweit gekommen war. Anders hätte sie ihre Kindheit auf Parnassos vermutlich auch nicht überlebt. Nie hatte Hux davon Wind bekommen, dass einer ihrer Untergebenen ihre Autorität in Zweifel gezogen hätte – das wäre ihm vermutlich auch nicht gut bekommen – nein, wenn Phasma einen Befehl gegeben hatte, waren ihr die Truppen blind gefolgt, notfalls auch in ihr eigenes Verderben. 

Es mochte seltsam anmuten, dass in dieser Welt, wo keiner von ihnen jemals ein Soldatenleben geführt hatte und sie sich zudem in einer Situation befanden, in der ihre Rollen vertauscht waren, Hux schließlich doch bereit war sich ihr unterzuordnen. Zu seiner Verteidigung musste man sagen, dass er es nicht kampflos tat, aber nachdem alle Versuche sie seinem Willen zu unterwerfen fehlgeschlagen waren, kam er am Ende zu der Erkenntnis, dass es ein Fehler war Phasma weiter als Feind zu behandeln. Sein strategisches Denken sagte ihm, dass er weiter kommen würde, wenn er sich ihrer Führung beugte. Was jedoch nicht bedeutete, dass er sich assimilieren ließ. Oh nein, so weit würde er nicht gehen. Dafür lebte immer noch genug von dem General in ihm. Zwar tat Hux was man ihm sagte, fügte sich den Anweisungen der Pfleger und Schwestern, doch ansonsten blieb er für sich. Von den übrigen Patienten hielt er sich fern, erduldete ihre Nähe nur während der Mahlzeiten oder in den gemeinschaftlichen Therapien und wehrte jeden Versuch der Kontaktaufnahme sofort ab.

Trotz der Umstände musste er dennoch zugen, dass ihn das Leben in der Klinik im weitesten Sinne an seine Zeit in der Akademie erinnerte. Alles in seinem Alltag war vorgegeben. Essen, Schlafen, Therapiesitzungen, jeder Tag folgte einem immer gleichen Rhythmus, der einzige Unterschied lag darin, dass Hux weder in der einen noch in der anderen Welt jemals so viel Zeit gehabt hatte, sich nur mit sich selbst zu beschäftigen. Während er sein Leben in der anderen Realtität seiner Karriere gewidmet hatte, war sein Dasein hier ausschließlich von den Drogen bestimmt worden. Prostitution, Beschaffung, Konsum, da war keine Zeit zum Nachdenken geblieben und das war auch gut so gewesen. Es hatte einen guten Grund warum Hux die Büchse der Pandora, die in seinem Inneren verborgen lag, mit aller Macht geschlossen gehalten hatte. Doch nun war er gezwungen es zulassen, dass Dr. Phasma den Deckel Stück für Stück anhob und all die furchtbaren Erinnerungen hervorlockte, die er mit Hilfe der Drogen hatte vergessen wollen. Es war schmerzhaft und beängstigend und erschöpfend, so dass er sich nach den Gesprächen mit der Ärztin jedes mal körperlich und emotional vollkommen ausgelaugt fühlte. 

Was ihm Kraft gab, waren die Telefonate mit Ben, die er nach der Phase der Eingewöhnung für seine Kooperation zugestanden bekam. Wenn er mitarbeitete, durfte er für einige Minuten mit ihm unter Aufsicht sprechen und bekam außerdem Briefe ausgehändigt, die der Andere ihm geschrieben hatte. Am Anfang war es eigenartig gewesen, sie zu lesen, Es fühlte sich zu intim, zu nah an, doch mit der Zeit wurden Bens Zeilen für ihn sein Fenster zur Außenwelt, sein Refugium, wenn ihn die Schatten der Vergangenheit zu überwältigen drohten. Immer wenn er nachts nicht schlafen konnte und die Wände seines Zimmers ihn zu erdrücken schienen, holte er die Briefe hervor und las die Zeilen, bis er ruhig genug war, um wieder einzuschlafen. 

Tatsächlich ermunterte ihn Dr. Phasma sogar die Briefe zu beantworten, um zu lernen sich zu öffnen und über seine Gefühle zu sprechen, doch es kostete Hux Wochen, bis er sich in der Lage sah, die ersten unbeholfenen Versuche zu machen. Die ersten Entwürfe vernichtete er sofort, zu peinlich berührt davon wie armselig es klang, wenn er versuchte Ben sein Herz auszuschütten, doch mit der Zeit erkannte er, dass es half seine Ängste und Sehnsüchte niederzuschreiben, auch wenn er viele dieser Briefe niemals abschickte. 

Die ersten Zeilen, die er Ben sandte, enthielten nicht mehr als einen Bericht über seinen Alltag in der Klinik, gespickt mit ein paar sarkastischen Kommentaren über das Essen, das mit Bens Nudeln niemals mithalten konnte, die Tabletten, die ihm bei weitem keinen so guten Tripp verschafften wie der Koks und die Sporttherapeutin, die für die Bewegungstherapie zuständig war und die in ihrem Trainingsanzug nicht einmal halb so gut aussah, wie Ben in seinen Sportsachen. Nachdem Hux den Brief abgegeben hatte, damit er von der Klinik verschickt werden konnte, wurde er fast panisch bei dem Gedanken, dass er sich komplett zum Narren gemacht hatte, umso erleichterter war er, als er wenige Tage später bereits eine Antwort erhielt. Von da an kam ein stetiger Briefwechsel zwischen den beiden Männern in Gang und jedes Mal, wenn die Schwester wieder einen Umschlag für ihn brachte, merkte Hux wie sein Herz vor Vorfreude bereits unwillkürlich schneller schlug.

Aus der Einrichtung entlassen zu werden war das Endziel, auf das Hux all seine Hoffnung richtete und das jeden Kompromiss, jedes kleine Stückchen seiner Selbst, das er hier zähneknirschend Preis gab, wert war. Doch inzwischen gab es noch etwas Anderes, einen kleinen Lichtblick in der Isolation von der Außenwelt, dem Hux entgegen fieberte: Den ersten genehmigten Besuch. Dr. Phasma hatte ihm in Aussicht gestellt, dass Ben – wenn Hux sich weiter zugänglich zeigte – ihn am nächsten Wochenende besuchen durfte. 

Tatsächlich war Hux in dieser Woche ein wahrer Vorzeigepatient. Er nahm seine Tabletten pünktlich, beteiligte sich ohne zu murren an den Therapien und versuchte in den Sitzungen mit Dr. Phasma so kooperativ zu sein, wie es ihm möglich war. Alles, damit sie keinen Grund hatte, diese Belohung wieder zurückzunehmen. Doch Phasma war eine Frau, die zu ihrem Wort stand und so ließ sie Hux wissen, dass Ben am nächsten Sonntag in die Klink kommen durfte.

XXXXXX

Das erste Mal, als Ben einen Brief von Hux erhielt, hatte er seinen Augen nicht getraut. Nachdem er wochenlang auf seine eigenen Briefe nie eine Antwort bekam, hatte er nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass der Rothaarige ihm wirklich noch zurück schreiben würde. Hux Schrift war sauber, aber sehr ausgeschrieben, genau wie Ben es sich vorgestellt hatte. Auf der Finalizer waren alle Schriftstücke am Datenpad erstellt worden, weshalb er nie ein handgeschriebenes Dokument des Generals gesehen hatte, doch er hatte immer gewusst, dass Hux Schrift vermutlich genauso eigensinnig sein würde, wie er selbst. Zwar war Ben alles andere als ein Psychologe, trotzdem konnte er die Verunsicherung - trotz der ausdrucksstarken Buchstaben - deutlich zwischen den Zeilen lesen. Wahrscheinlich war es das erste Mal seit wer weiß wie langer Zeit, dass der Rothaarigen an jemanden schrieb, doch Ben war so froh, nun einen weiteren Weg zu haben, mit ihm kommunizieren zu können, als nur die Telefonate, die immer sehr kurz waren, dass es ihm auch dann egal gewesen wäre, wenn Hux über das Wetter geschrieben hätte. 

Und nun würde er ihn also endlich wiedersehen. 

Ben fühlte sich beinah wie ein Teenager vor dem ersten Date. Seit dem Anruf, in dem Phasma ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass er Hux am Sonntag während der Besuchszeit sehen durfte, war er von einer Nervosität gepackt worden, die einfach nicht verschwinden wollte. Natürlich wusste er, dass die Aufregung, die er fühlte, lächerlich war. Es ging hier nur um einen Besuch im Krankenhaus und nicht darum ein Aufgebot für eine Hochzeit zu bestellen, doch verflucht, es war so lange her, dass er Hux gesehen hatte. Seit zwei Monaten und vier Tagen war er nun schon von dem Rothaarigen getrennt. Zwar hatten es die Briefe und die Telefonate etwas leichter gemacht, die Sehnsucht zu überstehen, aber es war nur ein schwacher Ersatz dafür, seinen Freund endlich wieder persönlich zu sehen. 

Wie er wohl aussehen würde? Innerlich war Ben auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet. Zwar hatte Hux in den letzten Wochen besser geklungen. War positiver und weniger depressiv erschienen, als bei ihren ersten Gesprächen, doch noch traute sich Ben nicht zu viel dort hinein zu interpretieren. Obwohl sie über so einiges in den letzten Wochen gesprochen hatten, war Ben immer sehr vorsichtig, sich nach den Fortschritten in seiner Genesung zu erkundigen. Aber egal in welchem Zustand er Hux auch vorfinden würde, Ben hatte sich vorgenommen, sich zusammen zu reißen. Er hatte Dr. Phasma sein Wort geben müssen, dass er sich benahm. Sonst würde man ihn erneut hochkant rausschmeißen und er würde für die Dauer von Hux Aufenthalt nie wieder eine Besuchserlaubnis bekommen. Das würde Ben nicht riskieren. Eher würde er sich die Lippen blutig beißen und die Fingernägel in die Handflächen graben, als irgendetwas zu sagen oder zu tun, das diese neue Freiheit gefährden würde.

Sein Herz raste wie wild, als er seinen Geländewagen auf dem Parkplatz abstellte und die wenigen Meter zur Klinik zurücklegte. Zuerst musste er sich am Empfang melden, um den Besucherausweis ausgehändigt zu bekommen, der dort für ihn hinterlegt worden war, dann wurde ihm mitgeteilt, dass er sich auf der geschlossenen Station im achten Stock melden sollte. Die Fahrstuhlkabine teilte er sich mit einem halben Dutzend anderer Menschen, doch keiner von ihnen stieg in der selben Etage aus wie er. Obwohl der Weg von dort ausgeschildert war, schaffte es Ben sich zwei mal zu verlaufen, bis er endlich im richtigen Gang war. Seine Hände waren schweißnass, als er an einer geschlossenen Tür klingelte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor ein Pfleger erschien und seinen Ausweis kontrollierte, dann durfte er die Station betreten.

Wenn er ehrlich war, fühlte Ben vor allen Dingen Erleichterung, als man ihn zum Gemeinschaftsraum brachte, wo er auf Hux warten sollte. In den vielen Wochen, die er von Hux getrennt gewesen war, hatte er sich oftmals die schlimmsten Zustände ausgemalt, doch abgesehen von den vergitterten Fenstern machte die Station auf ihn einen ganz normalen Eindruck. Alles war hell und freundlich eingerichtet und die Patienten, denen er begegnete, trugen weder Zwangsjacken, noch machten sie einen verwahrlosten oder verängstigen Eindruck. 

Abgesehen von ihm selbst saßen noch drei andere Männer mit ihrem Besuch im Gemeinschaftsraum, als er dort ankam. An einem weiteren Tisch spielten zwei Patienten ein Gesellschaftsspiel und ein anderer löste ein Puzzle, was ihn unwillkürlich an die Aktivitäten in einer Jugendherberge erinnerte. Ben selbst war zu nervös, um sich zu setzen. Stattdessen durchquerte er den Raum und stellte sich ans Fenster, von dem aus er einen guten Ausblick auf den Krankenhauspark hatte, der sich hinter dem Haus erstreckte. Auch hier waren viele Patienten mit ihren Besuchern unterwegs und wenn es nach Ben gegangen wäre, hätte er Hux lieber auch im Freien getroffen, anstatt mit ihm auf so engem Raum in Hörweite der anderen Patienten zu reden, doch vermutlich war es Hux noch nicht gestattet ihn ohne Überwachung zu sehen.

„Ben!“

Als er seinen Namen hörte, drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige sofort um und erstarrte, als er sich Hux fast unmittelbar gegenüber sah. Unwillkürlich machte Bens Herz einen Sprung. Entgegen seiner Befürchtung sah der Rothaarige gut aus. Wirklich gut. Nun ja, seine Haare waren zu lang, so dass er sie hinter die Ohren kämmen musste, doch seine Augen leuchteten und sein Gesicht war deutlich voller geworden. 'Gesund', war das erste Wort, das Ben bei seinem Anblick einfiel und er schickte ein stilles Dankesgebet zum Himmel.

Ohne dass es ihm bewusst war, schloss er den Abstand zu dem Rothaarigen, so dass sie sich so nahe waren, dass sie sich hätten berühren können, wenn einer von ihnen die Hand ausgestreckt hätte. Doch keiner von ihnen schien es zu wagen den Kontakt herzstellen, so dass sie sich für einen Moment peinlich berührt gegenüber standen, bis Ben schließlich seine Sprache wiederfand.

„Hux“, begrüßte Ben seinen Freund. Verflucht, er hätte ihn so gern umarmt, doch er wusste nicht, ob es dem Rothaarigen recht sein würde oder ob er damit wieder eine unwillkürliche Reaktion triggerte.

„Wollen wir uns setzen?“ fragte Hux, nachdem keiner von ihnen so wirklich wusste, wohin mit den Händen und deutete auf eine Tischgruppe, welche nahe am Fenster stand.

„Klar“, antwortete Ben, obwohl er lieber in Bewegung geblieben wäre, so stark schlug sein Herz in seiner Brust. Umständlich rückte er einen Stuhl zurecht und ließ sich ein wenig steif darauf nieder. Hux tat es ihm gleich und setzte sich in den Stuhl zu seiner linken. „Hier, ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht.“

Aus Ermangelung an Alternativen hatte sich Ben für ein Buch und etwas Schokolade entschieden, die er Hux nun auffordernd entgegen hielt. Es war armselig, das war ihm schon klar, aber etwas Besseres war ihm nicht eingefallen. 

„Danke“, entgegnete Hux, als er die Geschenke annahm. „Wobei mir Kippen lieber gewesen wären.“

Fragend zog der Schwarzhaarige die Augenbrauen hoch. „Darfst du hier drin überhaupt rauchen?“

„Inzwischen schon“, gab Hux mit einem schmalen Lächeln zurück. „Nachdem meine Fingernägel dran glauben mussten und ich anfing mir die Haare auszureißen, hatten sie irgendwann ein Einsehen und haben mir drei Zigaretten pro Tag zugestanden. Trotzdem muss ich mich immer noch zusammen reißen, damit ich nicht wieder in einen dieser Ticks verfalle.“

Jetzt, wo er es angesprochen hatte, fielen Ben die schmerzhaft kurzen Nägel des Rothaarigen auf. Das Nagelbett um die abgeknabberten Reste war rot und entzündet und sprach davon, dass Hux das Nägelkauen trotz der Zigaretten nicht eingestellt hatte. Obwohl Ben gewusst hatte, dass der Entzug für Hux hart gewesen sein musste, machte der Anblick seiner kaputten Hände es für Ben realer als jegliche Erzählung und er fühlte den Drang aufsteigen, sich Hux zu erklären.

„Es tut mir leid“, brach es aus ihm heraus. „Ich habe alles versucht, um dich hier raus zu holen. Wirklich alles. Aber ich konnte nichts tun.“

Hux lächelte traurig und Ben glaubte zu wissen, woran er dachte. An den Anfall, der Ben keine andere Wahl gelassen hatte, als einen Krankenwagen zu rufen. An den Drogenrausch, die Halluzinationen und den Wahnsinn, der in ihm gewütet hatte. Und hinter all dem konnte Ben das stille Eingeständnis sehen, dass Hux begriffen hatte, dass es so nicht hatte weiter gehen können. „Das glaube ich dir, aber lass uns nicht mehr davon sprechen, ja? Ich möchte nach vorne sehen, nicht zurück.“

„Okay“, lenkte Ben widerstrebend ein. Zwar wollte er auf der einen Seite schon über die Dinge reden, die an ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Abend geschehen waren, doch auf der anderen Seite hatte er keine Lust die wenige Zeit, die sie hatten, mit einem möglichen Streit zu verschwenden, daher versuchte er das Gepräch auf ein etwas weniger exposives Terrain zu lenken. „Phasma, also, hm?“

„Ja.“ Hux zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Sie weiß nichts vom General oder von der Finalizer, aber ich denke, man kann ihr trauen.“

„Das denke ich inzwischen auch“, stimmte Ben ihm zu. „Obwohl ich sie in den letzten Wochen so manches Mal gern erwürgt hätte.“

„Das Gefühl kenne ich“, gab Hux trocken zurück und dieses Mal war sein Lächeln schon eine Spur offener. „Sie schenkt einem nichts, da ist sie wie die Phasma aus der anderen Realität. Aber genau wie sie, ist sie auch loyal und ehrlich. Was das angeht, bin ich froh, dass sie meine Ärztin ist.“

„Das bin ich auch“, erwiderte Ben und dieses Mal wagte er es doch eine Hand auf Hux Unterarm zu legen. Der Rothaarige zuckte kurz zusammen, machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich ihm zu entziehen, daher wurde Ben ein wenig mutiger. „Ich finde übrigens, dass du wirklich gut aussiehst“, sagte er wobei er mit seiner freien Hand eine der Strähnen zurück streichelte, die Hux ins Gesicht gefallen war.

Widerwillig zog der Rothaarige eine Grimasse. „Nicht dein Ernst. Ich hatte schon überlegt mir die Haare selbst zu schneiden, so lange sie mich nicht zum Friseur lassen, aber eine Schere gehört im Moment leider noch zu den verbotenen Gegenständen.“

„Ich gebe zu, der Anblick ist ein bisschen ungewohnt, aber ich könnte mich damit anfreunden“, entgegnete Ben, wobei er eine weitere rote Strähne durch seine Finger gleiten ließ, bevor er sie an ihren Platz hinter Hux linkes Ohr zurückschob. „Wenn du sie noch ein bisschen wachsen lässt, könntest du dir einen Zopf machen.“

„Nein danke.“ Hux sah so pikiert aus, als habe Ben vorgeschlagen, er solle nackt herumlaufen. „So etwas überlasse ich lieber dir.“ Ben wäre vor Überraschung beinah zurück geschreckt, als Hux plötzlich die Hand austreckte und mit ihr seinerseits durch seine schwarzen Locken kämmte, doch im letzten Moment schaffte er es sich davon abzuhalten. Stattdessen hielt er ganz still und versuchte den Blickkontakt mit seinem Freund zu halten. Zu sehen wie Hux aus eigenem Antrieb den Kontakt herstellte, ihn berührte und es auch zuließ selbst berührt zu werden, weckte eine Hoffnung in Ben, die er tief in sich vergraben hatte. 

Es waren nur kleine Schritte, aber sie führten in die richtige Richtung und als Hux seine Hand zurückzog, merkte Ben, dass er vor Anspannung den Atem angehalten hatte. Mutig geworden durch die Reaktion legte er seine Hand auf die des Rothaarigen und verschlang dessen Finger mit den seinen, bevor er sie sacht drückte. Hux Finger waren rau und spröde, trotzdem war es ein schönes Gefühl, sie in den seinen zu halten. „Du hast mir gefehlt“, gestand er leise.

Ein roter Schimmer wanderte bei diesen Worten Hux Hals hinauf bis über seine Wangen und er musste den Blick abwenden. Einen langen Moment sah es so aus, als wolle er ihm eine Antwort darauf geben, doch er brachte keinen Ton über seine Lippen. Stattdessen ließ er es zu, dass Ben weiter seine Hand hielt, bis er irgendwann wieder den Blick hob und ihm ernst in die Augen sah. „In einer Woche ist der Termin für meinen Prozess wegen der Drogen.“

„Okay.“ In dem ganzen Chaos der letzten Zeit hatte Ben vollkommen vergessen, dass die Verhandlung noch ausstand. Zwar konnte er sich dunkel daran erinnern, dass Hux vor einiger Zeit deshalb bei einem Anwalt gewesen war, der seine Lage als gut bezeichnet hatte, trotzdem konnte er die Sorgen in den Augen seines Freundes deutlich erkennen.

„Gestern habe ich mit meinem Anwalt telefoniert und er meinte, dass es vor Gericht einen guten Eindruck machen wird, dass ich jetzt in Therapie bin“, erklärte der Rothaarige. „Trotzdem würde ich mich sicherer fühlen, wenn du dabei bist.“

Das Geständnis sorgte dafür, dass Bens Herz einen überraschten Hüpfer vollführte. Natürlich war Hux Angst vor dem Gefängnis nicht neu für ihn, trotzdem war es ein schönes Gefühl zu wissen, dass seine Nähe den Rothaarigen beruhigte. „Natürlich werde ich kommen“, versprach er, indem er noch einmal Hux' Finger drückte. „Ich bin immer da, wenn du mich brauchst.“

Es war Ben wichtig, das noch einmal zu betonen, obwohl er hoffte, dass Hux dies inzwischen begriffen hatte. Doch zwei Monate der Trennung konnten viel verändern. Um so erleichterter war er, als er den Druck seiner Finger erwidert fühlte. „Ich weiß“, erwiderte der Rothaarige, während er Ben weiter ansah. „Danke.“


	21. Chapter 21

I've been a liar, been a thief  
Been a lover, been a cheat  
All my sins need holy water, feel it washing over me  
So let the river run

(Eminem feat. Ed Sheeran, River)

Ein wenig erinnerte es Ben an die Situation eines Schuljungen, der vor dem Büro des Direktors saß, als sie zusammen mit einem von der Klinik beauftragten mürrischen Sozialarbeiter namens Edwin Miller auf dem Flur vor dem Gerichtssaal darauf warteten, dass Hux Fall an der Reihe war. Auf Wunsch des Rothaarigen war Ben in seiner Wohnung gewesen und hatte ihm den einzigen, schwarzen Anzug ins Krankenhaus gebracht, den er besaß. Dazu trug Hux ein weißes Hemd mit dunkler Krawatte und schwarzen Schuhen, nur die langen Haare störten das Bild des Musterschülers ein wenig. Trotzdem hätte ihn Ben unter anderen Umständen in den Sachen durchaus attraktiv gefunden, doch in der gegenwärtigen Situation hatte auch der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf nicht frei.

Obwohl sie bei Bens zweitem Besuch in der Klinik vor ein paar Tagen noch einmal alles durchgesprochen hatten, lagen Hux Nerven sichtlich blank. Immer wieder wanderten seine Hände zum Mund, um an den Resten seiner Fingernägel zu kauen, so dass bereits mehrere Finger bluteten und Ben ein Taschentuch um seine linke Hand gewickelt hatte, damit das Hemd keinen Schaden nahm. Die Minuten erschienen ihm wie Stunden und ständig zuckte sein Blick zur Uhr, welche an der Wand gegenüber befestigt war. Sein Anwalt war noch nicht eingetroffen, doch noch hatten sie ein paar Minuten Zeit. Trotzdem schien Hux kurz vor einem Panikanfall, während er unruhig mit dem Krankenhausarmband an seinem Handgelenk spielte. 

„Hey“, sagte Ben an seinen Freund gewandt, bevor er beruhigend eine seiner Hände auf Hux vor Aufregung eiskalte Finger legte. „Er kommt schon noch. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“

„Und was ist, wenn nicht?“ fragte Hux mit belegter Stimme. „Wenn er erkannt hat, dass mein Fall aussichtslos ist und sie mich doch ins Gefängnis stecken?“

„Das werden sie nicht“, versuchte Ben seinem Freund Mut zu machen. „Es war nur eine geringe Menge Koks. Die wenigsten Richter werden für so ein Vergehen eine Gefängnisstrafe verhängen. Und dein Anwalt steht bestimmt nur irgendwo im Stau.“

„Du sagst es, die wenigsten Richter“, gab Hux bitter zurück. „Bei meinem Glück werde ich vermutlich an einen geraten, der das anders sieht. Der meine Vorstrafe liest und mir eine Lektion erteilen will.“

Unruhig rutschte der Rothaarige auf der Bank hin und her und Ben kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, was seinem Freund gerade durch den Kopf ging: Zigaretten und Koks, das war früher immer das Mittel der Wahl gewesen, um ihn so eine Situation durchstehen zu lassen. Heute war das erste Mal, dass er den Druck auch ohne chemische Hilfsmittel ertragen musste und in Anbetracht dessen, was er hinter sich hatte, fühlte Ben Mitleid bei dem Gedanken. „Hux, beruhige dich, okay? Es wird alles gut. Ich weiß es.“

Zitternd atmete der Rothaarige ein. „Ich will nicht in den Knast. Alles nur nicht ins Gefängnis.“

Ben kam sich vor wie ein kaputte Schallplatte, die immer wieder das selbe Lied spielte, doch er wurde es trotzdem nicht müde, Hux gut zuzureden. „Du wirst nicht ins Gefängnis kommen und selbst wenn, werden wir einen Weg finden, das durchzustehen.“

Hux hatte den Mund schon für eine Erwiderung geöffnet, als sein Anwalt in diesem Moment den Flur hinab gehetzt kam. „Es tut mir leid“, ließ er sie wissen, als er ihre Plätze erreichte. „Der Verkehr war wieder die Pest.“

„Hauptsache Sie sind jetzt da“, nahm Ben die Entschuldigung zur Kenntnis, doch bevor er mehr sagen konnte als dies, wurde die Tür des Gerichtssaals von innen geöffnet und ihr Fall wurde aufgerufen. Mit einem Mal wich alle Farbe aus Hux Gesicht, während er hölzern auf die Beine kam. Da es nur ein kleiner Saal war, in dem die Verhandlung stattfand, waren keine Zuschauer zugelassen, so dass Ben draußen auf dem Gang warten würde. Trotzdem stand er auf und drückte kurz die Hand seines Freundes. „Du schaffst das schon“, sagte er voller Zuversicht. „Ich glaube an dich.“ 

Hux nickte nur stumm, die Lippen zu einem geraden Strich zusammen gepresst, dann ging er eingerahmt von seinem Anwalt und dem Sozialarbeiter in den Gerichtssaal. Ben blieb allein zurück und sah ihnen nach, bis sich die Türen schlossen, doch obwohl er nun nichts mehr tun konnte, als zu warten, setzte er sich trotzdem nicht wieder hin. Die Unruhe, die Hux eben ausgestrahlt hatte, schien nun auf ihn abgefärbt zu haben, so dass er begann im Gang auf und ab zu gehen, während er darauf wartete, dass sein Freund zurückkehrte. Obwohl Ben nach wie vor positiv gestimmt war, blieb doch im hintersten Winkel seines Herzens die Angst, dass er sich irrte. Dass Hux wirklich an einen strengen Richter geriet, der ihm aus seiner Vorstrafe einen Strick drehen würde. Und obwohl der Rothaarige nun nicht mehr den harten Entzug im Gefängnis fürchten musste, konnte Ben seine Angst vor Übergriffen im Vollzug durchaus verstehen. Doch das war nicht der einzige Grund, aus dem er sich wünschte, dass Hux eine Gefängnisstrafe erspart blieb. 

Zwar hatte er Hux nichts davon gesagt, aber nach seinem ersten Besuch in der Klinik hatte Ben mit seiner Ärztin gesprochen, die ihm Hoffnungen gemacht hatte, dass wenn Hux weiter so gute Fortschritte machte, er demnächst die nächste Stufe der Rehabilitation erreichen würde, was im ersten Schritt bedeutete, dass Hux die Station verlassen durfte und wenn er sich auch dann keinen Fehltritt erlaubte, er tageweise Ausgang erhalten würde. Wenn Hux allerdings in Haft kam, würde daraus nichts werden. Dann würde er nur ein Gefängnis gegen ein anderes eintauschen. 

Mit klopfendem Herzen schritt Ben hin und her, während an ihm die unterschiedlichsten Menschen vorbeigingen. Anwälte, Polizisten, Zeugen, Angeklagte. Hier draußen waren sie kaum von einander zu unterscheiden, doch hinter den Türen des Gerichtssaals hatte jeder seinen Part zu spielen. Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich Ben erneut auf einer Bank nieder. Vermutlich würde Hux Prozess nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, da weder Zeugen geladen waren, noch Zweifel am Sachverhalt bestanden. Die Drogen, die man bei Hux gefunden hatte, waren aussagekräftig genug, jetzt musste der Richter lediglich entscheiden, ob es mildernde Umstände zu berücksichtigen gab und dann das Strafmaß verkünden.

Tatsächlich wartete Ben noch keine zwanzig Minuten, als sich die Türen des Saals erneut öffneten und Hux mit seinem Anwalt und Miller im Schlepptau auf den Flur hinaus trat. Die Miene des Rothaarigen sprach von purer Erleichterung. „Fünfundzwanzig Stunden in sozialen Einrichtungen“, ließ er Ben wissen. „Und nach meiner Entlassung aus der Therapie regelmäßige Besuche einer Selbsthilfegruppe.“

Ben fühlte, wie auch er plötzlich freier atmen konnte. „Gratuliere“, sagte er und er meinte es wirklich so. Abgesehen davon, dass Hux eine Geldstrafe nicht hätte bezahlen können, waren Sozialstunden ohnehin die bessere Alternative. Es würde dem Rothaarigen gut tun eine Aufgabe zu haben, die ihn beschäftigte und gleichzeitig zu lernen, dass es Menschen gab, denen es noch schlechter ging als ihm.

Höflich bedankte sich Ben bei Hux Anwalt, der schon auf dem Sprung zum nächsten Termin war, dann gingen sie zusammen mit dem immer noch wortkargen Sozialarbeiter nach draußen. Hux Ausgang erstreckte sich nur auf die Zeit bei Gericht, doch es war offensichtlich, dass es ihm nicht eilig damit war zurück in die Klinik gebracht zu werden, denn er ging auffallend langsam, so dass Miller immer wieder ungeduldig auf seine Uhr sah. Entweder hatte auch er noch einen weiteren Termin oder er wollte pünktlich Feierabend machen. Im Gegensatz zu Ben, der sein Auto um die Ecke geparkt hatte, war der Sozialarbeiter mit Hux in einem Taxi hergefahren. 

Von der Stadtmitte aus nun ein Taxi zurück zu bekommen würde nicht einfach werden und der Unwille über jegliche unnötige Verzögerung war dem Mann deutlich anzusehen, so dass Ben spontan vorschlug, ihm den lästigen Weg abzunehmen und Hux selbst zurück in die Klinik zu bringen. Natürlich war eine gehörige Portion Eigennutz der Vater dieses Gedankens und Ben hatte auch nur eine geringe Hoffnung, dass der Sozialarbeiter wirklich darauf eingehen würde. Schließlich stand Hux immer noch unter Beobachtung, doch zu seiner Überraschung willigte der Mann ein, so dass Ben nicht lange zögerte, sich zügig zu verabschieden und sich zusammen mit dem Rothaarigen zu entfernen, bevor Miller es sich anders überlegen konnte.

Der Himmel war strahlend blau, nur ein paar weiße Schleierwolken hingen am Horizont, als sie den Geländewagen erreichten, so dass Ben beide Fenster herunter ließ, kaum dass sie eingestiegen waren. Ohne lange zu überlegen startete der Schwarzhaarige den Wagen und fädelte sich in den laufenden Verkehr ein. Bens Herz klopfte wie verrückt, als er zur Seite sah. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie wirklich allein waren. Ungestört. Ohne Zuhörer. In Freiheit. Ein Umstand, der Ben unwillkürlich grinsen ließ. Gott, wie sehr wollte er Hux jetzt einfach küssen, doch in Anbetracht des Umstands, dass er gerade Auto fuhr, beließ er es damit ihn einfach nur anzusehen. Hux schien seinen Blick zu fühlen, denn auch er drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung, bevor er ihm ein schmales Lächeln schenkte. Für seine Verhältnissen schien der Rothaarige geradezu gelöst. Aufgekratzt von dem Gefühl den Prozess überstanden zu haben, hatte er einen Arm aus dem Auto gestreckt, bevor er nun auch den Kopf nach draußen hielt, so dass seine Haare im Wind wehten, während seine andere Hand im Rhythmus der Musik aus dem Radio auf seinen Oberschenkel trommelte.

Zu gern hätte Ben Hux entspannte Stimmung genutzt, um mit ihm darüber zu sprechen, wie es nun weiter gehen sollte. Mit ihm über die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft gesprochen. Was sollte aus der Wohnung werden, deren Miete Ben immer noch stillschweigend bezahlte und von was wollte Hux leben? Doch er hatte Angst davor, dass er Hux Genesungsprozess schadete, wenn er den Rothaarigen mit den Problemen konfrontierte. Hux hatte sich gerade erst gefangen und ihre Beziehung stand wieder ganz am Anfang. Zwar waren sie alles andere als Fremde, doch es war noch ein weiter Weg, bis sie wieder da weiter machen konnten, wo sie vor der Klinik gewesen waren. Aber noch während Ben darüber nachdachte, wie er ein unverfängliches Gespräch beginnen konnte, war es Hux, der ihn plötzlich ansprach.

„Lass uns abhauen“, schlug der Rothaarige vor und wandte erneut den Kopf, um Ben ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Weg von all dem und nie wieder zurück kommen.“

Skeptisch erwiderte Ben seinen Blick, unsicher ob Hux wirklich im Ernst gesprochen hatte. „Und die Klinik?“ hakte er nach.

„Scheiß auf die Klinik“, brach es aus Hux heraus. „Ich brauche die nicht mehr. Oder mache ich auf dich einen kranken Eindruck?“

Dann war es ihm also wirklich ernst mit seinem Vorschlag. Zögerlich leckte sich Ben über die Lippen, während er seine Worte abwog, dann legte er seine rechte Hand auf Hux blutig gebissene Finger. „Glaub mir, ich möchte nichts lieber als das, aber du bist noch nicht so weit. Bald, wenn du entlassen wirst, fahren wir wohin du willst. Ich schwöre es dir. Aber noch nicht jetzt. Du bist so weit gekommen, wirf das jetzt nicht weg.“

Es war Hux anzusehen, dass er sich eine andere Antwort erhofft hatte, dennoch entzog er sich Ben nicht. Trotzdem war ihm die Enttäuschung mehr als deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und die gelöste Stimmung war dahin. Ohne ein Wort wandte der Rothaarige das Gesicht erneut zum Fenster, dann verfielen sie in Schweigen, das anhielt, bis sie eine dreiviertel Stunde später das Krankenhaus erreicht hatten. Die ganze Zeit über fragte sich Ben was er anders hätte machen können. Was er hätte sagen können, um Hux nicht das Gefühl zu geben, dass er ihn bevormundete, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt, als die Stimme der Vernunft zu sein. Auch wenn Hux es sich nicht eingestand, aber die Situation im Gericht hatte deutlich gezeigt, dass er noch nicht so weit war, um in die Welt außerhalb der Klinik zurück zu kehren. Sobald er unter Druck geriet, knickte er sofort ein. Ein Rückfall war dann ohne Zweifel vorprogrammiert und das obwohl er noch immer Psychopharmaka nahm, die seine negativen Emotionen dämpfen sollten. 

Nachdem sie das Klinikgebäude erst erreicht hatten, war die Gelegenheit noch einmal in Ruhe miteinander zu sprechen, vorüber. Wie immer schob sich ein stetiger Menschenstrom durch die Gänge und auch die Fahrstuhlkabine mussten sie sich mit drei weiteren Personen teilen, so dass sie nicht mehr miteinander sprachen, als das Nötigste. Ben war mit den Gedanken bereits bei der Arbeit, als der Lift schließlich hielt. Da er am frühen Abend noch einen Kurs in der Kampfsportschule gab, hatte er die Tasche mit den Trainingssachen in den Kofferraum seines Wagens gepackt, doch selbst wenn der Verkehr immer noch so lebhaft sein sollte wie vorhin, blieb ihm noch eine gute Stunde, bevor er sich auf den Weg machen musste. Vielleicht sollte er die Zeit nutzen und noch ein paar Lebensmittel einkaufen, damit er sich am Abend etwas kochen konnte, doch noch während er diesen Gedanken nachhing, ging plötzlich ein Ruck durch Hux. Kurz bevor sie die Tür zur geschlossenen Station erreicht hatten, packte er den anderen Mann ohne Vorwarnung am Arm und zog ihn zielstrebig in eine der Besuchertoiletten.

„Was … ?“ fragte Ben verwirrt, während er dabei zusah, wie Hux die Tür von innen verriegelte.

„Schsch“, war die einzige Antwort, die er darauf erhielt, dann war Hux bei ihm und drängte ihn zurück gegen die Wand. Im Schein der künstlichen Beleuchtung wirkten die Augen des Rothaarigen fiebrig, als er Ben ansah, dann packte er plötzlich sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und presste seine Lippen fest auf die des Schwarzhaarigen. Im ersten Moment war Ben starr vor Schock. Es war nicht so, dass ihm der Gedanke auf der Fahrt hierher nicht gekommen wäre, aber er hatte sich zurückgehalten, aus Angst dass es noch zu früh war, dass Hux noch nicht bereit dafür war. Doch im Augenblick sendete der Rothaarige ganz eindeutige Signale. Sein Kuss war gierig und sprach von einem Hunger, der auch dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht fremd war. Trotzdem wagte Ben nicht mehr zu tun, als seine Hände locker auf Hux Hüften zu legen, so dass sich der Rothaarige jederzeit entziehen konnte, wenn ihm danach war.

So sehr es ihn selbst danach verlangte, Hux an sich zu ziehen und ihn schwindelig zu küssen, wusste er doch aus Erfahrung, dass jeder Schritt, den er machte, bereits zu viel sein konnte. Daher hielt er sich zurück, ließ Hux das Tempo vorgeben und erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich jedoch ohne Feuer, bis sich der Rothaarige schließlich atemlos wieder von ihm löste. „Verflucht, weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich das tun wollte, seit du mich das erste Mal auf der Station besucht hast?“ fragte Hux, während er sich zittrig eine rote Strähne hinter das Ohr strich.

Bei Gott, damit war er nicht allein. Wie oft hatte Ben in den letzten Wochen davon geträumt mit Hux zu schlafen, nur um dann hart und einsam aufzuwachen. Wie oft hatte er dann selbst Hand angelegt und sich vorgestellt, dass es Hux war, der ihm einen runter holte. Und wie frustriert hatte er sich gerade eben noch gefühlt, als er Hux zwar angesehen hatte, aber ihn doch nicht so berühren konnte, wie Ben es gern wollte.

Dennoch sagte er nichts davon, sondern nickte nur stumm, während Hux noch immer sein Gesicht in den Händen hielt. „Komm schon, lass es uns tun. Das bist du mir nach der Sache im Auto schuldig“, drängte der Rothaarige gepresst, bevor seine Hände abwärts wanderten, bis sie den Kragen von Bens Hemd erreicht hatten. Schockiert schüttelte Ben den Kopf. Es war eine Sache Hux zu küssen, doch eine völlig andere mit ihm zu schlafen. Ben wusste, wie so etwas enden würde. Wie es bisher immer geendet war. Das würde er nicht riskieren. Schon gar nicht hier, in einer öffentlichen Toilette. Selbst wenn Hux Körper der Meinung war, dass er bereit dafür war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sein Geist es auch war. Wenn Hux einen Zusammenbruch erlitt und Phasma heraus bekam, dass Ben etwas damit zu tun hatte, würde er nie wieder eine Besuchserlaubnis erhalten.

Doch Hux wollte kein Nein gelten lassen. „Bitte“, sagte er rau, bevor er an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes herum nestelte, bis er den obersten Knopf gelöst hatte. Doch bevor Hux mit seinem Plan fortfahren konnte, legte Ben seine Finger auf die des Rothaarigen und hielt ihn so zurück. Er hasste es erneut die Stimme der Vernunft sein zu müssen, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er musste es tun, bevor es zu spät war. Einen langen Moment sahen sich die beiden Männer schweigend an, kämpften einen wortlosen Kampf miteinander, dann entzog Hux sich seinem Freund und trat einen Schritt zurück, um sich gegen das Waschbecken an der gegenüber liegenden Wand zu lehnen.

Doch wenn Ben gedacht hatte, dass Hux nun Vernunft annahm, hatte er sich geirrt. So leicht gab sich der Rothaarige nicht geschlagen. Hux Augen funkelten herausfordernd, während er Ben ansah, dann machte er sich an seiner eigenen Hose zu schaffen. Provozierend langsam öffnete Hux zuerst den Knopf und dann den Reißverschluss, bis er die Anzughose über den Hüftknochen schieben konnte, ohne dabei den Blick von Ben abzuwenden. Die Ausbeulung in der Shorts, die er darunter trug, ließ vermuten, dass er bereits halb hart war, was sich bestätigte, als Hux den Stoff so weit herunter zog, dass er seinen Schwanz befreien konnte. Es war ein Spiel, nein, mehr als das, eine Einladung, das war sonnenklar, als Hux ihn mit halb gesenkten Lidern ansah, seine Hand um sein Glied legte und es langsam zu pumpen begann.

Sofort schoss Ben unwillkürlich das Blut in die Wangen und von dort direkt in sein Lustzentrum. So sehr er sich auch bemühte dagegen anzukämpfen, merkte er doch wie sein Schwanz anschwoll. Das Schlucken fiel ihm schwer und sein Mund war plötzlich wie ausgedörrt. Er wollte das Richtige tun, wegsehen und so der Versuchung widerstehen, aber sein Blick hing wie hypnotisiert an dem Mann vor sich. Dem Mann, den er in jeder Realität so sehr begehrte wie keinen anderen.

„Hux“, brachte er trotzdem bettelnd hervor. „Wir können das nicht tun.“

„Doch“, beharrte Hux. „Vertrau mir.“

Ben wollte ihm glauben. Wirklich. Schließlich wollte er mindestens so sehr mit Hux schlafen, wie der Rothaarige es mit ihm tun wollte. Doch noch hielt ihn die Angst davor, was passieren würde, wenn er diesem Drang nachgab, zurück auf seine Avancen einzugehen. Als Hux jedoch den Rhythmus beschleunigte, die Augen schloss und er den Kopf in den Nacken legte, fiel es ihm immer schwerer zu widerstehen und als der Rothaarige schließlich ein Keuchen ausstieß, dessen Echo in seinen Hoden zu vibrieren schien, war es mit Bens Zurückhaltung schließlich vorbei. 

Im Bruchteil von Sekunden sank er vor Hux auf die Knie und befreite dessen Glied aus der Umklammerung, bevor er es selbst in die Hand nahm und die pulsierende Härte zwischen seine Lippen schob. Es war das erste Mal, dass er es ihm mit dem Mund besorgen würde, daher stellte Ben sich etwas ungeschickt an. Bisher waren die Rollen immer vertauscht gewesen, doch in diesem Moment dachte Ben nicht an all die Vorbehalte, die ihn früher zurückgehalten hatten. Zwar war es etwas ungewohnt den fremden Schwanz zu schmecken, doch das war okay. Ohne zu zögern nahm er Hux so tief in sich auf, bis er die drahtigen Schamhaare des anderen Manns an seiner Nase fühlte und er keuchen und husten musste und der Würgereiz ihn zwang, sich weiter zurückzuziehen.

„Langsam“, hörte er Hux gepresste Stimme von oben. „Nicht so hektisch.“

Gehorsam versuchte Ben den Anweisungen Folge zu leisten und es ruhiger angehen zu lassen. Schließlich war Hux der Experte in Sachen Blowjobs. In ihrer Zeit im Spielzimmer hatten sie es mehr als einmal nicht bis zum eigentlichen Akt geschafft, weil ihn Hux Mund dermaßen in Ekstase versetzt hatte, dass er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und vorzeitig gekommen war. Sich mit einer Hand an Hux Hüfte abstützend, bewegte Ben den Kopf vorsichtig vor und zurück, in dem Versuch einen Rhythmus zu finden, ohne das Gefühl zu haben zu ersticken.

„Nimm deine Hand zur Hilfe.“ Hux Stimme war deutlich rauer geworden, als er dies sagte, woraus Ben folgerte, dass er es richtig machte und ihn dazu bewog, sich noch mehr Mühe zu geben.

Ein Stöhnen entkam Hux Lippen, als Ben seine großen Finger um seine Länge schloss und begann ihn im Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen zu pumpen. Gleichzeitig gruben sich Hux Hände in sein Haar, spielten mit seinen Locken und zogen daran, in dem Versuch ihn so zu dirigieren, wie es ihm gefiel. Hux Atem ging nun schwer, sein Becken ruckte nach vorn und Ben wurde immer mutiger in seinen Aktionen. Er konnte fühlen, wie Hux Schwanz weiter anschwoll, bis die Adern deutlich hervortraten, ein sicheres Zeichen, dass er kurz davor war zu kommen. Sich daran erinnernd, wie Hux es bei ihm getan hatte, zog Ben das Innere seiner Wangen zwischen die Zähne, während er an Hux Länge saugte, dann fuhr er mit der Zungenspitze über den kleinen Schlitz in der Eichel, aus dem unablässig salzige Lusttropfen hervorquollen.

„Ohhh … ahhh ….“ Hux Finger in seinem Haar rissen so stark an ihm, dass Ben die Tränen in die Augen schossen, dennoch zog er sich nicht zurück, sondern steigerte seine Bemühungen weiter, bis er fühlte dass Hux sich plötzlich versteifte. Seine Hüften stotterten und ein ersticktes Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen, als er Bens Kopf mit aller Kraft festhielt und seinen Mund mit seinem Samen flutete. Zuerst war es bitter und schleimig, Hux Essenz auf seiner Zunge zu haben, dann überwand sich Ben und schluckte das Sperma herunter, bis der Rothaarige nichts mehr zu geben hatte. Die Hände in Bens Haar entspannten sich und lagen nun ruhig auf seinem Schädel, während Hux schwer atmend über ihm stand, doch noch wagte es der Schwarzhaarige nicht sich zu bewegen. 

Erst als Hux Länge langsam erschlaffte, ließ er das Glied aus seinem Mund gleiten und riskierte einen Blick nach oben in das Gesicht des Rothaarigen. Hux Augen glänzten von den Resten des Adrenalins, seine Lippen waren geschwollen und seine Wangen von einem Hauch Rosa überzogen, was ein wunderbarer Kontrast zu seinen roten Haaren war. Ein Anblick, der Bens Herz unwillkürlich schneller schlagen ließ. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass Hux Psyche durch den Blowjob in Aufruhr geraten war. Im Gegenteil, Hux wirkte so entspannt und zufrieden, wie schon ewig nicht mehr und obwohl sein eigener Schwanz unangenehm gegen seine Hose drückte, fühlte Ben doch keinen Wunsch sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen. 

Es war nicht so, dass er es nicht auch gewollt hatte, aber am Ende hatte er es für Hux getan. Weil er es gebraucht hatte. Trotzdem war Ben sich nicht sicher, wo sie standen, als Hux die Hände in sein Hemd grub und ihn zu sich nach oben zog, so dass die Nähte protestierend krachten. War Hux noch sauer wegen der Geschichte im Auto oder hatte der Sex die Gewitterwolken vertrieben? Hux sagte nichts, als sie sich schließlich auf Augenhöhe gegenüber standen. Stattdessen schloss er ohne ein Wort die Augen und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die von Ben, so als wollte er ihm auf diese Weise zeigen, dass es gut war. Dass er begriffen hatte, dass Ben für ihn stark geblieben war und dass er ihm vertraute. Und endlich wagte es Ben die Arme um ihn zu legen und ihn ganz festzuhalten.

Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten, wurde Hux weder starr noch entwand er sich ihm. Im Gegenteil, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, ließ der Rothaarige nach einem Moment die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen, dann seufzte er zufrieden, wobei er die Hände noch immer in Bens Hemd vergraben hatte. Es mochte sich kitschig anhören, aber in diesem Moment wusste Ben, dass sie es schaffen würden. Sie würden das alles hinter sich zu lassen, bis es nur noch eine Erinnerung sein würde. Ein böser Traum, wie die Zeit auf der Finalizer. Ja, bei Gott, sie würden es schaffen. Egal wie lang der Weg noch sein würde.


	22. Chapter 22

There were endless winters and the dreams would freeze  
Nowhere to hide and no leaves on the trees  
And my father's eyes were blank as he hit me again and again and again

But it was long ago and it was far away, oh God it seems so very far  
And if life is just a highway, then the soul is just a car  
And objects in the rear view mirrow may appear closer than they are

(Meat Loaf, Objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are)

Genüsslich zog Hux an seiner Zigarette, bevor er den Rauch durch die Gitterstäbe seines Zimmerfensters nach draußen blies. Er musste vorsichtig sein, damit er nicht den Rauchmelder an der Decke auslöste, aber – auch wenn es nach einem Klischee klang - nach der kleinen Nummer im Badezimmer hatte er unbedingt eine Kippe gebraucht. Wie gut, dass er seinen abendlichen Glimmstengel bereits erhalten hatte, auch wenn er ihn eigentlich nicht in seinem Zimmer rauchen durfte. Doch obwohl Hux im Großen und Ganzen die Regeln der Klinik akzeptierte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er sich immer nach ihnen richtete. 

Noch immer konnte Hux das angenehm matte Echo seines Orgasmus spüren, wenn er in sich hinein horchte. Bis zu dem Moment, als er Ben in den Raum gezerrt hatte, war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr er das gebraucht hatte. Hux konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal einen runter geholt hatte. Vermutlich war das lange vor der Zeit im Krankenhaus, dem Drogenentzug und der Sache mit Pryde gewesen. Von Sex mit einer anderen Person gar nicht erst zu reden. Verflucht, er war die ganze Sache so leid. Die Klinik, den Entzug, einfach alles. Natürlich wusste ein Teil seiner Selbst, dass Wegzulaufen keine Lösung war. Seine Probleme hatten ihn schließlich bisher immer eingeholt, aber er lechzte einfach nach ein Stückchen Normalität. Einem Leben, das nicht nur aus Tabletten, Therapien und eingesperrt zu sein bestand. Er wollte sich endlich wieder wie ein selbstbestimmter Mensch fühlen und nicht wie ein geistig kranker Patient und er wollte von Ben wieder so angesehen werden, wie er es früher getan hatte, voller Hunger und Lust und nicht voller Mitleid und Furcht, daher bereute Hux auch keine Sekunde, was er getan hatte. 

Das Sahnehäubchen an dem Quickie war natürlich, dass er nun endlich wusste, dass er wieder intim mit einem Mann werden konnte – zumindest so lange es sich dabei um Ben handelte und es nicht sein Hintern war, der gevögelt wurde. So weit diesen Schritt zu wagen, war Hux noch lange nicht, aber ein Blowjob war ein guter Anfang. Zwar war Ben anzumerken gewesen, dass er noch nie zuvor einem anderen Mann einen geblasen hatte, aber nach ein paar Startschwierigkeiten hatte er seine Sache ganz gut gemacht. 

Wenn er die Augen schloss, konnte Hux noch immer den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen vor sich sehen, als Hux sich ihm dargeboten hatte. Dieses Verlangen in seinem Blick, war Erlösung und Aphrodisiakum zugleich für ihn gewesen. Immerhin hatte sich Hux nicht sicher sein können, ob Ben ihn wirklich noch wollte. Drei Monate der Trennung waren eine lange Zeit und obwohl ihm der Schwarzhaarige in seinen Briefen immer wieder versicherte, wie sehr er sich auf den Tag freute, an dem Hux endlich entlassen wurde, hatte dieser doch die Befürchtung gehabt, dass Ben in ihm vielleicht nur noch einen Freund sah. Das konnte er nun getrost ausschließen.

Ben wollte ihn nicht nur, er war sogar bereit gewesen, ihre Rollen zu vertauschen und Hux mit dem Mund zu verwöhnen. Himmel, er hatte sogar sein Sperma geschluckt. Weder das eine noch das andere hatte Kylo Ren jemals für seinen General getan - und der General nicht für ihn. Wahrscheinlich hatte es deshalb nicht funktioniert. Weil keiner von ihnen bereit gewesen war, einmal nur an den Anderen zu denken und nicht an sich selbst. Sie hatten viel für einander empfunden, das stand außer Frage, doch gleichzeitig waren sie so auf sich selbst und die eigenen Ziele fixiert gewesen, dass sie das niemals für einander aufgegeben hätten. 

Diesen Fehler würden sie in dieser Realität nicht wiederholen, das schwor sich Hux. Auch wenn sie es bisher vermieden hatten, die Worte auszusprechen, so war es doch offensichtlich, dass Ben ihn liebte. Und obwohl Hux bisher immer angenommen hatte, dass er selbst zu solchen Gefühlen gar nicht fähig war, wusste er doch tief in seinem Inneren, dass es ihm ebenso ging. Es war schwer sich das einzugestehen, hatte Hux doch alles getan, um niemanden an sich heran zu lassen. Wer nicht liebte, konnte auch nicht verletzt werden, doch irgendwie hatte es Ben trotzdem geschafft unter diesen selbst erschaffenen Panzer zu kommen und ihm unter die Haut zu gehen. In der kurzen Zeit, die sie sich kannten, war Ben zu seiner ganzen Welt geworden. Ohne dass Hux ihn darum gebeten hatte, hatte Ben trotzdem immer nur gegeben, ohne von Hux etwas zurück zu bekommen, doch das würde sich nun ändern. Für ihn würde Hux ein anderer, ein besserer Mensch werden. Weil er es Ben schuldete. Weil Ben an ihn glaubte und weil sich Hux wirklich wünschte, dass dieser damit recht hatte. 

Dies und vieles mehr ging ihm durch den Kopf, als Hux am Fenster seine Zigarette aufrauchte und als er später ins Bett ging, schlief er zum ersten Mal traumlos und ohne nachts aufzuwachen bis zum nächsten Morgen.

XXXXXX

Gedankenverloren blickte Ben auf die Enten im Teich, die sofort in ihre Richtung geschwommen waren, als sie sich auf die Bank am Ufer gesetzt hatten, in der Hoffnung von ihnen mit Brot gefüttert zu werden. Obwohl der Park voller Menschen war, bot dieser Platz wenigstens ein wenig Privatsphäre. Die langen Zweige der Weide, die zwischen dem Weg und dem Teich stand, hingen bis hinunter auf die Erde und bildeten einen natürlichen Vorhang, der sie vor den vorbeigehenden Besuchern verbarg. Obwohl Ben wusste, dass es eigentlich nicht richtig war, hatte er Hux trotzdem ein Päckchen Zigaretten mitgebracht, von denen der Rothaarige sich sofort eine angezündet hatte.

Zwei Mal waren sie so um den Teich herum gelaufen, Hux rauchend und Ben mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen, bis sie sich auf dieser Bank nieder gelassen hatten. Trotz der Szene neulich waren sie immer noch befangen im Umgang miteinander, so dass Ben es nicht gewagt hatte, den Rothaarigen zur Begrüßung zu küssen oder zu umarmen und auch Hux hatte es bei einem bloßen Nicken belassen. Überhaupt schien Hux im Gegensatz zu ihrem letzten Treffen heute in einer ausgesprochen nachdenklichen Stimmung zu sein. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er eigentlich erleichtert darüber sein müsste, das erste Mal seit drei Monaten wieder an der frischen Luft zu sein, war er noch einsilbiger als sonst und Ben konnte nur ahnen, was es war, das seinen Freund so beschäftigte. Doch er hütete sich in Hux zu dringen, sondern gab ihm den Freiraum, den der Rothaarige brauchte, bis er von selbst so weit war Ben in seine Gedanken einzuweihen.

Und seine Geduld zahlte sich schließlich aus.

“Ich war auf dem Straßenstrich, an dem Abend als ich das Ice geschluckt habe”, sagte Hux plötzlich ohne Ben anzusehen. Stattdessen war sein Blick auf die Zigarette gerichtet, die zwischen seinen Fingern steckte. “Nicht aus den Gründen, an die du vielleicht denkst. Ich musste einfach weg von dem Gefühl schon wieder versagt zu haben. Irgendwie haben mich meine Beine ganz von selbst dahin getragen, doch ich war froh für eine Weile die ganzen Probleme zu vergessen, mit Leuten zu sprechen, die so sind wie ich, aber am Ende ist dann alles vollkommen schief gelaufen.”

So etwas in der Richtung hatte Ben sich bereits gedacht, doch er war froh, dass Hux nun endlich bereit war darüber zu reden. “Du hast nicht versagt”, widersprach ihm Ben eindringlich. “Alles was du brauchtest, war einfach noch mehr Zeit anstatt einer weiteren Droge.”

Widerwillig verzog Hux das Gesicht, ohne den Blick von der Zigarette abzuwenden. “Du hast keine Ahnung wie das ist, wenn man von sich selbst betrogen wird.”

“Dann erkläre es mir”, forderte Ben ihn auf.

Kopfschüttelnd führte Hux die Zigarette zum Mund und nahm einen tiefen Zug, bevor er den Rauch durch die Nase entweichen ließ, dann gab er leise zurück: “Du würdest es nicht verstehen.”

“Das weißt du nicht, wenn du es nicht versuchst”, gab Ben aufmunternd zurück.

Einen langen Moment schien Hux zu überlegen, ob er es riskieren konnte, sich Ben anzuvertrauen, dann hob er den Kopf und sah auf hinüber zum Schilf, welches am Teich wuchs, bis er schließlich zu erzählen begann. “Ich konnte mich immer nur auf mich selbst verlassen, habe so viele Dinge getan, auf die ich nicht stolz bin und war so weit unten, dass ich bis heute nicht weiß, weshalb ich nicht krepiert bin. Aber ich habe überlebt, mir die Wohnung und das Auto gekauft und so getan, als ob ich ein großartiges Leben hätte. Aber dann kamst du und hast mir etwas gegeben, das ich nie zuvor hatte: Hoffnung. Das wollte ich nicht verlieren.”

Nun konnte Ben nicht mehr an sich halten. In einer zärtlichen Geste legte er eine Hand auf Hux Unterarm, bevor er ihm versicherte: “Das wirst du auch nicht, Hux. Nichts was du gesagt oder getan hast, wird meine Meinung von dir ändern. Du bedeutest mir etwas, das musst du doch wissen.”

“Auch wenn wir nie wieder miteinander hätten schlafen können?”

Auf einmal sahen ihn Hux blaue Augen eindringlich an. Der Sex war es gewesen, der sie damals zusammen gebracht hatte und Ben würde lügen, wenn er behauptete, dass er ihm nicht fehlen würde, doch seine Gefühle für den Rothaarigen gingen schon lange über das rein Körperliche hinaus. 

“Wir hätten einen anderen Weg gefunden”, entgegnete er zuversichtlich. “Körperliche Intimitäten können viele Facetten haben.”

“Trotzdem bist du froh, dass es nicht so ist”, stellte Hux das Offensichtliche fest.

“Ja, das bin ich”, gab Ben zu, während er sich daran erinnerte wie erleichtert Hux nach dem Blowjob gewirkt hatte. “Genau wie du.”

XXXXXX

Hux Magen rebellierte. Seine Hände zitterten unkontrolliert und ihm stand der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn, während er aus dem Fenster des Kleinwagens sah, um sich auf irgendetwas Anderes zu konzentrieren, als die Scheißangst, die in seinem Inneren tobte. Warum nur hatte er sich darauf eingelassen? Himmel, er wollte überall sein, nur nicht hier. Nicht auf dem Weg zu dem einen Ort, den er niemals wieder hatte betreten wollen.

“Es ist gut. Beruhigen Sie sich. Es kann Ihnen nichts passieren.” Dr. Phasmas Stimme war kühl und eindringlich, als sie auf ihn einsprach. Normaler Weise schätzte er ihre nüchterne Art. Mit gefühlsduseligen Menschen konnte Hux nichts anfangen. Trotzdem wünschte er sich in diesem Moment, dass es Ben wäre, der neben ihm saß und nicht die Ärztin. Mit Ben an seiner Seite fühlte er sich sicher und beschützt, doch Phasma hatte nicht erlaubt, dass er seinen Freund als moralische Stütze mitnahm. 

“Das müssen Sie allein schaffen”, hatte sie ihn wissen lassen. “Sie können Mr. Solo nicht immer als Ihren Schutzschild benutzen, wenn Sie sich überfordert fühlen. So sehr ich Ihnen auch wünsche, dass diese Beziehung Bestand hat, was wird passieren, wenn es nicht so ist? Dann werden Sie genau in das Loch zurück stürzen, in dem Sie vorher gewesen sind, wenn Sie nicht lernen, sich Ihren Probleme selbst zu stellen.”

Natürlich wusste Hux tief in seinem Inneren, dass sie recht hatte, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass er sich nicht bereit dazu fühlte, mit diesem Teil seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert zu werden. Mit seinem Vater hatte alles begonnen. Mit seiner Zurückweisung, seinen verbalen und körperlichen Misshandlungen und der Zerstörung jeglichen Vertrauens, das Hux in sich selbst und in andere Menschen gehabt hatte. Der Wunsch all dies zu vergessen war es gewesen, der Hux in seiner Jugend in die Drogensucht und die Prostitution getrieben hatte. Mit fatalen Folgen, gegen die er bis heute kämpfen musste. Obwohl Brendol schon so viele Jahre tot war, waren die Wunden, die er hinterlassen hatte, doch niemals verheilt und jeder Rückschlag, den sein Sohn in seinem Leben erlitten hatte, hatte die dünne Schicht Schorf wieder von ihnen herunter gekratzt, so dass seine Seele blutend und schutzlos in ihm lag.

Doch damit sollte nun Schluss sein. Wenn es nach Dr. Phasma ging, sollte Hux endlich mit der Vergangenheit abschließen und der erste Schritt dazu war, den Tod seines Vaters erneut zu verinnerlichen, um dem Schatten, der immer noch von Brendol ausging, zu entfliehen. Es hörte sich einfach an. Alles was er tun sollte, war an das Grab seiner Eltern zu treten und seinem Vater zu sagen, was er zu seinen Lebzeiten niemals gewagt hatte auszusprechen. Doch für Hux war allein der Gedanke daran, bereits zu viel. Er wollte diese Konfrontation nicht. Hatte ein Leben lang darum gekämpft die Erinnerungen so tief in sich zu vergraben, dass er sich einreden konnte, sie vergessen zu haben, obwohl er wusste, dass es ein Trugschluss war. Dass sie ihn in seinen Träumen heimsuchen und ihn immer dann quälen würden, wenn er am verwundbarsten war. 

Trotzdem wäre er am liebsten davon gelaufen, als der Wagen auf dem Parkplatz des Friedhofs anhielt. Es wäre nicht einmal schwierig gewesen zu entwischen. Phasma hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten einen Pfleger mitzunehmen und obwohl sie in der anderen Realität in den Fitnesstests immer besser abgeschnitten hatte als er, konnte er, wenn er das Überraschungsmoment nutzte, durchaus realistische Chancen haben ihr zu entkommen. Dennoch würde Hux es nicht tun. Er hatte gelernt, dass Widerstand nur zu einer Verschlechterung seiner Situation führte. Also würde er kooperieren, auch wenn er die Befürchtung hatte, gleich vollkommen zusammen zu brechen.

Obwohl es beinah ein Jahrzehnt her war, dass Brendol gestorben und er selbst zuletzt hier gewesen war, kannte Hux den Weg zum Grab noch immer genau. In seiner Kindheit hatte er ihn oft genug gehen müssen. Beinah an jedem Sonntag hatte sein Vater ihn hier her geschleppt. Um ihm vor Augen zu führen, dass er die Schuld daran trug, dass seine Mutter seine Geburt mit dem Leben bezahlt hatte. Lediglich wenn er Hux so stark geschlagen hatte, dass die Zeichen von Passanten hätten gesehen werden können oder wenn Brendol zu betrunken gewesen war, um Auto zu fahren, waren sie zu Hause geblieben.

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her. Hux, den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet und mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen und Dr. Phasma, die ihn aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete und es gleichzeitig doch schaffte, ihre Umgebung mit dem wachsamen Blick der Soldatin wahrzunehmen, die sie in der anderen Realität gewesen war. Obwohl Hux mit jedem Meter, den er ging, immer langsamer wurde, war der Weg trotzdem nicht weit genug, um das Unvermeidbare lange aufzuschieben, so dass sie am Ende nicht einmal zehn Minuten brauchten, um vom Parkplatz vorbei an anderen Gräbern, leeren Rasenflächen und Schatten spendenden Bäumen, ihr Ziel zu erreichen. 

Das Grab war unscheinbar, nur eines von vielen. Ein grauer Stein, ohne unnötigen Schnickschnack, nur beschriftet mit den Namen, Geburts- und Sterbedaten seiner Eltern. Da waren keine Blumen, keine Kerzen, nichts, was darauf hindeutete, dass in letzter Zeit irgendjemand hier gewesen war. Wer sollte das Grab auch besuchen? Abgesehen von Brendols alten Kameraden beim Militär hatte er keine Freunde gehabt und auch diese waren vermutlich froh, als sie ihn endlich losgeworden waren und verschwendeten seitdem keinen Gedanken mehr an ihn.

Hux konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Er selbst hätte lieber den Entzug noch mal von vorn begonnen, als heute hier zu stehen, doch das lag leider nicht in seiner Hand. Äußerlich schien Hux ganz ruhig, als er den Blick über den verwitterten Stein gleiten ließ, doch das war nur eine mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Fassade. Schließlich wusste er genau, dass die Ärztin ihn beobachtete, doch in seinem Inneren schwoll der Sturm zu einem ausgewachsenen Orkan an, als seine Augen an Brendols Namen hängen blieben.

Du bist eine Enttäuschung durch und durch.

Dünn wie Papier und genauso nutzlos.

Deine Tränen werden dich nicht retten, also erspare mir das Geflenne.

Ein Versager bist du. Ein Nichts und etwas Anderes wirst du auch nie sein.

Allein die Stimme seines Vaters wieder in seinen Gedanken zu hören, sorgte dafür, dass sich Hux Atem beschleunigte. Schmerzhaft pochte sein Puls in seinen Schläfen und sein Magen zog sich so fest zusammen, dass er sich vermutlich übergeben hätte, wenn er irgendetwas zuvor gegessen hätte. Zwanghaft krampften sich Hux Finger in den Hosentaschen zusammen, so dass er die Reste seiner abgekauten Nägel in die Handfläche bohren konnte. Er brauchte jetzt den Schmerz, um sich nicht in den Erinnerungen zu verlieren. Doch so fest er auch zudrückte, gelang es ihm doch nicht die Panikattacke zurückzukämpfen, die sich einen Weg an die Oberfläche bahnte. Doch bevor Hux anfangen konnte zu hyperventilieren, stand Phasma plötzlich hinter ihm und presste ihre Hände fest gegen seine Seiten.

“Atmen Sie so tief, dass Sie sehen können, wie sich Ihr Brustkorb weitet”, forderte ihn die Ärztin auf. “Langsam und gleichmäßig. Stellen Sie sich vor, Ihr Vater habe sich in Rauch aufgelöst, den Sie inhaliert haben und nun ausatmen und ihn gegen frische, saubere Luft ersetzen. Ein und aus. Holen Sie ganz tief Luft und lassen Sie ihn los. Ein und aus. Geben Sie ihm keine Macht mehr über sich. So ist es gut.”

Es war das erste Mal seit sie sich kannten, dass Phasma ihn berührte. Stets war sie auf Abstand geblieben, hatte eine professionelle Distanz bewahrt und Hux hatte das sehr begrüßt. Weder hier noch auf der Finalizer war ihm Phasma wie ein Mensch erschienen, der Körperlichkeiten schätzte und es wäre ihm auch zu nah, zu intim vorgekommen, wenn sie den Kontakt gesucht hätte. Doch in diesem Moment fühlte er keine Abwehr in sich, weder als sie ihre Hände auf ihn legte noch als sie sich nach vorn beugte, so dass sich ihre Körper berührten, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sie über seinen rasenden Herzschlag hinweg auch hörte.

Tatsächlich half ihm ihre Stimme aus dem Anfall hinaus. Sie erdete ihn im Hier und Jetzt. Dadurch, dass er sich auf sie konzentrierte, schaffte es Hux, seinen Atem zu kontrollieren, bis er nicht mehr in seiner Lunge brannte, sondern langsam und gleichmäßig durch Mund und Nase strömte und auch sein Herzschlag normalisierte sich so weit, dass er wieder etwas Anderes als das dumpfe Dröhnen seines eigenen Blutes hörte. Nach und nach verklang die Erinnerung an seinen Vater, bis sie nur noch ein schwaches Echo war. Seine verkrampften Hände öffneten sich und nach einem Zittern, das seinen ganzen Körper unwillkürlich durchlief, wusste Hux, dass er es überstanden hatte.

Auch Phasma schien zu spüren, dass das Schlimmste vorüber war, so dass sie ihn los ließ und stattdessen an seine Seite trat. “Besser?” hakte sie nach.

Hux nickte knapp. “Danke”, sagte er rau und er meinte es auch so.

“Dafür bin ich da”, entgegnete Phasma nüchtern. “Trotzdem ist es noch nicht geschafft.”

Wieder nickte Hux. Obwohl sie seinen Beinah-Zusammenbruch mit angesehen hatte, war ihm klar gewesen, dass ihn die Ärztin trotzdem nicht von seiner Aufgabe entbinden würde. Soldatin oder nicht, Phasma war unerbittlich, wenn es um das Erfüllen einer Mission ging und sie würde ihm keine Ruhe gönnen, bevor er nicht getan hatte, weswegen sie ihn hier her geschleppt hatte. Daher beschloss Hux es möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen. 

“Ich hasse dich”, flüsterte er leise, während er erneut den Namen seines Vaters auf dem Stein fixierte. 

Doch dieses Geständnis zu hören, reichte Phasma nicht. “Lauter”, forderte sie ihn auf. “Ihr Vater hat schließlich auch nicht gezögert Ihnen all die Gemeinheiten deutlich hörbar ins Gesicht zu sagen, oder nicht?”

Damit hatte sie nicht unrecht. Noch einmal holte Hux tief Luft, dann sprudelten die Worte plötzlich wie von selbst über seine Lippen. “Ich hasse dich! Ich bin dein Sohn, verdammt, aber du hast mich niemals geliebt. Du hast mich geschlagen und verspottet und mich hungern lassen, wie ein Tier und wofür?! Weil meine Mutter bei meiner Geburt gestorben ist! Das war nicht meine Schuld! Ich war ein Kind, verdammt! Dein Kind! Doch du hast mich nie so behandelt. Du warst nicht mein Vater, sondern mein Folterknecht, mein Gefängniswärter und mein Richter und ich danke Gott dafür, dass er mich von dir erlöst hat. Wenn es nur irgendeine Gerechtigkeit gibt, dann schmorst du jetzt in der Hölle! Egal wie beschissen mein Leben auf der Straße auch war, aber es war immer noch besser, als weiter unter deiner Knute zu leben. Und weißt du was, Vater? Du hattest unrecht. Auch so kleine Schwuchteln wie ich finden jemanden, der sie liebt. Aber du weißt ja nicht einmal, was das bedeutet, nicht wahr? Du warst ja gar nicht dazu fähig zu lieben! Gott vergib mir, aber ab dem heutigen Tag werde ich nie wieder von dir als meinem Vater reden. Du warst einfach nur ein Mann, bei dem ich das Unglück hatte aufzuwachsen. Ich bin fertig mit dir. Ein für alle Mal. Das ist alles, was ich zu sagen habe.”

Ungebetene Tränen strömten über seine Wagen, als er sich vom Grab seiner Eltern abwandte und Hux war sicher, dass er vermutlich hoch rot im Gesicht war, so sehr hatte er sich in Rage geredet. Doch obwohl er nun vor Erregung am ganzen Körper zitterte, war es nicht mehr die Angst, die durch seine Adern pulsierte. Es war das Gefühl einer aufgestauten Wut, die er seit Ewigkeiten in seinem Inneren getragen und die er nun endlich hinaus gelassen hatte. Er fühlte sich erleichtert, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. So als sei eine zentnerschwere Last plötzlich von ihm abgefallen. In seinem Kopf schwammen die Gedanken und er war ganz schwindelig vom Adrenalin, doch das war okay. 

Er hatte es getan. 

Er hatte es wirklich getan. 

Ein warmes Gefühl des Stolzes machte sich bei dieser Erkenntnis in ihm breit und für einen Augenblick erlaubte sich Hux, es einfach nur zu genießen. Niemals hatte er gedacht, dass er es wirklich über sich bringen würde, aber nun hatte er es tatsächlich gewagt seinem toten Vater die Meinung zu sagen und es fühlte sich überraschender Weise phantastisch an. 

Als er sich zu Phasma umdrehte, sah er in ihrem Gesicht die selbe Zufriedenheit, die er selbst fühlte. Die Ärztin sagte nichts, stattdessen schenkte sie ihm ein seltenes Lächeln, das von mehr Lob zeugte, als es Worte jemals gekonnt hätten.


	23. Chapter 23

Take these broken wings  
And learn to fly again  
And learn to live so free  
When we hear the voices sing  
The book of love will open up  
And let us in

(Mr. Mister, Broken Wings)

“Hi. Wie geht es Ihnen? Möchten Sie etwas Suppe?”

Bewegungslos wie ein Schatten stand Ben hinter einer Säule und beobachtete die Szene, bedacht darauf, dass Hux ihn nicht entdeckte. Nicht, weil er nicht hier sein durfte oder es Hux vielleicht peinlich gewesen wäre, wenn er ihn gesehen hätte, sondern einfach nur, weil er wissen wollte, ob sich der Rothaarige an ihre Vereinbarung hielt, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte.

Es war Hux dritter Einsatz in einem Obdachlosenasyl. Den ersten hatte er vor knapp zehn Tagen absolviert und soweit Ben es beurteilen konnte, machte der Rothaarige seine Sache inzwischen ganz gut. Nicht, dass Ben ihm die Fähigkeit arbeiten zu können nicht zugetraut hätte, schließlich wusste er aus der Zeit auf der Finalizer genau, dass Hux durchaus anpacken konnte, wenn es nötig war, doch der Hux in dieser Realität hatte noch nie einen Job gehabt, sondern sich seinen Lebensunterhalt ausschließlich durch die Prostitution und, in seinen schlimmsten Zeiten, durch Betteln und Stehlen verdient. 

Doch obwohl Hux nun seit knapp zwei Stunden in der Suppenküche stand und Ben die Erschöpfung durch die ungewohnte Tätigkeit unter seiner Fassade erahnen konnte, machte er trotzdem keinen Versuch sich vor der Arbeit zu drücken. Diese Lektion hatte er gelernt. Im Gegenteil, obwohl sein Klientel abgerissen und dreckig war, blieb Hux trotzdem höflich und versorgte auch den x-ten Obdachlosen mit einem Teller Suppe, einem Brötchen und einem Dessert und niemand, der Hux nicht so gut kannte, wie Ben, hätte bemerkt, wie sehr er im Kopf die Zeit bis zum Schichtende herunter zählte.

Es wäre eine Untertreibung, wenn Ben behaupten würde, dass es ein holpriger Start gewesen war, als Hux vor knapp zehn Tagen im Obdachlosenasyl angefangen hatte. Nachdem der Leiter der Einrichtung sich Hux bei der Einweisung zur Brust genommen und ihm klar gemacht hatte, dass er ihn beim kleinsten Ausrutscher dem Gericht melden würde, hatte der Rothaarige sich stur gestellt und die ganze Sache schmeißen wollen. Doch nachdem sowohl Ben als auch Phasma auf ihn eingeredet und ihm noch einmal klar gemacht hatten, was für ihn auf dem Spiel stand, hatte Hux seinen Stolz herunter geschluckt und sich Zähne knirschend untergeordnet. Am Anfang war ihm der Widerwille noch deutlich anzusehen gewesen, doch mit der Zeit hatte er sich dann so gut eingearbeitet, dass selbst der Leiter keinen Grund zur Klage hatte. 

Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken zog sich Ben zurück. Er hatte genug gesehen. In etwas über einer Stunde würde er wiederkommen und Hux damit überraschen, dass er ihn von seiner Arbeit abholte und ihn zurück in die Klinik fuhr. Die Erlaubnis dafür hatte er sich vorhin telefonisch auf der Station eingeholt. Und obwohl er wusste, dass der Rothaarige nach den Stunden in der Suppenküche vermutlich müde und verschwitzt sein würde, freute sich Ben trotzdem darauf, ein wenig Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu können.

XXXXXX

Es knackte im Schloss, als Ben den Schlüssel drehte, dann sprang die Tür auf und der Schwarzhaarige trat über die Schwelle. “Komm rein.”

“Danke.” Zögernd, beinah schüchtern folgte Hux ihm ins Innere des Hauses. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Bens Heim durch die Vordertür betrat. Zu ihren früheren Treffen hatte er sonst immer die Seitentür ins Spielzimmer benutzt, doch dieses Mal war er nicht hier, um mit Ben zu schlafen. Nun ja, zumindest nicht ausschließlich. Vielleicht sollten sie erst einmal abwarten, wie sich der Tag entwickelte. Obwohl Hux nun wieder kurze Haare hatte, trennten ihm noch immer Welten von der selbstsicheren, arroganten Erscheinung des Generals. Nach den vielen Wochen, die er in der Klinik auf seine Entlassung hin gefiebert hatte, wirkte er bei seinem ersten Ausgang beinah ein wenig überfordert mit der Situation. So als sei jede Entscheidung, die er fällen musste, bereits zu viel für ihn. 

“Möchtest du deine Sachen nach oben bringen?” Da Hux nur für einen Tag von der Station beurlaubt worden war, hatte der Rothaarige nur einen Rucksack dabei, welcher nicht einmal zur Hälfte gefüllt war. Abgesehen von seiner Zahnbürste enthielt die Tasche nur etwas Wechselwäsche und einen Blister Tabletten, welche man ihm eingebläut hatte, trotz allem pünktlich zu nehmen. Trotzdem umklammerte Hux die Tasche so, als enthielte sie einen lebenswichtigen Schatz.

Unruhig zuckte der Blick des Rothaarigen von Ben zur Treppe und von da in die Richtung des Wohnzimmers, bevor er schließlich zögerlich mit den Schultern zuckte. “Okay.” Schweigend folgte Hux dem anderen Mann die Treppe hinauf nach oben, wo sich die Schlafzimmer befanden, vorbei an den Familienfotos an der Wand, die Hux bereits kannte, bis sie vor einer geöffneten Tür stehen blieben. 

“Das ist das Gästezimmer”, erklärte Ben mit einem Wink ins Innere des Raumes, wo sich ein Single-Bett, ein Sessel und ein Schreibtisch befanden. “Die Bettwäsche habe ich frisch bezogen für den Fall, dass ... Ich meine, es sei denn, du möchtest lieber bei mir … ?”

Es war so typisch für Ben, dass er ihm die Möglichkeit ließ, seine erste Nacht in Freiheit ohne Verpflichtungen verbringen zu können und Hux wusste dies durchaus zu schätzen, aber eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass er mit seiner Wahl, diese Nacht in Bens Haus zu bleiben, anstatt in seine eigene Wohnung zurückzukehren, seine Absicht bereits kundgetan hatte. 

“Wir brauchen kein zweites Bett”, erwiderte Hux daher bestimmt. Auch wenn er sich sonst in vielen Dinge nicht sicher war, gab es hier von seiner Seite aus keinen Zweifel und auch Ben schien diese Antwort zu genügen, da er ohne zu zögern auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und Hux stattdessen zu einer anderen Tür führte. “Es ist nicht gerade die Kabine des Supreme Leaders, aber ich denke, zum Schlafen wird es reichen.”

Neugierig sah Hux sich in dem Raum um, als Ben ihm bedeutete einzutreten. Genau so hatte er sich das Schlafzimmer des Schwarzhaarigen in dieser Realität vorgestellt. Es passte zu seinem Hang zu fernöstlichen Kampfkunstformen. Tatsächlich war der Raum schlicht und im asiatischen Stil eingerichtet. Ein schwarzes Futonbett an der einen und ein Schrank in Schwarz und Weiß an der gegenüberliegenden Wand dominierten das Zimmer, dazu eine Kommode, ein Mannshoher Spiegel und eine Kleiderstange. Das war alles. Weder in der einen, noch in der anderen Realität schien Ben einen Hang zu Zierrat zu haben, lediglich ein einsames Buch lag auf der Kommode. 

Für Hux war es perfekt, verachtete er doch ebenfalls alles, das keinen Nutzen hatte und die kalten Farben entsprachen exakt dem Stil seiner Persönlichkeit. Doch das würde er Ben vorerst nicht sagen. “Du hast recht”, ließ er den Schwarzhaarigen wissen, während er seinen Rucksack abstellte. “Zum Schlafen wird es reichen.”

XXXXXX

Im Vorfeld hatte sich Ben viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, was sie mit Hux erstem Tag außerhalb der Klinik anfangen sollten. Von Ausflügen in die Natur, Bootstouren bis hin zu einem Fallschirmsprung war ihm alles Mögliche eingefallen, doch am Ende hatte er all diese großartigen Pläne wieder verworfen. Viel wichtiger, als Hux an diesem Tag mit etwas Außergewöhnlichem zu überraschen war, dass sie die Zeit nutzten, um darüber zu sprechen, wie es nun weiter gehen sollte. Seit es dem Rothaarigen besser ging, hatte es Ben unter den Nägel gebrannt mit ihm darüber zu reden, doch in der Klinik war irgendwie nie der richtige Zeitpunkt oder der richtige Ort dafür gewesen.

Doch erst einmal würden sie zusammen kochen. Nicht nur in Ermangelung von Alternativen hatte Ben für ihr Mahl seine berühmten Spaghetti gewählt. Verband er doch damit ein paar der schönsten Erinnerungen, die er an die Wochen in Hux Wohnung hatte und er hegte die Hoffnung, dass der Rothaarige sich ebenfalls an die Zeit erinnern würde, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten und wie nah sie sich dabei gekommen waren. Und vielleicht würde das ja den Einstieg in ein Gespräch erleichtern.

Obwohl es nicht die selbe Küche war, erschien die Szene doch seltsam vertraut, als Ben das Nudelwasser aufsetzte. Nur dass Hux dieses Mal nicht am Fenster stand und rauchte. Das hatte Ben gleich zu Beginn klar gestellt. Wenn Hux unbedingt seine von der Klinik ausgehändigten Kippen rauchen wollte, würde er dies draußen, auf der Terrasse tun müssen. Doch noch schien Hux seine Nikotinsucht im Griff zu haben, denn er machte keine Anstalten das Haus verlassen zu wollen. Stattdessen hatte er seine hagere Gestalt auf die Küchenzeile gehievt, wo er sitzend dabei zusah, wie Ben die Zutaten für die Sauce zusammen mischte. 

Nur der Tablettenblister, den Hux nervös zwischen den Fingern drehte zeugte davon, dass er nicht so entspannt war, wie er wohl den Eindruck erwecken wollte. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, wie sehr Hux die täglichen Pillen hasste, denn sie machten seinen Verstand träge und raubten ihm seine Energie, doch noch war er laut Dr. Phasma nicht soweit, dass die Tabletten abgesetzt werden konnten. Erst wenn er Stück für Stück in sein altes Leben zurück geführt wurde ohne rückfällig zu werden, sollte die Dosis langsam verringert werden, bis er schließlich ganz ohne die Pillen zurecht kam.

“Wenn du den Salat machst, können wir gleich essen”, sagte Ben, ohne Hux dabei anzusehen. Es war besser dem Rothaarigen etwas zu tun zu geben, bevor er wieder anfing an den Nägeln kauen. In der Klinik war Hux Therapieplan seit einer Woche um den Punkt 'Nahrungskunde' erweitert worden, was bedeutete, dass er die Grundlagen der gesunden Ernährung vermittelt bekam und mit anderen Patienten unter Aufsicht Essen zubereitete und kochte. Daher wusste Ben, dass Hux inzwischen der Umgang mit scharfen Gegenständen wieder gestattet war, so dass er nun ohne zu zögern ein Messer, ein Brett und eine Schüssel aus dem Schrank holte und sie zusammen mit etwas Gemüse aus dem Kühlschrank auf die Arbeitsplatte stellte, bevor er sich wieder der auf dem Herd köchelnden Sauce zuwandte. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie Hux einen langen Moment perplex auf die Sachen vor sich starrte, so als haderte er mit sich, ob er der Aufforderung wirklich nachkommen sollte, dann sprang er von der Küchenzeile herunter und begann schweigend das Gemüse zu schneiden. Minutenlang war die Küche ausschließlich von den Geräuschen des Kochens erfüllte, dann war Ben mit der Sauce fertig und auch Hux hatte die Schüssel bis unter den Rand mit Salat gefüllt. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch die Nudeln abgießen und den Tisch decken, bevor sie zusammen essen konnten.

“Ich habe meine Wohnung gekündigt.”

Hux plötzliche und dabei gleichzeitig völlig ruhige Mitteilung, ließ Ben den Topf, den er gerade vom Herd genommen hatte, so heftig wieder zurück stellen, dass das heiße Wasser schäumend über den Rand schwappte, wo es zischend auf die Herdplatte tropfte. “Was?! Wieso?” fragte er verwirrt, während er sich zu Hux umdrehte, der mit dem Rücken gegen die Küchenzeile gelehnt da stand.

“Phasma hat mir geraten, mich so weit wie möglich von meinem alten Leben zu distanzieren”, antwortete Hux mit hochgezogenen Schultern. 

“Aber die Wohnung war dein sicherer Hafen, dein Refugium”, hielt Ben dagegen.

“Das war sie”, stimmte Hux ihm zu. “Aber gleichzeitig ist sie auch voller Erinnerungen an meine Drogensucht und die Zeit als Callboy. In meinem Schlafzimmer habe ich die Bilder für meine Website aufgenommen und der Kleiderschrank ist voller Klamotten für die Freier. In den Schubladen im Bad liegen genug Kondome und Gleitmittel für mehrere Monate und in jedem Zimmer sind Verstecke für meinen Stoff. Nein, es ist besser so, das ich nicht dorthin zurück gehe.”

So hatte Ben es noch gar nicht gesehen, aber vermutlich hatte Phasma recht damit Hux zu raten die Wohnung abzustoßen. Trotzdem würde es für jemandem mit Hux Lebenslauf nicht leicht werden etwas Neues zu finden. “Aber wo willst du denn hin, wenn du aus der Klinik entlassen wirst?” fragte Ben vorsichtig nach.

Erneut zuckte Hux die Schultern. “Ich finde schon was”, entgegnete der Rothaarigen mit gespielter Zuversicht. “Phasma versucht mich gerade in so einem Wiedereingliederungsprogramm für Straftäter unterzubringen, die einem für den Anfang Wohnraum in Gemeinschaftsunterkünften beschaffen und Jobs vermitteln. Aber es wäre nett, wenn ich ein paar Sachen bei dir unterstellen könnte, bis ich wieder genug Geld für was Eigenes habe. Nichts Großes, nur ein paar Kisten mit persönlichen Sachen und Büchern.”

Obwohl Ben Phasmas Bemühungen durchaus zu schätzen wusste, gefiel ihm der Gedanke, Hux in einem Wohnheim unterzubringen, überhaupt nicht. Die Gefahr dort körperlichen oder sexuellen Übergriffen ausgesetzt zu sein war realistisch betrachtet um einiges höher, als wenn Hux eine eigene Wohnung bewohnte. Erst recht, wenn die anderen Bewohner von seinem früheren Job erfuhren. “Das wird nicht nötig sein”, widersprach Ben daher sofort. “Du kannst genauso gut hier wohnen, mietfrei versteht sich. Ich habe mehr als genug Platz und dass wir miteinander auskommen können, haben wir in den Wochen in deiner Wohnung ja schon bewiesen.”

Nachdenklich biss Hux auf seiner Unterlippe herum, so als rang er mit sich, ob er das Angebot auch wirklich annehmen sollte, bis er schließlich widerstrebend nickte. “Ich denke, das ist okay. Aber eine Art von Miete werde ich dir trotzdem bezahlen. Du weißt genau, dass ich keine Almosen will.”

“Okay”, lenkte Ben erleichtert ein, obwohl er fest entschlossen war keinen Cent von Hux zu nehmen. “Darüber können wir ja immer noch reden, wenn es soweit ist. Doch jetzt sollten wir langsam essen, bevor die Nudeln noch zu Brei zerkochen.”

Ohne, dass sie sich absprechen mussten, begann Hux Teller, Gläser und Besteck auf den Tisch zu stellen, während Ben die Nudeln abgoss und das Salatdressing aus dem Kühlschrank holte. Obwohl er sonst selten etwas trank, nahm der Schwarzhaarige zur Feier des Tages eine Flasche Rotwein aus dem Regal, so dass sich die beiden Männer wenige Minuten später vor zwei dampfenden Pasta-Tellern mit Salat und Wein gegenüber saßen. Während Ben das Essen wenig elegant herunter schlang, wickelte Hux seine Nudeln präzise und methodisch um die Gabel, bevor er sie vorsichtig zum Mund führte und dann langsam und genüsslich kaute. Eine Weile aßen sie schweigend, dann war es wieder Hux, der die Stille brach.

“Ich weiß noch, als du das erste Mal Nudeln für mich gekocht hast. Das war nachdem Starkiller zerstört wurde. Sie waren grün mit einer blauen Sauce.”

Richtig, jetzt wo Hux es erwähnte, kamen auch bei Ben die Erinnerungen zurück. Es war ein Rezept von Corellia gewesen. Ein Essen, das sein Vater, der Verräter, immer gemacht hatte, wenn er sich für etwas bei seiner Mutter entschuldigen wollte. Vermutlich war es genau wie bei Ben eines der wenigen Gerichte, die der Schmuggler überhaupt kannte und er hatte es seinem Sohn beigebracht, kaum dass Ben alt genug war, um über den Herdrand gucken zu können. Es war schon eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass Kylo Ren das Gericht für seinen General ausgerechnet dann kochte, nachdem er seinen Vater getötet hatte. Allerdings waren es weniger die Schuldgefühle für Han Solos Tod, die ihn dazu getrieben hatten, sondern viel mehr das Gefühl, dass er etwas für Hux tun wollte. Dass es seine Schuld war, dass die Widerstandskämpfer, die die Wunderwaffe des Generals zerstört hatten, entkommen und sie deshalb beide bei Snoke in Ungnade gefallen waren. 

Also hatte er ihn in sein Quartier bestellt und ihn bekocht und tatsächlich hatte es gewirkt. Zwar hatte Hux ihm seinen Fehler nicht sofort vergeben, aber er hatte auch keinen Widerstand geleistet, als Ben ihn danach ins Schlafzimmer gezogen hatte. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war der Versöhnungssex sogar einer der besten gewesen, die sie jemals gehabt hatten. Allein die Erinnerung daran sorgte dafür, dass Ben plötzlich die Hitze in die Wangen stieg, so dass er eilig einen Schluck Wein trank, um sich abzukühlen.

Scheinbar hatte Hux gerade den selben Gedanken, denn er zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, als er Ben über den Rand seines Weinglases hinweg ansah. “Es ist nicht so wie du denkst”, versuchte Ben sich zu verteidigen. 

“Nicht?” fragte Hux nach, wobei sich seine Mundwinkel leicht hoben. “Und wenn ich sagen würde, dass es okay ist? Dass ich es auch will?”

Am liebsten hätte Ben den anderen Mann bei diesen Worten sofort gepackt und nach oben ins Schlafzimmer geschleift, doch obwohl ihm der Blowjob im Waschraum Mut gemacht hatte, war er noch immer skeptisch. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er die Stimmung zwischen ihnen kaputt machen, indem er Hux überforderte. “Du weißt, dass das nicht so einfach ist”, gab der Schwarzhaarige zu bedenken.

“Im Gegenteil, es ist sogar ganz einfach”, entgegnete Hux überzeugt. “Überlass einfach alles mir.”

XXXXXX

Es war schon erstaunlich, doch sobald man die Tür der geschlossenen Station durchquert hatte, war es als befinde man sich auf einen Schlag in einer anderen Welt. Im Gegensatz zum Rest der Klinik, der vor Geschäftigkeit geradezu pulsierte, war hier alles von einer absoluten Ruhe erfüllt. Zeit schien auf der Station keine Rolle zu spielen und selbst die Geräusche von draußen schienen hier nur gedämpft anzukommen. Die Patienten auf den Fluren und in den Gemeinschaftsräumen zeigten sich entspannt und die Schwestern und Pfleger verströmten eine ruhige Gelassenheit, während sie sich um ihre Schützlinge kümmerten. 

Obwohl es ihm nicht leicht fiel, Hux zurückzubringen, fühlte auch Ben sich nach dem gemeinsamen Tag leichter, als es sonst der Fall war, wenn er die Station betrat und aus dem Augenwinkel meinte er die selbe Ausgeglichenheit auch auf Hux Gesicht zu lesen. 

Zwar hatten sie am Ende doch keinen Sex gehabt, doch das war für Ben okay. Es hatte hoffnungsvoll begonnen, als sie nach dem Essen ungeduldig ins Schlafzimmer aufgebrochen waren und sich gegenseitig ausgezogen hatten. Sie waren beide so erregt gewesen, dass sie sich kaum zurückhalten konnten, als sie das Bett erreichten, doch als Ben sich zwischen Hux Beine geschoben und ihn mit seinem Körper bedeckt hatte, waren dem Rothaarigen doch die Nerven durchgegangen, so dass sie es am Ende dabei belassen hatten, sich zu streicheln und zu küssen und gegenseitig zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. 

Als sie danach atemlos und erschöpft nebeneinander gelegen hatten, wollte Hux ihm zuerst weder zuhören, noch ihn ansehen, sondern machte stattdessen Anstalten sich wieder einmal zurückzuziehen und abzuhauen, doch Ben hatte sich geweigert ihn gehen zu lassen. Stattdessen hatte er ihn festgehalten und ihm immer wieder eindringlich versichert, dass er alles andere als enttäuscht war, sondern dass es trotzdem schön gewesen war. Dass es ihm für den Moment reichte, Hux einfach bei sich zu wissen, seine Stimme zu hören, seine Haut zu fühlen und ihn festhalten zu können und dass alles Andere mit der Zeit zurückkommen würde. Es hatte mehrere Minuten gedauert, doch irgendwann war Hux Widerstand erlahmt, bis er schließlich ganz ruhig dagelegen und zugelassen hatte, dass Ben weiter auf ihn einredete, bis er irgendwann selbst zaghaft einen Arm um Bens Mitte geschlungen und seinen Kopf unter das Kinn des Schwarzhaarigen geschoben hatte.

Eine ganze Weile hatten sie danach einfach dagelegen und geschwiegen, bis Hux sich schließlich mit den Worten aufgerappelt hatte, dass er eine Zigarette brauchte und Ben hatte ihn gehen lassen. Es würde Zeit brauchen, bis Hux es sich erlauben würde auch dann Nähe zuzulassen, wenn es nicht um Sex ging. Den Rest des Tages hatten sie damit verbracht, im Viertel spazieren zu gehen, fernzusehen und Karten zu spielen, bis es an der Zeit war, schlafen zu gehen und als Ben seinen breiten Körper um Hux Rücken geschlungen und ihn an sich gezogen hatte, versuchte der Rothaarige nicht sich ihm zu entziehen, sondern hatte es es schweigend geduldet, als Ben sein Knie zwischen Hux Beine geschoben hatte.

Am Morgen hatten sie dann gemeinsam geduscht und sich dort noch einmal gegenseitig mit der Hand befriedigt, bevor sie nach dem Frühstück zur Klinik aufbrechen mussten. Im Großen und Ganzen betrachtete Ben den Tag als Erfolg. Sie hatten geredet, waren bis zu einem gewissen Grad intim miteinander geworden und hatten im selben Bett geschlafen. Darauf würde sich aufbauen lassen, wenn Hux seinen nächsten Ausgang hatte. 

Gerade wollte er sich von seinem Freund verabschieden, als Ben Doktor Phasma um die Ecke des Flurs kommen sah und die Ärztin schien geradewegs auf sie zuzusteuern.

“Guten Morgen”, begrüßte Ben die Frau höflich, als sie sie erreicht hatte und auch Hux murmelte eine Begrüßung. 

“Guten Morgen”, gab Phasma in ihrer üblichen kühlen Art zurück, während sie beiden Männern zunickte, dann wandte sie sich an Ben. “Es ist gut, dass ich Sie noch erwische, dann brauche ich Sie später nicht anzurufen, wobei ich annehme, dass Sie das Schreiben heute auch noch bekommen werden.”

Verwirrt runzelte der Schwarzhaarige die Stirn. “Welches Schreiben?” 

“Das Gericht hat einen Termin für den Prozess gegen Enric Pryde anberaumt”, erklärte Phasma mit einem Seitenblick zu Hux, der bei der Erwähnung des Namens sichtlich erblasste. “Die Verhandlung wird in zehn Tagen stattfinden.”


	24. Chapter 24

I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium

(David Guetta feat Sia, Titanium)

Hux war sich der Augen, die auf ihm ruhten, sobald er den Gerichtssaal betrat, mehr als bewusst, trotzdem tat er so als bemerke er sie gar nicht. Sah über die Menschen im Publikum hinweg, als ob sie gar nicht existierten. Würdige Pryde und seinen Verteidiger auf der Anklagebank keines Blickes. Tagelang hatte er sich auf diesen Moment vorbereitet. Hatte vor dem Spiegel gestanden und geprobt, sein Gesicht emotionslos zu halten, obwohl er innerlich tobte und bebte. Niemals würde er sich anmerken lassen, wie sehr er diesen Moment gefürchtet hatte. Oh nein, heute würde er es ihnen allen zeigen. 

Wenn Pryde erwartet hatte, einen gebrochenen Mann aus ihm gemacht zu haben, so hatte er sich geirrt. Er war Armitage Hux, in einem anderen Leben General der Ersten Ordnung, Erbauer von Starkiller, Zerstörer des Hosnian Systems und Mörder von Milliarden von Menschen gewesen, bevor Pryde ihn heimtückisch erschossen hatte. Er würde sich nicht kampflos geschlagen geben. Einmal mochte Pryde über ihn triumphiert haben, doch das würde ihm nicht noch einmal gelingen. Dieses Mal würde er es sein, der siegreich aus der Konfrontation hervorging. 

Koste es, was es wolle.

Unwillkürlich strich sich Hux ein imaginäres Staubkorn vom Ärmel. Sowohl in dem Leben als General der Ersten Ordnung, als auch in der Zeit als Callboy, war es für Hux enorm wichtig gewesen, den äußeren Schein zu wahren. Egal wie schlecht es ihm ging, er hatte es sich niemals anmerken lassen, sondern sich stattdessen tadellos zurecht gemacht, von der Pomade im Haar bis zu den auf Hochglanz polierten Stiefeln. Die Fassade hatte ihm Sicherheit gegeben. Durch sie hatte er sich stark und unantastbar gefühlt. 

Und dieses Gefühl wollte er auch heute wieder heraufbeschwören.

In den ersten Tagen nach Phasmas Nachricht, dass der Termin im Prozess gegen Pryde unmittelbar bevor stand, war er von diesem Zustand der Entschlossenheit allerdings noch weit entfernt gewesen. Die Aussicht darauf die Folterungen noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen und sie vor einem Gericht beschreiben zu müssen, machte ihm auch nach Monaten der Therapie schwer zu schaffen. Obwohl sein Anwalt einen Antrag gestellt hatte, dass Hux aufgrund der erlittenen Qualen seinem Peiniger nicht persönlich im Gerichtssaal gegenüber sitzen musste, hatte die Richterin keinerlei Veranlassung gesehen, diesem stattzugeben. Offensichtlich war sie der Meinung, dass ein erwachsener Mann wie Hux stark genug sein musste, um eine Verhandlung auch im Angesicht des Menschen durchzustehen, der ihn beinah getötet hatte. 

Hux Psyche war da allerdings anderer Meinung, beschwor sie doch im Laufe der folgenden Woche eine psychosomatische Erkrankung nach der anderen herauf. Zuerst verlor Hux seinen Appetit, dann bekam er Durchfall, Magenschmerzen, Übelkeit und Erbrechen. Außerdem litt er unter Schlafstörgen, Panikattacken und Depressionen, die sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit so verstärkten, dass Ben schon befürchtete, dass der Rothaarige zusammen brechen würde, bevor der Prozess überhaupt angefangen hatte. Doch so sehr Hux das Aufeinandertreffen mit Pryde auch fürchtete, war er gleichzeitig fest entschlossen die Konfrontation hoch erhobenen Kopfes durchzustehen. 

Am Morgen des Prozesses duschte er lange und gründlich. Die Wangen glatt rasiert und mit After Shave erfrischt, schlüpfte er in sein Hemd und den schwarzen Anzug, den Ben für ihn aus der Reinigung geholt hatte, dann brachte er seine Haare in Form und zog die Krawatte zurecht. Zufrieden prüfte Hux seine Erscheinung im Spiegel. Jetzt sah er beinah wieder aus wie der General der Ersten Ordnung. Zwar war sein Teint fahl nach den Strapazen der letzten Tage und es lagen bläuliche Schatten unter seinen Augen, doch der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war entschlossen und zielgerichtet.

Er würde Pryde besiegen. Ein für alle mal. 

Nach dem Erlebnis damals auf der Polizeiwache, als er mit Ben dort seine Zeugenaussage abgegeben hatte, war Hux klar, in welche Richtung die Strategie der Verteidigung gehen würde. Zuerst würden sie Hux Person in Misskredit bringen, ihn als Stricher und Junkie darstellen und dann würden sie behaupten, dass Hux sein Einverständnis zu den Handlungen gegeben hatte, nur um am Ende dann kalte Füße zu bekommen. Sie würden darauf bauen, dass Hux sich für seinen Lebenswandel schämte, dass er sich scheuen würde über seine Drogensucht und die sexuellen Praktiken zu sprechen, die er mit Pryde vollzogen hatte. Doch da irrten sie sich. Wenn es sein musste, würde Hux dem Gericht alles sagen. Er würde sein Innerstes nach außen stülpen und jedes noch so schmutzige Detail erzählen, an das er sich erinnerte. Wenn Pryde eine Schlammschlacht wollte, sollte er eine bekommen. 

In den letzten Monaten hatte er so viel von sich Preis geben, seine Seele so oft offen legen müssen, dass nichts mehr übrig war, wofür er sich schämen konnte. Einzig und allein der Gedanke daran, dass Ben mit im Gerichtssaal sein und alles hören würde, machte ihm zu schaffen. Doch der Schwarzhaarige hatte ihm versichert, dass nichts, was Hux sagen würde, irgendetwas an seinen Gefühlen für ihn änderte.

“Es ist okay”, hatte Ben gesagt, als er ihn am Abend vor dem Prozess in der Klinik besucht hatte. “Ich habe immer gewusst, womit du dein Geld verdient hast. Ich sage nicht, dass es mich kalt lässt zu hören, wie du mit anderen Männern geschlafen hast, aber ich weiß, dass es nur ein Job war. Es ist nicht das selbe wie das zwischen uns. Egal, was du sagst, es wird nichts ändern.”

Trotzdem wagte Hux es nicht zu Ben zu sehen, als er den Weg zwischen den Sitzreihen hindurch zum Zeugenstand zurücklegte, obwohl er den Schwarzhaarigen natürlich sofort zwischen all den anderen Menschen ausgemacht hatte. Wenn es nach Ben gegangen wäre, hätte Hux die Nacht vor dem Prozess bei ihm verbracht, doch Phasma hatte darauf bestanden, dass der Rothaarige in der Klinik blieb. Die Gefahr, dass Hux im letzten Moment noch die Nerven verlor und einen Rückfall erlitt, war ihrer Meinung nach einfach zu groß. Auch jetzt war die Ärztin bis zur letzten Minute an seiner Seite, bevor sie neben Ben Platz nahm, wo sie auf ihren Aufruf in den Zeugenstand warten würde, so dass Hux die letzten Meter allein zurück legte.

Erst als er auf das kleine Podest trat, wo ein Gerichtsdiener bereits auf ihn wartete, um ihn einen Eid auf die Bibel schwören zu lassen, wagte es Hux in Prydes Richtung zu sehen. Zu seiner Enttäuschung musste er feststellen, dass Bens Schläge scheinbar keine bleibenden Schäden hinterlassen hatten. Auch die Haft schien ihm nicht wirklich zugesetzt zu haben, denn er wirkte gesund und unangebracht zufrieden. Seine Aussage hatte er als Beschuldigter bereits gemacht und Hux musste kein Genie sein, um zu wissen, auf was der Grauhaarige plädiert hatte. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, hoben sich Prydes Mundwinkel und Hux spannte die Muskeln in seinem Kiefer so fest an, dass es schmerzte. 

'Ruhig', beschwor er sich selbst. 'Ganz ruhig.'

Trotz seiner Entschlossenheit kostete es Hux all seine Beherrschung den Blick wieder abzuwenden und sich auf den Gerichtsdiener vor sich zu konzentrieren. Dann, nachdem er den Eid abgelegt und die Angaben zu seiner Person gemacht hatte, begann die Befragung.

“Mr. Hux”, begann der Vertreter der Anklage, ein groß gewachsener, junger Mann mit hellblonden Haaren. “Woher kennen Sie den Angeklagten?”

“Mr. Pryde war ein Kunde von mir”, erklärte Hux ruhig, während er die Hände locker auf dem Schoss gefaltet hielt. 

Der Staatsanwalt nickte. “Geht es etwas genauer?”

“Er bezahlte mich für sexuelle Dienste”, antwortete Hux ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Wieder nickte der Mann. “War dies ihr erstes Treffen?”

“Nein, das zweite”, stellte Hux richtig.

“Und ist Ihnen beim ersten Mal irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches an ihm aufgefallen?” hakte der Staatsanwalt nach.

“Nicht wirklich, nein”, erwiderte Hux mit einem Kopfschütteln. “Er hat mich übers Knie gelegt, bevor er mit mir geschlafen hat, aber irgendeinen Fetisch haben die meisten Kunden, daher habe ich mir nicht viel dabei gedacht.”

“Dann erzählen Sie mir bitte mit Ihren Worten, was am Tattag passiert ist”, forderte der Vertreter der Anklage ihn auf.

“Mr. Pryde hat mich mit dem Auto abgeholt und in seine Wohnung gebracht”, begann Hux, wobei sein Blick ins Leere ging. “Dort hat er mir einen Drink angeboten. Ich lehnte ab, doch er bestand darauf, also habe ich ihn genommen. Sofort nachdem ich davon getrunken hatte, fühlte ich mich schwindelig und benommen. Er führte mich ins Schlafzimmer und ich sah die Manschetten am Bett, also sagte ich ihm, dass es so nicht vereinbart gewesen war. Er meinte, ich solle mich nicht so haben. Ich bekam Angst und wollte fliehen, aber dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und ich kippte um. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, hatte er mich entkleidet und ans Bett gefesselt. Ich flehte ihn an, mich gehen zu lassen, aber er redete wirres Zeug. Nannte mich immer wieder “Junge” und “mein Sohn” und sagte, ich hätte ihn nicht verlassen dürfen.”

“Was ist dann passiert?”

“Er hat mich geknebelt und ein Tablett voller Folterinstrumente geholt”, fuhr Hux fort. “Da waren Messer, Haken und Spritzen und dann hat er angefangen an mir herum zuschneiden, als sei ich ein Stück Fleisch. Immer wieder hat er mich in die Arme und die Brust und den Bauch geschnitten und zugesehen, wie das Blut an mir herunter lief und dabei ständig davon geredet, dass er es für mich tun würde. Dass ich wieder sein gehorsamer Sohn sein würde, wenn er mit mir fertig wäre.”

“Was ist dann geschehen?”

Hux schluckte hörbar. Obwohl er den Tathergang sowohl der Polizei, als auch Phasma erzählt hatte, wurde es trotzdem nicht leichter darüber zu sprechen. “Es klingelte an der Tür und ich versuchte trotz des Knebels um Hilfe zu schreien. Ich wusste, dass das vielleicht meine einzige Chance war. Erst als Pryde mir mit der Faust ins Gesicht schlug, hörte ich damit auf. Dann warf er sich auf mich, setzte sich auf meinen Brustkorb und würgte mich, bis ich fast das Bewusstsein verlor. Ich wehrte mich, aber ich konnte nichts tun. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und er hätte mich umgebracht. Ben kam buchstäblich im letzten Moment und schlug ihm von hinten gegen den Kopf, so dass er von mir ablassen musste. Von dem Kampf danach habe ich nicht viel mitbekommen. Ich war vollkommen fertig. Das Erste, das ich dann wieder weiß ist, wie Ben meine Fesseln gelöst und mich in eine Decke gewickelt hat. Dann kamen auch schon die Sanitäter.”

Der Staatsanwalt nickte, dann nahm er ein Papier von dem Stapel vor sich und hielt es für alle sichtbar in die Höhe. “Ich verweise auf das Protokoll der Notaufnahme, sowie die beigefügten Fotos, die dem Gericht als Beweismittel vorliegen. Daraus geht hervor, dass Mr. Hux bei der Untersuchung in der Klinik eine schwere Quetschung des Kehlkopfes, eine Prellung des linken Jochbeins, sowie Hämatome an den Hand- und Fußgelenken und multiple Schnittwunden am Oberkörper und an den Armen erlitten hatte. Danke, Mr. Hux, das wäre alles. Ihr Zeuge, Mr. Blake”

Mr. Blake, Prydes Verteidiger war ein unscheinbarer Typ, Mitte vierzig, mit einer Brille und schütterem Haar, doch Hux ließ sich von seinem Aussehen nicht täuschen. Pryde mochte vieles sein, aber er war nicht dumm und er hätte ihn nicht als Anwalt gewählt, wenn er sich nicht begründete Hoffnungen machte, dass dieser ihn raus hauen konnte. 

Auch Blake hatte vor sich einen Stapel mit Papieren, wovon er nun eines herunter nahm, dann stand er auf und ging hinüber zum Zeugenstand, um es so zu präsentieren, dass Hux es sehen konnte. “Mr. Hux, dieses Bild ist von Ihrer Website, nicht wahr?”

Unwillig spannte Hux den Kiefer an, als er den Ausdruck begutachtete. Tatsächlich zeigte es eines der Selfies, die Hux für seine Website von sich gemacht hatte. Seine Homepage war allerdings seit Monaten vom Netz, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass Pryde das Bild vorher herunter geladen hatte. Es zeigte Hux in einer aufreizenden Pose auf seinem Bett, den Intimbereich nur mit der Schürze eines Hausmädchens bedeckt. Ein Kleidungsstück, das er immer für einen bestimmten Kunden getragen hatte. 

“Ja”, gab Hux zu, ohne sich anmerken zu lassen, wie wenig es ihm gefiel dieses Bild hier zu sehen.

Der Anwalt nickte zufrieden. “Wenn ich mir das Bild so ansehe und mich daran erinnere, was Sie gerade ausgesagt haben, sagten Sie, dass die meisten Ihrer Kunden einen speziellen Fetisch haben, richtig?”

“Einige, ja”, bestätigte Hux zurückhaltend.

“Würden Sie also sagen, Sie bedienen vorzugsweise Menschen mit besonderen Neigungen?” hakte Blake nach.

Daher wehte also der Wind, doch so leicht würde Hux es ihm nicht machen. “Mein Job war es innerhalb gewisser Grenzen die Phantasien von Männern zu befriedigen”, erklärte der Rothaarige so ausweichend wie möglich. 

“Und wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe, hatten sie kein Problem damit, dabei auch geschlagen zu werden.” Der Verteidiger formulierte den Satz bewusst wie eine Feststellung und nicht wie eine Frage, doch Hux hatte nicht vor ihn damit gewähren zu lassen.

“Ich praktiziere kein BDSM, wenn es das ist, worauf Sie anspielen wollen”, gab er kühl zurück. “Als Mr. Pryde mir seine Wünsche dargelegt hat, habe ich ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass Fesseln und Knebel für mich absolut tabu sind und ich keine Gewaltphantasien mit ihm auslebe. Damals war er damit einverstanden. Ich habe mich von ihm beim ersten Mal mit der flachen Hand auf den Hintern schlagen lassen, mehr auch nicht.”

Ohne auf Hux Rede einzugehen, wandte der Verteidiger sich plötzlich ab und holte ein weiteres Blatt von dem Stapel auf seinem Tisch. “Wie dem toxikologischen Bericht des Krankenhauses zu entnehmen ist, welcher hier ebenfalls als Beweismittel geführt wird, wurde bei der Untersuchung neben einem Beruhigungsmittel eine nicht unerhebliche Menge Kokain in ihrem Blut gefunden. Kann es nicht vielleicht sein, dass Sie in Ihrem Drogenrausch Ihre eigenen Regeln über Bord geworfen haben und mal so richtig Ihre dunkle Seite ausleben wollten?”

Hux merkte, wie bei dieser Unterstellung das Blut in seinen Schläfen zu pochen begann. “Nein, das kann es nicht. Es stimmt, dass ich vor dem Termin gekokst hatte, aber ich war bis zum Betreten der Wohnung vollkommen klar im Kopf. Das Beruhigungsmittel hat mir dann Ihr Mandant untergejubelt, um mich schwach und gefügig zu machen.”

“Das ist reine Spekulationen”, wischte Blake den letzten Satz beiseite. “Ich denke eher, dass Sie es selbst genommen haben, um Ihre Hemmungen zu verlieren.”

“So etwas hatte ich nicht nötig”, stellte Hux klar. “Ich war ein Profi in dem Geschäft.”

“Ja, so etwas habe ich auch gehört, als ich mich im Internet über Sie erkundigt habe. Und stellen Sie sich meine Überraschung vor, als ich dann auf folgendes Beweisstück gestoßen bin.” Mit einem triumphierenden Glitzern in den Augen übergab der Verteidiger dem Gerichtsdiener einen Datenstick, den dieser auf ein Nicken der Richterin in einen Computer einführte. Der Stick enthielt nur eine einzige Datei, ein Video offenkundig, wie Hux anhand der Kennung annahm, welche auf eine Leinwand projiziert wurde. Dann öffnete der Mann die Datei und der Rothaarige wurde auf einen Schlag weiß wie die Wand, als der Raum plötzlich mit eindeutigen Geräuschen gefüllt wurde.

“Wie man unschwer erkennt, handelt es sich bei dem Mann in dem Film um das angebliche Opfer, das hier gewalttätigen und zügellosen Beischlaf mit mindestens vier Männern hat. Ich erspare dem ehrenwerten Gericht das Abspielen der restlichen Datei, aber ich denke es ist offensichtlich dass Mr. Hux auf dem Video genauso unter Drogeneinfluss steht, wie an dem Tag, an dem er mutmaßlich von meinem Mandanten misshandelt worden sein soll.”

Hux wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Seine Wangen glühten geradezu vor Hitze, während er starr geradeaus sah, um sich weder dieses furchtbare Machwerk, noch den Ausdruck in Bens Gesicht ansehen zu müssen. Obwohl er selbst keine Erinnerungen an diese Szenen hatte, konnte er sich noch gut an den Tag erinnern, an dem sie entstanden waren. Es war in den Monaten nach Charlies Tod gewesen. Hux hatte gerade seinen besten Freund verloren, war mittellos auf der Straße gelandet und die Sucht hatte ihn fest in ihren dreckigen Klauen gehabt, als ihm eines Tages ein anderer Stricher von einem Freier erzählt hatte, der mit ein paar Jungs eine Orgie veranstalten wollte. Der Mann zahle gut und den Stoff gäbe es gratis oben drauf, ließ er ihn wissen und obwohl Hux so etwas noch nie gemacht hatte, war er verzweifelt genug gewesen, um darauf einzugehen. 

Alles was er dann noch wusste war, dass sie sich in irgendeinem herunter gekommenem Lagerhaus getroffen hatten, wo man ihm eine extra große Priese spedierte, so dass Hux bereits vollkommen zugedröhnt gewesen war, bevor es überhaupt zur Sache ging. Dann hatte er einen Filmriss. Er hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass er beim Sex gefilmt worden war. Am nächsten Tag war er dann nackt und wund und von Kopf bis Fuß mit Körperflüssigkeiten besudelt auf einer zerschlissenen Matratze aufgewacht. Und obwohl die Kohle gestimmt hatte, hatte Hux sich nie wieder auf so etwas eingelassen. 

“Das ist beinah zehn Jahre her!” brach es aus Hux heraus. “Und ich war ein völlig anderer Mensch! Ich lebte auf der Straße von der Hand in den Mund und hätte für ein paar Gramm Koks wirklich alles getan. Aber so bin ich nicht mehr!”

“Das kann jeder sagen”, hielt Blake dagegen. “Tatsache ist aber, dass Sie zum Zeitpunkt der angeblichen Tat - wie Sie selbst zugegeben haben - immer noch Drogen abhängig waren und Ihr Geld auch weiterhin mit der Prostitution verdient haben.”

Bebend vor Wut und Erniedrigung knirschte Hux mit den Zähnen. “Ja, ich habe als Callboy gearbeitet, aber das gibt niemandem das Recht mich zu foltern und zu versuchen mich zu töten.”

“Wenn dies der Fall gewesen wäre, würde ich Ihnen absolut recht geben, aber das ist es nicht”, entgegnete der Verteidiger lapidar. “Danke, Mr. Hux, ich habe dann keine weiteren Fragen.”

Hux Beine fühlten sich an, als seien sie aus Gummi, als er aufstand und hinüber zu der Bank ging, wo Ben und Doktor Phasma mit den anderen Zeugen warteten. Er hörte wie durch Watte, wie die Richterin die Ärztin in den Zeugenstand rief, die ein psychologisches Gutachten über Enric Pryde erstellt hatte. Alles an ihm zitterte und die Bilder verschwammen vor seinen Augen, während Ben ihn ohne zu zögern an seine Seite zog. Die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen war warm und fest, als er sie auf Hux eiskalte Finger legte und sie drückte und obwohl Hux noch immer nicht wagte ihn anzusehen, zeigte ihm die Geste doch, dass Ben weiter hinter ihm stand. 

Der Rest des Vormittags verging mit den Zeugenaussagen der Ärztin, die Pryde eine bedingte geistige Gesundheit attestierte, verursacht durch den erst kurz zurückliegenden Tod seiner Ehefrau und dem Weggang des gemeinsamen Sohnes, sowie der von Prydes Arbeitgeber, der ihn als soliden Menschen und gewissenhaften Mitarbeiter beschrieb. Mit jedem positiven oder Mitleid erregenden Charakterzug, der Pryde attestiert wurde, schlossen sich Hux Fäuste immer fester und der Zug um seinen Mund wurde immer grimmiger. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. So wie die Dinge liefen, geriet die Wahrheit immer mehr in Schieflage und wenn sie nicht bald das Ruder herum rissen, würde Pryde am Ende noch für unschuldig erklärt werden. 

Doch bevor der nächste Zeuge aussagen konnte, wurde die Verhandlung erst einmal für eine Mittagspause unterbrochen.

“Mach dir keine Sorgen”, sagte Ben an seinen Freund gewandt, während die Zuschauer den Saal verließen. “Es ist egal, was jemand wie sein Boss sagt. Niemand kann die Tatsache widerlegen, dass Pryde dir Gewalt angetan hat.”

“Bislang lässt es sein Verteidiger eher so aussehen, als hätte ich es nicht anders gewollt”, gab Hux bitter zurück.

“Ich glaube kaum, dass die Richterin darauf reinfällt und außerdem waren weder Phasma noch ich bisher im Zeugenstand”, gab Ben zu bedenken.

Hux zuckte unbestimmt die Schultern. Vor dem Prozess war er sich seiner Sache so sicher gewesen, doch jetzt plagten ihn Zweifel. Der Gedanke daran, dass Pryde möglicher Weise ungeschoren davon kommen konnte, verursachte ihm geradezu körperliche Schmerzen. Wenn Pryde wirklich frei gesprochen werden sollte, würde Hux sich eine Waffe besorgen und es selbst zu Ende bringen. Bevor Pryde die Gelegenheit bekam, ihn zuerst zu erwischen. Denn dass dieser Rachegelüste hegte, dessen war Hux sich absolut sicher.

Der Nachmittag begann mit dem Gutachten von Doktor Phasma, in dem sie ausführlich schilderte, wie schwer Hux Psyche durch die Folter beeinträchtigt wurde und dass er bis heute an den Folgen des Erlebten litt. Sie versäumte es auch nicht zu erwähnen, dass Hux trotz allem was er durchgestanden hatte, seit nun fast vier Monaten clean und für ein Wiedereingliederungsprogramm vorgesehen war, sobald er die Klinik verlassen hatte. 

Dann war Ben an der Reihe. 

Hux Herz schlug wie verrückt, als Ben schilderte, wie er Prydes Wohnungstür eingetreten hatte und welches Bild sich ihm danach bot, als er das Schlafzimmer betrat. Er bestand darauf, in Notwehr gehandelt zu haben, als er Pryde angriff. Zuerst um seinen Freund zu retten, der kurz vor dem Erstickungstod stand und dann, als Pryde mit dem Messer auf ihn losging. Schwierig wurde es allerdings als die Frage aufkam, was er überhaupt vor Prydes Haus gemacht hatte.

“Ich habe Armitage öfter Rückendeckung gegeben, wenn er einen Freier besucht hat”, log Ben ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. “Und bei Mr. Pryde hatte ich vom ersten Moment an ein ungutes Gefühl.”

Hux musste zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er es dem ehrlichen und von Grund auf guten Ben niemals zugetraut vor Gericht so eiskalt zu lügen. Aber was hatten sie schon für eine Wahl? Er konnte kaum sagen, dass Pryde Hux schon einmal getötet hatte und er ihn deshalb zu seinem Haus verfolgt hatte. 

“Kann es nicht eher sein, dass Sie eifersüchtig waren?” bohrte der Verteidiger in diesem Moment nach. “Dass es Sie wahnsinnig gemacht hat, dass Ihr Freund mit anderen Männern schläft?”

“Ich wusste von Anfang an, was Armitages Job war und ich hatte mich damit arrangiert, auch wenn ich froh darüber bin, dass er ihn inzwischen an den Nagel gehängt hat”, entgegnete Ben im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Doch Blake gab nicht auf. “Es hat Ihnen also nichts ausgemacht ihn so auf dem Video zu sehen?”

Hux schluckte hörbar, doch Bens Miene blieb unverändert neutral, als er zurückgab: “Armitage hat eine schlimme Zeit hinter sich, daraus hat er nie einen Hehl gemacht. Und ich bin froh, dass er es geschafft hat, da raus zu kommen. Mehr habe ich dazu nicht zu sagen.”

Zähneknirschend wandte sich der Verteidiger ab. “Gut, Mr. Solo. Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen.”

XXXXXX

So gut wie jeder hatte erwartet, dass das Gericht das Urteil nicht mehr am selben Tag fällen würde, doch überraschender Weise wurde die Verhandlung nicht vertagt, nachdem alle Zeugen gehört worden waren, obwohl es bereits später Nachmittag war. Stattdessen zog sich die Richterin für mehr als eine Stunde in ihr Büro zurück, bis sie die Anwesenden zur Urteilsverkündung zurück in den Gerichtssaal rufen ließ.

Erneut beschleunigte sich Hux Herzschlag so stark, dass das Blut in seinen Ohren zu rauschen begann, als er zwischen Ben und Phasma auf den Urteilsspruch wartete, so dass er sich kaum auf die Worte der Frau konzentrieren konnte. Doch das wichtige begriff er auch so: Pryde wurde in allen Anklagepunkten schuldig gesprochen. Die Richterin sah sowohl den Tatbestand der Freiheitsberaubung, als auch den der Körperverletzung und des versuchten Totschlages als erwiesen an. Insgesamt wurde er zu einer Freiheitsstrafe von zwölf Jahren verurteilt. Abschließend wandte sich die Richterin noch einmal an Hux und wünschte ihm alles Gute auf seinem weiteren Weg und dass er niemals wieder so tief sank, dass er sich an Männer wie Pryde verkaufen musste. Dann beendete sie die Sitzung.

Hux war wie erstarrt. Unterbewusst bemerkte er Bens große Hand auf seiner Schulter und hörte Phasmas Glückwunsch an seinem Ohr, doch er fühlte sich außer Stande darauf zu reagieren. Er war zu überwältigt von den in ihm aufwallenden Gefühlen. Obwohl er die Worte der Richterin gehört hatte, dauerte es einen Moment bis ihm ihre wahre Bedeutung bewusst wurde und sein Blick zuckte genau in dem Moment hoch, als die Polizisten Pryde aus dem Saal führten.

Erst jetzt wagte er es die Wahrheit zu glauben. 

Es war vorbei. Endgültig vorbei. Ein Monate langer Albtraum war endlich zu Ende gegangen. Der Mann, der ihn beinah getötet hatte, würde sicher hinter Schloss und Riegel landen und Hux konnte unter die Sache einen Schlussstrich ziehen und nach vorn sehen. Endlich gelang es Hux verhalten zu lächeln und als er zur Seite sah und Bens strahlendes Gesicht wahrnahm, wagte er es sogar seine Hand auf die des Schwarzhaarigen zu legen und ihren Druck zu erwidern.

Seine Lippen formten ein lautloses “Danke”, doch er wusste, dass Ben ihn auch so verstanden hatte.


	25. Chapter 25

Epilog

In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
In world so hollow  
It is breaking my heart  
In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
In world so hollow  
It is breaking my heart

(HIM, In Joy and Sorrow)

Als Hux erwachte war es noch früh, selbst für den Maßstab eines Krankenhauses. Die Sonne war gerade erst dabei ihre ersten orangeroten Strahlen über den Horizont zu schicken und auf den Fluren der Klink war es noch still. Trotzdem hielt es Hux nicht länger im Bett. Stattdessen stand er auf, öffnete das Fenster und genoss die noch frische Morgenluft, bevor er seine Kleidung zusammen suchte und zu den Duschen aufbrach. Doch selbst als er seine Morgenroutine beendet hatte, war es noch immer zu früh, um zum Frühstück zu gehen. Nicht, dass Hux an diesem Morgen viel herunter bekommen hätte. Für die anderen Patienten der geschlossenen Station mochte es ein Tag wie jeder andere sein, doch für ihn war es ein ganz besonderer Tag.

Endlich, nach viereinhalb Monaten, würde Hux heute aus der Klinik entlassen werden. Von den Tabletten war er fast weg, bekam nur noch einmal am Tag ein leichtes Sedativum gegen seine nervösen Unruhezustände und sein Körper war gesünder, als er es je zuvor gewesen war. Laut den Ärzten waren seine Blutwerte gut, die Waage zeigte ein akzeptables Gewicht und dank der Bewegungstherapie verfügte Hux inzwischen sogar über eine leidlich gute Kondition. Selbst Doktor Phasma schien mit seinen Fortschritten zufrieden zu sein. Er war stabil. Hatte seit Wochen weder Angstzustände, noch Flashbacks gehabt. Zwar war der Drang sich zudröhnen zu wollen immer noch da, wie ein Kribbeln im hintersten Winkel seines Geistes, das danach verlangte befriedigt zu werden, doch Hux wusste, dass dies wohl für den Rest seines Lebens so bleiben würde. Auch wenn er körperlich von den Folgen der Drogensucht genesen war, würde sein Unterbewusstsein sich immer an den Rausch erinnern. Er würde immer süchtig bleiben. Es kam nur darauf an, dass er sich diesem Drang nicht ergab. 

Nach dem Frühstück, bei dem Hux so nervös war, dass er nicht mehr als einen Tee (Kaffee war für die Patienten tabu) und ein trockenes Stück Toast herunter gewürgt hatte, saß er weiter in seinem Zimmer auf der gepackten Tasche und wartete auf seine Abschlussvisite bei der Ärztin. Um neun Uhr kam Ben dazu und leistete ihm Gesellschaft, doch nachdem seine Versuche Hux in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln allesamt scheiterten, beließ er es damit neben ihm zu sitzen und gemeinsam zu schweigen. Dann, um zehn Uhr, war es endlich soweit.

“Wie fühlen Sie sich?” fragte Phasma, nachdem sich Hux auf seinem üblichen Platz ihr gegenüber gesetzt hatte. Obwohl der Rothaarige nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, bestand die Ärztin darauf, dass Ben vor ihrem Büro auf seinen Freund wartete.

“Aufgeregt”, gab Hux zu. “Ich freue mich, aber ich habe auch ein bisschen Angst.”

“Das war zu erwarten”, beruhigte ihn die Ärztin. “Es wird zuerst ungewohnt sein, wieder auf sich selbst gestellt zu sein, aber Sie sind ja nicht allein.”

“Ich weiß.” Hux lächelte matt bei dem Gedanken. “Ich will ihn nur nicht enttäuschen.”

“Alles was Sie tun, sollten Sie in erster Linie für sich selbst tun, nicht für Ben”, riet ihm Phasma ernst. “Bleiben Sie stark, Armitage. Wenn Sie das schaffen, wird der Rest von selbst werden.”

Hux sah die Frau lange an. Dachte an ihre erste Begegnung in dieser Realität. Daran, wie er sich gewehrt und getobt und ihr die Pest an den Hals gewünscht hatte. Wie weit waren sie seitdem gekommen. Wenn er sie jetzt ansah, fühlte er keinen Hass und keine Wut, daher kam es aus tiefstem Herzen, als er schließlich sagte, was er fühlte: “Danke.”

Jemand, der Phasma nicht so gut kannte wie er, hätte vermutlich nicht bemerkt, wie sich fast unmerklich ihre Mundwinkel verzogen. Manche Dinge änderten sich eben nie. Und so wunderte es Hux auch nicht, dass Phasma sein Lob nicht wollte. “Wofür? Das haben Sie ganz allein geschafft”, wehrte die Ärztin ab, dann stand sie auf und reichte ihm die Hand. “Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute. Passen Sie auf sich auf.”

Damit war das Gespräch beendet und Hux endgültig ein freier Mann.

XXXXXX

Ein letztes Mal ging Hux durch die vertrauten Räume seiner alten Wohnung und verabschiedete sich im Stillen von den Zimmern, die fünf Jahre lang sein Zuhause gewesen waren. Obwohl er zum Einen froh war, nicht wieder hier einziehen zu müssen, war er zum Anderen auch dankbar für die Zeit, die er hier verbracht hatte. Hux wusste, dass er großes Glück gehabt hatte. Die Wohnung war seine Rettung gewesen. Ohne sie wäre er niemals vom Straßenstrich weg gekommen. 

Nachdem er den Entschluss gefasst hatte, sein altes Leben hinter sich zu lassen, hatte er Wochen lang die Wohnungsanzeigen in der Zeitung durchforstet und versucht irgendwo einen Fuß in die Tür zu bekommen, doch weiter als bis zu einem Besichtigungstermin war er nie gekommen, bis er sich hier vorgestellt hatte. Niemand wollte jemanden wie ihm eine Chance geben, also hatte er es mit einer Lüge versucht. Von einem Bekannter eines Bekannten, der seinen Lebensunterhalt damit verdiente, dass er Dokumente fälschte, hatte er damals einen Arbeitsvertrag und eine positive Bankauskunft gekauft, um eine Chance auf einen Mietvertrag zu bekommen und dank dieser Dokumente und seiner bewusst gepflegten Erscheinung hatte der Vermieter tatsächlich zu seinen Gunsten entschieden. Und Hux hatte ihm nie einen Grund gegeben seine Entscheidung zu bereuen. Trotz seiner schwierigen Lebensumstände hatte er immer dafür gesorgt, dass die Miete pünktlich überwiesen wurde. Er war für sich geblieben, hatte nie Besuch bekommen oder laute Partys veranstaltet und war weitestgehend unauffällig gewesen – wenn man von seiner manchmal doch etwas schrägen Berufskleidung einmal absah.

Die meisten Kleidungsstücke hatte Hux in den letzten Tagen in Säcke verpackt und der Wohlfahrt gespendet, obwohl er nicht sicher war, was die Bedürftigen mit Dingen wie Latexunterwäsche oder einer Servierschürze anfangen sollten. Den Rest des Hausstandes hatte der Rothaarige größtenteils in der Wohnung belassen können. Laut derAussage des Vermieters waren die Nachmieter ein junges Pärchen, das vom Land hierher zog und das die Möbel gut gebrauchen konnte und Hux ließ die Sachen gern zurück. Ihm war es damals nicht anders gegangen. Er war dankbar gewesen, die Möbel von seinem Vormieter übernehmen zu können, schließlich war jeder Cent, den er sparen konnte, entscheidend gewesen. Lediglich ein Bett hatte er sich kaufen müssen. Alles, was er nun mit sich nahm, waren ein paar Bücher, sein Laptop, Kultursachen, Kleidung und einige Unterlagen. Es war schon seltsam, wenn man bedachte, dass es sich dabei um ein ganzes Leben handelte, das er hier verpackte. Am Ende passten alle Sachen in seinen Rücksack und einen Karton. Mehr konnte und wollte Hux nicht mitnehmen.

Damals auf der Straße, hatte er seinen ganzen Besitz bei sich tragen müssen, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen, bestohlen zu werden, doch auch in der anderen Realtiät als General auf der Finalizer hatte Hux nie viel für materielle Besitztümer übrig gehabt. Lediglich seine Uniform, die Standarthygieneartikel und sein Datenpad waren für ihn unverzichtbar gewesen. Weder dort noch hier hatte er seine Zeit mit sentimentalen Erinnerungsstücken oder Fotos vergeudet. Alles, an das er sich erinnern wollte, hatte er in seinem Kopf. Mehr brauchte er nicht.

Mit einem Seufzen prüfte Hux noch einmal, dass der Kühlschrank leer und Gas und Strom abgeschaltet waren, bevor er die Wohnung verließ und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog. Den Schlüssel würde er in den Briefkasten des Hausmeisters werfen, so hatte er es mit dem Vermieter abgesprochen, dann würde er die Sachen in den Kofferraum seines Sportwagens räumen und zu Bens Haus fahren. Zwar hatte der Schwarzhaarige angeboten, ihn heute zu begleiten und ihm beim Packen zu helfen, doch Hux hatte die letzten Stunden in der Wohung allein verbringen wollen. Dieses Kapitel seines Lebens hatte er allein begonnen und er würde auch allein damit abschließen, um sich innerlich darauf einstellen zu können, ein neues zu beginnen.

XXXXXX

“Was ist das?” Wortlos hatte Hux ein dicht beschriebenes Blatt Papier vor Ben auf den Tisch gelegt, als dieser gerade seine Emails checkte.

“Lies”, war Hux einzige Antwort darauf, bevor er seine Zigaretten nahm und hinaus auf die Terrasse ging, so dass Ben den Laptop schließlich von sich schob und mühsam die ausgeschriebene Schrift des Rothaarigen zu entziffern versuchte. Noch während er las, wurden seine Augen groß und seine Ohren und Wangen röteten sich deutlich. Mehrfach sah er in Hux Richtung, doch dieser hatte ihm bewusst den Rücken zugewandt, während er draußen im Halbschatten stand und an seiner Kippe zog. Erst als Ben geendet hatte, legte er das Blatt zur Seite, dann stand er auf und ging zu Hux auf die Terrasse. Obwohl es keine Möglichkeit gab, dass er seine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt haben konnte, rauchte Hux trotzdem weiter, ohne Ben zu beachten. Stattdessen sah er mit unbewegtem Gesicht in die Ferne. Dafür dass Bens Haus am Stadtrand lag, war das Grundstück durchaus großzügig. Eine große Rasenfläche, in deren Mitte sich ein stattlicher Apfelbaum befand, wurde von einer hohen Hecke umsäumt, die als Sichtschutz vor den neugierigen Blicken der Nachbarn diente. Es war ein echtes Idyll, das seine Eltern damals geschaffen hatten und von dem Ben heute leider so gut wie nie Gebrauch machte.

“Du musst das nicht für mich tun”, sagte der Schwarzhaarige nach einem Moment der Stille. 

“Das tue ich auch nicht”, erwiderte Hux, noch immer ohne ihn anzusehen, dann nahm er erneut einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette und ließ den Rauch durch den Mund entweichen. “Ich tue das für mich. Weil ich weiß, dass es mir ein Gefühl von Sicherheit gibt, wenn wir uns nach einem vorgegebenen Skript richten. Ich brauche die Kontrolle, Ben, sonst wird es nie funktionieren.”

“Okay, wenn es so ist, bin ich dabei”, stimmte Ben zu. “Wann willst du es durchziehen?”

“Heute Abend wäre gut”, gab Hux zurück, dann wandte er den Kopf und sah den anderen Mann mit einer Spur Herausforderung an. 

Ben schluckte trocken, bevor er schließlich nickte. “Alles klar. Dann machen wir es so.”

XXXXXX

Nur Sekunden nachdem der General geläutet hatte, fuhr die Tür auch schon zur Seite, ausgelöst durch einen Knopf, welcher am Schreibtisch im hinteren Teil des Quartiers installiert war. “Herein.”

Auch ohne Rens Aufforderung stapfte Hux bereits durch den Eingangsbereich auf ihn zu. Seine Schritte waren kraftvoll und entschlossen, voller aufgestauter Emotionen. Obwohl seine Erscheinung tadellos wie immer schien, waren die sonst so blassen Wangen des Generals gerötet und seine blassblauen Augen blitzten vor Wut, als er sich vor dem Schreibtisch des Supreme Leaders aufbaute. 

“Wie könnt Ihr es wagen?!” bellte Hux ihm entgegen. “Die Finalizer ist mein Schiff, MEIN SCHIFF! Ihr habt kein Recht einem anderen das Kommando darüber zu geben!”

Beinah povozierend langsam ließ sich Ren im Stuhl nach hinten sinken, während er Hux mit einem Ausdruck absoluter Gleichgültigkeit betrachtete. Obwohl er es sich äußerlich nicht anmerken ließ, war er doch beeindruckt von den rohen Emotionen, die einer Naturgewalt gleich unter Hux Haut brodelten. Nie war der General begehrenswerter, als in diesen Momenten, wenn er Ren am liebsten an die Gurgel springen wollte. Wenn es nach Ren gegangen wäre, hätte er ihm gleich jetzt und hier die Kleider vom Leib gerissen und ihn hart und brutal gegen die Wand gefickt. Doch nicht heute. Dieses Mal würde Ren dafür sorgen, dass Hux es war, der die Initiative übernahm. Er musste nur die richtigen Knöpfe drücken.

“Mäßigt Euren Ton, General”, gab der Schwarzhaarige gefährlich leise zurück. “Ich habe jedes Recht Euch das Kommando zu entziehen, wenn ich der Ansicht bin, dass Ihr Eurer Aufgabe nicht mehr gewachsen seid.”

“Nicht mehr gewachsen?!” Empört schnappte Hux nach Luft. “Ihr gebt Mitaka das Kommando, weil Ihr ihn für fähiger halten als mich?! Habt Ihr vollkommen den Verstand verloren? Der Kerl wird uns ins Verderben fliegen! Niemand kann die Finalizer besser befehligen als ich.”

“Beweist es”, verlangte Ren. “Beweist mir, dass Ihr in der Lage seid auch in gefährlichen Situationen die Kontrolle zu bewahren.”

“Und wie soll ich das bitteschön tun?” schoss Hux zurück. “Soll ich etwa aus dem Stehgreif eine Rebellenbasis aufspüren und sie im Alleingang zu Staub zerschießen?”

“Nein”, erwiderte Ren ungerührt, dann packte er Hux Hand und zwang sie auf seinen deutlich ausgebeulten Schritt. “Das sollt Ihr nicht.”

Hux Augen weiteten sich sichtbar, als ihm klar wurde, was Ren da von ihm verlangte. Unwillkürlich zuckte sein Blick hinab, nur um gleich darauf wieder in das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen zu sehen, wobei seine Kiefer mahlten, so als er spiele er mit dem Gedanken, Ren mit bloßen Zähnen zu entmannen. “Schön”, spuckte er schließlich hervor. “Ganz wie Ihr wollt.”

Rens Augen blitzten zufrieden, dann zog er seine Hand zurück und legte die behandschuhten Finger auf den Armlehnen des Stuhls ab. “Worauf wartet Ihr dann noch? Bedient Euch.”

Der Unwille war dem Rothaarigen deutlich anzusehen, doch er zögerte nicht, als er mit einem Zähnefletschen die Robe des anderen Mann nach oben schob und die Gürtelschnalle öffnete. Ren musste sein Becken ein wenig anheben, damit Hux die Hose abwärts schieben konnte und so seine Länge befreite. Stolz und heiß und hart reckte sich sein Glied dem Rothaarigen entgegen. Bettelte um eine Berührung, die er Sekunden später auch bekam. Hux Finger waren lang und sehnig und bei Gott, er wusste einfach, wie er ihn anfassen musste, um ihn nicht nur sprichwörtlich mit wenigen geschickten Bewegungen, vollkommen in der Hand zu haben. Und als er dann noch vor ihm in die Knie ging und seine Lippen um seine Länge schloss, war es um Ren beinah geschehen.

“Hux”, stöhnte er auf, wobei es ihn all seine Willenskraft kostete seine Finger weiter auf den Armlehnen zu belassen. Wie gern hätte er jetzt seine Hände in Hux ordentlich gescheitelten Strähnen vergraben, doch er würde es irgendwie schaffen, sich zu beherrschen. “Ja, oh Gott, ja!”

Der Rothaarige antwortete nicht, summte nur leicht um Rens Länge herum, während er den Kopf gleichmäßig vor und zurück bewegte, was seinen ganzen Mund vibrieren ließ und die Wellen von dort direkt in Rens Schwanz schickte. Unwillkürlich zuckte das Becken des Schwarzhaarigen nach oben, wurde von Hux Hand jedoch sogleich wieder nach unten gedrückt, während er Ren weiter mit dem Mund verwöhnte. Ohne Pause reizte, saugte und leckte er am Glied des Schwarzhaarigen und massierte ihn gleichzeitig mit den Fingern, bis der Druck in seinem Unterleib bedrohliche Ausmaße annahm. Seine Hoden schwollen merklich an und es gelang ihm im letzten Moment Hux von sich zu schieben, um nicht von ihm vorschnell über die Klippe geschickt zu werden.

“Nicht so eilig, General”, brachte er schwer atmend hervor, wobei er auf den vor sich knieenden Mann herabsah. Allein vom bloßen Anblick wäre es beinah um ihn geschehen gewesen. Wie Hux so dasaß, mit geröteten Wangen, glänzenden Augen und Speichel, der ihm über das Kinn hinablief, sah er heißer aus, als es möglich sein sollte. “So einfach kommt Ihr mir nicht davon.”

Ren konnte es nicht verhindern, dass seine Finger leicht zitterten, als er die Schublade des Schreibtischs aufzog und eine Tube Gleitgel herauszog, die er Hux direkt vor die Füße warf. “Hier. Bereitet Euch vor.”

Wenn Blicke tödlich gewesen wären, wäre Ren ganz sicher nicht mehr am Leben, dennoch gehorchte der General ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ohne den anderen Mann eines Blickes zu würdigen stand er auf und öffnete seine Stiefel, bevor er aus ihnen herausschlüpfte und sie zusammen mit seinen abgestreiften Strümpfen sorgfältig zur Seite stellte. Dann schlüpfte er aus der Uniformhose und den Shorts, welche er penibel zusammen faltete, um sie zu der restlichen Kleidung zu legen, bevor er das Gleitgel vom Boden aufhob.

Sein Körper strafte sein Gesicht Lügen, denn Hux hatte eine deutliche Erektion, als er sich zu Ren umdrehte, trotzdem blieb sein Blick finster, während er eine großzügige Menge Gleitgel auf seiner Hand verteilte und diese schließlich hinter sich führte. Im ersten Moment verzog sich sein Gesicht, als das kalte Gel seine intimsten Zonen traf, dann flatterten seine Lider und er suchte mit einer Hand Halt am Schreibtisch, während er sich zu entspannen versuchte. 

Wie hypnotieirte starrte Ren auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Registrierte, wie Hux Kiefer mahlten, während er darum kämpfte keine Laute der Lust entkommen zu lassen und sah dabei zu wie sich seine Finger sichtbar vor und zurück bewegten, als Hux sich selbst weitete. Auch seine eigene Hand war inzwischen auf Reisen gegangen und massierte in langsamen Bewegungen seine Länge, stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, es selbst zu tun. Wie sich Hux Muskel um seine Finger schließen würde, wenn er sie in ihn schob. Wie er in ihm nach dem kleinen Nervenbündel suchen würde, von dem er wusste, dass es den Rothaarigen um den Verstand bringen würde, wenn Rens es mit den Fingerspitzen massierte. Gott, er konnte es kaum noch erwarten endlich in ihn zu sinken.

“Genug”, bestimmte er schließlich rau. “Kommt her.”

Widerstrebend leistete Hux Folge. Trat so dicht vor seinen Vorgesetzten, dass er sehen konnte, wie die durchsichtigen Lusttropfen über Rens Länge liefen. Dennoch machte er keine Anstalten mehr zu tun, bevor der andere Mann ihn nicht dazu aufforderte. “Reitet mich.” 

Für einen Moment schaffte es Hux nicht ganz die trotzige Fassade aufrecht zu halten und er leckte sich fahrig über die trockenen Lippen, dann war seine Maske erneut an ihrem Platz und er verzog gespielt angewidert das Gesicht, bevor er dem Befehl Folge leistete und auf Rens Schoß kletterte. Eine Hand auf Rens Schulter, die Beine unter den Armlehnen hindurch gesteckt, ereichten seine Füße ohne Probleme den Boden, so dass er genug Halt hatte, als er sein Becken anhob und mit der Hand Rens Glied zu seinem Eingang dirigierte. Einen Moment verharrte er bewegungslos, dann fanden seine Augen die des Schwarzhaarigen, verankerten sich in ihnen und holten sich Kraft, so dass er es schließlich wagte sich ganz langsam hinab sinken zu lassen. Dank des Gels und der guten Vorbereitung passierte das Glied des anderen Mannes ohne Probleme seinen Muskelring und ehe er sich versah, war bereits die Eichel in ihm versunken. Stück für Stück nahm er Ren in sich auf. Fühlte jeden Zentimeter seiner Länge, bis er ihn vollkommen ausfüllte und er die Hoden des anderen Mann an seiner Kehrseite spürte. 

Erst dann hielt Hux schwer atmend inne und legte auch seine zweite Hand auf Rens Schulter. Sein eigener Schwanz, der feucht vor Lusttropfen war, klemmte zwischen ihren Körpern, doch Ren machte keine Anstalten ihn zu berühren. Seine Hände waren so fest an die Armlehnen geklammert, dass das Leder knarzte und Hux bewunderte ihn wirklich für seine Beherrschung. Trotzdem würde er es ihm gleich noch schwerer machen. Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte auf, als Hux sich langsam zu bewegen begann. Sein Adamsapfel hüpfte heftig, während er mit sich rang, doch er saß weiter vollkommen still. Ganz im Gegensatz zum General, der nach ein paar langsamen und vorsichtigen Bewegungen, bei denen er austestete, welchen Winkel er brauchte, damit Ren ihn richtig stimulierte, immer mutiger wurde. Fest krallte er seine Hände in Rens Schultern während er sich auf ihm hoch und runter bewegte, wie ein Tänzer vor und zurück schaukelte, bis Rens Glied endlich gegen seine Prostata prallte.

“Aah!” Obwohl Hux die Zähne fest in seine Unterlippe vergraben hatte, konnte er dennoch nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein Laut entkam, als die Berührung sämtliche Nerven in Flammen setzte. Sein eigener Schwanz zuckte wie zur Antwort und erneut quollen weißliche Lusttropfen hervor und machten ihre Bäuche glitschig. Auch Ren stöhnte verhalten, während er sein Gesicht in Hux Halsbeuge verbarg, in dem Vesuch weiter die Beherrschung zu behalten. Seine Finger zuckten hilflos in den ledernen Handschuhen, wollten das Gefühl von Haut auf Haut erleben. Streicheln und festhalten und durften es doch nicht. 

Auf der Suche nach noch mehr Stimulanz lehnte sich Hux zurück, suchte mit den Händen Halt an der Kante des Schreibtischs, während er sich wie in Ekstase auf Ren bewegte, ihn zuritt wie es die Reiter mit einem wilden Taun-Taun taten. Wieder und wieder prallte Rens Glied gegen Hux Prostata, bis er die Augen zukneifen musste, um das Gefühl zu bekämpfen, nicht gleich platzen zu müssen. Der Anblick von Hux sehnigem Körper auf dem seinen und seinem feuchten, glänzenden Glied war einfach zu viel für ihn. 

'Bitte, bitte', dachte er verbissen, während seine schweißnassen Hände die Armlehnen so fest umklammerten, dass er glaubte, sie brechen zu hören, bis er endlich das erlösende Wort hörte.

“Ben!”

Sofort schossen Bens Augen auf. Mit den Zähnen riss er sich ungeduldig die Handschuhe von den Fingern, dann schloss er endlich die rechte Hand um Hux Länge, während er mit der anderen seine Hüfte umfasste. Es waren nicht mehr als ein paar schnelle Bewegungen von Nöten, bevor der Rothaarige kam und mit einem Keuchen klebrig weißes Sperma über Bens Hand und ihre Bäuche spritze. Nun konnte auch Ben es sich endlich erlauben zu kommen. Mit der linken Hand dirigierte er Hux noch einmal vor und zurück, dann zog sich alles in ihm zusammen und er kam tief in Hux Körper. Stotternd ruckten seine Hüften nach oben in dem Versuch so viel Erbgut wie möglich aus sich heraus zuschießen und er klammerte sich so fest an Hux, dass er mit Sicherheit Spuren hinterließ, bis die Wehen seines Orgasmus schließlich abflauten und ihn matt und schwer atmend zurück ließen. 

Erst jetzt schaffte es Ben dem Mann auf seinem Schoß wieder in die Augen zu sehen. Erleichtert, dort die gleiche postkoitale Glückseeligkeit zu finden, die er selbst fühlte. Ohne auf die klebrigen Überreste von Hux Höhepunkt zu achten, zog er den Rothaarigen an sich, umfasste sein Gesicht und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Er musste es einfach tun. Brauchte es jetzt. Hatte es die ganze Zeit während des Aktes gewollt, es aber aufgrund des Skriptes, das Hux ihm zuvor gegeben hatte, nicht tun dürfen. Hatte bewegungslos und passiv bleiben und Hux die Kontrolle überlassen müssen. Erst jetzt durfte er die Rolle des Kylo Rens ablegen und wieder zu Ben Solo werden. 

Ben, der Hux liebte und ihm dies auch zeigen wollte. Selbst wenn dies bedeuten würde, dass sie von nun an nur noch als Kylo Ren und General Hux zusammen Sex haben konnten.

Und Hux küsste ihn zurück. Voller Erleichterung darüber, dass sein Plan aufgegangen war. Wenn es nicht funktioniert hätte, wären ihm so langsam die Ideen ausgegangen. Doch es hatte geklappt und obwohl es etwas seltsam gewesen war, alles nach einer Vorgabe zu tun, war es trotzdem gut gewesen. Zum ersten Mal seit der Sache mit Pryde hatte Hux sich fallen lassen können. Er war erregt gewesen und hatte den Sex genießen können, ohne Panikattacken oder Beklemmungsgefühle. Und er konnte Ben ansehen, dass es ihm genauso ging. Sie hatten es geschafft. Trotz aller Hindernisse stand einer gemeinsamen Zukunft nun nichts mehr im Wege. 

XXXXXX

“Ist das wirklich nötig?”

Genervt verzog Hux das Gesicht. Er mochte keine Überraschungen und noch weniger solche, bei denen man die Augen verbunden bekam und wie ein Kind an der Hand geführt werden musste.

“Ja, das ist es”, entgegnete Ben und die Zufriedenheit darüber, Hux so auf die Folter spannen zu können, war deutlich aus den Worten herauszuhören. “Keine Sorge, du hast es gleich geschafft.”

“Ich hoffe, es ist dieses Theater wert”, moserte Hux, während er vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, hinter Ben herging. 

“Glaub mir, das ist es.” Plötzlich hielten sie an und Hux fühlte, wie die Finger des Schwarzhaarigen am Knoten der Augenbinde herumnestelten. Dann sank der Stoff herab und er blinzelte ins helle Tageslicht. Offenbar waren sie nicht weit gegangen seit sie Bens Auto am Straßenrand geparkt hatten, nur einmal um den Block, denn die Gegend kam Hux vage bekannt vor. Sie standen auf dem Parkplatz eines Baumarkts auf dem ein paar Autos, Lastwagen und ein Wohnmobil parkten. “Und was genau, wolltest du mir zeigen?” fragte er verständnislos. 

“Das”, entgegnete Ben triumphierend, wobei er auf das Wohnmobil deutete und gleichzeitig einen Schlüssel schwenkte. “Ich habe es gestern gekauft.”

Erneut runzelte Hux verwirrt die Stirn, während er Ben zu dem Gefährt folgte. “Und wofür?”

“Erinnerst du dich, als ich zu dir gesagt habe, dass wir überall hinfahren können, sobald du gesund bist?”, hakte Ben nach. “Jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen. Ich habe mit den Verantwortlichen für das Wiedereingliederungsprogramm eine Art Aufschub ausgehandelt. Einen Monat, in dem wir fahren können, wohin du willst.”

“Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freuen würde, aber was ist mit dir? Mit deinem Job?” fragte Hux nach.

“Ich habe gekündigt”, ließ Ben die Bombe platzten. “Irgedwie hatte ich das Gefühl auf der Stelle zu treten und durch dich habe ich jetzt auch den Mut gefunden, einen Neuanfang zu wagen. Vielleicht mache ich mich selbstständig mit einem eigenen Studio. Mal sehen. Jetzt will ich erst mal mit dir auf Reisen gehen.”

Hux fühlte sich noch immer ein bisschen überrumpelt, sagte jedoch nichts während sie weiter auf das Wohnmobil zugingen. Als sie schließlich nah genug waren, konnte Hux auch den Namen lesen, der in schwarzen Lettern auf das Heck des Fahrzeugs geklebt worden war. “Finalizer?” fragte Hux spöttisch nach. “Dein Ernst?” 

“Warum nicht?” gab Ben mit einem Grinsen zurück, wobei er die Tür aufschloss und Hux bedeutete ins Innere zu treten. “Wir könnten wieder Co-Kommander sein, oder auch Supreme Leader und General, was meinst du?”

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns stieg Hux in den Wohnraum und sah sich neugierig um. Zwar hatte das Wohnmobil nicht viel mit seinem Namensgeber gemeinsam und war offenkundig schon ein wenig in die Jahre gekommen, doch es war geräumig und versprühte einen behaglichen Charme. “Ich denke, das könnte mir gefallen”, antwortete er schließlich, während er sich mit einem Grinsen zu Ben umdrehte, der hinter ihm eingestiegen war.

“Nun”, erwiderte Ben, indem er einen Arm um Hux legte und dabei seine Schulter leicht drückte. “Dann würde ich sagen, zünden Sie die Triebwerke und und nehmen Sie Kurs, wohin Sie wollen, General.”

Ben war ihm so nah, dass Hux sich kaum zu ihm lehnen musste, als er den Kopf drehte und ihn küsste und er tat es ohne auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken. “Zu Befehl, Supreme Leader.”

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars gehört Disney und George Lucas, die Lyrics vermutlich den zitierten Sängern/Gruppen und mir gehört nur die Idee zur Story. Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es nur aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten.


End file.
